Targeted By The Gods & Killed By The Mortals
by Vendetta-Rose
Summary: Part 3 in the Twisted Trilogy Someone's cruel game has been unleashed upon the world, now Kai and other familiar faces start to be targeted. Why and how does the Angel know everything about them? Pity all Kai wants to do is be the murderer's next victim.
1. Knock Knock!

Author's Note: Yes it's the last part, the sequel of the sequel, it will hopefully keep you all guessing till near the end, still hoping that the others did just that. Anyway just a quick note, this fic has some rather...Crazy and somewhat horrifying so-called images to be placed in it. Hence why it is rated M and also under the Horror category. Now if you don't like a really complicated murder mystery then this is not the fic for you... Then again I'm suppose to encourage people to read this, so please do enjoy this first chapter!

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

The BladeBreakers were now famous beyond belief and Kai now had even more fan-girls. Not to mention Tyson now had more people asking for him to give them hints and tips, and of course autographs. The first few times it had happened, Tyson was flattered and couldn't help but gloat. Then after a few weeks of trying to get through the large crowd he had snapped and then realised why Kai hated his own fan-girls so much. 

Rei and Kai were always off doing conferences, and that was because Mr. Dickenson said that they would be somewhat more agreeable when talking. In other words the Beyblade Association wanted some good-looking boys to be shoved in front of more cameras. Not like they didn't have enough publicity already.

Kenny had even gained some television coverage when the team were invited to multiple chat-shows and other low-rating programmes. Rei had been all for it in the first week, but suddenly realised that being watched by almost the entire world was far too alarming. So the reluctant and anti-social Kai had to continue going to different places each day just so Mr. Dickenson would be kept happy.

It wasn't very warm, it had been raining for a few days and the ground was still soaking even though the sun had been out, it was far too cold in the shadows. The BladeBreakers would have been grateful that Hilary had managed to keep the location a secret but someone else had told everyone where the team rested and stayed. The person who had told the media was none other than Mr. Dickenson himself, why on earth he was causing so much trouble was beyond the teenagers grasp.

There hadn't been a peaceful day since the fans had found out, different people wanting to see someone else… It was horrible to see the let-down and discouraged faces but after the hundredth time it was beginning to annoy even Max.

Max had been rather freaked out when he had seen numerous girls screaming and running towards him. Thankfully Kai had also came out of the plane and they had altered course, leaving the eldest teen to swear under his breath.

There was another knock at the door, and no one paid too much attention to it. There was a pause, and then another loud series of knocks. Rei had always thought that it would be rude and also pretty nasty to not answer when someone was indeed in. Though the past few weeks had been driving him up the wall, and he was exhausted to say the least.

"Fine…" Tyson sighed, now wishing he hadn't told Mr. Dickenson that it was okay to tell details about his home. He just hadn't thought that the details would have been his address. Tyson frowned as he stood up.

He walked down the hall in his socks; he was certainly not going outside until most of those fans had gone away. He could handle the teaching, and the groaning that the others did – it was the clingy and screeching girls he couldn't even think to manage. They were worse than Hilary.

Hilary had been surprisingly mad when she had seen the fan-girls, though everyone in the BladeBreakers were thankful that the threats she announced to the crowd were not taken lightly and most of them left. Then again there had been a few times were someone else had shouted something back out, only to enrage the brunette further.

"I'm coming!" Tyson groaned as he prepared himself to see a large mass of girls or boys with the same type of hat or jacket he had. Tyson had always wondered why the word fan was short for fanatic… These girls were bonkers.

Tyson didn't open the door fully, just in case it was another news reporter – they'd been getting quite a few of those too. Someone had asked Kai something about his sister, and his answer was a broken nose, no one really came to interview him after that. Not that Kai was displeased about; in fact everyone else was jealous that he didn't have to sit on a seat for hours and listen to pointless and countless questions. Which everyone was sure they had asked only a few seconds ago, but they had to be polite and would pretend as if they hadn't heard it before.

"What do you want?" Tyson peered through the small space in the door, and looked around. There was no crowd of girls, just one. One that he did actually know, and wasn't Hilary.

"Selene? What are you doing here?" Tyson opened the door a little wider still not knowing if she was going to ask to come in or not. The girl blinked, not expecting to see Tyson without his lucky red cap. Tyson hadn't really thought it was Selene since she wasn't wearing that brown cloak, and also she had her sombre hair whipped back into a ponytail. There wasn't a hair out of place which was slightly bizarre then again she could have used hair-spray…A whole lot of hairspray.

"Where's Kai?" Selene spoke slowly, she had yet again came all this way to warn someone she didn't even like, and also the fact that she had to – or else she would probably die with guilt plus Lilita would probably kill her with some sort of strange device that she had made over the boring holidays. Stupid emotion, guilt was the only one that she could not bear with, oh well.

"He's in the living room." Tyson stood to the side as Selene walked in, she removed her own shoes in a small sign of respect, and also she had pretty dirty shoes. No one deserved to have a messy floor.

Selene had only really stayed in the living room when the whole Hiwatari family and another few people had came, she was a little nervous on speaking to Kai since he had lost his mother. Not like he would want to see or even hear what she had to say, then again she could always say it was about him and a few others.

"Selene? Hey!" Max smiled, and received a small smile in return, she wasn't really up for socialising and this was definitely not the time to do it. She glanced at everyone else until her eyes landed onto the one person who was glaring straight at her. This wasn't going to be easy to say.

"Why are you here?" Rei sat up a little, all of them had been lying around the house just out of sheer boredom, well except Kai, he'd been standing. Still the appearance of Selene was as unexpected as Kai actually beating Lotan. Well, not _that_ much.

"I need to talk to you." Selene could feel everyone's eyes on her; she couldn't take more than a few hours to explain and get Kai as far away from this place as possible. Kai stopped resting against the wall and stood up straight, still glaring at the girl who had suddenly appeared.

"Then talk." Selene sighed, this would certainly take longer than she had – and that wasn't good. Why did Kai always have to have a reason for everything, she was trying to help him! Okay, she had tried to kill him in the very first few months of last year, but that should have been forgotten already.

"You're going to get killed if you stay here." This statement made everyone look more awake than they had in days. No one really knew if that was a threat or if that was just the reason why she was here.

"Killed by whom?" Kai raised an eyebrow not really taking it seriously. He wondered if this was just a big wind up, but then again Selene looked serious, though when did she not?

"I don't know. They haven't caught him... or her yet." Kai shook his head dismissing the danger as nothing but paranoia on Selene's part. Though they were never really enemies to start with he won't believe someone who had tried to kill him, Selene could just be taking it to the extreme.

"What do you mean by that?" Max and everyone else seemed much more concerned than Kai did. Selene wasn't sure if she would be allowed to sit down she had never really had a close friendship with any of them. As if sensing her discomfort standing Tyson offered her to sit down, which she gladly did.

"You remember when Kai turned into Sorrow?" All of the boys frowned, how had Selene known about that she wasn't even on the boat. Kai's glare intensified as he thought about the sin that had taken over him last year.

"Girls talk. I found out from Lilita." Selene rolled her eyes when she noticed everyone was confused on how she would even know. She didn't like Lilita that much, but she was never quiet so Selene just decided to ask some questions when this topic had came up. It had now come in handy, especially when all of this was happening. The others seemed to accept this answer and left it, still wondering why Selene thought that Kai's life was in danger.

"So? What is this about…?" Kai was now a little more interested since Selene knew about what had happened after the old factory being blown up. Selene bit her lip, wondering if it had been broadcasted in Japan yet, probably not or else there wouldn't be so much publicity on the BladeBreakers, it would all be on this case.

"Kenny, you have a laptop, right?" Selene looked at the brunette; he had grown a little, like everyone else had through the year. He nodded and held up the laptop for her to see. He had been sitting just watching some data be processed and quite frankly he couldn't be bothered to do anything else.

Handing the computer over as if it were not just a mere computer but some beloved object that had been in the family for generations, everyone watched as Selene had taken out a clear disk, much like a CD and placed it into the computer. "I recorded it when Lilita phoned me, telling me as little as possible since it was basically all over the news." Selene looked at everyone just to see if something had clicked or maybe one of them had watched the news recently.

"And…What has any of this got to Kai getting killed?" Tyson frowned slightly still not understanding anything other than Selene was sitting in his house. If the BladeBreakers hadn't been so busy and trying to avoid their own team name then they would have the television on at least everyday.

"This is the recording from one of those all around the world news channels. Listen and watch carefully!" She turned the compact computer around so the rest of the teenagers could see. Her finger tapped a button and the small clip begun, at first it looked like normal news was being covered until the old and grey-haired man suddenly had a bolt of enthusiasm.

The small computer blared out the voice that was somewhat excited and slightly put-off at the same time. "There had been a huge amount of vandalism at the central memorial!" Then suddenly, the scene jumped from the sitting down man to a reporter, with of course some people trying to gain attention in the background. Not like too many people were there it was still early when this event had occurred, still even those who were out were horrified with the message scrawled onto the wall.

The wall had been made and many names were added, since there had been a civil war not so long ago; now everyone was not reading the names but the large message which was scrawled onto it.

Upon this huge wall, there was, in red writing – which was believed to have been animal blood of some sort, the words;

"_Humility against Superbia,  
__Kindness against Invidia,  
__Abstinence against Gula,  
__Chastity against Luxuria,  
__Patience against Ira,  
__Liberality against Avaritia,  
__Diligence against Acedia,  
__Euphoria against Moestitia,_

_Those marked, are still living in this world  
__Yang Restron  
__Lee-San Keanle  
__Hina Wargom  
__Lola Vakvat  
__Joe Brungerrt  
__Kiwi Tai-Rah  
__Hill Tai Tesia  
__Leroy Ki Yom  
__  
The world shall be cleansed  
__Death is the sweetest cleanser.  
__Those marked will be punished_

_Punishment will be given from the Angel itself_."

The BladeBreakers looked at one another, how did this have anything to do with Kai, and his attempted murder? Maybe Selene was just looking for trouble or was bored one day and decided to make this all up.

"Don't give me that look." Selene wasn't that intimidating, so she decided just to glare at Kenny, and sweep it towards Max since they both seemed easily scared. She received only a blank look from Max though Kenny provided much more affected by the glare. She frowned and looked at Tyson and Rei, who were still giving her the 'and what has this got to do…?' Kai on the other had been completely emotionless – like usual.

Selene couldn't help but note that he seemed more distant than normal; then again his mother had died only a few months ago. From what she had heard on the news he had been in the same room when Adonis had taken her life. Ouch that must have hurt emotionally.

"What look?" Rei raised an eyebrow and smiled a little, he knew what she had meant, and he knew fine well that she could be telling the truth but the whole 'someone's out to get you' set-up was getting a little boring. Not to mention rather worrying.

Selene didn't answer, she was mentally thinking of what had happened, and how she could explain this whole thing – not like she knew very much… "Look, when this message was written. People started getting attacked." So people were in danger, so they had to be serious and if Selene had come from her home; which they guessed was pretty far away then it wasn't a hoax.

"How does that link in Kai with being… well…killed?" Max shifted his eyes uncomfortably between Selene and Kai knowing about what had happened last year. Though apparently it didn't annoy Kai or Selene, the only thing that seemed to have happened was that Kai didn't trust the girl anymore.

The BladeBreakers watched Selene sigh and shake her head lightly she was obviously stressed and tired. She just couldn't put this into words, though if she didn't then it could have a very bad effect on things.

"Look, the whole thing about kindness against Invidia… What do you think Invidia is?" Everyone gave a small glance at one another then looked back at the girl sitting down, she was still clutching onto the laptop. There was a short silence were the tension slowly began to built until Rei decided to stop any sort of awkwardness coming into play.

"Have no idea." Selene rolled her eyes, no one would really know. It was Greek. In fact she herself had spent a while thinking about it until she had read a book with the word Avaritia in it. She had sent a little while searching but ended up finding…

"It is the Greek word for Pride," she narrowed her eyes hoping that they would all catch on eventually. Tyson looked over his shoulder and saw that Kai didn't even look interested. He was being told that he might die and he was just standing there appearing – bored.

"I'll give someone a cookie if they can tell me what the other ones are…" She raised an eyebrow wondering if all of the BladeBreakers took this all of some kinds of coincidence; not only that but there was something else which was much more alarming that Selene would explain later.

"So all of the Sins are mentioned, that doesn't mean Kai will get attacked." Selene placed the portable computer on the floor as she thought that she would end up smashing it over each of their heads just to place something through those seemingly thick skulls.

"When the people were attacked…They were asked if they knew _who_ sorrow was." Now, most people don't even know that Sorrow was a sin – not even more than a hand full of people knew that Sorrow was more than a messily word. Most people didn't even believe in sins anymore, or the punishments that were given in so called Hell.

"I'm not Sorrow. He's looking for him, and he's now a bitbeast." Kai interrupted, Selene hadn't been told further on the subject that the Sins were turned into bitbeasts. Lilita must have missed that part out. Selene sighed, and decided that she had done her part, she had tried to warn him and he was just so – arrogant that he would die anyway.

"Yes, but if he was looking for a bitbeast he wouldn't attack _people_. He's hurting bladers. Also if he didn't even know the Sins were turned into bitbeasts he still wouldn't have said _who _and _where _is _he_. Sins are neither female or male. They simply took over the hosts body." Ah, there it was the message had sunk in slightly, at last….

Tyson nervously glanced at Kai he now had his eyes open and was looking slightly more interested than he had been. Maybe he was considering the fact that he could yet again, be in danger. Rei watched as a staring match between Selene and Kai ensued. Before anyone had time to say anything Tyson's grandfather came in wondering why they were still all inside.

"Hey! What's with the long faces, yo?" Tyson sighed as he heard the strange dialect that only his grandfather could come up with. Tyson stood up and tried to push Gramps, out of the way – he wasn't too fond of letting people met him because of the sheer embarrassment that he did. Gramps had went on holiday last year and therefore wasn't in – thankfully – when the whole Hiwatari family plus Lita and Selene had stayed.

"And you are?" Selene looked at the old man he seemed a little…Weird. Gramps tried to talk but was shut out of the living room quickly by his grandson. Tyson sighed deeply and watched Selene's blank face turned into an amused smile.

"Ignore Gramps, he's… Just little weird…" There was some incoherent grumbling from the door where 'Gramps' had been disposed of. Selene thought she had embarrassing relatives but that was certainly strange way of speaking…

"T-Man! Don't let the little lady go off! She can hang in this crib for a while! Yah dig?" Everyone sweat-dropped, and Selene chuckled, this was certainly more entertaining than the movie they had on the plane. She would certainly watch this repeatedly than the three-hour long movie they had been showing.

"Does that mean he's inviting me to stay?" Selene watched as Tyson turned a little red, why did he have to have the crazy grandfather. Then again crazy was Voltaire's department, he just had a very _un-cool _grandfather. Max, Rei and Kenny found it very amusing and were stifling their own sniggers.

"Yeah…I guess…" Tyson mumbled, still embarrassed that he now could hear Gramps yelling at him about the chores he still had to do, and that it was not polite to let a girl sleep in the same room as his underwear.

"Anyway…!" Tyson was still embarrassed, and was actually saved by another knock at the door. He just hoped it wasn't a bunch of fan-girls or even fan-boys.

* * *

Author's Note: Please review and tell me what your impressions are, I still haven't thought of everything so ask as many questions as possible so I can think of an answer and help flesh this out as much as possible - well thanks for reading! 


	2. Moany & Limpy

Author's Note: Sorry I didn't update, had a lot of stuff to do, (like go see the new Harry Potter movie, it rocks! Yah!) Anyway thanks to everyone that's read this fic so far, well the one chapter of it anyway, also thanks to the people that added the story to alerts and favourites! And a special thanks to those who reviewed.

isthatnecessary - I wondered where you had went! Plus with that brill fic of yours not being updated I didn't know what to think! Thanks, I do try to imporve, and I'm sure you will too! I think the only reason why I managed to get better was because I realised there was a spellchecker... Heh heh thanks for reviewing!

kavbj - Hello again! The Greek names? Had to run to my brother and beg him to help me find a great translator, which actually works... Yeah I read over them again and again just wondering how to say them too, thank for reviewing hope you enjoy this chapter too!

DancerInTheDark101 - Hyper? Never would have guessed! The sins play a part, though not large but kind of major - not making sense, but then again I never make any sense... Oh well, anyway the thing on the wall, I wrote, took me a while...Since it is much more than a warning, I shouldn't give out hints so early on, though only a good eye would possible get it. Well if you fail just try again, that's how that managed to be created. Aww, well hope you enjoy this fic with your limited time! Usually I plan the titles, though this time I just sort of wrote it randomly and thinking about the plot. Goes quite well I think, anyway, yes very strange dea--- oops. Thanks for reviewing and adding this to favs and everything else!

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Not even getting to the front door, Tyson already knew who it was, the faint yelling and insults that were aimed at the fanatics that had made what it looked like second-homes in Grangers garden. He went slower to the door the slower meant that Hilary could exterminate more fan-people from his garden. 

"Hilary…" Tyson grumbled, he had thought that he was going to be saved no doubt he was going to get shouted at for being late for school last week – or something else that was completely out of his hands.

"Tyson! Open!" The voice penetrated through the entire house, that girl certainly had a right to be heard after that. Tyson opened the door, and the brunette stormed inside, still yelling obscurities to the other folk outside.

"Ah, that's better." Hilary sighed as she took off her shoes and walked to living room, she hoped that she hadn't missed anything too much. Over the past year or two she had felt that she had become more and more distant towards everyone. Maybe it was just her?

"So how are-...?" Her eyes locked with Selene's and a strange aura came around the room. Selene didn't blink once meanwhile Hilary placed her hands on her hips. Rei was given the impression that this wouldn't start well.

"Why did you let a fan girl in?" Hilary shrieked at them all, as if they had committed a murder of their own. Kai couldn't help but take interest he wondered what Selene would do after being accused of being a fan-girl.

"They didn't." Was all Selene said, her voice blunt, she remained sitting, not even going to try to annoy this girl since she did seem pretty upset that she was here anyway. What was she doing – sitting on her piece of floor…? Selene's once amused self had turned slightly colder, she didn't like fan-girls. She despised being called one, she had no desire to run after some male that was probably not worth the attention, screaming his name and wanting to marry him and bare his children. No thank you….

Hilary narrowed her eyes, watching everyone closely, "Why are you still here? You should leave. Fan girls aren't welcome here you know!" She still had a strange feeling that this girl was totally untrustworthy. Hilary ended up glaring at Selene, and of she simply turned her head to ignore her.

"Who are you?" She shouted, everyone was a little curious and confused on why Hilary was being so protective, not like they minded when the actual fan-girls came. Selene stood up, and sighed, why did she had to get shouted at when all she did was want to fall asleep? She could feel a migraine in the near but distant future.

"My name is Selene, nice to hear you…" Selene rubbed her ear, mocking the other girl and her loud volume. She was sure that the brunette was going to be rather embarrassed when they all told her that she was not a random fan-girl.

"I'm Hilary." She crossed her arms, yet still was glaring fiercely at black-haired girl. Then Rei decided to try to calm things down before they got too far, even though it had been amusing for the first few seconds it was beginning to put some strain on his ear-drums. "We know her Hilary she's just her warning us about something,"

Hilary looked down at Rei, who was still sitting on the floor, "What was she telling you?" It was a little obvious that Hilary was more than curious on why there was another girl on the scene. Selene smirked she was rather bossy, though Selene was sure that she must have done something for the team or else she would not have been classed a fan-girl herself.

"That Kai may be in danger of being killed." Hilary's head snapped round to Selene who she had not directed the question to, though the moody brunette just sat down near the other girl and looked as if the concept had sank in incredibly quickly.

"What! How! Why!" Hilary began to question Selene, wondering why she had not been alerted with this sooner. Throwing the thought that Selene could be another fan-girl out of her mind, she began to think about what had just been said.

"See! She gets it quicker than all of you!" Selene was taken aback on how fast the brunette had fired the small questions at her. She also didn't seem to want to have an explanation behind it all, like the rest, she seemed pretty trusting. Selene was beginning to like the brunette a little more than she first had.

Kai on the other hand was standing against the wall again, not really caring. Why should he? It was as if he was now on the Top Five for People to Target. He gritted his teeth, he just wanted the floor to swallow him whole, or maybe even in small gulps – it would be much less painful that what he was feeling now.

What had he done? Nothing, absolutely nothing… He had just sat there! Kai closed his eyes lazily. On the outside it was as if he were bored or even tired. Inside he felt numb, confused and another few years of self-loathing had decided to come knocking again. There wasn't really anything he was living for – Sota had Aton now and wouldn't be alone.

Kai had made sure that Aton and Sota had bonded, just in case something had driven him over the edge. Whatever that could be, now that there was meant to be another killer after him? All he wanted to do was go outside and shout for this maniac to come and do his worst. In his own mind he was already dead.

"Kai…?" Opening his eyes he saw some concerned faces, but he shrugged them off mentally and stared at them blankly. "What'd you think?" Had they been discussing something? It sounded like it Kai was much too concerned in self misery to ponder over problems that would only help him end his life…

"Whatever." Kai had always used this for most questions that he would be asked, and he liked the fact that no one suspected anything when he said it in the same emotionless-tone. He had however, caused something to happen, which he wasn't too keen on, and that was that Selene was staying….For a while.

He sighed quietly and decided that a walk would be helpful in this low situation. If anyone tried to tell him that because he could be in danger and couldn't go out he would well and truly hurt them. As if sensing it no one made even a sound until Kai was out of ear-shot.

Kai frowned as soon as he left Tyson's dojo, he was happy that it was getting late and that most of those dear fans had left. He would have left quickly if someone hadn't come outside too. He quickly placed the invisible wall in front of him to block any sort of emotion from ever escaping.

"Kai. There's a news report on it – now. Come inside." Max smiled and left the door opened, hoping that Kai came back inside. It was just an update but hopefully it meant that Kai would have some sort of chance to live and not be hurt by this killer on the loose. Though something was annoying Max, if Selene had heard about it on the news how come none of the attacks were on at the moment?

Kai edged inside again, hating the television since it had stopped him from leaving completely. They all sat down, Hilary included, and watched the current update. It was a female reporter and she was standing in front of one of the smaller police stations.

"The blood from the wall was _not _from an animal, but of a college student that had gone missing a few years ago. Police believe that the writing was the killer calling card and that the names written on the memorial will be the next victims. So if your name is on that – you should get in touch with the police as soon as possible. Others of the area have to look out for suspicious looking people." Selene frowned, had they not even looked at the other parts of the message? Other than the names that could be seen as child-abuse on their own, Kai shrugged and stood up, he had no time for this.

He gave a fake, smug look to Selene who had turned to face him. "My name is not on the list so I'm not going to die." _Unfortunately_ he thought bitterly. Why had his only chance of an easy escape left him? Then again maybe he would be given time to realise that this was just a phase of grieving and then be happy again; un-bloody likely.

"I still think you should be a little wary Kai, I mean you are rich and all and if you were to get hurt then there would be a lot of attention in the media." Max pointed out, he didn't really want to tell Kai that the threat was over, if someone was going to kill someone just for attention why not choose a famous blader that was rich?

"I'll be fine." Kai answered back in a tone all too familiar, he didn't really care if his friends were worried. Why should he worry when they were doing it for him? All he wanted was to go to bed, and lay there until his time ended. It didn't sound painful or even that promising.

"I think I'd better go to bed, jetlag…" Selene excused herself, she had asked where she would be sleeping and Hilary had been quite moody since she found out. It turned out that Selene would stay in the same room as Rei and Kenny, not like either of them minded.

No one watched as Selene limped lightly out of the room. All but one pair of crimson eyes noticed, after, they were shut over in thought. _Why is she limping?_ That thought stayed with Kai for a while, until he went to his own room and slept or tried to. The nightmares continued to flood his once peaceful dreams.

He hated this dream, he knew this dream too well…The one where his mother would shout such horrible things. Such as, 'You are a horrible son, not even trying! Not even trying to save your own mother, you filth, you rotten boy, monster!' Then the voice of his Grandfather coming out of no where, laughing at him – insulting him, his father would appear then disappear, a small chuckle and the horrible words of hate that would be constantly said until Kai would wake up, feeling nothing but dread to lay back down.

Kai had tried, he really had, to come out of the down-ward spiral everything was going in. He did not know how to stop himself from falling deeper and deeper into self-loathing, one minute he was wondering why he hadn't done anything then he was insulting himself for not being able to do anything.

Then it had come to this, not being able to do anything without hate and self-pity taking over, even when his friends gave him worried and concerned looks he would just turn his back on them. Like he had done so many times before, he was a little confused on why he had thought that killing himself would be the answer, then other insults of 'Coward' and 'Weak' made him stop thinking of death and more of pain.

* * *

It was Kenny that was the first to awake in the middle of the night he hadn't thought he needed anything until he heard a sort of half mumble, half whimper coming from somewhere - in the direction of Selene's bed. He didn't really want to get up and see if there was anything physically wrong but the whimpering and muttering got worse, and Kenny decided he might as well make sure everything was okay. She was probably just having a bad dream… 

When Kenny got up he accidentally woke Rei up, since he was naturally clumsy and Rei was good at using his ears, plus being stood on does make one wake up. Rei sighed and sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes from his light-slumber.

"Why are you up Kenny?" He yawned at thought that maybe he was late for something, but it was still dark, and Rei knew that Kai would never want them to get up this early. Kenny nodded over to where Selene was, she was still making distressed sounds, and even Rei had to admit she sounded quite afraid of whatever was happening in her dream.

Rei decided that the best way to solve this was to wake her up, she would go back to sleep and that meant so could Kenny – which would stop him from getting stood on. He staggered slightly as he stood and walked over, Kenny hissed. "You're not meant to wake someone up when their having nightmares." It wasn't very pleasant to have bad dreams, and then wake up with someone shouting and shaking the living day-lights out of them.

"So what are we meant to do?" Rei frowned and wondered why he was even bothering to argue, the dream would end and Selene would wake up and that meant they could all get back to sleep.

"I don't know!" Kenny shrugged not knowing what they could do to get Selene out of her nightmare. The two teenage boys ended up playing rock-paper-scissors, and since Kenny lost two times out of three, Rei decided to just go over and wake Selene gently up.

"Hey, Selene, wake up." He shook her lightly just trying to coax her out of the dream she was having and into reality. Slowly she he opened her eyes, suddenly noticing she was no longer being chased.

"Are you okay?" Rei frowned when Selene began to breathe heavily as she sat up quickly. She sighed as it finally sank in that she was now awake and safe. Rei and Kenny gave a concerned expression towards each other and turned back to the girl would looked as if she had been running a marathon.

"Bad dream, that's all." Selene smiled lightly just to make sure the two boys knew that she was now okay, she pondered on how much noise she had made this time. She was sure that she must have waked one or both of them up since they did look worried. She must have sounded very distressed, and it was not far from the truth. She was terrified.

"It seemed pretty bad, you sure you're okay?" Rei asked again, still a little worried, he had, on first appearance not liked Selene though she had tried to help Kai last year, even if she had endangered it in the beginning. She was a nice person at heart, just a little stubborn and completely lost when it came to choosing sides.

"It was only a dream." Selene lied and gave another smile hoping that the other two teenagers would go back to sleep soon. She lay back down and whispered a thank you, which satisfied both of the teenage boys, and they both went back to bed.

Selene pretended that she had fallen back to a peaceful sleep, but she lay awake unsure on how to fall asleep after another flashback. She was confused and slightly scared of falling asleep she didn't feel very safe after that incident had happened, though how was she supposed to tell everyone?

Tossing and turning quietly wondering when she would naturally fall asleep, though it just didn't seem to come, her eyes stayed open. She just couldn't fall asleep again, she decided she would at least do something, and left the room where Rei and Kenny were sleeping.

Her dark eyes looked around Tyson's home, she hadn't really cared much when she had first came here, but she was slowly growing fond of the fact that all of the rooms joined onto the living room. Which meant the kitchen wasn't that far away…

"What are you doing up?" The voice made Selene jump through her skin, she turned and saw Kai, and she sighed and relaxed slightly while she continued to walk – limp – towards the kitchen.

Kai walked after her though his eyes did not stay on her back and travelled down towards her limping limb. Her narrowed his eyes, was there something on her calf? The darkness made it hard to see things other than very light tones or very dark tones. With Selene's pale skin then a large line of darkness, there was defiantly something there.

"Getting a drink, yourself?" She would have at first thought it would be rude to do so, but Tyson didn't seem to care for manners and let anyone do as they wished within reason. She was thirsty so that was her excuse if anyone asked.

Kai didn't bother answering, he noticed that Selene had turned her back to him once again, though this time her leg tried to cover her painful calf. "Why are you limping?" Selene drank most of the water from the glass that she had got before she answered. She turned around and put her hands behind her, gripping onto the worktop.

"I'm clumsy I cut myself, by accident." Selene gave a quick smile that faded away just as fast as it had come. The answer did not settle the curiosity that was growing in Kai's mind.

"What did you cut yourself on?" He wasn't being kind or sincere and wondering how Selene had hurt herself. He was suspicious and believed that Selene was lying, really he didn't care which one Selene thought he was being he just wanted a truthful answer to his questions.

"Em…Ivy…." Kai blinked did she really think he was going to fall for that? That she got such a cut from Ivy of all things? He didn't really know if it was a deep cut or not but he was sure it was no Ivy cut.

"Spill. I know that you didn't slit your calf open with Ivy." He rolled his eyes when she raised her eyebrows in surprise. Did she really think he would fall for something so stupid? "I'm not stupid." A small smirk appeared on Selene's face, she seemed different from the last time he saw her, as if a huge weight had been taken from her shoulders.

"Really there's a shocking discovery." She mocked, and Kai glared back, even in the darkness, Selene could feel how annoyed Kai was getting with her avoidance of the question. Still she didn't want to lie to him, but she did want him to know _something _was wrong.

"Selene." He hissed, not wanting to keep this going on for too long, he was tried and he wanted to know – why couldn't she just hurry up and tell him? "Kai… Now that we have made certain what each other's names are; I bid you goodnight." She gave another quick smile that didn't hold any happiness or joy whatsoever.

Selene walked past Kai, thinking that he would simply let her leave, though it was quite the opposite. He grabbed her wrist as she walked by, and she felt that he would end up holding tighter if she even tried to move away so she stopped. "What are you hiding?" He muttered and left before Selene could think of a witty reply. She watched as he walked back to his room. She sighed and wondered if she should really say what had caused her leg to become marred in the way it was.

* * *

Author's Note: I think my writing is getting a little dark! Waa! Help me! Oh well, this is...an evil fic I guess it needs to have sad things in it. For those who don't like sad things, I'm sure I can come up with something nice, just to balance it all out! Please review! 


	3. Locked Away

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone that had begun to read the third part of this Trilogy! It's an epic, but really I love writing this one! I don't know why either as it seems to be attracting less attention but who cares! Anyway thanks to everyone that added this to their favourites or/and alerts! Big thanks to;

d1bontemp - Speechless? I hope it's the good kind of speechless! You like darker fics? Excellent because I don't think I could think up a darker plot to be honest O.o Thanks for reviewing!

kavbj - He is unlucky, that and he is somewhat easy to torture in fics. Selene is different, and you will be told why in a few chapters time! 'Go Hilary!' I can't believe I just read that, glad you liked her though. I don't actually mind her... O.o I'm turning insane... Thanks for reviewing!

isthatnecessary - Yah long review! She wasn't, I think that was because I had so many people in the one place another one would just kill me to be honest! She might get along with Selene I haven't really thought about the kind of friendships that will be made and broke... If any. You'll find out... Very soon what Selene is hiding, but I'm afraid not in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Selene was not bothered in the morning by Kenny or Rei. They had both thought that someone asking if they were okay – when they had only had a nightmare was a little extreme and decided to let the last nights' event slip. Even if Selene did look quite peaceful just sitting munching some toast that she had made herself she was not in any way relaxed.

Kai wasn't the type of person that relaxed anywhere though he did feel slightly uncomfortable when he knew that Selene was hiding something from him. He couldn't care less if it was another order she was given to try to kill him he just wanted to know. He wanted to know _now_.

He glared constantly until the girl looked up and held his gaze for more than a second, and then went back to looking into space which just infuriated Kai more. Causing a scene was not something Kai was known for and he wouldn't start now, not for some information that would turn out to be _nothing_.

The rest of the BladeBreakers were doing what they usually did, when the fan-girls where not anywhere to be seen that was. Outside was a fairly warm day, the sun was out and there was only a few clouds that threatened to drift in front of the warm star.

For the moment it appeared that Max was the strongest, even Tyson was more worn out than usual, and Kai hadn't even bothered telling any of them to work harder, which was giving the impression that Kai was happy at their performances. Really, he was just sitting down wondering about how he could let his mother die at the hands of his father. He no longer cared who got the Championships Title nor did he care for beyblading.

"You look pretty tired." Kai looked up, gave an uncaring glance at everyone else before looking back at Kenny. He didn't understand why everyone else didn't understand that he wanted to be left alone.

"I'm fine." Which was no indication of how he really felt, he didn't feel _fine _he didn't even _feel _anymore. He was just so stupid to even try to trust his father, and then he had only realised it at the end of the whole tournament and that was went he couldn't even move himself. How did anyone else know what he felt – he had killed his mother by not being able to stop Adonis.

"Okay, if you say so." Kenny went back to watching and recording the beybattles that were taking place. Kai stood up quickly; the little heat was annoying him greatly. He would not usually be outside in warm weather even if he had lived in Japan.

Kai went back into the dojo where he was greeted with nothing but narrowed eyes. Kai glared back at the girl who was lying, sprawled out on the floor, trying to cool herself down. "What?" He knew that Selene knew he knew that something was wrong and that there was a much greater reason for having her calf scarred. Still Kai had no idea what he would do to get her to talk – unless she would talk herself, which was pretty much unlikely.

"You look sad." Her voice held no spite nor did it hold any happiness, it was just a blank observation on her behalf. Kai shrugged off what she said, knowing that he probably didn't look very happy, and he felt like he never would be again.

"What happened to your leg?" Kai asked again, Selene sighed and sat up, the heat was annoying her, she was used to the cold – she would rather be colder than warmer, it was easier to warm up than it was to cool down.

"My leg, what about it, feels fine to me." Selene tilted her head to one side, acting the fool, a small smirk came to her face, which just put Kai over the edge. He was so close to yelling at her, to just hurry up and tell him. Though he didn't, he bit his tongue and moved on.

Selene watched as Kai left, something about him had changed, as if a cloud were hanging over him, shutting him from any contact. Selene began to wonder, why was Kai even more distant? She knew about the death of his mother, and even she had been ridden with guilt and loss. Maybe she should tell him what had happened or the other way around…?

Though he probably wouldn't be able to see why she had come here and told him he was the one that was going to die. She would never have come here if she was the only one in trouble, she was just too proud for that. Then again – _he ­_had said something that had been very close to Kai's personality which was why Selene came to warn him. Just in case.

Kai would never open up to her, not after what she had done all of last year – that was a complete mess. Emotionally and physically, though Selene pondered over one thought, _would he open up to Lilita?_ It was clear that the whole death of his mother had taken…Something away from Kai, he was no longer the first up and stayed in his room, even his long walks to wherever-it-was-he-went had been slowly coming to an end.

"Kai..." The voice of Selene made Kai stop in the middle of the corridor, waiting to see what she was going to say – if anything useful. Selene stood up and joined the taller teenager who was standing still in the hallway. "I'll tell you when Lilita tells me I can." Kai listened, though did not like the answer and walked off knowing fine well that if Lilita were in Selene's shoes she would have told him there and then.

He didn't understand, if Selene had came to warn him wouldn't she'd want to tell him what was going on – and how on earth was Lilita involved in all of this? Then again if Selene could communicate with Lilita that also meant that she would end up coming out – that was if she wanted to tell Kai herself, but Kai doubted that highly, it wouldn't be that big, not enough to get her to come all the way over here to try to convince him or warn him.

By evening, the group was exhausted and the tired captain tried his luck at falling asleep, which only ended up as a two-hour nap, which didn't help him very much. It made him even more tired, and even more uneasy about going to sleep, especially because he shared a room with none other than nosy Granger.

Tyson was a heavy sleeper, who would only wake up naturally if there was one of two things around – beyblades or food. Though Kai also knew that Tyson wasn't as dumb as he normally let on, especially when he became concerned about something he would then purse it until he found out what was wrong.

Selene was annoying Kai, in fact she wasn't – nothing annoyed him anymore, yet everything just made him angry, even if it was someone who was trying to help him. He had failed to do something, and had begun to hate any achievement that someone spoke of. If any subject started with, 'oh guess what I did,' Kai left the room before he had time to strike the person.

He lay down on his bed, and didn't even bother to look around to see if Tyson or anyone else was in his room, he just sat down, tired and angry – and most of all lost. Ever since he had watched his own father kill his mother, his world just seemed so fabricated, everything appeared before him and then, wham! He would end up alone again.

Even though he never wanted to admit it, he hated silence he hated being alone, he was sure everyone did. The people that were trying to help him where his friends, though he couldn't open up to them as much as he had tried, it was not because of the Abbey and it was not because he didn't want to, he just didn't feel normal when talking to them. As if they were talking to him _because _they pitied him, because they felt like they needed to be there or else he would collapse under the strain.

Kai sighed, he would need to lock the door, which was one reason why he didn't mind sleeping in the same room as Granger, his room was the only one that had a lock, which meant Kai was sure to get some peace and quiet. He could hear the rest of his team coming in, and it was a fifty percent chance that Tyson would try to get into his room, or else he would go to the kitchen.

The teenager went over to the door quickly, and locked the door, letting a breath out as the door was sealed shut. Kai rested his head against the door and closed his eyes wondering if Tyson would be mad at him for keeping him out of his own room. Kai could feel someone coming down the hall, though it was not the careless thumping of Tyson's feet.

"Kai…?" It was Rei, and Kai could tell that he was slightly concerned as he had stopped right outside Tyson's door. Kai removed his forehead from against the door and slowly moved away from the door. "What?" He called back, hoping that the neko-gin would just leave him alone.

Rei on the other side of the door had been worrying non-stop about his captain, he hardly ate or even trained he just stayed silent even when they were trying to get some information about their beyblading techniques – which he would usually give a huge lecture on. No one mentioned the fact that Enya was gone and was now dead, and that whole event must have made its mark on Kai. Trying to cope with something everyone knew, but Kai had never been good at opening up and so he just blamed himself ignoring the fact that other people had felt the same pain.

If she had died of natural causes then it wouldn't have been as bad, it wouldn't have made Kai feel like he hadn't managed to accomplish something and since Rei suspected that Kai was a perfectionist then it wasn't a great thing to know that he had supposedly failed to save his mother from his father.

"Kai, are you really okay?" Rei went to open the door but ended up blinking as he realised that the door had been locked from the inside. Max and Kenny had now joined up with the neko-gin in the hall, each of them with a worried look on their faces.

"Can you unlock the door? Please?" Rei looked at Max who also tried to open the door, but he failed as well. Rei and everyone else were beginning to get more than worried. Selene was outside and did not know of the sudden chaos that was happening inside the dojo.

The red-eyed boy sat down on his bed, slowly thinking about what he could do and why he was even here, he had shown that he could beat a very powerful bitbeast yet Tyson could have managed that _no problem_. He was still World Champion and it did mean that he was the _best_ blader in the entire world…. Tyson was _better_ than him.

"Leave me alone." Kai muttered as he heard what Rei was asking him to do as they would come in and look around trying to find something – like a knife where he had cut himself, or something equally as stupid. He would not do something so obvious that would get him into trouble so easily, he would do something that would be slow, so no one would see the complete change. Then he would disappear, forever and ever and no one would notice.

Selene had come inside and noticed the small crowd that was gathering at Tyson's door, Selene frowned, this wasn't going to help. She was waiting on getting a phone call so she could talk to Lilita, so she would then be able to tell Kai about what happened – or not, it all depended on what Lilita said.

As if on cue the phone rang, and Selene sighed in relief, she would be able to entice Kai out of his room if she was allowed to tell him. Then again if she wasn't she could always get Lilita to have a chat with the blader. Selene watched the other members of the BladeBreakers for a moment before she answered the phone, and went back outside, wondering if it was good or bad news.

"Well?" Selene didn't even acknowledge the other girl on the phone, all she wanted was to get to the point quickly to see if she could tell Kai or not. It would put his mind at ease, at least then he wouldn't think Selene was trying to trick him again.

"No, you can't." Was the brief answer that Lilita gave Selene, of course Selene wanted to tell Kai, just so the rest of the team could see if he was okay, so Selene decided to try to get Lilita to reconsider and let her tell. "Why not, have you found something else out?"

Selene frowned as she heard Lilita sigh on the other end of the conversation, something was different, she seemed much calmer than usual and that wasn't a good sign. "Look, just not yet… He'll take it badly." Selene raised her eyebrows in surprise even though the other girl could not see what she was doing.

"Someone is trying to kill him, how wrong could he take it?" There was a small snort of amusement then another pause from Lilita. Selene didn't know how Lilita found out things that no one would even dare think, yet she did and her only excuse was because she was slightly better off than most families.

Selene heard Lilita sigh again, "Just wait until I'm there okay. I think more than Kai is in danger." Lilita's voice was quiet as if she was whispering to stop anyone from overhearing, though Selene strained to hear what the other girl was speaking of.

"You mean it took you this long to figure that out?" Selene narrowed her eyes, if Lilita had taken about a week just to figure that out then she could be wrong about not to tell Kai anything.

"No. I mean more than...we thought at first." Selene frowned and looked over her shoulder, sighing as she could still hear everyone trying to get Kai out of Tyson's room but obviously failing. "

Any examples that your theory is right, or is that all just guess work?" Lilita huffed on the other end, she wasn't too keen on talking to anyone over the phone on these types of situations. Who knew who was sitting in and listening?

"Trust me." Came the quick reply of Lilita, there was another pause and Selene couldn't help but get slightly annoyed at how slow things were going. Her family had managed to save up the money for her to come here and she had bet Lilita that could easily have asked for the money.

"Well get here quick." Selene hissed back, she didn't want to be questioned by more than Kai, she was sure that Rei had seen her limp too – he was also had to wake her up from that nightmare so he would end up asking…eventually.

Lilita noticed the background noise that was the BladeBreakers trying to get Kai to open the door. "Why, anything wrong?" She frowned when she heard something rustling, which was, Selene walking off the porch and onto the cool ground while changing the phone to her other hand.

"My limp, it still hasn't went away," She looked over her shoulder again hoping that Kai would now act as some sort of decoy so no one else would overhear the conversation. Lilita suddenly realised where on earth Selene was hinting at, "Did he say anything?" On the other end of the conversation Lilita sat down, and bit her lip wondering if her so-called friend had any trouble because of it.

"Only questioned me about it – like a hundred times!" Selene snapped, the mention of 'he,' could only mean one person. All the response that Lilita gave was, "Where is he now?" She knew about the death, she knew that Selene would most likely arouse suspicion about what was happening by staying quiet and limping around the place.

"He's locked himself in Tyson's room." Selene stated and looked around the garden that surrounded Tyson's dojo. Lilita was concerned and asked, "Why? Is he okay?" Selene smirked, she had an idea to get Kai out of that room.

"Just still stressed about what happened to Enya, I'll put him on." Selene was sure that Lilita would thank her but she got the opposite response. "What, no!" Selene rose an eyebrow even though she was pretty annoyed at Lilita's sudden change.

"Why not? You've got nothing to lose and anyway you might be able to get the dear boy out of the room." Selene decided to stay quiet just so Lilita had some time to think over what she was doing carefully, who knew she could put Kai deeper into self-loathing by saying the wrong words. "Okay."

Before heading inside, something began to nip at Selene and she couldn't help but feel as if she needed to tell this girl her thoughts. "Lita…" She muttered. Of course it was only on very rare occasions that Selene called the other girl by her nickname than her formal birth name. "What?"

"He needs someone to talk to… I think he thinks it's his fault that Enya died." Selene frowned, she wondered what was running through the blue-haired teenager's mind.

"I'm sure most of us would in that situation. I'll choose my words carefully….I'll try at least." Lilita sighed.

Selene walked into the dojo again still watching as everyone else banged on the door and were asking nicely for Kai to at least open the door. "Kai! Open up, phone for you!" Selene hammered on the door a little louder. "Go away." Kai voice came quickly as if he _really _didn't want to speak to her at that moment in time.

"Fine I'll tell Lita your being a big baby!" She put on an insulted and angry tone, just so Kai would maybe reconsider what she was saying. Rei watched as the raven haired girl sighed when she didn't get the response she wanted. "Go ahead."

"Just open the door, just get the phone and lock the door again." Selene frowned and looked at the rest of the BladeBreakers that were currently in the hallway, trying to get their captain out of the room. "You lot go to the living room." The sudden order caught a few of them surprised.

Tyson blinked and frowned not sure that he wanted to leave – he still hadn't got Kai out of the room. "What – this is my house!"

"Do you want Kai to come out then I suggest you let Lita handle it."

Rei looked at Tyson how sighed and left, Max and Kenny slowly following him. "How do you know she'll get him out?" The teenager asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice, he wondered why they were to leave… Selene didn't know if Lilita would get Kai out of the room, all she wanted was to Lilita just know how badly Kai was being affected and get here as soon as.

"She has a way with words." Selene smiled quickly and knocked on the door again hoping that Kai would know that she would not have enough strength to bash open the door and sneak into the room. The door unlocked and Kai glared at the smaller girl.

"Here," Selene gave a small smile as if she was actually happy, which was the complete opposite of what she was really feeling, rage. Kai snatched the mobile off the shorter girl, and puffed a response in her direction. "Whatever." He quickly shut the door again, locking it quickly he frowned when he placed the phone to his ear – yet he heard no sound from it or the other side of the door.

"Hello?" He frowned as for a brief second or two as the line was completely silent though then the voice he thought he was going to hear, came loudly. Lilita tried her best to act cheery and happy even though she was sure that things would only get worse.

"Hey, hey! Long time, no hear!" She heard Kai sigh at the other end and her cheery voice did not match the saddened expression that appeared on her face.

"This isn't a good time." Kai muttered, edging away from the door just in case someone was being nosy and listening in on what he was saying to Lilita.

"I know. What was it Selene said, you were hiding in your room?" Lilita had only heard that he was being sad, quite frankly he sounded even worse than she had imagined, she knew about the death of his mother yet she didn't believe it would affect him this much.

"It's not my room." Kai stated blankly, his grip on the phone coming a little tighter, trying to figure out why exactly Lilita wanted to speak to him. He wanted to ask what was going on but then he would have to trade information – probably.

Lilita smiled slightly, she knew that Kai and the rest of the family must have been taking it hard…The rumours of Kai being in the same room as Adonis injected the poison were true… She began to wonder how one would feel if they saw their father kill their mother out of cold blood. "So you were hiding?" She wasn't being horrible, it was normal to hide away after something horrible happened.

Kai just sighed and gave his usual reply that no one knew if it meant yes or no. "Whatever." There was a pause in the conversation, something that neither of them enjoyed, Kai decided he may as well ask about what happened, and who knew Lilita may even decide to tell him.

"What happened to Selene's leg?" Lilita looked around from where she was, she was thinking about telling the blader in person, then again she would be coming soon enough and she was sure that a few days wouldn't matter too much.

"I'll tell you personally when I come to Japan." Kai blinked, why on earth this was so important no one even knew if he really was going to be attacked or try to be killed!

"Why are you coming here?" Kai frowned he wasn't sure he wanted Lilita over in the same town as him, he was sure that the whole thing was just a complete lie, though why would either of them lie…? Kai gritted his teeth trying to figure out what on earth was causing everyone else to get so edgy.

"To tell you what you want to know, and hear." Lilita said plainly as if it were as clear as day, her tone had went from hyper-happy to serious.

Kai narrowed his eyes, glaring at a random piece of carpet, he wasn't sure where this was going but it wasn't going in a good direction. "Which is?" The answer he received stunned him for a brief moment. "You didn't kill anyone."

Another pause, Kai shook his head, keeping the phone next to his ear, he _had _killed someone he _had _done nothing – he was the reason why his father had done that. He hissed back down the phone to the teenage girl.

"How would you know?" He did not relax, in fact he was sure another headache was coming on if not a migraine. Lilita snapped back obviously not enjoying the hateful tone Kai was using to speak to her.

"Because you weren't the one that injected Enya with that poison - it was Adonis, not you." No one spoke for a while, only the occasional noise of breathing was heard from the receiving end of Selene's phone.

"I never did anything." Kai hissed quietly again, hoping that Lilita would just drop the subject and leave him the hell alone.

"You never killed her either." Lilita answered back, hearing the ever spiteful tone. Kai sighed and he squinted his eyes as a flashback of his father took over his senses. "If I could have…" He muttered, still aware that he was on the phone with someone, trying not to let the repeating images distract him too much.

"Moved? Then your father wouldn't have done it then… He had tried to do it before as well. You couldn't protect her twenty-four-seven…You had just finished fighting one of the strongest bitbeasts known. Give yourself credit for being able to walk." She said matter-of-factly wondering if any of her words were sinking in.

Kai suddenly realised that he was acting stupid, in other words he felt completely stupid for even talking about the subject to another human being. Trying to get Lilita away from the topic he quickly yelled back. "You don't understand."

Another sigh was heard, "Then explain it to me." Kai was contemplating on whether he should just hang up or just tell her to leave him alone.

"I don't need to. I can handle this by myself." Kai retorted unable to feel anything but rage, and self-hate for the things he had and hadn't done.

"Then your losing." Lilita said sharply, forgetting what she was meant to be doing.

"Shut up." Kai snapped back and closed the mobile phone over quickly, ending the call. He glared at it for a moment before looking at the door.

* * *

Author's Note: Well that was a kind of boring chapter… Next one will be a lot more fun…Since you get to find out…what Selene's being hiding! Aren't I nice! Usually I would leave things like that till the end -cackles- (An extra 1000 odd words since I'e not updated in a while...) Well review please! 


	4. Kai's Breakdown

Author's Note: I've been really trying to update this fic since I really am keen to get it finished throughout this holiday. Still thanks a lot to everyone that has read/added to favourites/ or alerts. A very big thanks to everyone who reviewed;

isthatnecessary - Well you'll find out...in very basic terms how Selene got the scar... You'll find out later about the strange acts of Lilita! I think maybe it's because...Selene's been in the story a lot more (even in the other stories...) Well thanks for reviewing!

kavbj - fabutabulously monstafabuleriffic? You should get medals for that! The only thing I've made up with a friend was a disease called 'Chimparianism.' Which just meant that you were random. Well thank you for giving the chapters a rating of fabutabulously monstafabuleriffic! Thanks for reviewing!

DancerInTheDark101 - Yeah Kai...will get worse then better I guess... And by worse you'll find out in this chapter, heh heh! Thanks for the whole 'you're improving thing' good to hear I'm not getting worse! You'll find out later why Lilita is acting the way she is! Thanks for reviewing!

d1bontemp - Glad you are enjoying it then! A little sad this chapter, a little scary I guess you could say too. Then again I'm sure it will get a whole lot worse before the fic ends happily...or does it... Anyway thanks for reviewing means a lot!

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

After Kai had decided to come out and handed Selene's phone back in a very ungracefully way and everyone decided not to ask the question of 'are you alright?' This was only because the blood-eyed boy was sending glares in every possible direction. Which even stopped the very bravest World Champion from saying anything out of place, Kai quickly left and sat outside which was worrying to see that he hadn't disappeared like normal, which meant things were abnormal – which also meant something was defiantly not right.

Tyson wasn't surprised or even angry that Kai had taken it upon himself to lock himself in his room. It wasn't as if he was going to break anything or harm himself, but Tyson did just want to know what was wrong, it was times like this he wished all of the secrets would come out.

Rei sighed and frowned as he sat himself down on the clean floor, he wondered what Lilita had talked to him about to get him out, but by the look on his face he hadn't enjoyed the conversation much. Even Kai wasn't that great at putting such an annoyed look on his face with such ease.

Selene sat down and let Hilary talk away to her about the latest things that were happening, nothing really interesting came up so Selene decided to excuse herself and left the brunette hanging mid-sentence with an insulted look on her face.

"So how did you get that cut?" Rei looked up at the standing Selene, though she just blinked and walked out – much to everyone's annoyance.

By the time dinner was eaten and everything was calm again, there was a strange aura that was starting to surround the blue-haired blader. No one really wanted to talk to Kai, just in case they were suddenly attacked by his heated words. The phone began to ring and Tyson quickly disappeared to answer it before Gramps did.

Speaking of Gramps he had entered the living room and had tried to cut the strange atmosphere but ended up talking to the one person that was causing the uncomfortable silence. "How'd you feeling K-man, yah dig?" Before anyone knew what had happened, Kai glared at Gramps, and left the room quickly.

Tyson on the other hand was in a slight huff at what was being proposed. The tournaments were starting all over the world and it just happened that a certain team had flown in, and needed a place to stay until their luggage got found.

"Why don't they just go to a hotel or something?" Tyson tried everything, thinking hard and asking as many questions just so this team wouldn't stay. It wasn't as if he hated the team itself, but Tyson knew that with the way Kai was feeling then they would only aggravate everything.

Tyson came back into the living room, and looked sullenly at everyone else, knowing fine well that the next week would be hell, emotionally on them all. "Mr. Dickenson was on the phone just there…." He waited until he got everyone's attention, and then continued to tell them all the bad news. "…There's been some muck up at the airport…So Mr. Dickenson asked me to accommodate another team…" At the sudden news everyone was about to start asking the same questions that Tyson had.

"Mr. Dickenson can't spare any money…Because of last years damage…on the stadium and of course he could only…afford the tickets for the other teams…" It was certainly bad news, even Rei could hear the cheerless tones Tyson was using and he usually was up-beat if it meant more people to beyblade.

There was silence, each of them knowing that Kai didn't really get on well with another team, hell, he hardly got on with them – his own team found it hard to even communicate with him at times, and now was one of those times.

"So…What team'll be coming?" Max asked casually wondering why on earth Mr. Dickenson was ordering or requesting such things when he should know about the loss of Enya. Even Kai wouldn't get over a death that quickly, now that Max thought about it. How were the other Hiwatari siblings coping?

"Possibly the worst that could come in a time like this…" This was a very strange situation, throughout the years they had learned to step around things and be very delicate when asking or requesting even the smallest favours off of Kai. Now that this hard-headed team was coming, would Kai end up hurting someone – or himself?

"The Demolition Boys…" Everyone suddenly sighed and wondered if the whole thing was just horribly planned and was just trying to just make Kai's distressing situation even worse. The thing that annoyed Tyson was that he couldn't exactly just let the Demolition Boys sleep outside in the cold nights. Tyson sighed again and sat down not really looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

The knock that seemed to end the happy moments that they were all having - with none other than Kai, they had managed to talk to him casually, and obviously he was happy to talk about anything other than the locking incident that happened yesterday. Though when the door went, Kai shut up, knowing who would be at the door. Of course since Selene had no idea who the Demolition Boys were she was happy to sit in the middle of the floor with Hilary that had come over a few minutes before.

"Hello everyone..." Tyson smiled lightly as each of the grumbling Russian walked in, not really wanting to depend on Tyson Granger of all people for a place to stay. They all walked into the living room, a small circle that contained the rest of the BladeBreakers and the two girls were positioned in the middle of the large room.

"Since when did the BladeBreakers have girls in its team?" Bryan yawned still not taking into account that Tyson could through them all out, yet it was unlikely that the teen would do so.

"Me? In a team, unlikely since I don't own a beyblade…Though apparently own a bitbeast…." Selene sighed and turned back to face Rei, whom she had been talking in hushed voices, mainly about the scar on her leg.

"So when do you eat?" Tala blinked and then looked at each member of the BladeBreakers individually taking in their uncomfortable appearances. As if the Demolition Boys knew it, there was something extremely wrong with the BladeBreakers, even Max had a blank face, instead of the happy smiley one that he would usually greet everyone with. But most of all, the Demolition Boys noticed the side ways glance every now and then that would be directed at Kai. Kai would be just sitting on the floor, leaning his back against the wall and staring off into space.

"We can have it now I guess…" Tyson said carefully as if he were choosing his words very carefully. "Em…Kai…What do you want…?" There was no direct response. Kai returned from his thoughts and gave a brief look at Tyson, and then shrugged not caring about anything. Tala and the rest of his team gave one another a few glances just so they knew that they were seeing the same thing. "Whatever." Kai spoke at last, standing up and leaving the room.

As soon as Kai left the rest of the BladeBreakers, and Selene and Hilary all let out incredibly deep sighs. "Well…at least he's still talking…" Hilary sighed and got up to help Tyson with setting out any cutlery and Rei stood up just to help Gramps with any cooking that he may do.

"Sit down guys, you're welcome." The Demolition Boys simply grunted at Tyson's retreating form and sat down on the floor, much to their displeasure of having to sit on cool wood. They were all pretty tired but couldn't help but to watch what the BladeBreakers were speaking about.

"So when will she phone exactly?" Max turned to look at Selene, a slightly worried look on his face. "She's probably asleep right now…Time difference and all." Selene gave a small smile to the blonde even though he smiled sadly back, but he too got up and left to help with the even larger lunch that was to be made.

"We should have her on speed dial…" Kenny said, only to receive a few chuckles from the kitchen. Hilary popped her head out, just passed the door wondering why on earth this girl had got Kai out of Tyson's room. She had been told about it only a few hours after it had happened.

"That's a good idea Kenny…Though I don't think she would appreciate any time Kai decides to lock himself in a room to be phoned and begged to help." Selene chuckled she could image how annoying it would be…Especially with the time difference she had just mentioned.

The Demolition Boys looked at one another when they had heard Kai's named being mentioned and the information that followed after it. "Why did Hiwatari lock himself in a room?" Spencer frowned a little confused and amused that someone would even do it. The Russians watched as Hilary frowned lightly and looked at Selene, miming '_They don't know, do they._'

"Hilary…Be quiet, there's no point in adding to the mix, okay?" Tyson muttered when he came in, knowing fine well what had happened, although the house was large, the walls were thin.

"So what's got you all up in knots?" Bryan looked between them all, even the usual calm and collected Rei had a worried look etched across his face. Max smiled and started to laugh nervously, as if trying to cover up what happened. "So how are you guys?" Max glanced at Rei who seemed to get the idea and left since he was in no mood to socialise with people that were emotionally devoid.

The entire house was fine and as the Demolition Boys had said, was quite…adequate for sleeping arrangements, the next few hours were only spent on training and coming into the house for some sort of liquid to replenish themselves. After everything was done, such as preparing the table and all the food everyone came in quietly and started eating.

The usual etiquette that everyone ate at was slightly changed, Tyson no longer talked with his mouth full, and even Max and Rei didn't try to start a conversation. At first the Demolition Boys had thought that maybe it was because they were here but it appeared apparent that the reason was; Kai.

"So do you just look at your food?" Bryan broke the silence as he had watched Kai sit and stare at this plate making no attempt to even pick up chopsticks to eat the rice with.

He had his eyes and face out of view as he was sitting at the right side, and Bryan was further down the table. Kai's hands were fists holding his head up as if they were some sort of support. He smirked when Kai slowly rotated his head so he could see one of the blood red eyes that gazed at him.

"Unlike Granger that inhales it." Tala smirked at Bryan, both had made a dig at each of the two most respected beybladers and they had done absolutely no–"Shut up." Kai hissed the reply, it was cold and blunt. The whole of the BladeBreakers and the two females suddenly stopped eating and looked at Kai, not wanting to start any sort of argument or fight.

Hilary bit her lip, she hadn't seen too many people angry, and she didn't like the feeling that had suddenly appeared at the table. Selene kept her head down trying to stay out of it, knowing fine well if she spoke then Kai would go off into a rant about her. "Kai... Just…." Kai's head snapped round to look at Rei who was sitting directly in front of him.

"Don't dare…Don't dare tell me to calm down Kon." He hissed, and narrowed his eyes. The rest of the group were slightly shocked as Kai had never once used Rei's last name. Rei didn't really know what to say, what else could he do other than tell Kai to calm down, he had tried to get Kai to eat somewhere that would maybe be less likely to be targeted by Bryan.

"Getting worked up just because we're here isn't going to help you in the tournament." Bryan sneered, knowing fine well that the best way to annoy Kai was to offend his beyblading style and strength. However the answer he received was something neither of the Demolition Boys were expecting.

Kai turned to look at Bryan, as if he had just seen a very disgusting piece of dirt Kai snarled, and snapped back at them. "You think I'm worked up about a crappy tournament?" The whole Demolition Boys sat quietly, knowing that something was certainly wrong. Since when was a tournament _crappy _to Kai, he had almost died against Brooklyn, proving that it was more than just a game to him….

"Just shush both of you...We're trying to eat." Selene knew that she would get her head bitten off, but at least it would take away the horrible tension, or…make it a whole lot worse.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" Kai narrowed his eyes at the raven haired girl, knowing fine well that she could have just shut up and not have dragged anything else on. Only he received a glare back, "I didn't. I was simply giving you advice before you wear my glass of water…" She had always known that if she had come here that she wouldn't be able to get Kai on her side again. Even if she were to be calm and loving, Kai just wasn't _stable _enough to trust anyone else just yet.

"Whatever." Kai snapped and got up and left, leaving the bowl of rice and the other hot food alone on it's plate. As soon as Tala thought that Kai was out of ear shot he decided to remark about his behaviour, "Yeash, didn't think Kai would be the one to have tantrums..." Bryan and Spencer would have laughed or chuckled if it were not for Tyson, Rei, Max and even Kenny suddenly coming to his defence in a very aggressive manner.

"Shut up!" Rei snapped, narrowing his eyes like Kai had done to him, he was in no mood to have his friends insulted, not when…not when something he would never understand, was happening to them.

"Yeah leave him alone!" Kenny interjected, out of everyone that yelled at Tala and his group they were most surprised at the usually timid brunette began shouting at the cold Russians.

"Don't come to my house and insult my friends!" Tyson frowned and glared at the captain of the Demolition Boys, Tala didn't really know what had happened but it seemed as if they were all very protective of the eldest team member.

"Don't say that! That's horrible!" Max crossed his arms, and looked away from them as if he was disgusted at what they had just said. Tala raised both eyebrows in surprise but that was as much emotion that he let onto his facial features.

_'What the hell has Kai done to make these usual-happy guys so…Different?' _Tala agreed with himself knowing fine well that it was Kai's fault for making them all suddenly attack him like that, it _had _to be Kai's fault since he too was acting the weirdest out of the lot of them.

Looking at the girl that had told Kai to shut up Tala noticed that she was rubbing her head as if she were trying to wash away a headache of some sort. "I think I'm going to hurt Hiwatari..." She stated after a while, breaking the odd silence that only contained the occasional clank of cutlery or placing of a glass.

Rei was the first one to answer her, "Why?" He knew that even when Kai had glared and snapped at him, that he had wanted to hit him very hard, just so he would realise that he was making them all suffer because he wasn't opening up.

"At least then he'll tell us." She stated out loud, knowing that the other team in the room would have no idea what she was talking about. Rei frowned, not liking what Selene was suggesting, but the rest of the BladeBreakers had abandoned their meals and had decided to listen to the soon-to-be debate.

Rei was trying to think of some sort of calm and passive approach to try to get Kai to tell them all what he was bottling up inside him, because it was clear that it was _not healthy_. "He doesn't need to be hurt; all we can do is-." Though his idea was cut off as Selene had decided that she didn't want to hear about a 'wait and see,' plan that would, possibly fail in getting any information quickly.

"- What wait till he wants to talk, please when have you known Kai to even talk when he can - never mind needs to." Selene glared, she knew that she was almost making friends with the BladeBreakers by trying to save their dear captain but it did seem evident that Rei was not going to be calling her friend for a little while longer.

"It's better than forcing him to talk." Rei frowned, even though he knew he was at the dinner table, and he could feel himself getting angry he just couldn't stop himself from answering, it was like an impulse. He hated when his own views weren't given a chance to even be considered.

"I have my way you have yours." Selene started to play with her food, finding the intense stare from Rei a little too much for her to handle and lowered her gaze to her food, trying to look calm and bored just to annoy the neko-gin more.

"So yours will only make him feel worse." The Demolition Boys and everyone else believed that they couldn't get more uncomfortable than they were at that moment. Of course it just got worse.

"Care to bet on that?" This shocked most of the table, even Spencer was a little taken aback by the way those words had been said. Rei was about to say something back until a very unexpected person interrupted to stop the immature and horrible argument.

"Stop it - both of you! I can't believe you two are actually arguing about this of all things!" Tala was slightly surprised at who had taken charge, he had once thought that maybe Tyson would yell and try to stop it but he seemed a little distracted by something else.

"Kai's got enough on his mind, and I'm sure if he heard you two trying to bet on him he'd feel much worse! Both of you grow up and stop moaning at each other! When Kai really needs to tell us he will - he always does! If he's your friend then you should at least have some faith in him that he'll tell us if something is that wrong!" Max took a deep breath trying to came himself down and frowned at each of them he wasn't sure why no one else had intervened but he just couldn't stand people arguing.

Selene sighed and sat back fully in her chair, and looked down at the ground finally realising what she had said. _I never thought I would be scolded from someone younger than me…How humiliating…_ Selene sighed and whispered an apology that Rei managed to caught with his sensitive hearing.

_I don't think I've felt so small before…_"Well, at least he has eaten something today..." Rei tried to say something positive, just so he could end this meal as fast as possible. All he wanted was for Kai to run through, say he was fantastic and laugh out loud. It would never happen but that was why it was called a wish.

"What exactly are you talking about...?" Bryan asked carefully not sure that he would be able to handle so many people yelling at him. He had seen the concerned look on Tala's face and the strange twist of emotion on Spencer's face, he was sure that even he looked slightly more expressive than normal.

"Long story…." Selene explained, really it wasn't a story…It was history and what had happened over the past few years, which would mean she would need to tell them why Kai was acting the way he was, and that certainly was not her place to tell them _that_.

Bryan rolled his eyes, "Then why don't you make it shorter." Selene looked at him before answering, wondering why he was so curious, she didn't know that Kai used to be apart of the Demolition Boys.

"Can't, that's why it's long." She stated and stood up, stretching and taking her plate to the kitchen, Bryan frowned at the answer simply because it meant that he wouldn't be told right away.

Rei sighed when he noticed who had came into the kitchen, he had taken the chore of washing the dishes off of Tyson simply because he had enough to deal with while being host to so many others. Before Rei knew what had happened Selene was holding onto the worktop of one of the kitchen counters. "Huh?" He tilted his head looking at her slightly baffled to why she had suddenly fallen forwards.

Rei heard Selene's breathing and it was in no way calm, she quickly gasped out an answer. "I...I'll be back in a minute..." She stumbled into the hallway, hoping no one would be in the bathroom as she quickly went in and shut the door, not caring about the lock.

She grabbed onto the sink, hoping that she would be able to support herself, unable to see clearly as images and sounds began to rack their way through her mind. She closed her eyes wondering why she even needed to be reminded of that horrible event.

She heard the door open but was unaware of who it was, and it was none other than Kai. "What's wrong with you?" There was no concern in his voice only curiosity, and they were in context two entirely different things.

Selene didn't answer but fell down to her hands and knees worried that she would end up saying something stupid out loud she asked, told, Kai to leave. "Get out!" Only a few seconds ago Kai had managed to calm down after what had happened at the table, but to be shouted at with such hostility only placed him back in his unstable temper.

Kai's eyes narrowed as he locked the door, thanking once again that the room was lockable, he roughly grabbed Selene's arm, and pulled her from the ground. He looked at her, glaring into her fear-filled eyes. "What gave you that scar on your leg?" He hissed, though Selene muttered an answer that wasn't going to make Kai any happier.

"Get lost!" Selene yelled back, only to have Kai frown deeper. He sighed as he tried to calm himself down, not really wanting to harm the girl. "Just tell me…" He trailed off as he watched her face etch in pain as he tightened his grip on her.

"I told you to leave. Now leave." Kai didn't leave nor did he let her arm go, but flung her against the wall, and grabbed her throat.

"Selene, I'm not in any way a patient person…Tell me now…" The grip on her throat was tightened and relaxed just to show her what he would do, of course Selene was lost and disorientated in what was happening as she heard things from the night she received the large scar on her calf. Kai narrowed his eyes, and look dangerously at his hand that was currently around a thin neck.

"I can't…" She muttered shaking her head, looking down, away from Kai's piercing eyes. Kai on the other hand wasn't sure what the hell he was doing. He was angry and just as confused as Selene was. "Tell me!" Already Selene had tried to slacken the grip of her throat by using her free hands, but was failing miserably as she scratched and pulled and pushed the hand away from her.

"Tell me!" Kai's voice was getting louder and louder, and they both knew that someone would end up coming and wondering what was happening. "I…I'm sorry…" Selene muttered, still looking away from Kai. "Look at me! Tell me what happened!" Selene wasn't aware but she began to cry, and Kai was unaware on how much he was hurting her until she did.

"What the hell is going on, open the door now!" Kai on the other hand was not going to open the door, they would come in and possible see the horrible scrapes on his arms and piece what he had done together. Someone else called out, "Selene are you okay?" It must have been Hilary as it was the only other girl in the dojo.

"Tell me!" Kai shouted again in Selene's face, he had lost control completely. The door was broken as a few feet kicked it in, Kai didn't notice what he had been doing until Rei had pulled him back away from Selene.

Kai froze, what the hell had he been doing? Why had he done that to Selene - she had already told him that he would find out why couldn't he wait a little while…Why did he want to know now… He took a step back…and gulped. Rei looked nervously at Kai, seeing the flicker of surprise and sadness in his eyes. _I can't even control my emotions anymore…_"What…what am I doing?" Kai muttered to himself and looked down at the current sobbing girl.

The Demolition Boys had seen enough, Kai had something wrong, and it had to be large enough to choke a girl…Something he hated was men hitting women. They began to wonder what had happened to their old team-mate.

"I'm fine! Just leave, I want to talk to Kai alone anyway!" Selene yelled back at them, there seemed to be some discussion at the other side of the door, but soon footsteps faded away. Selene rubbed her eyes from any other freshly fallen tears. Rei looked on, still worried but it appeared that Kai had…Calmed.

"What do you want to know…?" Selene didn't look at Kai, not even once, and he didn't know why but he felt even worse. _She can't even look at me…I'm…I am…a monster…_He knew why he had done it but the reason didn't make any sense. He had almost strangled her so he could find out how she had hurt herself, it was certainly ironic.

"Why am I targeted, what's happened to your leg…?" Kai looked at the floor ashamed at what he had just done, what the hell was wrong with him? Maybe he really should just do something to end this all….

"I don't know why you are being targeted…Lilita might know though…My leg was…slit…" Selene cleared her throat, knowing that because of the short crying and strangling session she had, it made her throat sore to speak. "It was slit by…the person that wants to kill you…" Kai's head snapped up, and tilted his head trying to add the two pieces of information together with what he knew.

"When you said there had been attacks…on others…?" He trailed off, no longer feeling like he could talk and be listened to, he had lost all self-respect now. He had no idea on how to act around everyone else now. Especially Rei.

"There have been attacks…Just…on me…at the moment." Selene still did not look at Kai, she didn't know why but it wasn't because she was scared she should have been scared…But it was a strange feeling as if Kai had only hurt her because she had done something wrong.

"So you think you're going to be killed along with me…" Kai felt worse, not only had he just been wandering around wanting this killer to come and get him he was also letting this unknown murderer closer to Selene. Oh he felt like crap…

"I…I'll leave…tomorrow." Another rush of guilt, much worse than what he had first felt. "You must really not want me here." She sniffed and looked in the mirror that was facing her, she chuckled a little finding that it was all in Kai's entitlement, trying to kill her would certainly even the score out…

Selene went to walk past Kai, but again he caught her arm. He felt her whole arm going tense, and did not relax for a second. "I didn't mean to…." He muttered and let her arm go, wondering why he had lost it and why he felt the way he did.

He wondered if it was possible to explode with so many emotions running through him and now that he was left in the bathroom himself as Selene walked out he muttered, "I…can't do... this anymore." He held his hands to his face, covering any sort of tears that would fall – but none, not even one came.

* * *

Author's Note: Kai's gone crazy! Only kidding though he does have a serious emotional problem. I actually have no idea where the tension came from but I hope I did okay with it, please review! They make me smile! 


	5. So What?

Author's Note: Sorry if it's not the best but for some reason I just can't seem to type very well. Probably because I was sick for a while but anyway thanks to everyone reading this fic, and a big thanks to the reviewers;

kavbj - In a few chapters time you'll get to see exactly what Kai thinks... That will be a rather depressing chapter but it'll be fun to write. Hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks for reviewing.

isthatnecessary - It is getting a little crowded, and even though Lilita will come... Well you'll see when I get to that part, anyway I do plan on mentioning them but they won't be coming in as much as they did the last two stories! He will...soon enough (maybe a few more chapters,) I think. Thanks for reviewing!

d1bontemp - Well I guess the only good thing about the breakdown is that it shows me if you like her or not. She was a goody then a baddy then...Well you get the idea, and I think the blood on the wall's already been explained... I think O.o Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

"So Kai's gone crazy then?" Bryan raised an eyebrow wondering why the BladeBreakers were still wanting him on their team for the up coming tournaments. Rei turned around and glared, as did Tyson. "He's been through a hell of a lot so shut up Bryan." Tala looked around, wondering if he could perhaps persuaded one of them to tell him what had happened to make a usually cold, calm and collective person so violent and reactive to other people.

"What happened?" Tala asked, the surprising thing was that it held no malice intent or even sarcasm, his tone was blank of emotion though his face was slightly marred with concern.

Tyson and the rest looked at one another wondering what on earth they could tell them, "You think we should…tell them what happened?" Tyson asked wondering if it would help or make things worse, then again only the evilest person on the planet would mock Kai for what had happened.

"…I suppose, as long as they keep their mouths shut…" Rei snapped, and stood up, he had been slightly annoyed at the fact that Bryan had actually insulted Kai out of all things. He may have not known what was happening but wasn't it very clear that there was something _wrong_?

"Kai…Kai's mum…" Max looked down at the floor he was sitting on, the slight pause was all Tala and the rest needed to know that the woman was no longer living on, "She's dead?" Max nodded numbly wondering why they all sounded so bored at the expression.

"That's not the worst part," Rei told them, frowning again, it was Adonis's fault if he had just…Just not been so greedy then he wouldn't have killed Enya while….Kenny continued on with telling the Demolition Boys what had happened.

"Kai's father, Adonis. He killed Enya, his mother." Now Tala, Bryan and Spencer were beginning to understand why Kai acted the way he did but it still was no excuse, "There's still more," Kenny added. This caused the three Russian teenagers to wonder what else could have gone wrong.

"Kai was in the room when his father killed his mother." The whole room went silent thinking about what they would have done in Kai's situation yet none of them wished that they would be in such a horrible position.

"He probably blames himself from his mother's death…." Tyson sighed and any kind of masked happiness fell, he didn't know exactly why Kai was blaming himself or what he was feeling.

"When did this…?" Tala trailed off, he hadn't seen Kai in a while – he had watched the match between the two Hiwatari siblings but he didn't think he would be that unlucky to lose not only a parent but to have one be the cause of it.

"Just after he bet Lotan and was taken to hospital." Hilary sighed, she too had been told about it only a few minutes ago, because she was extremely angry at what Kai had done, though she began crying when she was told about what Kai had been through.

"So how did he end up strangling…her?" Tala never remembered names, and he didn't care about the girl that had been hanging around the dojo. He motioned towards the kitchen where Selene was sitting, or rather placed in to calm down. The loud sobs had died down quickly and there was nothing but silence coming from the room.

"All I heard is that he wanted her to tell him something…" Rei muttered and shook his head, why had Kai just completely gone mental at Selene, and also she hadn't looked very well when she had left the kitchen.

"So what do we do with Kai? He's obviously not fit to be around everyone else." Bryan stated and received a few glares from the BladeBreakers, not like they were very threatening.

"What do you mean, not fit." Rei frowned, and his eyes narrowing still. On the other hand Bryan was becoming increasingly annoyed by everyone else's views. Why couldn't they see how mad Kai had really gone?

"What you think he's fine?" Bryan snapped back, and it was obvious that the two teens still had some sort of rivalry that seemed to still make tension in the air. "Well, no but-." Bryan rolled his eyes at Rei's response and cut him off.

"-But everyone just strangles girls in bathrooms. Face it Kai's gone off the rails, he should be locked up." Bryan folded his arms and glared back at the offending neko-gin.

Spencer smirked and decided just to have a dig at Bryan, even if it was a very little one at that. "Some could say the same about you Bryan." Everyone had a small chuckle at that, though the lavender haired boy didn't seem too bothered by what had been said. Although the BladeBreakers were still annoyed by what he had said about Kai, though one member decided to state his true opinion.

"The thing is…Bryan is making some sense…" Everyone in the room froze and slowly looked at the World Champion, wondering if he had said it for some sort of joke or insult.

"Tyson?" Max asked, frowning a little, just making sure that only one member of the team was ill at the one time.

"I mean…he has been different…since Enya died…He hardly even yells or trains anymore. He hardly even goes out either…" It was clear from what Tyson was saying that Kai was not in his prime. Kenny sighed and nodded, each of them knowing that it was true.

"Still…we shouldn't just lock him up because he's having a hard time." Max muttered, wondering what they could do to try to get Kai back to his normal self - even if he was anti-social at the best of times.

"He's had a hard life this obviously has pushed him slightly closer to that line." Bryan stretched, not liking the fact that they were all sitting on the floor. "What line?" Tyson tilted his head unsure of what the other blader was talking about. "The line of insanity- what else?" Bryan shrugged.

"Stop saying that! Kai isn't insane." Rei snapped again, certainly not enjoying the fact that Bryan was here, though Tala couldn't help but want to silence everyone, now that he thought about it he really was the only team leader in the room.

"Shut up for a minute Bryan." Tala snapped, and the whole room went quiet once again, wondering why the redhead had silenced his team-mate.

"Look, we won't say anything about what's happened so far since it isn't our place to tell anyone…Quite frankly I don't care if Kai's gone crazy or not. But…since we are having… to stay in this house then…we'll _attempt_ to be more civil towards him since he'll probably crack soon enough and I don't want to be here when he does." Tala was saying the truth, he had known Kai for a long time, though not necessarily liked him when he had suddenly became Boris's new favourite.

"So you're not going to annoy him - just so you don't have to deal with him if he tries to do something…?" Max looked between Spencer, Bryan and Tala each trying to get some sort of reaction out of them, but only succeed in getting a few grunts.

"You really are cowards." Tyson spat, disgusted at what the other team was suggesting, how could someone leave someone like that? Even if they didn't like them, they should at least try to help…a little, he had been in their team only a few years ago.

"What did you say?" Tala snapped his head up, he wasn't too fond of Kai but then again he wasn't sure if he _should _try to help. What if Kai just ended up hurting everyone anyway, and just suddenly imploded? He didn't want to be there to pick up any shattered pieces, that was for sure.

"How can you just leave someone – that used to be in your team - like that! Just because you don't want to get involved! How selfish can you be?" Tyson frowned wondering how on earth they could so easy brush Kai's problems off. Sure they were his problems but they could still help him. The Demolition Boys stayed quiet thinking about the times when Kai had came to their team.

Spencer sighed once again, "Shouldn't you guys know him better? He only came to us for a few months altogether…" There was a pause to the discussion as they were interrupted by rain as it began to fall down and hit the dojo. "But you're like him, you think the same." Tyson added, only to see each of the Demolition Boys frowning, Tala decided to speak up for the reason behind it.

"I don't really like the thought of telling you how we think." If they knew how each of them thought then it would be an easy match in any tournament, even though they had been beaten before – they never liked to lose.

"Take him to the doctors or something." Bryan wasn't too keen on talking about what they could do to help Kai. In fact he had never really trusted him.

"The doctors - we _are_ talking about Kai? He hates the very word." Max remembered all of the times he had been to hospital just in the past year alone. Each time Kai had at least shown that he was annoyed or that he was not enjoying his stay at the hospital.

"Then knock him out, carry him there." Bryan sighed, now not caring if his ideas were shot down within seconds.

"He wouldn't say anything's wrong even if we got him there."

"Why does he have to be so damn proud?" Hilary huffed and folded her arms not understanding what Kai was thinking.

"It's not because he's proud…It's because…" Tala trailed off unsure on what to say. The BladeBreakers didn't really understand Kai at times, and although the Demolition Boys knew how he acted, they just couldn't get along with him as well as some might think.

"Explain." Tala on the other hand wasn't so sure on how to explain what Kai was feeling, he may know what he was feeling to an extent, but then again he could always be wrong. Kai was just so unpredictable. Tala wasn't really sure what he was feeling – sympathy for the Hiwatari teen? Or was he just giving out pity…? Sighing Tala went away with his thoughts unaware, that everyone was watching him.

_When you're a kid…you don't usually understand…why people disappear or die…You just think it's your fault. So then, you forget about that person…They become a distant memory…and you move on. _Tala frowned slightly, everyone lost someone at a particular time, and over time again they would get on with their lives but...

"Tala?" The BladeBreakers looked questionably at the other Demolition Boys just to receive the same confused look back.

_But Kai…Kai has always believed that it was his fault…So whenever anyone left him…He would; again take it on as his fault… He must be dying of guilt…How could someone live, thinking they killed their mother…? _Tala sighed out loud, gaining even more suspicious looks.

"Tala…?" He heard someone call his name and looked up, wondering suddenly why everyone was looking at him. "What?" He frowned when no one spoke, as if they were waiting for him to speak.

Still his thoughts started to wander again. _Also…He just attacked another girl…So again another that he'll be blaming himself for that completely even if it was his own anger that done it…What else is he accusing himself of?_ There was a large jagging pain in Tala's side which made him come back into reality once again. "Tala." Bryan narrowed his eyes knowing that there was something wrong, but of course he knew that the redhead would say nothing.

"Ouch." Tala grumbled and sent his own glare back at the lavender haired boy, his attention was caught again by Tyson yelling. "You keep zoning out, now tell us!" Tala went to speak though suddenly heard a soft pattering…outside. He frowned and shook his head, standing up quickly, "Whatever, I'll be back in a minute…" The rest of his own team and the BladeBreakers were left dumbfounded as Tala walked out of the dojo.

"What's up with him?" Bryan tilted his head and raised an eyebrow wondering what could be wrong with his captain.

Tala sighed and walked out of the living room, and onto the small porch that was just outside, he watched as the rain fell, getting heavier and heavier – was it the rain he had heard? "You shouldn't eavesdrop." He stated, knowing that Kai had been listening, though had he heard everything.

"I have a right to. You were all talking about me." Kai slipped out of the small sunken wall that was keeping him dry and also letting him listen into the conversation with ease. Tala didn't turn to look at him, he knew Kai must have been angry. Who wouldn't be?

"Well? Have you decided to lock me up?" Tala heard the hate in his words, he began to wonder, had he been _hurt _by those words too? Glancing at the blue-haired teen he could see that he was staring at him, with a glare attached onto his face.

"It depends…" He turned to look at the rain once again not wanting to really speak to Kai, whatever said would have some sort of affect on Kai - and Tala was not good with words.

"If I try to kill someone again?" Kai didn't hiss the words or sound as if he was angry at being accused at trying to kill Selene. Tala frowned slightly, so he _did _think that he was at fault?

_Of course he's at fault…No one else told him to strangle the girl!_ Tala was unable to answer quickly as he was slowly deciding whether to feel sorry for Kai or be uncaring as his usual stereotype would be.

"I believe that, that was your first attempt on trying to kill anyone." Tala just hoped that it would be Kai's first and last, even if he could get Kai to admit there was something wrong he wouldn't want it to get fixed, because he would still think there was nothing wrong.

"Whatever." When Tala looked back, Kai was gone, although he was probably not mentally fine he could still disappear within seconds at least that meant he wasn't completely sick.

_I wonder if he'll be able to bounce back…_ Tala turned on heel and went back inside to have questions fired at him.

* * *

Sighing to himself he quickly shut the door, hoping that the others would at least beg for forgiveness. That…whore had done nothing but cry, saying that she had no idea what he was talking about. Lairs…

A home was a man's fortress, but this pathetic apartment was barely filled with the essentials. It was a miracle to say the least that the water worked after and before ten. Not like it was going to help him when he was away at work.

"I wonder…" He sighed as he looked over his 'living room' possessions, a large comfy chair sat in the middle of the room with two large tables with books and notes piled high on them, a hallway to the right.

The man grinned, and decided to clean up, since he had made quite a mess when that girl had tried to get away, why didn't they all know that they were going to die anyway, why did they just cry instead of thanking him…?

Like always he turned on the television wondering if anyone had come across his work. Slowly taking off his jacket and slowly placing it onto the chair he turned and headed for the bathroom.

Walking down the tiny hallway he came to the door that led to his small box-like bathroom, and started to wash the horrible red blood off the black leather gloves. Another sigh, though on of content came from him and he slowly edged away from the sink as he heard a woman speaking, it sounded as if they had found her.

"_A horrible murder has taken place, a poor woman has been killed, but the brutality of this crime is unspeakable…The young woman only aged seventeen has been dismembered and thrown carelessly into a heap next to the monument that was vandalised a few days ago! Police say that it was not the woman's blood that wrote the message and therefore is not linked to the threats made. The woman has still not been identified._"

The man shook his head wondering why police could even think such things, he had written them a note, a large note that everyone could see. Only the dumb ones that were lazy would read it…The smart ones would solve it. Now that the message had come through saying that he could kill…. He would now start to select the ones that would be harmed first.

"I think…because I've done so much work…That the lazy should be punished." He smiled to himself and sat down, taking a handful of book and papers and began reading them, wondering if he would ever be able to get through them in time. "The lazy should be hurt in an _appropriate _manner. I'll have to go to the train station now…" He shook his head and placed the books gently down, before leaving, locking the door and going down to look at how much it would cost to travel to the main city.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm not happy with this chapter, and I have no idea why, maybe because it's kind of like a…. filler with nothing really happening except from the end. Well anyway thanks for reading, please review if it was okay! 


	6. Problem Ahead

Author's Note: Most people will most likely be reading the new Harry Potter book that was released but anyway I have to wait a while till I get it (the only bad thing about having one HP book and six other family members.) Anyway thanks to everyone that has read this fic/ added it to favourites or even placed it on alerts! Big thanks to;

Irn2 - Yup, actually a pretty random villain that I made up when I was surfing the net. But anyway glad you like the Demolition Boys coming into it, and they do...play a large role - kind of in this story. You'll find out if anyone else knows! Thanks for reviewing!

isthatnecessary - I actually have thought of some of those ideas... Hmm... Oh well, I'm sure everything will come together soon. Usually when I have to write a chapter with very little going on I get discouraged and just sort of put it off, so thanks for review, much appreciated!

kavbj - Use those very large words as much as you want, even as much as the amount of times you used 'very' in that review heh heh! A little bit of suspense in this chapter, who knows you may be driven mad yourself because of the slight...slight...cliff hanger! Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

With something as important as a tournament coming up, some would think that the BladeBreakers would be up-beat and ready for the challenge, it was however, the opposite. Since Kai had attack someone that didn't want to tell him something no one wanted to take the risk that he would go completely insane in the middle of a match. It wasn't a great discussion since no one wanted to believe that Kai was that bad. Now all they had to do was to get Kai to agree that he wouldn't take part in this tournament. 

"Kai. You know about the tournament coming up, right?" Max smiled timidly and wondered if was going to get yelled at, he didn't like anyone shouting and Kai was just intimidating almost all of the time.

He looked at the blonde with as much disinterest as he was now frequently looking at everything. Nodding to show that he was at least listening Max felt that everyone else was being cruel by making him just go and try to speak to Kai. Then again he hadn't yelled at him yet.

"What about it?" Kai was sure there was more to this conversation than Max coming to check if he knew if there was a tournament coming up or not. Shifting uncomfortably the young blonde sighed, "Well…I – we think…That…em…you should take the time to calm down – relax you know. And sit out this…tournament for – just this once."

Kai stared blankly at the blonde wondering if it was indeed everyone's thoughts that he should sit out, it wasn't a bad idea... "Sure, Max." Suddenly a large pang of guilt assaulted Max's system. _Why did he agree so quickly?_

"I'm sorry Kai. For what happened to your mum." Kai had looked away not bothered at what Max was saying, even though he was probably shocked at his reply, Kai just didn't feel as if he could really beyblade even if it meant losing his 'great reputation.' What was the point if he was just going to get beaten by Granger again?

"You…know you can talk to us right?" Kai slowly glanced back at Max who was currently leaving Tyson's room – where Kai now spent most of his time only to have few social interactions with whoever tried to make him feel better.

Max closed the door quietly and went back to the living room, where everyone was resting. Another good thing about the Demolition Boys coming was that they made good opponents for practising with.

Before anyone else could ask how it went, Selene asked, "Well? I didn't hear any shouting." She tilted her head to one side wondering why Max looked so guilt-ridden, maybe it was because he just told a friend that he couldn't participate in a tournament just in case he went nuts.

"He took it…rather well actually…He just said okay and that was it." Of course Kai _loved_ beyblading and it was again not good news that he didn't try to get into the stadium to play.

"Someone really should talk to him…" Selene, although getting strangled and possibly killed she was still concerned about Kai's well-being, it wasn't a nice feeling to know that she was the reason why he had went slightly over the edge.

"Well that girl's coming again so shouldn't she be able to get something out of him?" Hilary sighed, she didn't know the girls name simply because she was as much of a stranger as Selene had been.

Rei didn't like the fact that so many people were going to get involved, sure Kai was ill but why couldn't they all just keep it between the BladeBreakers? "We hardly even know her, really." Of course his thoughts were contradicted by Selene, it appeared she was no longer shaken and silent like she had been yesterday.

"That's not the point. Kai knows her, it has nothing to do with us not trusting her or not. She's simply coming to try to help _him_, not _us_." Selene stared blankly at Rei as she watched him slowly sigh and nod in agreement. He guessed that as long as Kai was back to normal then anyone was welcome.

"What if she makes him worse?" Bryan was throwing a bottle of water up and down, bored once again since he was no longer training. Plus any topic that had Kai Hiwatari in it usually caused his interest to wander.

"Unlikely. She may make him yell but that's about it." Selene was sitting on the floor and typing on Kenny's laptop – and the small brunette had left to fetch something's from his own house.

"Wouldn't that make him worse?" On the other hand if Kai was expressing emotion it couldn't be all that bad.

"He's already attacked me, if he attacks her then he's as bad as he could get." Most of the BladeBreakers and all of the Demolition Boys were oddly interested in that statement, knowing that she would be asked too many questions she just shook her head and continued talking. "Look, we'll just have to see…." She went back to typing – which once again set off everyone's curiosity.

"Why are you always on Kenny's laptop?" The slow typing stopped and she looked up wondering why on earth she was being asked so many questions. "I'm looking at the image of that stupid monument, the one with the message and names on it." She mumbled as she looked back down at the screen she was happy that she had managed to find a small video on it so she could replay it until she had it all wrote down.

"Why?" Tala was wondering how exactly this girl was getting to go near a laptop that held a lot of data on each of the BladeBreakers, if anything was changed then it would become a disadvantage.

"There is a reason why people can't read other peoples minds…." Selene trailed off as she was engrossed in typing out what she was seeing, when she didn't hear anyone moving she rolled her eyes. "Does privacy ring any bells?"

The tournament was for the regional championships of Japan, and of course Tyson was the current champion there as well, so most teams had flown in just to see if they could match the World Champion in this smaller championship.

The BladeBreakers were happy that they didn't have to share a minivan with the Demolition Boys as they would have glared at them all just to shut up. The door opened and the BladeBreakers blinked unsure on how to respond. "Kai?" Max wondered if he was just planning on coming and beyblading, dismissing the request Max had made a few days ago.

"I can still watch right…?" He turned to look at each of his team-mates and received multiple smiles, "Sure!" Kai sat next to Rei, who was sitting behind Max and Tyson. Kenny and Hilary were at the back, the male brunette still trying to explain all of the rules but only confusing the other.

Gramps once again was driving much to everyone's concern, but they had managed to get to the stadium with just a few scraps on the car… Sighing as they got out, it appeared that the paparazzi were waiting just for them. It was actually quite good that Kai had come along or else it would have resulted in more questions. They all quickly made their way into the stadium and sighed, thankful that they wouldn't be getting too many questions fired at them while they were here.

As the beyblades continued and finally it was the BladeBreakers turn to battle, the commentators where slightly confused. "It appears that the BladeBreakers haven't included Kai's name." This had caused a sudden explosion of whispers, including other teams wondering what they could be up to. The Demolition Boys were the only ones that felt slightly grateful that Kai wouldn't be blading, the others felt angry and confused at the action.

"I wonder what they've planned AJ?" Brad had seen Kai, and in fact Kai was sitting on the bench with everyone else but he was not in the line-ups and therefore wouldn't be playing. The spectators were angry and wanted to see another Tyson and Kai match which were usually the best, though if they had gotten what they had wanted then Kai would be out in no more than a few seconds.

Sitting down and listening to the sudden whispers and then a few stupid fans yelling, 'Put Kai on the team!' Made Kai feel even worse – his friends were now getting yelled at by some strangers because he couldn't beyblade, he couldn't beyblade because he was supposedly ill. He was supposedly ill because…he was weak.

"Looks like Kai's leaving." He knew that everything that he would do in this stadium would be followed since when did a team decide not to let their captain play – not like he was being a very good captain.

Seeing the blue-haired teen leave Tala couldn't help but narrow his eyes at the retreating back, it was not that safe for Kai to leave somewhere and go elsewhere his self since he could end up attacking someone for saying the slightest thing.

* * *

"Judy, what do you think the BladeBreakers are doing…Not letting Kai beyblade?" Emily turned and gave a confused and angry look, not knowing what the other team was up to made unnerved her. 

"I have no idea, but it does give us a chance to win. Let them take out their best players if they want, it only makes it easier on us." _Which is strange…Why would they want to make it easier? _

Of course everyone in the BladeBreakers had been training less, and of course was mentally occupied with trying to get Kai better they had forgot main things, and even the most loyal fans would have to have said that their blading was sloppy.

"Well I'm gonna see why he's not playing." Michael wondered why the BladeBreakers were so up-beat even though they were losing, and of course weren't playing one of the strongest members, something didn't seem right.

"Fine, but be back here by the end of this match. I need to tell you how you'll defeat Lee." Judy made sure that she got a verbal response off of Michael before he left to look for the cold blader.

"Okay, okay." He turned quickly and went out to the corridors of the stadium wondering where Kai could be he started to wander, though in a very fast pace knowing that he had somewhere to be in a short while.

Kai was found a few minutes later, sitting down on a bench just outside the locker rooms. "So what you playin' at?" Kai on the other hand wasn't even aware of Michael's presence as he was currently in deep thought of self-loathing. Of course when he opened his eyes he was then conscious of what was happening around him, and that there was someone speaking to him.

"Thinking that you're too good to play here?" Kai blankly looked up from where he was sitting at the tall Michael. He didn't want to talk to anyone, even if he was calm – he was angry inside and he knew he would do something stupid if the All-Star didn't disappear quickly.

"Go away." Kai said sternly knowing that it was unlikely that the other boy would leave, he was nosy and stubborn meaning he wouldn't leave unless he got an answer.

"Or maybe it's because your team doesn't want you to play…" Michael saw that he had hit _something _that made Kai stand up slowly, thinking that he was on the _right _track of something he decided to keep going. "Even if they're going to lose it doesn't seem to bother them that you aren't playing. Doesn't bother anyone…" Again Kai turned to look at him, a blank expression.

"I dare you to say that again." Kai narrowed his eyes, and his whole body tensed, thinking about fighting or not. Michael didn't seem to notice the deadly aura that began to surround the other teen but was about to continue until he was knocked off his feet, receiving a very sore left hook from the teen.

Michael was going to get up and retaliate but was stopped in insulting him as a familiar redhead appeared. "Hiwatari. Move." Tala watched as Kai backed off and left quickly, a little annoyed that Tala had appeared. On the other hand Tala glared at Michael. "Stay away from Kai if you know what's good for you." He glared and turned on his heel and left wondering if Kai was now away, trying to fight another member of a beyblade team.

_Looks like he's getting worse…_ Tala wandered around, looking to see if anyone else had been knocked to the floor as Kai had went past. He went past a few adults too, he wondered if they were just parents of young fans or maybe even engineers for any emergency blading equipment.

"You don't have to baby-sit me." A voice came from behind him he had wondered for a split second how he could have gotten behind him, Tala turned around to see an annoyed Kai.

"Then explain why you didn't stop yourself from attempting to beat Michael to a pulp." Tala raised an eyebrow, thinking about the excuses that Kai could use to get out of this if Michael went and told. Someone would end up piecing the fact that he wasn't allowed to beyblade and his sudden anger problem.

"He was annoying." Kai shrugged though it didn't stop Tala from asking question, he knew that he had done it because once again he had lost control the point was to get Kai to admit he now had no control over his anger.

"He's always annoyed you, why punch him now." Even Tala was known for a bad temper, but he had never physically harmed anyone that was annoying him without a very good reason.

"It's none of your business." Kai snapped, his arms folded against his chest unaware that there was someone else in the corridor.

"Lame excuse." Tala narrowed his eyes wondering how on earth someone would be able to help him if he wasn't even going to admit that he was pissed off from what Michael had said.  
"Shut up." Kai said blankly and went to turn around though was stopped as Tala continued to speak.

"You'd better go back to your team, they look too pre-occupied with where you are than their matches." Kai looked over his shoulder, an unpleasant look of disgust on his face. "Are you saying I'm the one at fault if they lose?" Tala was getting angry, and Kai was already angry so it was not going to help the situation any.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. You've ignored your responsibilities as captain, quiet frankly you shouldn't be captain if you're just going to sulk about something that can't be changed." Without any indication Kai turned around and punched Tala. Tala wasn't expecting it to hurt as much and felt the anger within him double, "You don't know anything." Kai hissed and left as fast as possible.

Tala was thinking about punching him back but wouldn't that just make him sulk and be sullen even more? He didn't really know, but quickly turned to get back to his own team that would be competing against Grangers title. He'd get his own back later.

* * *

Judy had been thoroughly annoyed when Michael was late, and was even more furious when he told her what had happened, of course leaving out the fine details that he was saying things to get a reaction out of him. Emily had been shocked that Kai of all people had lashed out at someone, and of course it wasn't long until rumours were spreading around about the incident. Which only made the BladeBreakers even more worried about their captain and once again they placed less effort in their game. 

"Well, it's not right!" Emily was now just as furious as Judy was, and she decided that she too would have a word or two with Kai. Marching out leaving her team she wondered what had provoked the usually calm blader and doubted that Michael would have not said _anything_.

"Excuse me, but are you Emily York?" A male voice called from behind, the teenager turned around but her frown did not leave her face. "Yes?" She watched as the man walked towards her, she knew that he must have been someone important as he was smiling and wearing what looked…expensive.

"My niece is a big fan – may I ask for an autograph?" He asked politely, thinking about it Emily decided to, she might as well give something back to her fans and it wasn't going to do any harm.

The man frowned and glared at Emily's back when she turned to use the wall to lean on as she signed her name in large loops. As she turned around the man's frown disappeared and again he was smiling. "Here you go." She smirked as she handed it back, only to have her wrist grabbed.

"What are you doing?" She yelped, trying to pull her hand back from the older man. She looked up to see that his face had darkened and his eyes were now misted with hatred, she was about to yell and scream for help.

"Why haven't you beybladed today…" He asked, the terrifying look not disappearing, meanwhile Emily just stuttered trying not to be so scared – it wasn't as if no one would see them leave…"Well first…I usually just plan my attacks…before hand…" She noticed that the grip on her wrist tightened, "How exactly?"

"On my laptop." Emily said carefully wondering what was with the questions, maybe this guys was just one of those creepy older fans, _Niece? Yeah right._

"You are lazy…" He stated, she used a computer instead of working it out physically, how lazy could she get? Emily on the other hand thought that she was very fit for someone that uses a computer – or was this someone that was scared of technology?

"Excuse me!" She tried to rip her hand away from the man, but he easily kept his grip on her thin wrist. "As lazy…as a sloth." He murmured and decided that it would be best to leave while everyone else was interested in the matches.

"Let me -!" Emily started to scream though was suddenly silenced as the man let her wrist go and gripped her throat, much like Kai had done himself but in a much more aggressive manner. "Shush Sloth. Or else I'll kill you here."

* * *

Author's Note: And the crazy killer is at it again…Thanks for reading! Please review that is if you can rip yourself away from that HP book! 


	7. Everything Goes Wrong

Author's Note: Hello, sorry! This chapter was kind of not getting as much attention as it deserved when I was trying to write it… So I just started it again and finally I am done now! Thanks to everyone that has even read this fic, means a lot! Big thanks to the people that reviewed;

d1bontemp - Yeah, Tala I think is sort of friends with Kai even in the anime. Well not really the first two seasons but mainly the last one... Anyway thanks for reviewing, sorry for not updating really quickly.

kavbj - Yeah, slight? Hmmm...I think that was an understatement! The tournament is just the regional one in Japan. Still I don't really know how many beybattles altogether will be in this fic. Thanks for reviewing, and sorry for not updating in a while!

Irn2 - Sorry for the wait! The sins? Not the people from the...first fic though they will be mentioned. The White Tigers? I'll have to go look for them - somehow I always end up forgetting a team. Tut tut on me. But anyway I'll let you see if this guys the big baddie or if he's a simple servant of another! Thanks for reviewing!

DancerInTheDark101 - Yeah everyone will beyblade soon enough. I couldn't help but laugh when I read your comment about Michael. -chuckles- very to the...er point! It would but then again we can't have Kai being carted off to prison just yet! Commentray, very nice! Yah! -.-'' sorry it took me a while to get this chapter up but I became increasingly attached to the Sims 2, anyway sorry for the long way for this chapter, thanks for the long review!

isthatnecessary - Oh yes, Tyson's one of your favourites! Don't worry... He has a reason for being so...unlike himself! Not like it's a good thing but anyway, I will give him a nice big slap with the largest fish I can find... I'm sure that will wake him up! Oh. You got it on the second try! I don't know why I choose Emily to be exact I think it was easier to mix--coughs- Nevermind. Anywa don't worry too much about Kai... He'll get better...some time. O.o Thanks for reviewing! Sorry for the hold up in chapter updating-ness!

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

Kai grumbled as he walked through the corridors, hands shoved in pockets and looking at the ground. He just couldn't be bothered with anything today, like he had been feeling for the past few months. Most of the fans were still in the main stadium watching their favourite sport.

The cold blader frowned as he heard someone walk behind him, turning around he wondered why it was so cold here. Glancing around he noticed what seemed like a security guard that suddenly closed an emergency door - why had it been opened anyway?

It didn't concern him and continued to walk towards the stadium where his team was supposedly losing. He knew that Tala would have hit him back, in fact he should have hit him back, the confusing thing was why he didn't, but Kai dismissed it since Tala was one of the ones that thought he was crazy. Probably Tala thought that Kai was going to kill him if he dared to strike back.

_Crunch_. Kai frowned and took a step back wondering what he had stepped on, crouching down he noticed it was a pair of glasses. Why would someone just leave their glasses? If they wore them all of the time then they would know they were missing and would find them, so why on earth were they just laying here. Kai looked around, and decided he may as well put them in the bin since he had broken them.

He frowned again when he noticed Judy and Michael walking towards him. _Great just what I need_. He sighed as they gave him a confused and curious look to why he was holding something.

"Is it true that you injured Michael?" Kai didn't bother answering he knew that Judy already knew what happened, even if it wasn't the complete truth. Michael was standing looked quite pleased with himself. _Maybe I should hit him again?_ He glared at the other boy and suddenly felt the glasses frame being lifted out of his hands.

"Where is Emily?" It was Judy's turn to frown and look as if she were about to kill someone, "How should I know?" Kai didn't like the tone that Judy was using, yes she was a friend's mother but still she was sounding as if he had done something and Kai wasn't happy about it.

No one had seen Emily, they only knew that she was away to find Kai, even Judy had some concern on the whereabouts of the female blader. Kai went to walk past Judy and Michael but was suddenly stopped when Michael once again said something.

"Where did you get those glasses from? They look like Emily's, you know." Michael glared not worried if he got hit by Kai again. Judy was here and if she saw it then Kai would be in more trouble than he would realise.

"I found them." Kai shrugged off the question wondering if he could just be left alone without being accused of something. He'd killed his mother why wouldn't everyone just leave him alone like he deserved.

"Where?" Judy looked down the corridor and then back to Kai, who just motioned towards the middle of the corridor. "Just there. I'm sure you can find glass on the floor easily." Kai rolled his eyes, he had only found them because he had broken them and shattered most of the glass out of the lenses and into tiny pieces.

"Wait a moment." Although Kai had had enough and walked briskly away from her, he just couldn't be anywhere near Michael - it seemed that they had started off on the wrong foot and now nothing would change that.

* * *

"Kai there you are." Max noticed the blue-haired blader first and the rest walked towards him as quickly as possible wondering where he had been. "Yeah we were getting worried. Buddy…" Tyson smiled and hoped that Kai hadn't done anything, though he quickly answered that silent question.

"I've already punched Michael and Tala, get out of my way." He cruised past them and sat down on a bench hoping that he could for once in his life, get out of the stadium as soon as possible.  
"What?" Rei blinked unsure on what he had heard, had Kai really punched two people already? Maybe they should have just forced him to stay, but then again keeping him from the world wasn't going to help. "You heard." Kai scowled and closed his eyes, knowing fine well what was going to happen.

"Max." A voice called from the corridors, obviously Judy and she didn't sound happy at all. She glanced over each beyblader and rested her gaze on Max for a moment before searching for the one she wanted to speak about.

"What is it mum?" Max tilted his head unsure on why his mother looked so angry and slightly red in the face, which only meant she was very annoyed. "Emily has gone missing, have you seen her?" She asked politely to her son, he frowned and tried to think if he had, there was a short silence.

"No, sorry." He smiled sadly knowing that he hadn't been able to help his mother though he couldn't help but notice the evil and hated looks Kai was recieving from Judy and Michael.

"Well, Kai care to explain then?" Judy placed her hands on her hips and wondered if she was going to have to talk to Kai one-on-one or simply yell until he gave in and told her what had happened to Emily. She doubted that Kai hadn't seen her, all she wanted to know was that she hadn't disappeared. All Kai did was open his eyes and look up at the blonde woman with a blank expression,  
"Explain what?"

"Emily was looking for you to ask you about what you done to Michael - we find you with her glasses, so you must have seen her." There was no immediate response from Kai, and the rest of the BladeBreakers wondered if there was something that Kai was keeping from the group.

"I haven't spoken to Emily." He closed his eyes again only to be accused by Michael again, the BladeBreakers were wondering if they should try to intervine though Tyson wasn't paying much attention..."Liar!" Michael yelled, this caused Kai to stand up and glare at the older teenager, he hissed his words through gritted teeth.

"Why would I lie?"

Another short pause as Michael tried to think of something to annoy Kai with. He was one of the large fraction of people that had no idea what Kai had been through throughout the years. "Because you're pissed that you got caught hitting me, stuck-up brat," He yelled back, only to have Judy come to the defence of Kai.

"Stop it Michael!" He was acting like a child, why was he so annoyed at Kai when all he was doing was standing there. Maybe he was just uneasy because he was acting so different? Or maybe it was because Emily was missing? Kai looked down at the floor as Michael's words slowly seeped through, only have his firey personality to deal with the insult.

"I dare you to say that again!" He whispered threateningly, though Michael didn't seem to see the warning signs and the BladeBreakers knew that it meant Kai was on the boarder line of hurting someone.

"Kai, please just calm down." Rei looked nervously between Kai and Michael hoping that he wouldn't say anything else. "What's wrong with you? Did you lose your credit card?" Michael sneered, the mark on his face becoming more and more distinct. Kai clenched his hands and it appeared that every one of the BladeBreakers saw it and immediately got ready for something to happen.

Kai looked up and sneered himself, "I'll kill you!" Before Michael or Judy knew what was happening Kai was being held back by Rei and Tyson while Max stood in front trying to calm him down. Judy shook her head and glared at Michael knowing that he had obviously said something that had offended him. "Michael, stop it, go back to where the rest of the team is waiting." She ordered and Michael was about to go until he thought of another way of annoying Kai. "

You mean the rest of the team - minus Emily." Judy turned to look and glare at him and made sure he got a very stern look just to show how childish he was being. "Michael go, now." He grumbled but left quickly, wanting to stay to see what Kai's excuse would be.

"You have some explaining to do - all of you." She had placed together the fact that Kai wasn't playing and this suddenly surprising anger issue, she had heard what had happened even if it was only in some minor detail. Enya Hiwatari died… It wasn't on the news for much longer than an hour as the Hiwatari siblings had banned any coverage on it.

Tyson looked nervously between Judy and Kai, knowing that only something bad was going to come out of this 'explaining.' He sighed and slowly walked with everyone else to one of the more private locker rooms hoping he wouldn't be asked about the whole death of Enya.

* * *

"Let me go!" Emily screamed hoping that someone would come for her or at least get this freaky guy away from her. She had been shoved into a van and gagged, the confusing thing was, it was as if this guy wanted to hear her yell and that was why he took the gag off as soon as they reached here. Where ever this place was.

"Scream if you want to… No one will hear you." He muttered he knew that no one would come since he had monitored the place for a few weeks to see if anyone came and broke in but it was a silly old car repair shop that most had forgotten about. The rumour that snakes lived and bred near it put off even the most curious child.

"What do you want? Money?" She wasn't poor, and that was because she would play and usually win any tennis match that would come up which meant she could usually spent the winnings on more beyblade gear. "No…I will not succumb to wanting material valuables." He stated loudly, as if it were a stupid thing to say.

"So what the hell do you want you bastard?" Emily yelled, while being dragged, she could hardly think about what was happening - and then the man let her go, letting her fall to the ground in an uncomfortable position. "Do not swear!" He commanded.

Emily looked around wondering where she was, being gagged in the van was bad enough but there was a horrible smell of old grass and oil. "What do you want…? Why me…?" Emily whimpered knowing that she wouldn't be able to escape, not now that she didn't have any vision.

"We will never know why things end until it does…" He muttered, she heard him walk away wondering what he was doing, she heard something hiss, and even a few distinct rattles but thought that maybe it was some sort of machinery that was going to be used.

"What are you doing….?" She spoke softly hoping that the man would pity her and let her go, she had to think of a way to keep him from hurting her, she wanted to live.

His answer came in a proud and happy tone. "Lazy people...Should be punished accordingly."

"Which means?" Emily gulped, trying to stop any tears from falling just yet, she could still try to talk her way out of this… She heard the man come closer, and quickly grabbed her, lifting her up roughly. "I will have to let the devil himself deal with you…." Emily wondered how she could convince someone that believed he was doing a good thing when it was actually against the law.

"The devil himself? What are you talking about! Let me go!" Emily screamed and yelled, trying to pull away and just run in any old direction, if she did get away then she wouldn't even be able to identify the madman. She was hopeless when she didn't have her glasses.

"You shouldn't make too much noise. I mean they will get angry with you if you do." The man whispered, but Emily managed to hear most of what he said and frowned wondering where exactly he was taking her. "They?"

"Goodbye, I hope you reach heaven safely. I will be back to _collect_ you." He walked away again, this time she was sure he was walking quite far away as his loud footsteps slowly got quieter.

"Wait! Please let me go, I - I'm always active. I've always done something, please! Just let me go!" She couldn't believe she was going to get hurt - or maybe even killed just because someone thought that she was lazy. She was sure, positive that there were others out there that were even lazier than what she was.

"If I go back on my word then I am no different from you. Also I spent months preparing this for you. Just you…..." He sounded sincere as if he was happy that she was here now. As if he was happy that he was sending her to her death.

"Who are you?" Emily wanted to know who was doing this to her, if there was such a place as heaven or if she could come back as some sort of ghost then she wanted to make this guys life a living hell.

"I am an Angel sent to kill your sins." Emily's mind had heard something like that before, but where? She frowned as her blurry vision began to give her a sore head, she looked around hoping to see another person but there was no one else there. It was completely deserted.

"Angel…? Wait you're that guy!" She had finally remembered the vandalism on that monument she had never really taken it very seriously until that body had suddenly appeared. Then again she never once thought she would be the next victim.

There was a loud banging noise as if a door had been closed, and Emily felt herself being lifted up onto some sort of hook. She yelped in surprised as the hook shook, "Ah!" She couldn't see what was below her, but she knew it wasn't burning acid or something like that. Slowly she was lowered down into the dark abyss that Emily's eyesight could not focus in on. The hissing and rattles were back.

"Oh my god…oh my god…Stay calm…" Emily muttered to herself while the hook was slowly lowered, she caught a distinct feeling that she was being lowered into a pit, and she guessed that she wouldn't be able to get out until she was dead. "Please…no…" She felt her feet touch the floor and the hook continued to go lower to unhook itself from her. As it slowly made its way back up, Emily tried to hold or grip it again just so she could get out.

Lights flickered on, and Emily squinted her eyes trying to make out what was in the same room as her, but all she needed to do was listen as the hissing and rattling got louder and closer. "Just don't make any sudden movements…and I'll be fine…Perfectly fine…" She started to take steps back hoping that she wouldn't step on any other snakes.

She heard the angry hiss behind her, yelping she jumped again, though only to jump onto a snake's tail. The animals reflex was much faster than the brunettes and struck the girls knee again and again, blood began to seep freely from the wounds. Emily sobbed out in pain, and tried to move away only to annoy another bunch of snakes that had been nesting close by.

Emily started to shout knowing that she had in fact just been poisoned as she could feel it making its way through her system. The other snakes began to move in direction of Emily, not being fed in a short while, fangs pierced the girls skin as if it were mere paper, ready for their next meal.

"Someone help me!" Emily screamed loudly hoping that there was someone that had heard her. Another bite in the back of the thigh meant that the pain was too unbearable and she fell to the ground unable to get back up as countless snakes made their way onto the girl, covering her as if they were living ropes.

"He-l-p…m….e." Emily gasped as all of the poison began to make quick work of all of her organs and nerves. Closing her eyes she slowly drifted off to where there was no longer pain.

* * *

Author's Note: Did I just kill Emily? I did…. No one is safe in this fic anymore! –cackles evilly- Well please review! 


	8. Kai? Can we talk?

Author's Note: Sorry, some family stuff happened, and people said things that shouldn't be said and so on. Anyway hopefully I will update sooner since I'm going to write as much as the next chapter since I seem to have my dear Writing Demons back. So anyway thanks to everyone who enjoys this fic and who's read and reviewed;

kavbj - Yeah and even though I like snakes I even shiver at the thought of it. It did make sense it a strange way, but Kai will be better soon... Thanks for reviewing!

d1bontemp - I agree with both points! Emily is the only female beyblade I don't like out of the whole beyblade seasons. Michael, never liked him either - guess that was why I never minded having one getting killed and one receiving a nice punch to the jaw. Thanks for reviewing!

isthatnecessary - There will be more deaths but...who knows you may not like them. You'll find out next chapter! I think... No you will. It would be mean to keep that secret any longer. I think you might actually like next chapter even though it's quite sad. Neh, we will see - thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

"That was pretty pointless." Rei sighed and continued to walk with his team, just a few moments ago, Judy had demanded answers from Kai. Kai on the other hand just sat there with an unconcerned look upon his face. Which once again provoked Judy to ask even more questions. 

Of course everyone now had heard that someone was missing, only a couple of groups came to see who the missing All-Star was. No one had seen her after her battle, which was when she decided to go look for Kai and give him a piece of her mind.

Kai constantly told Judy that he hadn't met with Emily, though the strange thing was that Judy wouldn't let him leave until he admitted that he had seen her - which was unfair to say the least. So that was when it had happened, Kai stood up and left, leaving the BladeBreakers to sit in an uncomfortable silence and Judy trying to calm herself down.

"Wonder why Kai won't just agree that he saw Emily... I mean he would be left alone if he said he had." Max sighed not really understanding what all of the fuss was about. Emily could just have bumped into an old friend and lost track of time, but then again that didn't sound like Emily.

"Probably because he's stubborn. Though I guess if anything did happen to Emily, Kai, would be in a tricky situation." Rei was slightly annoyed at his beybattle and couldn't get the first loss out of his head which was quickly making him irritable. He had seen what was happening but he just couldn't concentrate when he didn't know where his captain was.

"I'll be back in a minute, guys." Tyson turned around and walked off wondering if he could try to talk to him - though what would that do? Kai would get mad, possibly, and then try to possibly kill him. Tyson frowned not really caring or noticing the icy coloured eyes that had suddenly appeared and was following his every move.

"Kai's gone crazy and Grangers' frowning, it really is the end of the world." A voice mocked, Tyson didn't need to even turn around to know that it was none other than Tala. Tyson stopped in his tracks, and turned to glare at the older blader. "He's not crazy, Tala, he's just depressed, and feeling guilty." Tala had taken his time to walk nearer the World Champion.

"So then why are you looking as if you have the world on your shoulders?" Tala watched carefully as Tyson glanced at the floor, his face draining slightly. Though when he looked up again and faced the accusing eyes of Tala he smiled sheepishly, "Me? Ha…I'm fine!" He let out a nervous laugh and slowly backed away.

Tala on the other hand simply stood still and glared, keeping his arms folded – in deep thought about what was going on with everyone. Kai was unstable, Tyson on the other hand gave no support or said much like he usually did, or would do. Something was wrong with him as well as Hiwatari. Not good.

Now Tyson felt worse than before, he didn't like keeping things to himself, nor did he like the feeling of knowing something and not being able to shout it out at random. Then there was that other doubt that began to grow in his mind…If he were to tell Kai would he just get worse? Or would he be angry and then suddenly try to hurt him. Tyson sighed heavily wondering what he could do.

_I know I should tell him…but what if…?_ Tyson frowned and shook his head, he _had _to tell Kai… As if fate was messing with him Kai walked down the corridor. "Emm….Hey Kai!" Though the blue-haired blader just continued walking going right past Tyson, who suddenly felt even worse at being ignored already.

Kai's footsteps stopped, "What is it?" Tyson would have said that he needed to talk to him but something made him bite his tongue. Probably because they were in a public place and someone could appear at any time.

"…Never mind." Tyson walked off quickly just so he wouldn't be questioned on his actions. He hoped that he could somehow get Kai alone so he could at least admit to what he had done or at least what had happened.

* * *

When the BladeBreakers and Hilary got back to Tyson's dojo they were greeted by bags and the Demolition Boys shoving random ones into the car trunk. They all stood silently for a moment, before Max decided to ask what was happening. "Where you guys going?" Bryan and Spencer made no comment and went back to shoving things into the car. 

"You're so slow, you missed the phone call from Mr. Dickenson." Although it was rude to answer someone else's phone, Tala also knew it would be rude to the person calling not to answer. "Our luggage is back and Mr. Dickenson booked us a hotel room." Tala shrugged not concerned that he was leaving but slightly annoyed that he didn't know what was going on fully.

"Well, okay, see you in the next tournament then." Rei said, only to get a quick reply from Bryan, "Not if you keep blading like that you won't." He and Spencer smirked when saw how annoyed the neko-gin got.

"Where's Selene?" Hilary jumped out of the van wanting to know where the other girl was. Being with so many boys was not her idea of fun, especially when she had almost watched her friends get beaten.

"Thought she went with you," Tala shrugged, not caring about the black-haired girl who had suddenly vanished. Hilary rolled her eyes and huffed then continued to go inside the dojo to look for Selene.

Kai began to wonder what had happened in the corridor with Tyson, he had never really thought about anyone when his mother died and his father had gone to prison. Still something felt wrong, as if Tyson was _different_.

_No he isn't he's just annoyed that he has to put up with a murderer in his house…_ He glanced around only to land on Tyson. _He's not smiling for once._ Kai frowned but it faded as fast as it had came, Tyson was probably just not happy with the fact that dinner wouldn't be served as soon as he would have liked.

"Hey Hiwatari, when you're better – I'm so going to hurt you." Tala glared just so Kai would know what he meant but he just dismissed it and went inside not bothered if he wasn't being followed or if someone was in the middle of a conversation with him.

The house was quiet, and Kai sighed in relief since he had been yelled at for about half an hour his head ached with a dull pain. He just wanted to go to sleep but if he did go to sleep then the nightmares would come again and Kai didn't want to remember what happened. He slipped back into Tyson's room, which he was now staying in for more than half of the day.

The next day only meant another day of rest and although most of the BladeBreakers were thankful when they got to rest it was now beginning to annoy them as they had suddenly seen how badly they had done in the last match.

"We should just go train somewhere else, so Kai has some time to himself." Rei sighed wondering who could take up training he personally was much to kind-hearted to train anyone. That was another reason why Kai was a good trainer, he didn't care that he was driving them too hard.

"He goes everywhere himself, shouldn't we stay with him?" Max wondered and although Tyson would have agreed if he didn't have something to share he simply shrugged it off. "It would be best just to train and hope for now that Kai comes out of this himself." Kenny stopped typing, Max stopped smiling, and Rei began to frown, that did not sound like a Tyson Granger answer.

"Since when do you leave anyone to sort things out themselves?" Rei raised an eyebrow wondering what had gotten into Tyson. Kenny and Max agreed to what Rei was saying though decided to stay quiet for the time being.

"Well, I just think that we should just leave it for the now…So we can at least get better at beyblading…" Tyson trailed off when the atmosphere in the room suddenly began to choke at him, Max and Rei looked very displeased.

"So we should leave our friend just so we can get better at beyblading?" Rei didn't sound displeased anymore he sounded _angry_. Tyson sighed and shook his head not wanting to tell them that he wanted to talk to Kai alone because then he would be questioned on what it was about.

"No, that's not what I'm saying… Just that if Kai wants to come then-." Tyson was cut off as Kai had managed to hear the last bit of the conversation, "-I don't want to come. Go train."

Silently thanking Kai he nodded and stood up – he had the perfect idea to get back and also, finally, talk to Kai. "You sure Kai?" Max thought that maybe he was just slightly annoyed at them all because he never got to beyblade, but it didn't look like it nor did it sound like it.

"Okay then." Rei, Kenny, Max and Tyson all stood up ready to leave. Selene suddenly popped up from behind the kitchen door, "Where you all going?" She spoke slowly as if her words were going to hurt anyone if she said them to fast or too loudly.

"To train." Kenny announced, though Selene kept the curious look on her face, not really wanting to know what they were going to do but where they were going to train. "So did you guys hear? About the monument again?" This caught everyone's attention, well everyone's except from Kai's.

"They say someone else was killed…" Kai suddenly became interested in the conversation and started to listen in. Selene on the other hand sighed loudly and continued on what she was saying. "You mean you never watch the news even though there's supposed to be a killer on the loose?" She looked at everyone individually not really wanting to believe that was true.

"Well anyway whoever it was scrubbed out some words. Police think it's someone's blood." Tyson blinked, so there were now two people dead? It really was becoming really serious then again it could just be a hoax.

Selene would still be in the house so somehow Tyson had to get her out of the dojo too, they would all know something was wrong if he ordered them out so he tried to think up something but then again she was meant to be good at keeping secrets so maybe he could tell her to...Nah it wouldn't work would it?

Half way to the training area – the park which actually now had a beyblade dish installed since the sport was now so popular. "Oh, I'll be back in a minute, forgot something!" Tyson took the short silence to his advantage and turned and ran, not really caring about what his friends had shouted back.

"Selene." Tyson looked around wondering where the girl was. _Phase two: Get Selene out of the dojo! _She came from her room which she shared with Rei and Kenny. She didn't give any direct response but waited to see what he wanted.

"I have something to tell Kai – really important so go and stall everyone else – _please_?" It wasn't a big request and it did give her a reason to leave the house and go and annoy everyone. Then again she couldn't exactly say that she was meant to be annoying them so Kai and Tyson could talk.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes, "Where are they?" Tyson smiled a genuine smile for a few seconds until he remembered what he was about to do. "The old park." Selene nodded and muttered something under her breath and left the Granger dojo.

"Okay…" He looked around and took a deep breath knowing fine well where Kai would be at this time. The living room or his own room where the only places Kai spent his time now.

"Kai…" Tyson looked around his small room, to find Kai sitting on the floor staring off into space. Tyson gulped back a lump in his throat as he knocked on the door just to let Kai know that he was standing there.

"Em…Kai?" Tyson slowly came into the room even though it was his he wasn't sure whether he should wait until he had Kai's full attention or if it would be best to just yell it out.

Kai was sitting down leaning his back against the wall, "Go away." He called unable to think of anything else to say, he didn't want to speak with Tyson. Hell he didn't want to speak with anyone.

"Why?" Tyson had already closed his bedroom door and he was sure that his legs would give way, hw could he even admit anything like this? How could he even try to say it? Kai took a deep breath and snapped, obviously getting angry at the fact that Tyson was in the same room. "I said go away."

Tyson clenched his fists, Kai didn't really know how he had been feeling since the funeral. Had he even noticed that he hardly even laughed anymore? "But I really need to talk to you." His voice was small and quiet as if it were a pleading request.

"I don't care. Leave me alone!" Kai's eyes were open, and he was glaring at the shorter teenager, though that was when Kai noticed the clenched hands and the shaking posture.

"AND I SAID I NEED TO SPEAK WITH YOU!" Tyson bellowed, Kai was slightly dazed at the reply he received he hadn't seen Tyson so stressed – not even when he was trying to cope with so many betrayals a few years ago and of course the stress of the BEGA league.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry again for the wait, and sorry for the cliff hanger but I have a little plan laid out. So I must not mess with the master-plan! -coughs- Anyway please review! 


	9. What's up?

Author's Note: I'm sorry again, but when school said that I would be getting more homework I didn't think three pages each night with about three study hours to be it! -.-'' Plus half of this got deleted due to my silly Norton Virus thing. Pfff… restarting my poor computer, anyway enough of my excuses and ramblings whatever you want to call them. I'm sure you've all waited long enough for this chapter just a special thanks to;

kavbj - Next chapter I think they find out about Emily. I'll have fun with everyone's emotions (that's a little mean but hey, it's a fanfiction!) Well, hope you don't get too much of a shock from it then again I hope it's not an anti-climax. ).o Thanks for reviewing!

Irn2 - I couldn't help but laugh at your bluntness about Emily's death! Heh heh, guess your not a fan. Any this, 'Angel' guy is trying to kill people with the sins, yes, and you will have to find out if dear Aton is in trouble or not! Thanks for reviewing!

isthatnecessary - Baka? Oh right Tyson -grins- I was actually really surprised when I read your review, you got it! Which is good thing since it means I'm not adding in random crazy things! I personally didn't like Judy... Don't know why but I don't. Nope, everything about Emily will be... disclosed in a chapters time, if I remember right. I think you are right about the whole g-rev thing, anyways thanks for reviewing.

sayansoul - You got your wish, sorry I was mega late. -bows in apology- Still hope the wait was good enough, thanks a lot for reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chapter too!

glitteredvixen06 - Aww, it's a shame to see you go, and now I will cherish this review forever - well until you plan to come back! Thanks for the cool comments too! -waves banner saying 'bye bye'-

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

"I'm listening." Kai watched closely as Tyson sighed, obviously trying to relax and trying to calm himself down for what he was about to say. Kai was slightly confused on why Tyson had chosen now of all times to confess something to him. Why couldn't he just go to Rei and mope about his problems? 

Tyson was still standing, staying rooted to the spot and he was now regretting the fact that he had yelled, "Well? What is it?" Kai had thought that maybe it was something important but after a few minutes of unbearable silence Kai brushed it off as Tyson just being Tyson. Annoying.

Just as Kai was going to tell Tyson to get out - of his own room - the smaller teenager began to speak. "The day your mother died…" Time stopped as the dreaded 'm' word was mentioned. The blue-haired teenager didn't know what to do, anyone that had tried to say something to him about Enya had been too scared to say anything more than a quick word. Now here was a friend, worked up and stressed about something regarding his mother's death? Should he tell him to leave now, or should he let him continue?

Tyson continued to speak as he knew that Kai was trying to process the words he was saying, but was being slowed down by the questions that even he would ask in Kai's position. "I came up to check on you both…"

Out of the blue Kai answered, his tone blank of emotion as well as his face. The stone shield that let no pain in was up once again. "No you didn't." Tyson wanted to tell Kai to shut up so he could say everything and then he could ask questions when he was done. Though Kai was beginning to feel far too insecure for this kind of conversation, what was Tyson meant to be telling him?

"I left before I came into the room." The words did not register when Tyson spoke them and once again Kai just couldn't feel or say anything for the moment. Confusion was the one thing that displayed on his face, and Tyson began to give answers knowing that the situation couldn't get any better.

"I heard you arguing with Adonis, I didn't want to stand in the middle again to hear you both shouting at each other." The first time that Tyson had been stupid enough to walk straight into Kai's hospital room and not knock meant that he had been stuck in-between a domestic argument. It wasn't the fight that unnerved Tyson so much it was the fact that Kai had told him to stay quiet or else he'd kill him... Not the best thing to hear from a friend.

Kai shook his head not wanting to believe what Tyson was saying. A cold shiver made its way up his back and then suddenly he was engulfed in sadness. "Why are you telling me this?" Kai put a hand to his forehead, hoping that it would block any indication to the pain he was going through. It hurt him, everywhere hurt though he knew it was not showing as Tyson made no move to comfort him. He hadn't been sleeping, he hadn't been eating, he was just basically a walking, sulking ghost.

"Enough Tyson. I've already told you to leave." Kai snapped back though did not look up from where he was sitting. He closed his eyes hoping that the burning feeling at the back of his eyes would just leave - he no longer wished to cry, not in front of anyone.

Kai was trying to control the thoughts and emotions that were hurling themselves at him and his drained body. He did not need anything like this, he was perfectly fine until Tyson said this... Tyson on the other hand was looking down at the floor, not even daring to look at Kai anymore. He did not want to see a look of hate or disgust from him at this moment in time, in fact the smallest thing, he felt could send him into hysterics.

"By not coming into the room…Adonis easily killed your mother…and almost you. If I had came in it would have been enough to stop him." Kai now knew what this little 'discussion' was about. Tyson thought he was the reason behind his mothers death? Why did he have to have such emotional friends, of course it wasn't his fault.

"Shut up, I was the one that is guilty of not doing anything. I was the reason my mother was killed not you." Kai snarled, holding his hand closer to his eyes so he could wipe away any tears that could fall at any minute. Then again he hadn't cried for quite a while.

"You didn't do anything because you were injured… I just left because…I didn't want to come into an argument." Tyson kneeled down slowly, in case Kai wanted him to suddenly leave so he could hit the wall a few times. Tyson felt that he was the one at fault in what had happened, and even though his captain was telling him it was not his fault nor problem, he still couldn't rid himself of the guilt he was feeling.

Kai shifted his sitting position, now he was practically hugging his legs resting his chin on his knees. Looking at the floor so not to give any emotions away. Eyes hidden by the sheer mass of his blue bangs. "Tyson, it wasn't your fault." Although his face could not be seen his voice gave him away, it was quieter and less aggressive than what he had said previously.

Tyson argued back, now lifting his head hoping to meet Kai's eye but the stoic blader did not make any bold moves. "How do you know that! If I had came then he wouldn't have-." Though Kai managed to cut Tyson off, with the same quiet voice even though Tyson was on the edge of shouting again.

"-he probably would have killed you as well." Now that Kai thought about it, Tyson had been quite lucky. What would have Adonis done if Tyson had came in, telling them all that he was the killer? Would Kai have minus a mother and a friend?

"But-." Again Tyson was cut off, and he knew now that he had to let Kai say his own part before trying to make his own 'feelings' clear about that day.

"-Tyson, it wasn't any of your business to begin with… It isn't your fault either." Tyson saw his captains body tense quickly as he said the words, 'your fault,' something told Tyson that he was now going to have to tread carefully.

"It may not be my fault but I still feel guilty." Tyson muttered again, balling his hand into a fist, hoping that Kai would see why he felt guilty instead of simply brushing it off as if they were his own emotions.

"Don't be." Kai said simply, the aura in the room had relaxed slightly, but Tyson still had to think carefully about what he was going to say just in case he said something that would upset Kai even more.

"I could say the same to you." Tyson fired back, a little more hostile than he would have liked, but Kai took no notice, as he began mumbling. "She was my mother, and it was my fault that she was killed."

Though Tyson did not like anything Kai had said previously and shook his head, defending Kai against himself. "Why was it your fault – why can't you just blame Adonis – or me!" Tyson was given a cold look, one that he had been trying to avoid since he had came into the room, though he did not try to look somewhere else he continued to try to argue with the older teenager. "Shut up, Tyson." Kai put his chin back onto his knees hoping that Tyson would just leave him alone.

"Adonis was the killer – you and the rest of your family were victims." Tyson urged, hoping that Kai would just say he was right and be back to his normal self. Tyson knew it wasn't going to be that easy.

"So what my step-parents were victims too!" Kai had now raised his head a second time, red eyes gleaming madly as he thought about making Tyson really regret those words. Tyson just snorted and cast back another question. "Would you count them as family?" It appeared to calm Kai down slightly and he received a small reply. "No."

"He was the one that hurt you, and you're going to take the blame for him?" Maybe he could try to make Kai admit that he was blaming himself too wrongly and then he wouldn't feel as guilty as he did. The statement seemed to insult Kai's very being.

"I'm not taking the blame for him!" Kai yelled, again looking as if he could murder someone - namely Tyson - at that very moment.

"Then why should you feel guilty?" Before Tyson had another thing to say, Kai exploded into a fiery rage.

"Shut up, Tyson. You know nothing of what happened that day - so leave!" Kai was beginning to crack, he had been angry which had then brought him back to his guilt and that had came back to his deep depressive state that he didn't want anyone to know about.

"I don't know because you won't tell me!" Tyson shouted back, not really wanting to put any blame back on Kai though his words seemed to have the right affect, well...kind of.

"It was my fault, Granger." Kai's hands were now white fists, that were trying their hardest to stop his tears from falling, he had tried to think of something these but, "Adonis did it because…" But those words that his father had said kept repeating themselves inside his head, over and over again.

"Kai?" Tyson slowly walked over to the other youth on that was currently sitting on the floor, probably wishing that the world should shallow him whole.

Kai knew that if he did start crying now he wouldn't be able to stop but for some reason he didn't want to not cry. Maybe it was because he hadn't cried since... Hell, he didn't even cry at the funeral.

"He killed my mother…wrecked my life simply because he hated me so much." Kai tried so sound as if he was just angry, and hoped that no whimper would escape, even though he was trying not to scream out loud he couldn't help but let a few sobs and sniffs out. Tyson blinked unsure on what to do, he had been feeling bad all this time about something that seemed so small compared to what Kai had been going through.

"He'd rather have me live and have everyone...I know killed... than simply kill me." Kai began to think about everything, how he had let his 'father,' back into his life, when he didn't need to. If only he had been more wary and then Enya may have still been alive, if only he could have stopped the gang from beating his mother up then she wouldn't have been hospitalised and then she wouldn't have...

For some reason unknown to either of them Tyson had begun crying, or shedding tears as he wasn't exactly aware of it. Perhaps it was the fact he had been somewhat selfish in thinking that he was the cause when his father had said and done all of those horrible things, he had been betrayed by a family member but not to the extent of killing another.

Tyson sat down next to Kai. Not really believing that a hug would be beneficial in a scenario like this. It seemed like an eternity that pasted before either of them could stop being as Kai would have put it, weak.

"Why are you smiling?" Kai glared, though he wasn't angry at Tyson he was angry at the thought of his father, at the pain he had caused his family to go through. It was his fault he was on the floor of a friends bedroom, crying, like some weakling thank the heavens that Tyson had said anything.

"First time I've seen you cry in a while." The only time he had seen Kai cry out in public - and it wasn't technically even in a public domain - was when he almost was killed by falling through ice that was about to collapse because of Black Dranzer.

"Shut up, you're the one bubbling." Kai sneered, not liking the fact that Tyson knew he had been crying, but it was even. He had cried and Tyson had even shed a tear or two, so it meant that he couldn't be teased about this.

After a couple minutes of silence, Tyson muttered, "Thanks." Sighing loudly he made sure that he no longer was crying - he didn't cry that often, there probably was a slim chance that Kai had cried more than he had.

Kai didn't raise his head but looked at the corner of his eye so he could see where and what Tyson was doing "For what exactly?" He couldn't see what he had done that deserved thanks from anyone. All he had done the past few months was isolate himself and hurt everyone else around him.

"Not beating me to a pulp." Tyson smiled as he heard an amused Kai shake his head and sigh quietly. Now that Tyson knew what was happening, maybe now he could leave Kai to himself, maybe this was what he needed to come back to his original self?

"I better go, since I told Selene to stall everyone. Even she's not that good at lying." Kai came back to thinking logically, everyone would have noticed what was wrong with him by now - even Selene, someone that didn't care that much about him knew something was very wrong. Mentally, emotionally, whatever. Still the mention of Selene made Kai wonder how Tyson managed to get the girl out of his house so easily. "Hm."

"I think I'll come too." Kai quickly sniffed, and his usual cold domineer returned, as if nothing had happened up to that point. Tyson blinked, wondering if Kai was serious or would just back out moments before they reached the front door of the dojo.

"Really?" Tyson tilted his head but received a blank from Kai, only to have him roll his eyes soon after and scoff himself. "Well who else is going to make sure you train hard enough…"

"I don't think anyone will be my friend if I say you're back to your evil training résumé because of me." Tyson sighed but couldn't help but smile to himself as he heard Kai's reply.

"Stop moaning, and move it, Granger." Tyson didn't reply but couldn't help but feel suddenly happy. Maybe now that the guilt was gone and that at least he knew, at least someone knew what was going on in Kai's head.

Not even looking at the other human Kai walked quickly on, only to speak the others name. "Tyson." Kai didn't really want to say the 't' word to his rival, but Tyson seemed to get the gist of what the acknowledgement was meaning.

"Your welcome, now come on, everyone else is probably already beyblading." Tyson moaned sounding half disappointed that there was a beyblade on and he wasn't in it. Kai who had been his usual quiet self decided to speak up. "I highly doubt it."

Tyson frowned at the taller blader and wondered how he could sound so sure about himself. "Huh? Why do you say that?" Kai simply nodded ahead, and Tyson's attention was redirected to the small group that was just on top of the large hill.

"Hey! Where did you disappear to, we thought you had only forgotten something." Rei shouted down, and the rest of the BladeBreakers decided to walk down, Selene following in turn and everyone noticed that Kai wasn't scowling.

Thinking up an excuse quickly, not wanting to disclose the fact that they had talked about that topic, Tyson looked around and then pointed to the two-toned-haired blader. "I forgot him. Now come on, let's beyblade." Without a reply Tyson ran up the hill, dragging Max along with him wanting a beyblade battle as soon as possible.

Rei said nothing when he saw Kai had decided to re-take his position of captain and began acting as normal as he once did. The only thought that was on Kai's mind was, was I that different? Deciding to himself he would now try harder to make sure no one knew about the pain he was going through.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, I will try to update sooner, doing a little at a time through the week but it seems that only on Sunday's I get enough time to actually make any real progress. Please review, I like hearing peoples thoughts! (Lucky for everyone I'm not psychic.) Oh yeah and after I've done this fic I'm doing another about the dear D-boys. (There seems to be a pattern emerging...O.o) 


	10. Off To The Airport

Author's Note: Okay people! Hello again. I've probably said I'll try to update but its almost impossible for me to get on the computer now -.- Since I have NAB's (Very important tests) coming up and essays to be in, in a few days then I'm afraid I will seem to have disappeared for a while between each update, sorry folks.

But a very large thank you to everyone that reads this fic, and especially to those that have reviewed!

kavbj - Loving the pattern, good stuff. Yeah school is making it hard to even read/write fanfictions! School is cruel! Hey, that rhymed ... Anyway thanks for reviewing, hopefully you didn't get fed up of waiting for me to update.

isthatnecessary - It's fine if you reviewed late - at least you reviewed! Anyway I don't think I deserve reviews since my updating rates have gone to a new low. -mumbles about school- You're broadband account got hacked into - Wow. Sorry. That must suck, I'd hate not having internet. Thanks for the long review though! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Irn2 - Thanks for the nice review! I think the First D-Boys fic was simply done on an impulse to be honest meanwhile I kind of think about these. Plus I just really like confusing people, and these trilogies are great for that. Hope I didn't update too late...

Ma.anda - Yes I killed Emily...heh heh yeah I'm completely unpredictable, continue reading if you dare. This chapter may not be as great as some of the other's but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. I'm evil? Oh well -cackles insanely- -.-'' Or many I'm just crazy, never mind thanks for reviewing!

Blade - Hey, hey! You love my stories, thank you! Glad some people like them! Hope I updated fast enough (probably not. Since I took absolutely AGES to update with just one chapter -sniffs-) Oh well, thank you very much for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

"Oh darn…Another one…" The blonde lady sighed, looking at her flat tire wondering what could possibly be done now. She had to get to the church soon, she was to make sure nothing bad would happen and that the day went smoothly for the couple. Now things were getting worse.

Since her generation was not too keen on phones she had not bothered lifting her own personal mobile when she had left the house. "Oh toffee!" She wondered where on earth she was. Looking around she saw the plain, old factories which appeared as if there had been no activity for years.

She continued to walk away from her car, it would be no use to anyone, as she clutched her handbag tighter wondering why she was having a bad feeling about this factory. She could smell something foul, and put a hand over her nose, hoping to make the odour disappear though as she continued to walk forward it only got worse and worse until the woman almost gagged from the stench.

"My, my, it certainly smells here…I wonder why it stinks like this?" She continued to move until she her something creak then hiss.

"Hello? Who's there!" She looked around wondering why on earth she was feeling so scared, though she continued onwards hoping to find some phone box or something to stop the horrible smell of blood from making her – _blood?_

The woman stopped, and edged nearer a dark hole in the ground, a dark abyss was down there, a small hook and crane were above it, the woman narrowed and squinted her eyes, she could certainly see something. In fact she could hear something…

* * *

The girl looked warily over her shoulder unsure of what was following her, though didn't dare stop for a moment to double check. It was funny to be so scared, so frightened of simple footsteps that quicken with each stride as if they really were coming after her.

The night gave shadows to once innocent looking possessions but now everything was daunting and unknown. What the girl had been out for was to simply meet someone, the person she was to meet she did not know. Which was stupid any way it was looked at.

Warm breath made a white mist which only seemed to make the girl even more aware of her heavy breathing. Before she knew it she had bolted into an alleyway and hoped for the best. Not hearing anything apart from her own heartbeat she believed that maybe it was all in her mind and she decided to just get on with the journey home.

Her skin turned cold and her heart stopped as she suddenly heard something behind her, not knowing what to think she turned numbly…

Selene's eyes opened quickly as she jolted upright, looking around for _him_ as if the dream was still happening. As she briefly took in the familiar surroundings her breathing slowed down and she finally realised that she was still in Tyson's Dojo with Rei and Kenny still fast asleep.

"Damn it." Selene frowned and quickly rubbed her eyes wondering what time she had awoken at, she had places to go and people to meet today, and if she were to be in a situation where the place she was going to go was in question. Then she would definitely have to explain too much to too many people.

Slowly getting up she made her way to the bathroom, quickly changing, and fleeing the household not even making sure that she was the only one awake. All she needed to do was make sure she was not being followed and she would be fine.

The morning air was cold and caused the girl to pick up her pace as she hoped to get a taxi to the airport. She didn't really know if she has enough money but she was sure that she had brought enough.

* * *

Police buzzed around making sure no reporter or passer-by would get in to look at the newest victim. A blonde lady sat on the edge of a police car's driver's seat. Shivering, face paling with every second, muttering about why someone would do something like that...

They had tried to take a statement, but all they had heard was the words describing what they could see in front of them. It only took a few minutes to figure out who it was, apparently she was known in tennis and the beyblading sport.

Reporters had seemed to smell the very blood of Emily York and had rushed to the scene almost as far as the police had. A policeman was gone within seconds as he went to do paper-work instead of look around at the crime scene, it was far too grotesque for someone who had just joined a mere month ago.

People were drawn by the police and reporters and the sirens that wailed over and over again as if they were the one's in pain. Hushed voices of officers meant that the reporters could only ask questions that would be ignored blatantly.

When an inspector arrived, the one that had been following any sort of random, violent crime being committed, he was taken straight to the scene. Which was not pretty. It had taken the police quite some time to get the snakes out, in fact they had specialists come in and take them away, so they could be examined later in case any evidence was found on them. Or in them.

Emily York was not the luckiest person and she certainly did not die in a quick, painless manner. Everyone at the scene felt ill and shocked by the news of someone so young had been murdered – not unless she was harvesting snake eggs…Which was highly unlikely.

* * *

Selene sighed as she watched the girl walk briskly towards her, "Long time no see." She smiled. Selene nodded and gave a helping hand with a bag – which happened to be the lightest looking one out of the three of them.

"It would be best for you to stay out of the dojo, Lita." Selene watched as Lilita frowned in confusion then smiled, probably wanting an explanation for her reasoning. Lilita was wondering why on earth that was the first thing that Selene had decided to talk to her about.

"Kai's gotten a little better. It would be a little too much if you suddenly came back and also started living in the same home." Selene stated looking around hoping no one would think that two teenage girls at the airport was strange then again the legal age to be on an aeroplane alone was eight years old.

"Don't get the wrong end of the stick! I'm not staying with Tyson. He hardly knows me, that'd just be strange. Plus I trust you to keep things under-wraps." She smiled, she had made arrangements to stay in a Motel, near the Dojo and the stadium, right in the middle of the two.

"Why, thank you." Selene said sweetly, though Lilita knew she was just being sarcastic again, like usual. Just to keep the conversation light-hearted she decided to give her own sarcasm out. "Always a pleasure Selene." It was funny how they had hated each other when they had first met but it had turned into a strange sort of friendship – or bond.

"Any news?" Selene asked as she placed the bag she offered to carry down hoping that a taxi would suddenly drive by to be flagged down.

"Our theories have all been wrong so far… Everyone from the Sin's are fine. Also I contacted Aton, he said that there's been nothing unusual happening." Selene nodded as she listened to what Lilita was saying, "So I think this means that this doesn't have anything to do with the Seven Sins in that time…It's still a little weird though." Lilita sighed and placed down her heavier bags, already her arms were aching and they hadn't even gotten out of the airport yet.

"Kai won't like to know you've been speaking to his brother…" Selene smirked as if she were going to use that information against her, though Lilita sighed and shook her head again. Getting out of the airport took a few minutes since Lilita seemed to not be able to handle the weight of her bags. When they reached outside they were taken by surprised when the cold air smacked them in the face.

"Kai doesn't like a lot of things," She cleared her throat and stretched, she was quite amazed on how little a number of taxi's came at about six in the morning, okay maybe that was a little extreme. Not everyone would be up at this time.

"So are we back to square one then?" Selene sighed wondering why Lilita was the one trying to solve this case when it had been her that had been attacked. Yet, Lilita seemed to want to try to help and Selene gave no indication that she was bothered by that.

"I think we are. Of course we have a dead body…well another one." Lilita looked around at the grey buildings and the grey sky, everything looked pretty dull her. She didn't feel happy either.

"What do you mean?" Selene's head snapped back round to look at the other girl, who seemed a little taken aback by the sudden attention though she got back to what she was meaning to say.

"I heard something like a name got scrubbed off, so I think that means that person's been killed." She said quietly hoping that no one from security walked by when she was saying anything along the lines of this.

"Like a hit list?" Selene said thoughtfully for a moment, there was something strange about that. If someone wanted to make everyone know who they were going to kill then… It'd be pointless – since those people would be able to get help and stop anyone from coming within hundred miles of them.

Lilita nodded though Selene's thoughts were away with her, as she began to dictate them out so she could see if Lilita could bounce anything back. "But…why is some of it in Greek and some of it in English…If you were going to kill someone then you would be sure they would…" Selene frowned again and now Lilita was confused wondering what the girl was talking about.

"Would what?" Selene shook her head not bothering about anything as she tried to remember something that she had heard from one of the BladeBreakers, it could have been one of the Demolition Boys… She wasn't too sure.

"Never mind, let's go, you made me get up early, you're paying for the cab." Selene thought that Lilita would pay since she was helping her with her luggage. Of course nothing seemed to work out to plan as of late.

"I have jet lag…" Lilita smiled, putting on a whining voice as if it was the most horrible thing in the entire world. Then again Selene did not want to admit she didn't have enough money to pay for the cab.

"I have a sore leg." That was went the arguing begun, and they gave each other petty excuses over and over again, if someone were to walk past then they would rather surprised to hear two girls saying what the worst thing that had happened to them as late. "I have two heavy bags to carry."

Selene huffed as if she were losing but she was suddenly reminded of what had happened only a few weeks ago. "I was almost killed by Kai." Raising her eyebrows, preparing herself for any shock that would over-whelm her if Lilita had anything worse than that to say.

Lilita thought for a moment, she shook her head and threw her hands in the air, as if trying to wave off the petty argument. "…Fine. I'll pay for cab!" Lilita rolled her eyes as Selene gave a smug smile and headed for a taxi that had suddenly noticed them.

Climbing into the taxi the driver turned to look at them both then waited for his directions. "To the Joyful Tiger Motel." Immediately Selene turned and gave Lilita a blank look. The radio was on but it was incomprehensible for any words to actually be heard only the high melodies where heard.

Lilita frowned wondering what was wrong, wondering if Selene had suddenly forgotten something. "Why does that sound cheap?" Selene asked suddenly.

She laughed nervously, "Because…it is…It's just a Motel." She saw the same blank, unimpressed look on Selene's face as she continued to laugh.

Selene narrowed her eyes at the other girl sitting beside her, she was paying the driver no attention whatsoever. "I thought you were loaded?"

The other girl shrugged, "Correction, my parents are well off – I am a simple money leech. To them anyway." Again she laughed and cleared her throat not really wanting to talk about where she was staying, it was supposed to be only a few minutes from the dojo.

"Right. That's not hard to figure out, 'specially if you were once Greed and all." Selene noticed there was no indication that Lilita had heard, nor had the driver, but it did.

The calm atmosphere was suddenly stopped as Lilita turned around and glared at the other girl, she had told her because it would help her understand what her attacker meant. Although that did not mean she wanted Selene to talk about her being possessed so freely. "Selene." Lilita gave her a warning – what if the driver was listening in?

"Who cares?" Selene looked away, slightly annoyed that she was being scolded for just saying something, it wasn't as if the taxi driver would drive them to the mental hospital.

"I do." It was Lilita's turn to look out of the window, she noticed that everything in this town seemed pretty dull, for the moment.

"Remind me again why I should care?" Selene was frowning now, the humour had gone and the two girls shifted uncomfortably. The only problem with this friendship was that they tended to argue if they didn't have something important to discuss.

"You're unbelievable." Lilita muttered, brushing a few stray strains of hair back behind her ear. Selene was going to respond with a snide comment until they heard from the small radio a disturbance and even the driver took interest in.

"_Today the body of Emily York was found, the eighteen year old female's body was located by Ms. Cooper. The woman had a burst tire, found the famous tennis and beyblader in an old shaft in an abandoned factory. She died by multiple snake bites."_

The two teenagers looked at each other, wanting to see if they either of them knew that this had already taken place and just not bothered to say anything. The taxi driver turned it up now more interested in what the woman was babbling about.

"_Police say that Emily was another victim of the serial killer, that has now been labelled 'Killer Angel'. Also the police say that they had no intention of letting the graffiti stay on the monument, and will be cleaned off as soon as."_ Before Selene had any other time to think about what was being said, Lilita had handed over some notes and was already getting out of the car. Selene was dragged outside - where it was much colder.

Without any hesitation Lilita started talking in a hushed voice, knowing that the other teenager would be slightly annoyed at being dragged out of a warm car . "Selene, what do you think will happen... if and when the police wash that off..?" Washing a sign like that off may calm the public, though it was a clear sign that the police had no idea what to do.

"The so called killer-angel will go on a killing spree." Selene said it in such a way that Lilita had to think about what she said. _Does she even care if someone else gets killed?_

"How do you know that?" Lilita wondered why the other girl looked so distracted, it was normal to be a little more distant after being attacked by two people in the space of a month but...This was different. She would go off into her own world, and from what Lilita seen on her face it was not a pleasant world.

"Well, think about it, he's been on television since he started with that message, now if that gets cleaned off he'll think we are purposely ignoring him. Think about it. If you're wanting attention and end up with it you don't exactly want it to end so quickly right?" It made sense, but the guy was supposed to be working in some sort of order, which meant all they did was have to find certain people - but if this killer went mad and started killing random people. Then the police would certainly be in hot water and the press would have a field day.

"So you mean to say this is all an attention act?" Lilita said carefully wanting to get information out of Selene before she went off into her own world again.

Selene was beginning to walk a little to quickly for Lilita's liking and muttered something, hoping that she would caught the drift but she seemed to be in deep thought. "I don't know, it's probably..."

"You're doing it again. You're off in your own world again, I don't know what you're thinking. Tell me." Selene saw the slight concern that washed over the girls face.

"I don't know what to think anymore to be honest...It's probably something bigger than some psycho having some fun." She didn't know why but she felt like she had to say something like that, so in the future she could turn around and say 'I told you so.'

"So who is Emily again...?" Lilita said while trying to go through the people she had met on the boat, about three years ago. Since then she hadn't much changed except from calm down from the so-called, crazy, hyper-active person she once was.

The first time Selene had heard that name, was when Hilary had decided to tell her about what was happening to Kai. Emily's disappearance. "Oh no..." Selene was now the one with the concerned look.

Lilita looked at the other girl slightly confused on what was going on inside her head. "Because of what Kai did to me - his team stopped him in participating in the tournament... I heard from Hilary that someone named Judy kept accusing Kai of knowing where Emily was. Though he said he didn't..." Selene rambled on quickly, hoping that she did not need to repeat it.

_Who's Hilary?_ Lilita frowned when she heard the name, it wasn't familiar, but she had other more important questions to ask. "He'll feel responsible...won't he?" Lilita caught on quicker than Selene had suspected, but was happy that she didn't have to explain anything out as if she were speaking to a five year old.

"With how he's feeling I'll be surprised if he hasn't tried to commit suicide by the time I've gone back." Selene scoffed and looked up at the dreary sky, the grey clouds seemed to mask everyone's feeling's about now. It would be a complete mirror of those feeling's if it were to start to rain. Heavily.

Lilita was filled with dread, the kind that when anything important was about to happen - a test that must not be failed, the feeling of wanting time itself to stop. "Selene! Kai wouldn't do that!" She knew that it was possible for anyone to end up harming themselves. But Kai? _No...never...He could never be that bad...?_

"Would Kai strangle a girl?" Selene frowned, she knew that Lilita would not be able to get out of this and waited for her reply, if she planned on pretending she hadn't heard she would yell it loud enough for her to.

"Well...no - I mean that he was just was stressed. He just needs some time." Selene knew that Lilita was trying to avoid this. Hell, even she wanted to avoid saying anything but when she had been stuck in a house where no one seemed to trust her or Kai himself, it was a little bit more than what she could handle.

"Yeah and happy people try to end their lives!" Selene hissed back, she knew it was not going to help their mood any by talking about such a subject but it was oblivious to think that Kai wouldn't try to do something like that.

"Stop it..." Lilita looked away from the other girl hoping she would stop talking about Kai in that way. She had never once known him to be that sad or that desperate for some way to stop or start feeling again. Either way it was a bad sign.

"I won't lie to you...Lita, he's different." The very atmosphere around them changed once again, as she suddenly realised that Kai wouldn't get over this in a day or even a week. He either needed a whole load of time, or a wake-up call.

"Remember you're here to see Kai. You're here to help me get through these nightmares. You are here in your own will, remember if it gets too much, you can leave." Selene was just giving the girl instructions at least then she'd actually feel as if she were needed while she was here. Now that she was here Selene didn't have to hang around so much with the BladeBreakers. They were okay but Selene was much to annoyed with the constant questions.

Lilita just shrugged.

"Kai is at rock bottom, it doesn't matter what you do to make him worse - just make him feel, like him again." Selene had no idea if Kai truly was at rock bottom but if he wasn't then he certainly would be near it.

"What if I can't do anything to help, what if I make it worse?" Lilita's depressing tones made Selene a little worried, if she was getting affected already by just hearing how sad Kai was then what would she be like when they met up? Still Selene decided to try to turn the conversation around.

"You can't. You're both like..." Selene smiled when she suddenly thought of a way to really annoy the girl that had suddenly caused her to get out of the warm taxi so quickly.

"What?" Selene noticed the sideway glance that she was given, as if Lilita was trying hard not to seem too interested to what she was saying. So Selene continued to say things just to make the other teenager even more awkward.

"I don't know... But I think I gave the impression that you two were...more than friendly." Selene's small smile grew as she saw Lilita stop in her tracks, but Selene just kept walking wondering what she would say to that. _She shouldn't have made me get out of that damn taxi!_

"You _are_ kidding right?" Lilita was by Selene's side again and even though she had sore arms because of the two bags, she was too engrossed in what Selene was saying about her and Kai.

"Why do you look like a tomato now? Aw, are you embarrassed?" Selene said a little louder than necessary, but she noticed that indeed Lilita was getting embarrassed, not like it was hard to figure out especially if you knew how the girl acted whenever the emotionless blader was around.

"Now I'm going to go and meet everyone again and they'll think that I'm dating their captain..." Lilita shook her head not wanting to believe what she had just heard but Selene having somewhat of a sadist-complex she decided to pull Lilita up for something.

"Who said anything about dating?" The smile grew a littler bigger as Lilita huffed and hit Selene's arm, in an attempt to scold, and hopefully to stop the conversation.

"Shut up...You're just trying to embarrass me aren't you." Lilita muttered wondering why she had to be with such a person in the early hours of the morning.

"Looks like I've already won." Selene chuckled as Lilita marched ahead with the two heavier cases, though appeared to be silently struggling with their weight.

After the pair managed to walk in silence for a while, the oldest - being Lilita turned into a street, and Selene couldn't help but scoff loudly to gain the others attention.

"So this is your hotel?" Selene rose an eyebrow wondering why on earth anyone would want to stay somewhere that looked like some hostel. Lilita rolled her eyes again a little amused at the tone in Selene's voice. "It's Motel actually..."

Shrugging she walked forward, and grabbed one more bag as if trying to save the other girl any strain. "First Motel I've heard that's in Japan."

Lilita frowned and started walking next to the other, wondering why she had bothered to take the other bag from her. "Shut up. It's an American company trying to persuade people to go in."

"No wonder the names rubbish, companies should really research stuff about the places their setting up in. Not just American companies, everyone's annoy like that." Selene huffed, she was just trying to find something to annoy and get under Lilita's skin, after all it was the only pass time until she got back to the dojo and could annoy Hilary.

"You just are moaning because you have to carry a bag since we got out of the taxi." She looked around the streets as they began to get a little nosier, which meant most of the city was about to wake and Selene would be trapped in rush hour. Even on this Saturday.

"Since when did I have to do anything for you?" Selene and Lilita had quickly walked to the front of the motel, which looked like some strange apartment. The walls were grey, and looked nothing as appealing as it should have been.

"Look, help me then take me to wherever you're staying just so I know." Without thinking over her sentence she remembered she had some place to go and shook her head, disagreeing with herself, "In fact come back tomorrow everything should be okay by then." Then out of the blue Selene asked a very peculiar question.

"Do you think I could come and stay here for a while with you?" Lilita tilted her head slightly confused at what was going on in the mind of Selene. "I think I've outstayed my welcome at Grangers."

Selene shrugged, really she just didn't want to be in living in the dojo when Kai was there and Rei and Kenny where sleeping in the same room - they had already seen what state she got into when she had a nightmare.

"Since when did you care about what people thought?" Gasping as her arms began to get weighed down Lilita looked to see if Selene had any intention of slowing down. Apparently not.

"Being attacked by some loony and someone you are meant to have made peace with, then decides to strangles you does make you a little more wary of what people are thinking about." Lilita nodded numbly remembering what Selene had told her about what had happened, without being aware of it, she looked down at Selene's covered leg.

"You should hurry back, don't want everyone to you were out so early in the morning," Lilita was thankful that Selene had come with her, she probably would have taken twice as long to get anywhere as she would have stopped and rested her arms for a while. With Selene her she had to keep walking if not the girl would have left her well behind and Lilita did not like losing.

"Yes, with Kai's sweetheart." Selene said in a sing-song voice just trying to annoy Lilita again, and it worked as she put her bags down and turned to look at her once again. Hands on hips she yelled from the door of the Motel.

"Shut up Selene!" Lilita raged, getting a little worried that Selene would intentionally spread it around that she was supposedly _going with_ Kai Hiwatari. When it was possible for Kai to have forgotten completely about her.

"I'm so going to make fun of you when you come to the dojo..." A cruel smirk came back, making Lilita apprehensive about what the other girl was thinking about. Selene on the other hand turned and left and was thankful that the walk back to the dojo was quiet.

As when she got there it was the complete opposite.

* * *

Author's Note: I couldn't help it…Sorry for the cliff hanger. Though maybe this will motivate me to write up another chapter within this four day weekend. Well, if you're not mad at me for updating pathetically then please send in a review! Later! 


	11. Emily? Who?

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone that reviewed! See I updated! In one day. Now I have to go and do homework…aww. (I wonder what my teachers would say if I tell them I put fan fictions in front of homework. Now that would be a real horror o.O)

A special thanks to;

Ma.anda - Kai's main emotion through this fic will probably be guilt or unhappiness, due to everything that is happening. Hopefully the next chapter will be very exciting! Thanks for the comments on my tests - they will probably (hopefully) be easy enough. Thanks for reviewing.

DancerInTheDark101 - Wow, long time no see! Well since you were behind a little it meant you weren't too bothered with me not being able to update, so everything's fine now. Anyway I would appreciate it if you didn't kill Adonis with you're Chibi Dranzer, and yes I just noticed...Kai was not in chapter 10... But there was a cliff-hanger so I'm not ill! Got any gruesome ideas to lend, probably somewhere... Anyway thanks for reviewing all of the chapters up till the current one!

kavbj - I updated quickly so hopefully you won't hate that cliff-hanger too much... The BladeBreakers reaction won't be seen completely in this chapter. (Sorry!) Since someone is going to show up. -cough-Michael-cough- A serial killer, well unless they get paid more than my dream job then I think humanity is safe. Thanks for the compliments on the OC's! -grins- your review had me worrying for a while! Making me think uh-oh... Then I burst out laughing hehehe thanks for the review!

Irn2 - Sorry if the chapters get a little dull since I now have to pick...how to say this...another...victim, and of course I'm sure everyone knows how Kai is feeling and don't want to drone on and on about, so I have to add in little things which take up maybe a chapter at most. Chapter 10 did have one clue in it though... Anyway, hopefully you will forgive me with the slow updating with this quick update! Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

"This cannot be good." Selene muttered to herself as she saw the BladeBreakers outside, and so was Michael. With what Selene had heard Michael was causing much distress to the blue-haired teenager. She continued to walk forward, wondering if that was really a good idea. Michael on the other hand ignored her completely and continued to yell. 

It seemed he was holding back tears – much like a few of the BladeBreakers and a horrible aura surrounded them all. "Why did you leave Emily! She's dead!" Michael yelled, looking straight at Kai, who was standing in between Rei and Tyson. They had both thought it wise to stand near Kai just in case he tried to make a real attempt at the threat he had given Michael only a few days ago.

"What exactly are you accusing me of?" Kai hissed not wanting to know what was going through the other boy's mind. Yet Michael did not take any hint that Kai would and could hurt him again, after the first time he should have learned.

"You left Emily! You let her be killed! If you weren't such a anti-sociable jackass then she would have lived!" To Michael, it seemed irrelevant to try to find out exactly what had happened – Emily had went to see Kai and it was just _impossible_ that she hadn't.

Kai rolled his eyes, his arms still crossed over his chest, his hands had turned into tight fists and inside he was holding himself back. Just. "I didn't even see Emily!" Kai shouted back, he had wondered if maybe Michael just really hated him to actually accuse him of such nonsense.

"Bullshit!" Was Michael's immediate response, he stood there glared and seemed to be the more tensed out of every other person there. Selene had slowed her pace somewhat considerably and now she was looking back and forth between Michael and Kai to see each of their reactions.

"Why won't you believe me? Or can you not accept that Emily's dead!" Kai hadn't really known Emily, not as much as Max and Kenny had, and so when they had found out they had suddenly started weeping. Tyson and Rei were devastated by the news by were unintentionally made to comfort the two younger boys, as Kai seemed not to bother.

On the inside however he was troubled even more than what he had been. Believing the words that Michael was shouting at him made it harder not to strike out at the boy. "What like you can't accept that your mother's dead!"

Everyone stopped, including Selene. Before anyone knew what was happening a beyblade came and sliced the left side of Michael's face. Selene had seen the beyblade coming and hitting the boy, but had not paid attention to who had released it. She looked over the group and was slightly shocked to see that it was none other than Max who had released Draciel.

Of course it was fairly logical when Selene looked at Tyson and Rei who were literally holding Kai back from what looked like giving Michael a few broken bones. "Michael, don't dare come here again unless you're going to apologise to Kai." Max was aware that he looked as if he had just cried the Pacific ocean but he kept the small glare on his face just so Michael would know how serious he was.

"Humph. I won't." Michael glared to and from Max and Kai. He didn't understand how Max could side with someone how had let Emily go and because of that she had been killed. Michael turned on his heel watching Max's beyblade carefully, knowing that it could still possibly hit him. By the time Michael had disappeared from the dojo's ground Kai walked inside only to be stopped by Max.

Max didn't know why Michael seemed to want to blame Kai, maybe it was possible that he was feeling guilty? If it wasn't Kai's fault for letting Emily go off on her own then it would come back to Michael, would it not? "Kai, I'm sure he's just…" Kai turned to look at the smaller blonde in the eye.

"Max don't dare defend him." Before Kai could hear anymore he vanished back into the usual room. Max sniffed still not sure if he was going to be able to speak to anyone normally today. The sudden thought of Kai not being safe – the thought of someone close to him dying from some murderer put the boy on edge. "Sorry." Max muttered though knew Kai was probably long gone and hiding once again in Granger's room.

"I think we should bar Michael from even approaching Kai from now on." Rei sighed thinking about what would have happened if Kai had been so out of control to over-power them. That wouldn't have been good.

The rest of the BladeBreakers went inside following the raven hired boy and sat on the floor of the dojo wondering what on earth would happen next. "If Kai was his normal self what do you think he'd do?" Rei was trying not to think about Emily – who would have ever thought that she would be that crazy killers next victim.

"Kill him, probably." The words made everyone flinch as they though of a certain All-Starz member. Then again she was no longer an All-Starz member. Everyone sat in silence, thinking about when they had heard of the fate of Emily. They had thought that maybe it was someone with the same name but the description of her was down to a tee. Then again the report had said she was barely recognisable. Before anyone could help it, Max and Kenny started crying softly as the had done when the had heard about it.

If it were to break the horrible sounds of two friends crying then Selene managed it as she quickly walked in and sighed. "What was all that about?" Her eyes immediately fell on the two crying males though she said nothing. _Might as well let them grieve._

"Michael found out what happened to Emily – she was-." Tyson was trying his best not to get too emotional himself but Selene quickly told him what he wanted to hear; an excuse so he didn't have to say anything about it.

"- I know, I heard about it on the radio." Selene decided to sit with the others for a while before going to see Kai. Even if she wasn't that close to him she couldn't help but feel Emily's death would have a very large impact on him, even if they weren't that close. Being accused of murder is not something taken lightly by anyone.

"Where were you?" Rei didn't look at Selene in the eye, no one seemed to want to see the sorrow in each other and kept their eyes on the floor or looked the opposite way. Selene shrugged wondering why on earth Rei would even bother asking such a question.

"With Lita." Selene knew the mention of her name would make them somewhat more aware that Kai was still unstable and also Emily had been killed. Which was not a good combination whatsoever.

Kenny sniffed and stated as clearly as he could without thinking about the recent incident. "I thought her name was-." Selene stood up, looked briefly at everyone and noticed that they really all did look completely depressed. Even the people that would never be seen without a smile on their faces were crying. _I guess Max and Kenny actually pretty friendly to Emily._

"Nickname, Kenny, nickname." Selene muttered, the aura in the room was putting her own mood down. Of course she knew how it was to feel the loss of someone but she did not know this Emily girl and therefore could not give any empathy towards the BladeBreakers. "Where did Kai go?"

There was no direct response and Selene managed to hear what Rei had said, "Tyson's room possibly." It was rude to stand up and walk around trying to find someone in someone else's home so she had decided to ask just in case. Selene nodded in thanks and silently left the group of close friends to let them have a small talk about what had happened or if they wanted to just sit and grieve in their own way.

Selene knocked on the door, she was slightly nervous about going to talk to someone, that had hurt her on purpose all by herself. "Kai…?" She opened the door and walked in, Kai was sitting down, head and back against the wall. He didn't bother to even ask why she was here and snapped.

"Go away." He didn't look to pleased, in fact he was never the type of person to smile when he was content. He smirked or he glared. Most of the time the BladeBreakers were the only ones to actually make him laugh.

"Or you'll strangle me again?" Kai frowned he hadn't thought about that either, was he losing his mind? Maybe he should just strangle himself? If he was able to hurt a girl let his mother die while he sat there and let another…be killed then he was no better than any of the killers.

"Shut up." Kai was sure that he was going to go mad if Selene didn't leave soon, he was still feeling like crap because of everything and now…Emily was another thing that had piled on guilt and unhappiness.

"Well I came to ask you something…?" The sudden request to ask a question made Kai stop and think about what the real reason why Selene had suddenly come into Tyson's room to annoy him. He wondered where everyone else were.

"Hurry up then." Kai snapped though did not noticed the small smile that graced Selene's lips, she couldn't help but bring something like this up. Even though she had told Lilita to stay away from the dojo – it didn't mean Kai didn't need to know she was only a mile away.

"Would you like me to invite Lilita over?" Selene asked plainly as if she were asking an easy question, meanwhile Kai looked up and frowned wondering why she was bringing this up with him.

"It's Tyson's house." He stated, and watched as Selene sighed and rested her own back on the opposing wall. She closed here eyes then opened them again as if she were trying to figure out her thoughts on the subject.

"She doesn't exactly want to see Tyson." The statement caught Kai by surprise, though he did not show it on his face, and blinked. He understood what she meant but then again if he were better he would feel a littler happier, now he just felt…indifferent.

"I don't care." He looked away from Selene hoping that now she had asked her question she could leave him alone. Though she continued to speak, and he was very close to yelling at her.

"I'm sure you don't." She sounded very sarcastic even though she was getting a little annoyed with how Kai was answering. When they had been somewhat friends before the whole betrayal incident then he could at least say something which was entertaining.

"What's that meant to mean?" Kai narrowed his eyes wondering why Selene would say something like that. Why couldn't she just leave him alone?

"You seem to hate everything you used to like." She tilted her head wondering if she could get any kind of response out of him, which didn't include _leave_ or _shut up_.

"That's none of your business." Selene was taken aback by how Kai had said it, he looked pretty furious all because she was not leaving.

"Okay, I'll bring Lita over then tomorrow." Selene said, trying to sound a little happier even if she knew that someone had died. She was a little thankful that she had not meant this Emily as everyone seemed to be upset at her death. _Must have been a good person then. _She was also happy that she still had everyone she cared about alive and well.

Kai stopped for a moment thinking about what Selene had just said. "Since when did you call her Lita?" He tried to look at her without seeming to interesting in the reason but couldn't help his curiosity. Selene looked away, looking at the ceiling thinking about why she did now call Lilita, Lita.

"We're friends now I guess." She looked back at Kai who looked to be in deep thought then all of a sudden he frowned and stood up. This caused Selene to get a little tense not knowing if Kai was standing up to do something or simply to try to intimidate her.

"You told her didn't you…" His voice was calm though his face told Selene otherwise, she suddenly thought of leaving but remembered that she had to stand her ground even if she was getting a bit agitated with what Kai was doing.

"What? That you strangled me?" Selene met his eye and she knew that she had hit what was annoying him. Of course no one wanted everyone to know that you had hurt a girl for not telling you something but when a girl that you happened to friends with is told it gets slightly unsettling.

"I only mentioned it. You don't need to worry she doesn't really think about bad things you should know that." Selene didn't bother to say that Lilita knew about five minutes after it happened and that was why she stayed away from him for a few days – since Lilita had advised her to. Kai grumbled a response and stayed where he was, even though he was still glaring she knew that he wasn't as annoyed as he had first been.

"I'll bring her in here so you two can do whatever." Selene smiled, now suddenly realising that she could annoy Kai the same way as Lilita, but then again she would not do it to the extent of what she had to Lilita as nothing seemed to be going right for the dear boy.

"What's that meant to mean…?" Kai frowned, he didn't want Lilita coming to see him miserable in fact he didn't want to see anyone, all he did was want to be left the hell alone. Yet people still tried to get him to go outside and beyblade. How irritating.

"Please you haven't spoken a word to each other in ages – she'll probably try to hug you or something as dangerous." Selene watched as Kai rolled his eyes and again demanded her to leave the room. Yet she made no effort to do so.

"Leave." He ordered not caring what she was trying to talk to him about, now she was just being very, very annoying and he really had no time for someone to annoy him.

"It's not your house." Selene decided to pull the same trick that Kai had, only she noticed that Kai didn't find it at all amusing. Nowadays he found very little even amusing. Kai looked up at the girl and glared hoping to reinforce what he was saying.

"Leave or I'll strangle you again." The threat waa an empty one, and Selene stayed put much to Kai's annoyance. Selene didn't know if Emily was as close to him as Max or whomever but she didn't need to know that as it was obvious that it was affecting him emotionally.

Selene shrugged not knowing what to do now that she had already told Kai what she needed to. Though leaving now would only make Kai feel as if he could simply mention the word 'strangle' and she would do as he pleased. "You wouldn't. In fact I think you'll leave this very room before you hurt anyone."

Kai sighed, hoping that he would soon be able to think about all of this when Selene would be kind enough to leave. "Why would you think that?" He knew if he was himself, the one that used to be respected as soon as he walked into a room, that Selene would be much more inclined to leave.

"You're guilt will probably stop you – or perhaps your pride. But you have a lot of both so I'm safe." Selene watched Kai go back to his original position and muttered something to himself. She didn't she had caught it right but it had sounded something along the lines of 'For the moment.'

"Excuse me?" Selene narrowed her eyes wondering if that was what Kai had said, it couldn't be that surely? She waited for a reply, but only got a shrug form the boy who was sitting on the ground. Selene sighed feeling slightly annoyed at the fact that he didn't repeat what he had said.

"You should go and sit with your friends if you're going to grieve over Emily." Kai looked up, and glared he knew that Selene was not stupid nor was anyone he trust, and she knew that he was feeling guilty again. Though if she told anyone that he was feeling like that, then he would end up getting into a lecture by Tyson or someone...

"Emily who?" Kai hissed, and Selene flinched, she did not know this Emily yet she was respectful why was Kai now not wanting to admit that he felt pain because of her death? She sighed, turned, and left.

As soon as the door was closed Kai's mind began to hurt once again with his inner-voice thinking about things.

_I can't believe it….Emily's dead. She was killed…by someone…Was it my fault? Probably, it's always my fault. _Kai was sure that he was going to be blamed by his friends. What would happen if Tyson decided to have nothing more to do with him – that would mean he would be kicked out of the dojo. He doubted there was any point in even going to beyblade at any of the tournaments. He'd probably be nicknamed 'Killer,' or something like that.

Kai physically winced when he remembered what his Grandfather had told him when he was smaller. Of course he couldn't remember when he had said it as his mind was still unsure of the past as Kai was of the future. _You're pathetic…You're so stupid can't even control a bitbeast! You should just go to sleep and never wake up! _Kai tensed as he thought about those words. It would have been better to have done that when he was smaller, that way his mother, brother and sister could all live together – even Adonis wouldn't have killed Enya since he wasn't there to be hated.

He came out of his thoughts when he heard something, a loud whail, which sounded as if it were coming from different voices. Everyone else was crying and he was sitting in a friends room moping on how Emily's death was his fault. _I really am pathetic_.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope this satisfies until I can get on again - which may be throughout the week. (Thursday and Tuesday do not look good.) At most Friday I will certainly have started the next chapter. Well thanks for reading, care to review? 


	12. She's here?

Author's note: Wow, seven tests in the space of two weeks at school. English is now pure evil. Thanks to;

Irn2 - Yeah Kai is being rather pathetic - but usually people that are depressed do come up with... rather strange excuses. Lita...well you'll find out here. The Demolition Boys have kind of disappeared haven't they? They will be back in the story... But for the moment there at a Hotel somewhere in Japan... Thanks for reviewing!

kavbj - My imagination I'm afraid is spoken for and will have to decline, and as for brain I don't think a brain cell and hot air counts as one! Oh well, anyway I'm really happy that you're liking what I'm writing so much, so a big thanks for reviewing!

isthatnecessary - Personally I hate both of my Oc's -.-'' which is sometimes why I hate writing scenes or chapters with them in it... Heh heh. Anyway Lita was never really given as much spotlight I think as Selene has - she was in all three fics with some sort of role... Evil or what but I think because of that Selene is liked better. Or hated less! Lol, poor Lita... Oh well, anyway thank you for reviewing!

Blade - Glad you liked the update...and don't worry if I were to kill Kai I think I would have to jump off a bridge...Not a large one but a bridge nonetheless! Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

There was no fan-girls outside on the day that the news had gone around the world telling everyone Emily York was dead. People were seemed more wary to even go out for shopping in case they too ended up like the tennis and beyblade fanatic.

"Guys…I heard there was a festival coming up, you know…it's suppose to be the wake for Emily." Tyson wasn't too keen on going but knew that if it was going to help them all get over the loss of a beyblader then they may as well try to go and have fun.

"Is it even possible right now to actually enjoying anything?" Max sighed, and looked down at the floor wondering why on earth they were holding so many festivals all over the world. Then again it could be to try to make the public less conscious of the fact that there was a killer somewhere out there.

"Kai's on the verge of drowning in his own guilt and…Emily's gone. Plus there's some stupid killer out there." Rei shook his head, he normally didn't like to ponder over sad thoughts but there were just too many things to think about…The sad now were outweighing the happy.

"I'm sure if we stick together then nothing will happen." Max reassured everyone, trying to get back to his normal self. He didn't like thinking about bad things or things that could turn wrong. "I guess." Everyone else muttered wondering what they would do on the actual festival day.

"Selene?" Tyson's attention was fixed to the girl who was hanging around in the door way. Selene had thought about leaving and maybe telling the rest of the BladeBreakers that she would be staying somewhere else, but that would be a little rude and inappropriate for the time being.

"Hmm…Guys," She yawned wondering how she could break the news that Lilita was here, and how to somehow get her in the house without too much thought. "I think I'll stay with Lilita from now on…Since I've been here for like a few weeks and all...thanks I guess." She ended up muttering as the rest of the bladers turned to look at her.

"You mean she's here?" Max tilted his head, happy that there was something better to speak about than Emily's death… Selene knew that it must have been rather hard for any of them to think of something that would take their minds off of such things. "Yeah, she came yesterday."

"That's why you were up so early." Rei had woken up just as she had left, and had made a note of the time to ask about her sudden disappearance whenever it came up. Selene nodded and decided to ask the BladeBreakers their thoughts on the matter of Lilita and Kai. She would need to get Tyson's permission to let Lilita in the house anyway. "Hmm…I kind of want her to come and speak to Kai."

"It's up to Kai really." Tyson didn't mind, he had gotten used to the fact that his house was large and could easily fit others in – why make people walk back and forth when they were friends?

"He said it was okay," Selene brushed the thoughts of how Lilita maybe wouldn't be able to get into the dojo but now that it had been cleared everything was fine. Selene scrunched up her nose and shrugged thinking about the conversation that she had had with him. "Well not in so many words."

"Okay. I guess then we can all go to this festival then." Tyson smiled, and it seemed to spread like wildfire as soon the tree teenagers were agreeing that it could be fun to go.

"Festival?" Selene looked at each of the BladeBreakers wondering what kind of festival was on at this time of year. Though Rei quickly answered the confused looking girl that was hanging around the door. "Yeah, for Emily's wake. The whole village is doing it." Selene thought for a moment not sure if she wanted to go tot a street party for someone that was dead.

"Right, sure I'll go." Selene did not know much about Emily, other than the things she had heard about her, but she would come alone to try to get the BladeBreakers in a happy mood again – wasn't that the purpose of the whole wake? She had never been to one before, she had been too many funerals, but never a place that showed happiness and still the name of the deceased on everyone's mind.

"I'll go see if Lilita needs to be dragged down here." Selene quickly went into the kitchen and came out abruptly, with a few pieces of plain bread, she'd be fine if she had just something to fill her up.

"In other words your going to get her?" Rei asked wondering why she had to tell them why she was away to get Lilita, unless she was bringing her here. Selene nodded in response and quickly walked down the hallway looking for her shoes so she could go.

"Wonder if she'll even help?" Tyson looked at the door that Selene had disappeared from, he was sure that there could be something that each of them could do to help Kai. He was over his guilt but just how much more did Kai hold onto?

"It's a possibility, and anyway if Kai gets better I'll be happy." Max smiled for the first time in what felt like centuries, Rei on the other hand was slightly more sceptical of what would happen when Lilita came.

"You think he will?" Rei looked between Tyson and Max wondering what they thought, but Max just shrugged his shoulders not really bothered – if someone was coming to help it was a good thing and they should accept think that their up to something.

"He did say it was okay for Selene to bring her here, so maybe Kai does want to see her." Max thought about Kai agreeing, Selene must have argued for a long time to get such an answer, in fact it was a shocked that Kai had even spoken back. He was distant beyond words.

"Who knows." Tyson shrugged and continued to do his chores for Gramps, whom had suddenly disappeared to the shop for something he described could 'turn their frowns upside down.' Tyson shivered at the thought…

* * *

Lilita had been shocked to see a _smiling _Selene at her Motel room's doorstep and found herself being dragged along the busy streets and being told that she was going to make Kai _as right as rain_. "Here we are, I'll go double check something." Selene went off back into the dojo, meanwhile Lilita stayed as far away from the house as possible not really sure what she would do if one of the BladeBreakers showed up.

_I've not been here in a year, and even then I didn't exactly stay here for very long – hell that was a lot of people in that house…_Lilita looked around, the outside looked the exact same, which was probably the complete opposite from what was going on inside. Lilita didn't want to suddenly go in and thought over the fact that Selene had told them she was coming to help Kai. What if she couldn't? What if she ended up letting everyone down? Even with her presence it would remind everyone of the fact that Kai wasn't well.

Selene came back out within a few seconds and again began to pull the girl inside the dojo, she stumbled at the door step as Selene quickly attacked her feet to take off her shoes as she was not accustomed to Japanese culture. "Okay, come on –Tyson's room, where Kai is..." Selene hauled the girl towards the one of the sliding doors.

Lilita stammered trying to think of an excuse so she didn't have to go in straight away, so she could stay outside and think about what she could talk to Kai about. "Shouldn't I say hi, to everyone first?" Lilita smiled nervously as Selene raised an eyebrow, "No, just go see Kai – he'll like the surprise." Selene opened the door and let Lilita step into the room before closing it firmly behind her.

* * *

Kai grumbled as he heard the door be slammed shut then padding feet stop at his room door – who could it be now? He knew that he was meant to be acting happier as if he were okay but today was a very low day. He couldn't even be bothered to stand or sit up. He was just lying on his side, looking at the wall with completely nothing going on in his head. Hearing the door open he simply said the usual line, "Leave--," but stopped as he noticed that it was someone different.

Lilita was thinking that maybe he would be sad, or depressed but when she looked at the two blood red eyes that appeared hollow of emotion then Lilita gulped slightly wondering how he would react. "Hey, Kai! Bet you weren't expecting me." She smiled and walked over only to be stopped in her tracks by one word.

"Leave." Kai did not know why he had said it again, it was now an automatic response that was now being used whenever anyone tried to speak or communicate to him. He thought that maybe if he cut himself off from everyone he wouldn't have to be reminded about Emily or his mother…or his father.

She tried to brush it off, and continued to keep her happy and cheerful voice. Though again she was hurt slightly by the harsh words that came from Kai. "That's mean, anyway I came to say -." Kai had closed his eyes, now not really wanting to say anything else to the girl, but couldn't help but get annoyed for no reason. "-then say it."

Taking slow steps Lilita came closer to Kai and kneeled down on the carpet wondering hoe exactly she could help. She had been told from Selene that she would be able to help him more than anyone else but…how? "So you do, just sit here and sulk all day?" She smiled, though Kai didn't see it as he didn't bother to take another look at the girl.

"No." Kai grumbled not really caring, though was slightly curious on why Lilita was here. He could remember Selene mentioning it, but she hadn't told her why she had came here.

"Ah, so you do choose different places to spread out your depressing aura. How kind." Lilita was still smiling and continued to keep up her happy act, hoping that she could get some sort of reaction out of Kai – even if it was to get him to glare, it would be something.

"Shut up." He snapped, though kept his eyes closed, Lilita sighed lightly and looked around the room wondering what she could gibber about for a while, she knew that such a brief discussion wouldn't do anything but annoy him.

"Do you still have Dranzer?" Kai simply sighed and looked in the direction of where his bitbeast was sitting. He had blocked out the birds calls of encouragement and thoughts, hoping that he would get time alone made him think that it was for the better.

Lilita stood up and walked over picking up the small metal beyblade, she had seen the whole Lotan battle last year and remembered the way that Dranzer had almost been destroyed. If it hadn't been for Tundra…"Still as cool looking as ever – hey, I'll beyblade you," Lilita turned to look at the blader that was lying on the floor, she wondered if she could maybe get his competitive side out so he would at least act a little like his normal self.

"You quitted years ago you'll be rubbish." Kai stated, hoping that that would be the end of the discussion. Although Lilita continued to speak about beyblading trying to regenerate some of the excitement that beyblading used to hold.

"You haven't practised, I think you'll be worse." She smiled as Kai opened his eyes, as if he needed to know if she were joking or not. Kai on the other hand had simply opened his eyes because he wanted to know if Dranzer had been put back or not.

"Probably." Kai stated and was about to close his eyes again until Lilita stamped her foot. She placed Dranzer carefully back down as if it were so fragile it would break, and turned back to the blue-haired teenager.

"You're not meant to say that…Come on, it'll be fun!" She quickly kneeled back down beside Kai hoping that he would say yes just to stop her from asking at least then he might realise what he'd been missing out on.

"Doubt it." Kai was in no mood for beyblading, all he wanted to do was sleep – but even that he failed miserably in. Lilita frowned and looked down at the Hiwatari teenager. She tried to think of things that she could say like 'remember when…' but none of them seemed relevant.

"Why? Is nothing fun for you anymore?" Lilita wondered if Kai was more than depressed. Whichever came _after _depression… Kai on the other hand had opened his eyes to look at the girl that had a worry written across her face.

"There no point in it." Kai said, and examined the girl facial features to see how she was feeling about what he was saying, it appeared that she was confused or even angry that he was saying something like this.

"Why?" Lilita was no longer smiling and was trying to think on how to turn Kai's negative talk into something that she wouldn't be as bad, but nothing came to mind. Kai continued to keep an eye on the emotions that were being shown by Lilita.

"I'll end up losing one way or another." She had heard enough, she would end up either crying or yelling to say that Kai was wrong. "Stop it. What happened to the Kai that once told me that every loss is just something to learn from?" Kai stared blankly back for a moment before blinking and telling Lilita what why he no longer wished to do anything.

"He's dead just like everyone else…" Lilita was taken aback by the reply and tried to think of some way around what he was saying. _This must have been what she was talking about._ He had lost hope, feeling that there was any point to continue on in his life, she didn't blame him – things were snatched away unfairly from him. She would never tell him that she felt pity for him in this situation. Kai never liked pity…nor compassion.

"I'm sure he'll be sleeping in there somewhere." Lilita prodded a finger at Kai's head, he frowned and opened his eyes to give an angry look at the girl, but she continued to jab him lightly on the shoulder and forehead. He hit her hand away hoping that she would get the message that he was no longer in the mood for games.

"Go away." Lilita sighed and looked around in thought once again another idea hit her, she had to keep talking or else Kai would just end up thinking that she was forced inside the room to speak with him. It wouldn't be a great feeling that you believe someone doesn't want to talk to.

"I think we should start again huh?" She smiled, stood up and left Kai glaring at her back as she walked to the door. Kai was not going to get too interested in what she was doing as he just really wanted to be left alone and asking too many questions would end up having the girl stay longer.

"What are you talking about?" Kai gave a genuine look of confusion at the girl who had suddenly jumped from her kneeling position, Lilita chuckled at the expression and continued to explain what she meant.

"This conversation – see let's retry this." She turned around a few seconds later, "Hello Kai, bet you weren't expecting me!" Kai was watching her, though did not want to say anything different this time.

"Lilita just leave will you?" Of course he received an immature response which he half-expected he would get.

"Wow, your not meant to say that, come on, give me a nice reply!" Lilita stamped her foot again and turned around, again and again she received the same glare and reply – but it appeared that the two teens were trying to see which would give up first.

Lilita sighed and tried again, but this time received a sarcastic remark from the boy who was still lying on the floor. "No, of course not." Lilita smiled and clapped her hands, as if praising Kai for giving her a nice reply.

"That wasn't that hard." Lilita came back to kneel beside the teenager, though when she did she received yet another spiteful remark that make her frown for an instant but Kai never seen it as he still had his eyes closed, as if he were trying to get to sleep. "Shut up, just leave."

"Why are you pushing everyone away?" Lilita asked, sounding oddly emotional over the question, Kai did not pick up on it and continued to talk depressing things hoping that Lilita would just _leave_.

"There's no point in having everyone around me. They just worry and ask stupid questions." Kai stated and heard a sigh come from Lilita, he opened an eye to look at the girl – he believed that she would be near tears, but it was the opposite she was smiling again.

Lilita was happy because he was talking, at least on how he viewed some things, whether that was a new development she didn't know. "You already know why they worry." Lilita was running out of things to say and decided to wait until Kai answered, as if she were meaning the silence. Kai shifted onto his other side and mumbled an answer. "Whatever."

There was silence for a moment, where Kai simply stared at the wall and Lilita stared at Kai suddenly out of blue she made a statement. "You have sad eyes…" For the first time since Lilita had came in, Kai looked at her with some sort of amusement, even if it was a small amount, but he did not snap, nor did he smirk. "You never cess to amaze me with your stupidity."

Lilita laughed, thanking Kai silently that he had said something other than her to leave. "I'm happy…that you're not completely…un-you…" Lilita was hoping that maybe she could try to get Kai to go to some festival, Selene had talked to her about it only an hour ago.

"You say that like I'm fine." Kai sighed and closed his eyes again, he knew that it would be even harder now to get Lilita to leave him alone. Which was a bad thing and also a good thing…He hated being alone as then he would be bored and have some hollow, empty feeling start to raise within him. If someone was in the room then all he did was have to concentrate on what they were doing instead of his thoughts.

"You always told everyone that you were." Lilita smiled happy that Kai was actually speaking more than a few words. He was somewhat looking worse than Lilita had seen him but from what she had heard he was doing better now than he usually did.

"I think everyone knew I was lying from the start." Kai rolled onto his back to look at the ceiling, he wanted to go for a walk…Then again he probably would get kept in by Selene just in case some stupid madman attacked him.

"Then why not open up a little?" Lilita rolled her neck back, making it click a few times, she had got a Motel but the beds were nothing short of terrible. It would be more comfortable to sleep on stone covered in thorns…

"You're lucky I've not started strangling you…" Kai thought that he had managed to say it quietly enough but apparently Lilita had heard and chuckled at the excuse that he had given to her.

"I'm sure if you started doing something like that then there would be some sort of fault on by behalf – don't you think? I mean even Selene thinks she did something unfair…." Lilita was telling the truth, although everyone had blamed Kai right away Selene had told her that she shouldn't have kept so many things from him to start with. He was just too curious and depressed to wait for answers.

"Then she's an idiot." Kai snapped, Lilita stood up, and walked to the door as if she were about to leave, but stopped suddenly and turned around. Kai was watching intently as he wondered if he had made her decide to leave with what he had said. "I think you should escort me to the living room. Please." She smiled again and Kai was suddenly confused on what she had said.

"Why?" He looked back at the ceiling not really able to look at Lilita in the eye when she was smiling so happily, what was the point in bringing her down?

"Because I don't know where it is…" Lilita rolled her eyes and looked away innocently, she did know where it was, but she wanted to see if she could get Kai up and moving. If she could do that them maybe she could get him to go to this festival. Perhaps it would help him even though he wasn't exactly great at things like that.

"Just go down the hall." Kai turned over on his side again wondering why where Lilita was staying – he knew that she would be somewhere close…but she wasn't staying here if she got back the day before.

"My sense of direction is rather awful, I thought you would know that." Lilita nodded to herself as if she were trying to back up her story, but Kai already knew she was not someone that could find a place easily even if she were handed a map and compass.

"Whatever." Kai sighed and sat up, he would take her then leave – then would go back to sleep and be haunted once more by those nightmares. He knew what he was doing, he had a plan and knew that if he didn't agree Lilita would stay and start speaking to him again.

* * *

Author's Note: Please review – next chapter will have more action -cackles- that I can assure you! Whahahahaha...-coughs- 


	13. Kind Rei & Angry Kai

Author's Note: Hey, hope you like this chapter, a little longer than usual I think that's because…I couldn't stop typing when I started. Took me a while but here is chapter 13, and thanks to the people that reviewed!

Mefia - Yeah I quite like doing action now in my stories for some reason, oh well - I guess it's good for people that like the whole gore…and people getting beaten up and so on...Heh, Heh...Well anyway thanks for reviewing!

Blade - Thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry it took so long to get up, but I kind of couldn't seem to write anything for a while - blame it on school!

isthatnecessary - Body count...Hmm...Well you'll see won't you! -grins- though please retrain yourself if you actually like the character that...had met a unfortunate incident in this chapter. It is chapter 13 for a reason! Oh Hilary and Lilita will meet next chapter... that is after you find something else out. -grins again- Thanks for reviewing!

kavbj - Yeah Kai is rather bad at planning at the moment...poor, poor Kai. Anyway hope you like this chapter since as I promised had more action in it! Hope you don't through any large objects at me :) Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

"Kai?" The rest of the BladeBreakers and Selene were sitting on the floor, discussing where they would go as all of the stalls would be open and even cheaper than normal. Since it was time for this festival to make everyone… a little more cheery and less worried about this Angel killer. Though there would be hundreds of police, so everything _should_ be okay.

"I said I'm not going." Kai was standing against the frame of the door, which was the only reason why he was actually standing, he felt so tired and weak it was beyond a joke. Everyone looked at one another wondering what they could say – they certainly couldn't force him to come partying with them.

"I'll stay too then." Everyone's attention suddenly fell on the girl who had suddenly appeared from behind Kai. Selene smirked and nodded, standing up, "I think that's okay – at least then Kai won't need to be all alone and we don't need to worry over anything…" Kai scoffed and was thinking about changing his mind, just so he could stay out of the BladeBreakers way. Or Selene's way. Or Lilita's way.

The festival was to start in the centre of the city and work its way to the place where Emily's body currently was – which was being held in a mortuary to try to find some clue or evidence that could link it to someone, or something that had been present in her death.

"See you! I'm sure we'll catch up." Lilita smiled and quickly said goodbye to everyone from the door – Kai had gone back to Tyson's room and she continued to wave them all goodbye. Yet she just couldn't seem to shake the feeling that something was wrong, as if something was not right. She looked around, it was still bright, everything would be fine.

"Kai…?" Lilita closed the door gently as she wandered around, she was surprised to look into Tyson's room and not see Kai. She thought about closing the door and searching the kitchen or living room, but stopped when the familiar beyblade caught her eye. She sighed, she could remember when Kai would _never _leave Dranzer on a table, now it was as if it were something _to_ be forgotten about.

"This is going to be a long night…" Lilita quickly picked the beyblade up and turned to go out of the room. Jumping back and letting out a yelp as familiar red eyes gleamed dangerously at the door.

"Oh…You gave me a fright…Kai?" Lilita was at first relieved that it was only Kai at the door but when the look of suspicion suddenly did not wane she knew that there was something wrong.

"Why are you trying to steal Dranzer?" Kai's voice was blunt and cold, as if he did not really care the reason for his beyblade to be taken. Lilita was confused – then it hit her, this was all just a misunderstanding, and extended her hand with the beyblade.

"I wasn't stealing it dummy, Dranzer looked lonely so I was -." Lilita could do nothing but yelp again as she was pushed back. She gave a confused and worried look to Kai and looked around, she would have to tread carefully is she didn't want to be strangled or hit… Though she trusted Kai enough not to _hit _her as he would someone that was a mere stranger.

"-You come here out of the blue? Then end up pawing my beyblade each time you see it. Then I find you with here? It doesn't look that great for you." Kai hissed, he could remember Wyatt had even done something like this…

"Kai, I am not stealing Dranzer – you said it yourself…I don't beyblade." Lita said firmly, a little insulted that something like this could happen. Couldn't Kai see how different he was being?

"Whatever, put Dranzer back." The anger in Kai's eyes did not leave, and Lilita once again extended her hand so Kai could take the beloved beyblade and bitbeast back. Kai quickly grabbed the blade out of the girls hand, and quickly shoved it into a pocket, without as much as a glance.

"Why do you never keep Dranzer with you anymore?" Lilita asked quietly wondering why Dranzer was sitting abandoned in his so called rivals bedroom. Still Kai shrugged and hissed his reply.

"Shut up. Remember I seem to kill any girl that annoys me." Lilita backed away slightly at the words though soon found that she was more irritated at what Kai believed than the threat he had made. Lilita started to shake her head, and began to try to reason with Kai before he got too distressed.

"No…You've never killed anyone." Though reasoning was something Kai was not going to try, since he _knew _that everything wasn't right, he knew that everything would _not _be okay. "Bullshit! I killed my mother, I killed Emily. I almost killed Selene!" Once again Kai was blaming himself. Back to stage one?

"You didn't kill them!" Lilita yelled back, though regretting it knowing that it was only going to cause things to get worse. Kai shouted backed though did not really think of what he was saying. He was far too annoyed at the thought that everyone thought he was completely innocent when he wasn't…"Yes I did! What do I need to do to make you realise that I was the one that done those things…"

"You're father killed Enya! You are not your father! Emily was murderer by some idiot that believes that he's doing justice! You had nothing to do with it!" Lilita had stopped shouting for the meanwhile though she made sure that she put emphasis on each word just so she could be sure Kai was actually listening to her.

"Shut up… It _is_ my fault Emily's dead!" Kai yelled, though he couldn't help but want to stop arguing, since if he did end up saying why it was his fault he could…ruin a lot of people's lives.

"No it's not!" Lilita was glaring back at Kai unsure of what to say to Kai, he was completely different from what he had been like last year. Still she was sure he was just trying to protect himself from something.

"Yes it is, I'll show you!" Lilita blinked surprised at the statement and took a step backwards as she noticed that Kai was glaring intensely at her. She suddenly felt that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to talk about something like this alone with Kai.

* * *

There was music, stalls that seemed to sell everything under the sun and entertainers that seemed to be going around town. All this to try to take the villages mind off of what had happened. "I wonder how Lilita and Kai are getting on…?" Rei had been wondering since Kai and Lilita had been alone in the house for at least four hours. Which was either a good or bad thing. The sun had begun to set, and it was only getting darker so more and more people began to put up lanterns.

Selene couldn't have cared less, she was much to occupied with what she had been tried to figure out since this morning. "Either kissing or killing each other." She picked up and looked at a small ornaments that were being sold, she hadn't seen such cheaply made rubbish in a long time.

Rei wasn't sure whether to be surprised at kissing or killing part and quickly asked Selene if she really meant what she said – sometimes she was quite confusing when it came to being serious or joking. "What! You're kidding right?"

Selene kept her eyes on the small blue…thing that had somehow caught her eye, she had never really liked the colour blue or aluminous orange and they both seemed to be everywhere in this festival. "No."

"Then shouldn't we go back and check on them?" Rei tried to see if she really was kidding but couldn't seem to keep his eyes off the stall that Tyson was now devouring. Selene shrugged and shook her head trying not to laugh at the disgusted faces that had suddenly appeared from the scene that Tyson was causing. "Nope, I'm having too much fun."

"Seriously though, they'll be fine right?" Rei was actually concerned at what he had heard, though Selene put down the object she had picked up and turned to look at Rei with a serious look on her face.

"I was kidding Rei." She looked back over the objects that looked to be hand crafted and wondered who would buy such things, then again she was sure they would be sold out – somehow – by the end of the night. Rei shook his head not really that content in knowing that Selene could actual make him worry so much.

"Hey!" Rei turned to see the usual brunette that had been friends with them for around three years. Rei smiled and she turned to look around at the ornaments that Selene had been inspecting.

Before Rei could greet Hilary properly he heard voices arguing, that sounded oddly like Tyson and Max. "It's not my fault that the food stands had my name on it!" Tyson stuck out his tongue knowing that Max would end up giving up the argument since he usually was more happy to have peace and quiet. Kenny was at the back of them wondering why on earth he was here – he didn't like parties as much as the rest did.

"Well, there's suppose to be fireworks at the peer, want to go?" Max smiled and looked at everyone knowing that he certainly wanted to go and see this fireworks display. Before anyone could agree to come Selene backed out. "Fireworks aren't my thing, I'll see you lot later." She turned around and left. Tyson turned to look at Rei who had been with the girl since they had got there.

Since Max and Tyson were more prone to looking at what food was in stock and Hilary had been away for some appointment that she 'forgot to mention,' and had only recently returned. Rei and been told to stay with Selene, not like he minded to much, the embarrassment that Kenny had with standing near Tyson when he ordered everything was not one that Rei wanted. "Where does she think she's going?" Tyson sighed.

"Rei go with her." Tyson ordered, he knew that Rei would go and find her since he was extremely kind like that. Rei frowned a little confused why he was the one being stuck with someone he didn't really know.

"She'll get lost…and Max has the money for food…" Tyson explained, although Rei wouldn't admit it he did feel slightly left out.

"You're unbelievable Tyson." Kenny shook his head and couldn't help but laugh as Rei rolled his eyes and wandered off to find Selene yet again.

* * *

There had been little progress on Lilita's department as she was now sitting outside Tyson's room. She had noticed that she wasn't helping – something that she thought would happen. Though she did want to help Kai she just didn't know how, since from what he was saying now – it sounded as if there was something else that was causing him distress.

"I just can't be friends with people that I know aren't going to be around much longer." Kai muttered back, knowing that Lilita would question him on it he closed his eyes. He was leaning against the door – just so Lilita couldn't open the door and come in again. Though he was sure that she wouldn't leave from where she sat now.

"What do you mean?" She rested her head against the door hoping to make sure she would be able to hear the quiet voice of Kai's through the door. There was a long silence, and Lilita thought that maybe she would go off to get something to eat since she hadn't had any breakfast or lunch since… Since that had been taken up by _that_ argument. There was some movement from inside the room, and to Lilita surprise the door opened a little.

"I know something…that could stop people from dying…yet I'm to weak to do anything…" He muttered through the small opening in the door. Lilita looked up at Kai, he really didn't look weak – maybe he meant worried? Lilita stood up and cracked her back as the uncomfortable position had caused her back to ache.

"What do you mean? Explain..."

* * *

"Yeah! Selene!" Rei ran to catch up with the girl wondering why on earth she was walking away from all of the stalls and entertainment. Where on earth was she going? She looked over her shoulder though did not stop even though she saw Rei running to catch up to her.

"I can look after myself." She snapped not really meaning to sound so annoyed at Rei's thoughtfulness, still she was sure everything would be fine if she went on her own. Rei laughed nervously as Selene continued to glare, then he decided he may as well tell the truth.

"I know that but they don't seem to…" She shook her head not really caring why he had suddenly appeared.

"Thanks, Rei, but really just go back say you lost site of me," She forced a smile knowing that it must have sucked to be in his place, she would not want to hang around with someone she only knew through another friend when she could be doing something else.

"But if something did happen I would feel partly responsible." He sighed knowing that he end up having to come and leave the party just to make sure nothing happened to Selene there were times when Rei just wanted to ignore people's requests or favours.

"You're too kind Rei now seriously go back." She continued to walk away and Rei stood and thought for a moment, there wouldn't be a big chance of Selene getting hurt or whatever, though if something did happen then Rei certainly would end up blaming himself.

"Fine...come on then…I'm going to see the monument." Selene called back and she herself stopped in her tracks letting Rei catch up, she just hoped that he wouldn't ask too many questions.

Rei raised an eyebrow wondering why on earth she would want to go there, it was odd since she seemed obsessed with it. "I want to double check how you spell one of their names…" Selene said out of the blue as if she knew what Rei had been thinking about.

"They've got the police onto it…so stop thinking about it." Selene was a little taken aback on how Rei had sounded serious, annoyed even.

Why was this annoying him so much, was it making him uncomfortable in speaking about it or did he just not like to think of things when someone close to him had died. Probably the latter. Selene smiled and answered the neko-gin back. "The police sometimes get into trouble too."

* * *

Lilita had been allowed back into the same room as Kai but he had still not dared speak a word of what he had meant... "I think we should get something to ea-…" Lilita stood up and was about to exit the room again to go find something to eat at least then she had an excuse to not answer right away – then she could think about what she was saying instead of saying something that would only anger the boy.

"-Will you come with me? For a walk." Lilita paused and looked at Kai for a moment she didn't recall that he asked to go for walks – especially from someone else. Yet she had been told that he rarely went for walks nowadays and it must have been a good thing…if he was wanting to go outside, right?

"Em…sure." She nodded, and went to the front door where Selene had forced off her shoes, and quickly put them on. Kai followed silently and waited outside for her. "Where are we going exactly?" She wondered though Kai had already started walking and she had to dash to catch up.

Lilita had thought that since that his usual repetitive answers hadn't came up that the whole journey to…wherever they were going was going to be surrounded in silence. "I want to show you something…I figured it out a while ago." Kai said briefly not giving any indication on whether she would like or hate this thing that Kai had supposedly figured out. She had a funny feeling that it wasn't good.

"What is it?" She asked though only received a sideways look and knew that she wouldn't get any other information out of him at the moment, she would simply just need to wait and see.

* * *

"So why are we here?" Rei sighed and looked around wondering why they were back at the memorial that had suddenly created a large amount of commotion because of what had been written on it. Selene shrugged and walked closer to the large stone tablet.

"I wanted to see if this was still up." She muttered though hoped that Rei wouldn't question anymore of why they were here. She didn't really like having people involved when she knew something was going to happen – she knew something would happen soon, she just didn't know what exactly was going to happen.

"Looks like they forgot to clean it…" Rei looked at the monument knowing that the horrible smell must have been from the blood on it – it hadn't been washed off yet which was strange since they had said they where going to do so.

"They were probably still wrapped up in Emily's death." Selene couldn't help but mentally scold herself when she noticed the happy and calm look on Rei's face disappear behind despair and sadness. "Sorry." She added quickly knowing that Rei and the others would probably get sad around the name of the girl.

"Can we go back now?" Rei asked trying not to sound like a whining child, Selene nodded and began to walk away. "So why did you need to look at that?" Rei asked a little curious on why she had just been standing there looking at one name in particular.

"Do you know what Tala's last name is? That redheaded boy?" She didn't know if Rei knew who the boy was, even though she knew his first name she didn't exactly get on with him or any of his group that well.

Rei thought for a moment wondering why she would ask such a random question but answered her question anyway. "I think it's something like Valkov." Selene nodded and frowned in thought, she muttered something, but Rei couldn't pick it up. Rei gave her a slightly concerned look hoping that she would explain what this whole thing was about.

"Never mind. Now I think we should get back to the party – okay?" Selene walked a little faster and hoped that Rei would just drop the subject. She wasn't sure why she suddenly felt as if something were wrong, as if she had forgotten something.

"You just answered my question with your own…" Rei sighed and continued to walk beside Selene as they went through the alleyways to get back to where they had been, to where their friends were.

Selene smiled and nodded, a little happier as she pushed the more depressing thoughts out of her mind. "I know."

Selene stopped suddenly, which caused Rei to look back in concern. "What is it?" He frowned when Selene didn't say anything but continued to look straight forward. He followed her gaze and noticed another person walking down the alley. It was definitely a man since he was far too…bulky to be female.

"It's probably just some drunk guy…probably from some bar." He encouraged her to continue to walk, to where ever it was they were heading to. Though Selene still did not move.

She didn't know where to scream and flee leaving Rei clueless or tell Rei and hope that 'Angel' wouldn't have approached them by then…or just run. Rei looked back and forth between the guy that was still walking towards them and the girl that seemed to have frozen completely.

"Selene?" Rei waved a hand in front of her face, causing her to come out of her thoughts and back to what was going to happen if they both stayed here, still Rei looked slightly confused when Selene suddenly hissed at him. "We need to run. Now."

"Wha--?" He frowned and tried to get an answer out of Selene but he was interrupted. The man's voice was low yet loud as if he had something covering his face and he was yelling.

"Excuse me again--." Before the man could finish his sentence Selene quickly turned to look at Rei, she grabbed his wrist and yelled in his face knowing that he probably would be rather confused by the whole situation. "--Run idiot!"

Selene felt that she was having to drag Rei where she was running to and a question caused the normal collective girl to lose her patience. She was not going to get confronted by that guy again. "Where are we going?"

"I'm not going to stop and ask directions, Rei! Just run!" Selene turned to look over her shoulder as she began to run, she still had a tight grip over Rei's arm, hoping that maybe he would soon understand that they were in danger and had to run _now_. Selene let go knowing that if she bolted it then so would Rei, plus they would possibly be able to run quicker if she wasn't holding onto his arm.

Seeing the look of fear in someone that was normally calm was surprising and alarming, taking another look at the man – who Rei could still not really see because of the dark alley way.

After a few moments of hearing nothing but their own breathing and the quick pace of their shoes hitting tarmac Rei slowed down, believing that they were safe since they could no longer see the silhouette of the man. "So could you please tell me why we ran away from some guy?" Rei asked, trying to catch his breath. He looked around he could see and hear the fireworks in the distance but he could hear no more partying shrieks or music.

Sighing Selene rubbed her head thinking about whether she should tell Rei what was going on, or at least on who that was. She crouched down, "He's the one that was responsible for this…" She stood back up, and Rei noticed that she had pulled up part of her trouser leg, and he noticed the scar almost immediately. "…and…" Rei nodded and wondered what she was going to add. "I think he may have killed Emily." Selene watched as Rei frowned and quickly looked over his shoulder, as if making sure that no one had followed them.

"Come on, let's go." Rei shook his head, if it had just been some drunken fool, then maybe they could have both went back to the party and pretend like nothing happened, but if what Selene was saying were true then….Then they certainly could not just act as if everything was fine.

They quickly walked through the alleyways making sure that no one was following them, just to make sure he wasn't following him. Selene was suddenly cut off as someone rushed out in front of her. Her instinctive reply shot out in anger. "Hey watch it!" The girl who had staggered back a few paces saw that it was not just anybody but him that was standing in his way.

"How is that possible…?" Selene heard Rei muttered to himself in shock or horror she couldn't tell as she was too scared to do much else but listen. They watched as the so-called killer talk in a slow and monotone voice, one that was pointing out a boring fact.

"Dear, dear children today…are so self-absorbed…" The man in front chuckled to himself meanwhile Rei glared at the man that stood as still as a statue, the two teenagers began to back off from the supposedly mass-murderer. The alleyway was a wind-trap, and the teenagers couldn't help but feel the cold – the kind that managed to numb them to their very bones.

"What do you want?" Rei snapped not really liking the fact that this guy had apparently killed Emily and was now standing in front of them both. The taller male sighed deeply and pointed to Selene who was now standing beside Rei, and almost out of the isolated alleyway.

"Envy." Rei looked at Selene who was looking confused and even more worried than she did before. She shook her head, unsure if anything that she said this time would have nay affect on what would happen to her and Rei.

"I'm not jealous of anyone…?" The man did not seem to pay any attention on what the girl was saying, though appeared to be only interested in proclaiming his prophesy.

"You will cleansed from this world!" The killer that had been named Angel, attempted to grab the girls neck, but Rei quickly pulled her away – only to have Selene fall to the ground and Rei be pushed to a near-by wall.

Rei growled as he saw a smirk on the mans face, which wasn't good considering the fact that this guy had already killed someone. Rei was sure that he would be able to push him off and possibly get Selene and himself away quickly – that was until he felt something go _through_ his shoulder. Suddenly there was a loud crack, and a yell of agony filled the air.

"Rei!" Selene scrambled to her feet and forced the older male only inches away so that Rei could at least escape. Selene made no attempt to tell Rei this time that they were to run, and the two teenagers once again began to run down the alleyways, hoping to find somewhere that was populated.

Rei hastily grabbed onto his shoulder trying to stop the blood, he didn't know what had happened. The old man had pulled something out and stabbed him…Rei looked at his shoulder as he felt the sticky and warm substance begin to trickle down his back, he realised that his blood had already soaked through his jumper….

They two teenagers were now back with the party that seemed to be moving more slowly as more and more people became intoxicated and less and less appeared to remember that there was a killer on the lose and he was…close.

Without any delay Selene turned around to looked at Rei's shoulder, "Are you okay…?" She felt devastated that she had almost got Rei killed – if she had been herself then Rei wouldn't have been hurt. Now she was just trying to remember where the nearest hospital was. She had never really felt so…fearful of someone's life before.

"I think we should find the others, just to make sure…they're okay." He smiled weakly as the wound seemed to be aggravated by the cool air, he grabbed onto his shoulder tighter knowing fine well that he must have lost a far amount of blood to feel so weak.

"I think you should go to hospital." Selene wasn't sure if he had been joking when he had been wanting to find everyone else, why did he have to be _too_ kind? He was sometimes very naïve to think he would be okay in a situation like this. Rei smiled as he noticed that Selene was once again glaring, he nodded and tried to stand only to stumble backwards – feeling light-headed.

"Yeah, after we find everyone…" Rei got up and tried to walk himself, but Selene ended up having to support him. Not as if she were complaining – that could have been her if it weren't for Rei playing hero. The pace slowed considerably as it felt that Rei was gaining pounds with every stride.

"Actually…I think I may need that hospital appointment." Rei leaned his unarmed shoulder against a nearby wall and Selene noticed the shallow and uneven breathing of his, she walked closer knowing that she would certainly need someone's help.

Rei slowly sat down, the thoughts of what had just happened slowly slipped his mind, and all he wanted to do was rest. "Rei! Don't you dare! Get up! Now!" He heard the almost hysterical words of Selene, but his mind gave into his selfishness and he closed his heavy eye-lids, and the pain from his arm seemed to slip away just like reality did.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed it…Well I'm away before the Rei-fanatics come after me. Please review! 


	14. Word Play

Author's Note: Yeah…it's been quite a long time… Like two months. I'm quite shocked. I barely have any time to do stories anymore. I have lots and lots of stuff to do for school and if my own PC still broke well... I have no idea when I can post again. (Hopefully within a few weeks...and not two months...) I'm on holidays at the moment only a few more days left and I have quite a lot of homework. Anyway thank you to those people that reviewed and hopefully will still read this even though it was kind of on hiatus. I am incredibly sorry for the long wait. I would like to say a special thanks to;

Blade - :( Oh dear, hopefully you won't tell your cousin -hides under bed- but anyway, I am actually debating on whether I should kill Rei or not. Hmm... Oh well thanks for reviewing and sorry for the long wait for my update. (Woo that rhymes!)

Ma.anda - I've not to kill Rei. Okay... and I can't kill everyone...awww. I'd love to go to Rome, but I'm poor and well I doubt I'll ever leave the UK because I'm a hermit...basically heh heh, thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chapter! (Sorry it took me so long to type.)

kavbj - Sorry, for, em, taking so long. Heh heh. Don't throw anything heavy or sharp now... Heh hehe. Yes he's creepy and weird which makes him a great serial killer. I'm sure you'll be really happy with this chapter if you really need to know what Kai knows...Cause you find out! Well half anyway. The other parts you need to figure out yourself! Whahaha--thanks for reviewing!

Meifa - You hope the killer doesn't show up? I suggest you don't read this chapter then. -grins- And your English is fine, if I can read my brothers writing (which is the messiest writing in the world full stop) then I can understand your review very easily. Anyway, thanks for reviewing, and well waiting so long for it to be posted.

glitteredvixen06 - Hopefully your alerts worked this time. I mean who knows the site could have crashed because -gasp- I updated. Not quite but I am really sorry for the wait. Then again I'm sure everyone was busy with Christmas. That is if you celebrate it. Rei or Kai? I've not to kill them, what if I do? No, no -- no review is a waste of time! Well thanks for reviewing! Enjoy!

isthatnecessary - He should have run, but neh, the BladeBreakers just have to be hero's. I hate the blade sharks they were really mean. (Minus Kai of course) I actually like Ian. I don't know why, maybe it's because he reminds me of me (very very very small.) You're not being shallow... of course not. :P Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter even though there was a LONG LONG wait for it. Sorry.

Irn2 - You're confused? Well hopefully you won't be by the end, but I like confusing people that's why I kind of like writing mystery! Confusion is my middle name. Anyway thanks for reviewing and I hope you can forgive me for the long wait.

* * *

Chapter 14

* * *

Kai hadn't been outside in what felt like years, his headache had vanished as the cold air seemed to surround his whole body – another reason why he usually went for walks when he was annoyed. Thoughts usually just disappeared if he went of for an hour or so, then again that was why he had suddenly stopped. He did not want to forget anything that he had learned or found out.

"So what…is it you wanted to show me?" Lilita jogged to catch up with the taller teenager and began to wonder if it really was a good idea to go for a walk so late. The sky was completely black and the only light came from street-lamps and even they weren't much comfort as some of them were broke.

Kai decided that if he were to tell someone then they would end up hating him, for not speaking to the police… Then again if he were to suddenly turn up and state that he knew who was next, it would look suspicious since he was supposedly the last to see Emily. "The killer…he's not randomly killing people." The sudden topic caused Lilita to think about what he meant: so there was a pattern? So then Kai knew this pattern? Why didn't he just tell the police or did he want another opinion?

"How do you know?" Lilita frowned a little worried about the direction of this conversation was going in but at least now he was talking and not accusing her of things. Again, Kai did not give the girl a straight answer as he began to think about how he could tell her... Then again he could just say he was making it all up and tell her to go back and he could just continue to feel incredibly guilty - especially if one of them got killed.

There was silence in the street, as everyone else had gone to the so-called party. Kai paid no heed to Lilita when she tried asking yet again about what he knew. There was something troubling her - maybe she knew about it as well? Kai doubted that as she probably would have told everyone, or maybe went to the police. Kai's mind argued with itself and only made the headache he had been rid of come back. Again.

The entire journey only consisted of Kai starting off a sentence then trailing off as if he had decided against saying anything, and then it would be Lilita's turn to suddenly ask a question, only to be ignored. The noise from the street-party was the only thing that made the entire thing bearable, there were fireworks which ended up somehow overhead: giving the teenagers something to look t besides the ground and one another.

About twenty minutes it took the two teenagers to get to where Kai had wished to go - he had taken them both to the park and monument which stood, with the crimson graffiti of blood, in the centre. "I don't really know why he's doing it: I know who's involved though..." Kai muttered, his pace slowed to a halt as he stood in front of the stone which had the blood still smeared on it. The smell made Lilita and Kai grimace, "So...who is it? How do you know for sure?" Lilita watched as Kai simply stared at the letters and names.

"Point." Kai said leaving Lilita slightly perplexed at what Kai was doing, but trusted him nonetheless and pointed. She watched as he moved her arm to the very bottom of the list and started calling out letters - moving her hand back and forth between the first name, middle name, and surname. Lilita's eyes widened as she realised what the last name 'Leroy Ki Yom' spelt out.

"Oh my god..." Lilita watched yet again, as Kai moved her hand to the next name, '_Hill Tai Tesia_' slowly Kai started to point to each letter. However he simply stopped when he had only finished half way through the name as he saw Lilita freeze and before she knew it she was crying. "Who else?" Kai looked away, knowing that he could have simply kept his mouth shut about the second last one, but if he had suddenly missed it out and down the rest it would have looked suspicious anyway.

"Tyson...Selene...Me...and a few others you haven't met." He looked up at the red letters, they had puzzled him when he had seen them. It was obvious that they were not really names but what else could they have been? So Kai had decided to simply stay up on night and work it out - only rearranging the top. When he found it to be none other than Tyson he simply couldn't believe it and stopped trying to figure out the others. Then when Emily had been killed he felt worse because - well he could have made sure that she wouldn't go anywhere alone. As long as he had finished the anagrams.

Looking back at Lilita didn't really help, since she seemed pretty upset. Who wouldn't be? "Lita, I didn't mean to make you cry. I just thought it would--." Kai was surprised to find Lilita wiping her tears away quickly and smiling at him. "--Thank you, Kai. Really, but I think we should go to the police. So we can warn the others about this." Kai nodded, he didn't want to go to the police since they had never really been fond of his family and with the fake policeman that had helped his father try to kill him. Well there wasn't much trust.

"Tomorrow?" Kai didn't really feel up to doing anything else. He felt like a villain himself, he'd just told someone that they could die. How nice was he? Sighing Lilita nodded, knowing that she probably would break down if they went right now. Still the shock of seeing her name wrote in blood did not help her nerves and the walk home was silent except from the occasional sniff coming from Lilita.

The dojo was in sight and Lilita stopped, maybe she should just get a cab and quickly get back to her hotel. At least there would be adults around to stop anyone from killing her. She was numb from the thought of someone wanting to kill her. She wasn't that naive to think that the world loved her: sure she knew people that hated her, and wanted to do her harm but actually kill her. It was a horrible feeling: it was as if someone had flipped a switch and she could no longer stand silence or the darkness or the very thought of others being near her in case they were they ones that wished to hurt her. Was this what Kai felt? "I'm going to go back to-."

"I just told you someone wants to kill you and you're leaving yourself? You're staying here. Don't be so stupid." The interruption was not taken as an insult, but in fact Lilita felt better as she did not need to go outside until morning. She just hoped the others would get back soon so she could stop worrying. What if something had happened to them? Sighing she smiled again, one which showed how weary and tired she was, and Kai simply nodded and went inside the dojo.

There was a faint ringing sound, and Kai wondered what the hell it was for a moment: until he remembered that the others were gone and this was probably just to make sure there was nothing wrong at this end. "Hello? What is it?" Kai sounded bored but when he heard a stifled cry, he went to find Lilita just in case she wanted to talk to the other girl.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for him to get hurt!" Kai blinked so someone had been hurt? Tyson maybe? Then again he remembered that Tyson would have been surrounded by people, he wasn't the type to go off into darkened alleyways and try to look for trouble, so who could it have been? "Rei's in hospital. That stupid Angel attacked me...again."

Kai frowned - Rei was hurt? Why did he get hurt - he wasn't on the list? "What happened?" Kai asked bluntly not caring if Selene felt guilty, he wanted to know what hospital he was in. By personal experience, he didn't trust hospitals and wanted to be at least there to make sure no 'cleaner' or random nurse came in to give Rei some needed drugs. Lilita placed the phone on loud-speaker so she also could hear, she knew that something really bad had had to have happened to make Selene sound so devastated. "He attacked me - and Rei ended up getting stabbed - in the shoulder - I didn't think - then we ran. But then Rei ended up unconscious - so I phoned here... His blood was everywhere..." Then there was a half-whimper half-cry which escaped Selene. She didn't sound very stable but how could Kai complain about that?

"Which hospital are you in?" Lilita called out hoping that Selene would hear her. There was a silence in the room - Kai and Lilita stayed still so they wouldn't miss anything that Selene said. Meanwhile Selene was just trying to pull herself together.

"The usual one." In other words the same one where Kai had been on more than several occasions and that was just counting last year. Not to mention the place where his mother died, and where his father killed her. Kai nodded and ended up yelling out, harsher than he had intended, "Fine, we'll be there soon." The line went dead a few moments later.

Kai shook his head, and hung up hoping that Selene wouldn't leave the hospital to try to calm herself down. He should have told her to stay in the hospital... but there was no point in phoning her back: she'd probably be using a phone box inside the hospital. 'I wonder how she got this number?' Rei had his phone with him, or maybe she had managed to find the others and they had given her the phone number - why on earth was he thinking about how someone got a phone number when a friend was hurt. He scoffed and hoped that they would be able to get to there quickly.

"Don't you have a key to lock the door?" Lilita wondered if the house would be okay if everyone was out - but Tyson and the others could still be unaware of what happened and Lilita ended up scribbling down a piece of paper, "Hospital - Rei hurt - Call Selene..." and then rethought the note, Selene wouldn't be able to take another phone call and scrubbed out Selene and put her own name down.

"Hurry up." Kai was gone before Lilita put her shoes back on and ended up chasing after Kai, a little worried about being left alone on such a dark evening. Kai wasn't sure if he should just run there (but he doubted that Lilita would be able to keep up with him) or take some public transport - but the buses were off because of the party so that left a taxi. He wondered if it would be possible to get into one which would let him pay with plastic...

"I have money - so come on." She and Kai quickly went to the taxing bay - there wasn't that maybe taxi's left as many people had used them to get to the 'next party' as it were. Lilita sighed and wondered if their would be a taxi left as she spotted a large group of people walking down to where they were. "Great..." She rolled her eyes and watched as every last one of the taxi's were filled. This was certainly not their night.

"Hello, you need to go somewhere?" Kai narrowed his eyes as he looked at the taxi, it was licensed and the guy didn't seem to creepy, plus he surely wouldn't do anything too weird if there were two people he was transporting.

"Fine, we need to the General Hospital in Central." The man smiled kindly and Lilita and Kai got in, exchanged looks which could only mean that they were both a little uncomfortable with the thought of taking a taxi. Damn buses.

"So, why are you both going to hospital? You both look find to me." The driver asked, and Lilita left out a nervous sigh hoping that this guy was normal and not some psycho that had decided to kill them both. Kai on the other hand was sure that they were fine: he didn't sound like the person that had wrote those messages, his accent was strange though...

"Our friends been hurt." Lilita spoke up, looking back out of the window hoping that this car-ride would be over quickly she had never wanted to get out of a vehicle so much in her life but she reassured herself that she was being a little paranoid. This guy would not take on two teenagers which could inflict some serious damage - that was if he didn't have some form of weapon.

"Oh, the poor boy, I'm sure he did not mean to sin." Kai and Lilita glanced at one another, they thought that this was slightly weird, no one that they knew would call someone being hurt a sin. Yes the person who hurt them had committed one, but the sin would not be on Rei it would be on the other. The driver however slowed down, and Kai physically tensed, "Speaking of sins..."

* * *

"Where are they?" Selene muttered under her breath, and looked at the clock. It was getting really late, past midnight in fact. Selene was standing at the desk of the ward. Rei had been given a blood transfusion and she had left to get herself something to drink, the only problem was that she didn't want to go into the ward as other people had arrived. A girl with pink hair whom she vaguely remembered from a year ago, when she had been told to deliver a message to Kai about the sins. The girl had been clinging onto Rei as if _her _life depended on it. Another, cat-like teenager had come in: resembled a lion of some sort.

The thought of him waking up and her not being there to say thank you was a little ungrateful, well that's what she thought. So she decided to walk to over at least to the window which was near Rei anyway, however she was stopped. Mariah had jumped to her feet, knowing that this girl had been the cause of Rei being hurt. "You! You have some nerve coming here!" She spoke boldly believing that the more people that heard the better. Selene stood there with her arms folded and watched as Mariah exploded.

"If he hadn't been with you he wouldn't been here! He wouldn't need to get blood!" Selene swallowed quickly and tried to avoid eye contact from the other girl, she knew that what she said was true. "He would be happy and able to walk! He wouldn't be like this!" She ended up breaking down, and Selene had to bite the inside of her lower lip to stop herself from breaking down. She still had to go change since her hands and shirt were covered in blood.

"Hey, hey! Mariah calm down." Lee, the older sibling, tried to pull some distance between the his sister and this other girl. He knew that if the person who had been with him was still at hospital that they would have got an earful but then again it was nice to know that Rei hadn't been abandoned.

Her mobile vibrated inside her pocket and she gave a quickly glance to Lee, Mariah and the still unconscious Rei. "Excuse me." She muttered as she left the ward and stood out in the corridors hoping to be as brief as possible so she could go to the bathroom and sulk. "Tyson? How did you get this number?" She frowned when she heard his reasoning, supposedly Kai had her number, and had left his phone. Apparently they couldn't get hold of Lilita - whom had told them to call her to find out what had happened to Rei.

"They should be coming to the hospital - they should be here by now. Just come - it's the _usual _hospital." She ended the call and couldn't help but start to worry about Kai and Lilita, where were they?

* * *

Author's Note: So, I gave you a few names, it will become clear who exactly is being targeted and if you can't wait for an update just solve the anagrams and you'll be ahead of the game! I know that I don't really deserve reviews since it took me so darn long to update, but feedback would be appreciated! 


	15. Gassed & Shot

Author's Note: Exams coming up, anyway I want to say thank you all **very **much for reviewing/reading this fiction, I think 8 is the highest amount of reviews I've ever had for one chapter. Wooo! So thank you:

DancerInTheDark101 - Yes, cliff-hangers. I love them! (But I'm guessing everyone's noticed that...) Yeah, this chapter took a little while because I kept forgetting where I saved it. (Too many folders in this laptop I tell yah!) Anyway, this chapter has, I think, a lot of action and suspense. Sorry for the cliff hanger. Thanks for reviewing!

glitteredvixen06 - Yeah I do, -looks around- Can't give it away publicly since, well, brothers would disown me. Did you get the PM - I can remember giving someone the link over PM... Hopefully I'm not getting confused! (Sorry if I am!) Loved how you added in "no pressure." :-D Well hopefully you'll like this chapter as much.

kavbj - You get it? Well done, so you know who's being targeted with having to wait? Yeah Mariah isn't my favourite but, hey her... crush just got stabbed and was with another girl. I think she would be the jealous type. -ticks list- Kai to live got yah... (wonders where to hide.) Thanks for reviewing!

Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus- - Glad you're enjoying this fiction:o I made someone cry... Go me!  
(-.-'') Emm, sorry. Hyper moment. Hopefully I updated quickly enough! Thanks for reviewing!

Ma.anda - Kill Mariah. -cackles- Maybe, I don't know who exactly is going to actually die or just be seriously hurt. Hopefully you won't get too annoyed at this chapter... angst you see. Or at least I think it is. (My school is so poor, we have to pay for stuff - we get a small discount though.)

isthatnecessary - You should never assume things when reading :P Especially my wacky-stories. True someone else is going to die, but who... closes eyes and picks from list-Anyway, hopefully I updated soon enough - you didn't blabber - that much :P. Thanks very much for reviewing!

Meifa - I know what you mean, feels like only a few weeks ago was I just thinking about this plot. (Obviously and totally a lie... poor neglected fic...) Heh heh, everyone seems to have taken a large dislike to dear Mariah. Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for reviewing!

Blade - A list? Of whom I'm going to kill? I'm afraid you'll have to wait :D That's for next chapter! Well Part of it. :D Hopefully you can hold on till then, then again you did stop your cousin from throwing things at me for hurting Rei... hmmm... Anyway thanks for the review, hopefully you like this update as well!

* * *

Chapter 15

* * *

"You've sins. I must take care of it…" The driver muttered to himself. The two teenagers as the doors had suddenly locked. Kai sighed, if only he had opted for the train or even ran there. 

"So – you've murdered people!" Lilita raged, she didn't like to be told that she was sinful when this guy was killing people for no obvious reason.

"I have to bear this cross – I have to kill those not worthy." The man muttered again and Lilita tensed knowing that she was in that unworthy category, on the other hand Kai just glared at the killer and spoke to him as if the conversation was interesting.

"Not worthy? Of what?" Kai raised an eyebrow when the driver didn't respond, all they could do at the moment was stall until he opened the doors, that was if he opened the doors. "All I do is have to phone, and that's it over for you. You tired to kill my friend today. You lost, he's still alive. You didn't do your job." Kai was trying to provoke him into slowing down or giving some information on where they were going. It didn't help that there was no apparent service for his phone.

"I cannot lose I have God on my side. Meanwhile you do not. It is impossible for you to win." The man said back happily. Lilita wondered if this guy actually believed this guy thought that God was telling him to do these horrible things.

"What sin have I committed?" Lilita asked a little curious, she was possessed by greed – but she didn't exactly want everything. The reply in which she got confused her and Kai.

"You are jealous. Of everyone, of everything!" He yelled and his grip on the steering wheel got tighter as he turned a corner.

"I suppose I'm sorrow…"With no reply Kai decided to take that as a 'yes' and thought about what this killer was planning. "…you're killing people by the way God would. Sorrow doesn't have a punishment anymore…so…how are you planning on killing me?" Kai wasn't exactly looking forward to his own death he was curious. A few weeks ago he would have gladly went with this guy – but Lilita was here and there was no point in getting her killed. Still he could always get her to escape and suddenly remember he had forgotten Dranzer or something.

"I will not – you are going to kill yourself and you – freezing water!" Kai blinked and knew that the subject had created the awkward aura between him and Lilita. Still he couldn't help but be surprised how plainly this man had told him he was going to kill himself. What was he going to do – force him to do so?

Lilita tilted her head, so was that her chosen death. "…freezing cold water?" It wasn't the worst out of the sins but then again she didn't want to die and didn't want any of them. "So why us? Make us aware of what we done wrong, maybe then we can ask for forgiveness…" She was curious to why everyone was being targeted. Things had been planned in advance, meanwhile the murders seemed random. So what was this man's motive behind this?

"You all are pitiful. Evil. Shouldn't be here." The man mumbled to himself again and Lilita looked at Kai for a brief moment, with an extremely worried expression on her face, Kai just continued to talk to him as if it were something up for debate.

"—Maybe we shouldn't be here, but why should you be the one to decided that our lives should end? It's that unfair?" Kai heard the anger and annoyance in the killer's reply though he knew that anything that insulted God or morals – then he would go off in a tangent.

"God is not unfair! He is fair, he is benevolent!" The killer yelled at the teenager who looked at him blankly, as if he wasn't making any sense.

"However you aren't." Kai snapped back knowing that there was only so far he could go, Kai wondered if Emily had annoyed him so much and that was why she was so carelessly left. Supposedly they still didn't have any suspects. Kai told himself that he would go to the police as soon as he got out of here.

"Do not speak of what you don't know children!"Lilita sat back in her chair wondering if there was anything they could do. Outside was dark, and no one was about – there would be no point in shouting for help.

"So why are you really killing us all?" Lilita asked, though winced when the killed yelled back, and Kai believed that there was no point in aggravating him anymore. It appeared that he was set on where ever he was taken them.

"BE QUIET!" The rest of the journey was quiet, Kai and Lilita had both silently agreed that they would 'behave' until the car stopped then they would start their attempt to get out of here. No more than a few minutes later the taxi stopped and Lilita tensed as the killer got out and shut the door.

"Try if you want – they are reinforced." Kai blinked as the killer started talking to him as if he were some sort of old friend and knocked on the car windows. Still it didn't take long before Lilita was out of her seat trying to break the window. The man wandered away, humming some sort of hymn.

"Kai." Kai would have ignored Lilita and tried to figure out how to get out but the way she suddenly froze alarmed him. Why did she sound incredibly scared – they would get out of here…Right? Kai didn't want to think about it so hoped to brush the subject off.

"We'll be okay…" Lilita frowned, she knew Kai was trying to calm her down but the fear of death suddenly overwhelmed her system.

"How can you say that - he's already killed someone and hurt Rei and now he has us!" She yelled, knowing that she wasn't helping only made her want to yell at herself, this was no time to get emotional.

"Look around – see if we can use anything." Kai knew that it wouldn't be much use, there was only the seats that they were sitting on and a glass visor into the drivers seat. Why did these things have to be reinforced then maybe Kai wouldn't have found it so difficult to get away?

Lilita nodded, "Okay. Sorry." She didn't like this situation, in fact she was on the verge of hysterics but since Kai and her own safety were depending on a way to get out she'd shut up for now. After a few moments of looking around and under seats the two teenagers decided there was nothing extra in the back.

"Do you have Dranzer?" Lilita couldn't remember if Kai had taken her, then again she would be useless if he hadn't taken his launcher. Hopefully fate wasn't frowning on them. Kai nodded though the sudden realisation that he hadn't been using her made him shift uncomfortably. Idiot. "Launch her at the window – she if she can help us."

Thinking about what the madman had said Kai didn't know if he would have enough power or strength to launch Dranzer through reinforced windows. "I've not…trained in a while." Kai ended up taking his beyblade and launched her at the window. Nothing happened except the low thud that was heard when the blade continued to hit the window. Lilita would have tried to stay supportive, but there was something that hung in the air that made he feel slightly tired and sleepy. The smell itself kept her awake.

"No harm in tri– what's that smell? It's like something's burning…" Kai sniffed the air, and frowned – it made him choke on his own breath. However, burning wouldn't be the word for this smell, and Kai continued to wonder what it was until he choked again.

"Nothing's burning…that's…gas." Eyes widening, Lilita put her hands over her mouth and nose hoping that she wouldn't end up breathing too much of the gas in. Kai simply put his scarf over his mouth and nose and started to bang furiously at the window, that was still being hit repeatedly by the beyblade. Lilita began to panic, what could she use to help?

Lilita grumbled as she could taste the very gas, and ended up holding her breath, hoping that Kai would be able to smash through quickly. The beyblade scratched the glass, while Kai continued to hit it the scratches turned into a small crack. 'Come on…Dranzer…' Kai looked over his shoulder, Lilita was currently kneeling, hunched over on the floor covering her face.

Another crack appeared and Kai hissed as a piece of glass pierced his flesh, however the window began to shatter as Dranzer continued to destroy it. "Thank god…" Kai coughed as fresh air rushed in, though knew that they had to get out of this car or else they would be dead in a matter of minutes. Kai let Lilita go first since she seemed to have ended up taking in more of the gas than he had. It wasn't the most graceful escape plan to smash a window then slide out, but at least they were okay. For now.

"Don't mention his name – supposedly he hates us." Lilita gasped for breath, more upbeat from escaping the taxi though knew that the killer could be in the next room. A coughing fit ensued but soon cleared but and Lilita sighed as soon as she stood up, where had that gas come from?

"True. You okay?" Kai frowned in concern, not as if he would admit that, and wondered if Lilita would be able to get to the next room without any problems.

"Sore head, and throat nothing out of the ordinary." Kai nodded, he knew that she probably would have the worst symptoms since he had the scarf. Lilita looked around taking in the scenery of burnt wood. It looked as if someone had rubbed ash onto the walls until they were black and littered the room with wood. It was some strange garage.

"Where do you think he went?" Kai dusted himself off, sliding onto the mucky floor from a broken window wasn't good for attire of any kind.

"To fill a bath with ice?" Lilita shrugged, knowing that she would be the easiest to kill – all she did was need to be shoved in cold water and left for a few hours. The fact that the killer believed that he could get Kai to kill himself was a more than frightening. There was only one door, meaning that the killer would either be in there or he would have left completely, leaving Kai and Lilita to be gassed.

Kai all of a sudden grabbed Lilita and pushed her to the other side of the taxi, "Don't move." Lilita blinked and coughed in response and made sure she stayed away from the taxi's exhaust. "I want to check the room, you can hide just in case he's there – only one of needs to get out of here to alert the police."

Snapping at the bleak outlook Lilita wondered why she was the one being protected – he was the only that would cause more commotion than anyone if he were to end up unable to escape. She'd feel far too guilty if he were to get stuck here. "We're both getting out of here Hiwatari."

Kai tried to open the door quietly but the handle creaked and he pushed it open slightly but could barely see anything as the lights in the room were dull and small. He made sure he couldn't hear anything before going inside. Lilita waited in the other room, but moved closer to the door just in case Kai came running back inside. Kai was looking for a light until he heard something move behind him.

A figure appeared at the door and Lilita hid behind the taxi once again and stayed crouched down as she heard footsteps get closer. She was very close to screaming but forced herself to be quiet. "You can come now." Lilita shook her head and sighed, she really had to calm down. How on earth could Kai be so calm.

He had found the main switch for the light, but it only made the room appear even eerier as the light bulb swung back and forth taking and giving objects larger shadows. "What is this…" Lilita mumbled as she walked passed three rows of bookcases which were squashed together.

"I wonder how long this has been going on for?" Kai had walked over to a collect of tables, a small television sat on it. Though he appeared to be more interested in what was on the tables. Lilita came over and wondered what he was looking at and winced as she noticed it was pictures. Of her, Kai – even a few she hadn't seen before. How long had he been after them?

"I don't care I want to leave." Lilita looked around the room, she had been right about something burning but from the look of this room it had been burnt a long time ago. There was creaking on the other side of the door – and Kai and Lilita looked at one another before rapidly glancing at places to hide in.

"Sh- hide!" Kai hissed. Lilita crouched underneath one of the tables, meanwhile Kai only had the option of being caught or hiding behind the row of bookcases, if 'Angel' came round one of the corners without Kai realising, things would only get worse.

The man came in wondering why he had to take such a phone call when he had things to do, important things. "Yes, of course I'll come in, remember that if you ever need a hand then simply call." He smiled and continued to walk around the room, he looked at the desk filled with papers and frowned. "Yes, yes, well I am about to have my dinner you see." His eyes narrowed and he gazed at the way they had been set out. He couldn't remember having them in that order. "I am terribly hungry you see – oh how kind of you…I will come tomorrow? Excellent." He hung up quickly and nodded to himself.

"Now, to get that storage freezer ready for my guests. Five minutes maximum." He looked at his watch and smiled, hitting a few buttons which caused the watch to bleep loudly. Then he walked out of the room again, a small 'click' was heard and the two teenagers sighed quietly and physically relaxed. They didn't move from underneath the table until they were certain the killer wasn't coming back. There was a few creeks here and there but nothing that either of the teenagers thought too much on.

"Shit he locked the door!" Kai hissed, annoyed at their misfortune. The two teenagers stood up – they had five minutes to get out of this room, and to get to a phone of some sort to contact the police. Lilita rummaged through the desks and hoped to find a spare key, however the only thing that looked to be in this room were photos, books, and names, and a television…

"Doesn't mean we can't get out." Lilita said quickly and looked for a window – none. There was no way to get out here. They could try to bash down the door, but how did they know how far the killer had gone?

The room was dark like the other, but this room looked cleaner as if it was taken care of – minus the bad furniture. Lilita sighed and walked around to the rows of books , maybe there was some sort of reason behind all of this in one of those books? She doubted it but decided to flick through a few pages to see what they were about. Another few creeks on the floor and Lilita continued to flick through them."Kai? Have you ever thought of…"

Kai was still looking at the papers on the table, he heard something – as if something was falling… He frowned and wondered what on earth Lilita was doing. "Lita?" His frowned deepened when she didn't answer. "Lita…? Where are you?" Kai moved away from the table, his mind told him to stay were he was but he wanted and needed to make sure Lilita was okay.

In only a few seconds, Kai went from being slightly nervous to completely alarmed. What the hell had happened? Was he still here? He couldn't have been, he had locked the door – unless he never actually…

"You're not very good at protecting people, are you?" Kai turned around and blinked as the mocking voice sent shivers down his spine. When the hell did he get here? Kai blinked at the smiling face – this guy was genuinely happy.

"Where is she? What have you done?" Kai shouted at him, his whole body tensed as he thought of attacking the other man. Yet the man continued to smile, showing off-white teeth and only spoke slowly as if Kai would have trouble understanding.

"This is your first stage." The man continued and Kai could feel his body going numb. "Soon you'll be weeping and begging for death when you see her next." When he saw her next? Kai glared at the older man and tried to list his options logically, but what could he do? Leave without her? Stay here and die?

"You'll need this to end your life…when you wish it of course." The man threw a small blade onto the floor, and that was when Kai's mind screamed at him to take action. In a mere second or two Kai had the small knife in his hands and went to attack the older man. He appeared to be surprised but he was more than prepared and took out a black gun.

Kai yelled and a bullet entered arm. "Fuck!" Kai yelled in physical agony and mental anguish hating to know that he had just ruined a good chance of escaping and possibly saving Lilita. "How long till you kill her?"

"A day – you have to reminisce over your past with her." The man smirked when he saw the younger male narrow his eyes, the only reason why she was being kept alive was that he wanted to cause this boy to suffer more. It would be easier for him to know when she was going to die and…that he couldn't do anything about it.

Kai gasped as he grabbed his arm, he probably wouldn't die just yet, Lilita would end up dying faster. He closed his eyes and heard the door slam behind 'Angel' and Kai yelled out as reality of the situation sunk in. He's fallen into the trap – everything they had done…. Into the enemies hands. Kai began shouting series of curses until he was sure that no one had heard him.

* * *

Author's Note: Aren't I just the evilest authoress? I really should stop tormenting Kai…Well, please tell me what you thought (mistakes and all.) Well later! 


	16. Out Of Time

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating, exams or rather prelims. Failed two. Oh well. Looks like I'll have my nose in the books for the rest of the year. Anyway thanks to the people that have read/reviewed this fic, so special thanks to;

Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus- - Hello, thanks for reviewing by the way, hopefully I wasn't too late but schools been hetic (exams, evil things they are) and because I failed a certain exam well I couldn't get on for a while.

Ma.anda - I'm sure you've written that somewhere as well, ah well. Thank you - and hopefully you don't mind another chapter of suspense and rather angst conditions. The next chapter will have a lot in it - there's too many sides to this story, darn! Well thank you for reviewing.

glitteredvixen06 - No pressure, good I have way too many exams and tests, heh heh. (Excuses, excuses), I don't really think that reviews say how good a story is. (Even when I go read, as long as it sounds good then I'll read.) Really as long as I get one tiny bit of feedback then I'm perfectly fine. I'd rather write for one than none. You didn't get the link. Darn! Well I'll just PM the actual username that way you can read my other fics. Thanks for reviewing!

DancerInTheDark101 - Thanks for reviewing! (Again, and again and again lol) Anyway I think I'm getting rather mean with the cliff hangers, especially the ones that are coming up. Hopefully I'll be able to write chapter and study throughout the week since exams are over. Well thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 15

* * *

"Let me go!" Lilita screamed and tried her hardest to free herself from the tight grip that the older man had on her wrist. She had tried hitting him, kicking, her limbs flailing everywhere however he had only hit her back saying that she should know her place as a sin and as a woman. So after receiving an extremely sore smack on the face she decided to try to just get free by any other means. Tears fogged her vision as panic advanced through her body. The one thing she noted was that this guy was not the taxi driver. 

There were two of them? Two killers? Still she was unsure whether she should think about wanting to run back to the room where Kai was or just run for her own safety. She had heard something – even though it was quiet, but she had heard a noise which was similar to a car backfiring…or was it a gun shot? Lilita tried screaming, yelling, screeching simply hoping that someone would hear her. No one did.

"What- What are you going - to do to Kai?" She asked shaking wondering if this was it. If this was how she was going to die, would Kai be okay or was he already…? No surely he would be alive. He had to be alive.

"You should be more worried about yourself, dear." With that the much stronger man pushed Lilita through another door, she noted that even the corridors seemed burnt, or covered in ash at least. Lilita back away when she saw some terrifying metal contraptions inside the room on an old wooden table. The man didn't appear to even think that Lilita would try to run from the room which they had entered and continued to walk towards the table.

He picked the _thing _up and turned to face Lilita would was surprised at how the door was now…shut, locked somehow. Not unless the other one was outside? Lilita didn't bother to look where the other man was as she heard clicking, and something being wound up.

The footsteps that came closer caused Lilita to turn around freeze as it was inevitable that she was going to be caught. "You see, if you have to be cleansed in freezing water then your body will try its hardest to get out…So, this will stop that from happening."

Lilita darted out of the way as the man came to grab her again. The action seemed to displease the man greatly as he suddenly bolted towards her and within mere seconds she was on the ground with this ...metal object being attached to her arm. She yelped loudly as the man prodded her with his shoe. "Have fun," he hissed. She stayed where she was, not moving an inch. Wondering again how he had managed to get out so easily. Sighing she sat up, shaking her head hoping that she would wake up and it would be just a horrible dream.

Lilita wasn't sure if she was more scared of the man that had smiled or the fact that she had something on her. It was obviously going to hurt her, it looked far too daunting to not do anything. Then that's when she heard the ticking, looking closely at the entire contraption she noticed that it was wires of metal jointed together – hand-made by the looks of things – it resembled some sort of splint. Her fingers were separated into different sections at the end.

She couldn't even twitch her fingers on her left hand. All had a few metal wires jutting out – she dreaded to think what was going to happen. Looking at a small gauge she noticed a hand ticking down and she suddenly panicked as a number dial near it suddenly ticked down from ten to nine.

"Kai!" Lilita yelled, hoping that she would hear a faint calling of her own name but all she could hear was the low, constant ticking. Looking around, she noticed the room was bare except a table and a chair. "Why…why are they doing this…?" Lilita sniffed and fresh tears fell, however she needed to get out of here before that thing did whatever it was meant for.

The floor was simple wooden boards which creaked under her as she moved around the small box-like room. She frowned as she saw two clean boards next to dirty ones. So that bit had been…pulled up recently? So what was down there? Then again could this just be a trap which they planted? They couldn't have planned this, surely?

* * *

Kai sighed as he heard something thud upstairs he just hoped it wasn't Lilita's dead body – he shook his head hoping that he was just imagining things. He hissed as he gripped his wounded arm and noticed just how lucky he was. The blood had slowed and would eventually stop since the bullet didn't appear to be too deep. However he could barely move his arm without it sending shooting pains running up and down. Old blood had dried down his arm, crimson blood staining his pale skin. 

He looked up at the small knife that the man had given him. It was still lying there… Standing up quicker than he should of, Kai began light-headed and stumbled forward. Grumbling at his efforts he forced himself onwards and grabbing the knife, maybe he could get out of this room? Looking around he wondered if there were any ventilation shafts or at least something to get him out of here.

Kai jumped in surprise as he heard someone scream – in fact he knew who was screaming, in fact it was right above him. His eyes widened as he heard loud sobbing coming from none other than Lilita. He stayed still, looking up at the ceiling wondering if it really was her. There was only one way to find out, "LITA!" Kai shouted hoping that she would hear him, but the loud sobbing continued and Kai couldn't have felt anymore helpless at that moment.

"LITA!" Kai turned from feeling helpless to infuriated, he was not going to let some door stop him from getting out of here. That was when logic came back to him.

"Damn, they'll be waiting to take her wherever…that is unless I get inside the room…first?" Kai trailed off as he suddenly grabbed one of the tables and pushed it over a little, then he grabbed another table and he grimaced and hissed out in pain as he had to use his other arm to lift another table up onto the other. He clambered onto the top table and started banging on the ceiling that he was having to tiptoe to reach.

* * *

Lilita had never felt pain like this before – screw childbearing – this was utter agony. One of the smaller sections of the metal torture device had gone off and it had resulted in it being pushed upwards causing Lilita's finger to be broken _three _different ways. She knew that the bone must have broken the skin before she even looked closer as she could feel the warm liquid pour over her other fingers and the air stung painfully. Even looking at her own hand made Lilita want to scream again. She was sure that _everyone _must have heard her. 

Her entire frame began to shake as she knew what was going to happen to her other four fingers. She sobbed loudly knowing that her captors must have been taking great enjoyment out of her agony, but she was sure she heard something. Holding her breath, still quivering, just to make sure – she heard a bang from below. She tensed wondering if she had been right and their was something under the floorboards. "LITA!"

Lilita's eyes widened and she quickly got up from the corner which she sat and walked over to the newest boards and shouted back, "KAI?" She was so happy to actually know that Kai wasn't dead but was in the room below. She smiled, tears still streaming down her face in pain, as there came banging again. She looked around and wondered if there was a way to get out of this room. "Okay…This is going to be hard…" With only one arm free and not great upper-body strength she had to pull back these floor-boards. Somehow.

She tried various ways, but failed and ended up in more agony as the dusty atmosphere began to affect her wound. She then decided as a last resort in breaking the older floor boards. They looked weaker and would be far easier to snap in half if she continued to stamp heavily on them. After a dozen attempts she made progress as the first board now had a small hole, which resembled the size of her heel.

The ticking soon made Lilita realise that she didn't have much time until – she began to pound harder and could hear that Kai was hitting the ceiling of his own room pretty quickly. Maybe he had one of these things on as well.

After another few moments Lilita managed to pull off an old, damp floorboard, and couldn't help but smile as it became so much easier to get the others up. Kai on the other hand had made a hole which he was sure either one of them could fit through.

Then there was a small tick, Lilita froze, "Oh shi--!" Another three cracks, and a scream which only covered the gruesome noise of the braking bone. Kai seemed to stop for a brief moment before continuing. Lilita was sobbing again but was even more determined to get in the same room with Kai – at least then maybe he could help take it off. The adrenaline running through her body made her unaware of the damage which she had caused to her other hand and her legs from pulling up the floor. That was when Lilita decided that she would rather fall through a ceiling and land painfully and possibly die than stay where she was and have another finger dismantled. "KAI! I'm jumping! Move out of the way!"

There was silence for a moment, Lilita was contemplating on whether she was actually serious, "Are you insane!" Came Kai's reply, but Lilita didn't care, there was a hole in the floor and if she bent down she could see the hole that Kai had managed to make in his room ceiling. Kai didn't really know what to do – if he stayed where he was he'd end up with more injuries. He jumped down and moved the table away, he was sure that he was standing where she would land, he had heard her coming from here so…

"Go for it." Within a few seconds, there was a very loud thud above Kai. Then there was shuffling and Lilita's head popped out from the ceiling. Before Kai knew what was happening Lilita was lying on the floor sobbing in pain.

The first thing that Kai noticed was the bloody metal cage that surrounded her arm. Two fingers looked excruciatingly painful. Bones were jutting out in all directions and Kai had to turn his attention somewhere else or he'd be sick. "It'll try to get this off." Kai said immediately and grabbed the discarded knife and tried to saw away at the metal but it was far too tough for a small knife to cut through.

"Kai please, please don't let it of again…Please…" Lilita whimpered as she saw the number go from five to four. Kai could see the fear and pain on Lilita's face and knew that he wouldn't be able to do anything, he had no idea how the thing worked, he just couldn't stop it…

"Lita…I…can't…" Kai blinked when he heard something whisper to him, and he knew what it was, it was Dranzer. _Let me try to help._ He didn't care if he was acting on impulse or desperation but he had to get Lita out of this if it was the last thing he would do.

She shielded her eyes just in case the thing did come off and something went flying into her eyes. Still her arm was shaking and she couldn't help but tremble as the ticking continued, there were only a few minutes until the other finger was in pieces. Dranzer was launched at the wires, however the wire appeared to be a much stronger metal and all the beyblade did was hit off it after grinding it for a moment. Still Kai continued to launch and re-launch his beyblade. Kai didn't care – the pain in his arm was bearable, however the very look at Lilita's injuries made him want to shiver in disgust.

"Kai…" Lilita looked up tears once again began to fall as she knew exactly what was about to happen in a few seconds. Kai came closer to Lilita hoping that he would be able to figure something out before time ran out. "I…can't…" Kai muttered realising he had failed again, resentment and sorrow overwhelmed him and all he did was want to yell out in frustration. He shook his head as Lilita looked at him filled with half-hope.

"It's okay…though I may need a hug…soon." She joked, knowing that he must have been in a lot of pain launching his beyblade from the shot in his arm. She wondered if it was still bleeding as she glanced at the bloody shoulder. She couldn't imagine what kind of emotional pain Kai was going through, combined with being shot and then having to launch his beyblade so many times? What was she meant to do but pity their situation? He listened to the ticking for a moment and couldn't imagine the physical pain that his friend was going through. She knew that she was going to be screaming and wailing in a minute but she didn't want him to feel as if it was his fault – it was just as much hers. It was that…those killers.

Surprisingly Kai dropped his beyblade and launcher unceremoniously and walked quickly over to the teenager on who was kneeling on the floor. Kai quickly pulled Lilita up off the ground and into a tight hug. On the other hand, Lilita thought at first he was going to rip the thing off her arm and tensed as he pulled her up. "I'm sorry."

Lilita's eyes widened as she was surprised that Kai was apologizing for something he didn't do. He sighed knowing that nothing was going to help her cope with the up coming pain. However, she smiled and bowed her head, resting it against his shoulder knowing that it would be right about no--.

Kai felt Lita's body tense and shiver, and a howl of torture suddenly filled the air, she continued to shake and sob as Kai watched the blood drip onto the floor. Kai hugged her tighter hoping that she would stop crying. He had never really comforted anyone apart from his little sister and well this was a completely different situation. Still Lilita was torn to shut up because it was probably stressing Kai out and to keep crying so she would stay where she was – the pain was worse this time. "We're going to get out of here…" He whispered hoping that the thought of leaving and being somewhere safe would help her calm down. Sniffing and whining softly she made herself relax a little even if she was in pain – she had to try to get out of here.

"Thank you." Lilita smiled and sniffed quickly, wiping away any tears – the pain was throbbing, her arm ached at the awkward and heavy object and most of all she was certain it wasn't a good thing when all of her fingers went numb.

"Let's get out of here…" Kai let go, though he was sure he heard Lilita sigh but shook it off, he must have lost way too much blood earlier, but the somewhat frustration look on Lilita's face made Kai rethink on what the hell was happening.

"Agreed." Lilita muttered and was about to go looking around the room again that was until Kai frowned and then glared at her. He stormed past her and grabbed his beyblade and thrust it into his pocket and quickly glanced around the room for the knife again, which he had dropped out of the desperation when he had heard Dranzer telling him to use her.

"You aren't leaving my sight…last time you went off you got kidnapped…away." Kai didn't exactly know how to word something like, 'You better stay near me so I don't have to worry about you.'

Lita tilted her head not really sure why Kai looked uncomfortable at the current conversation, all she did was nod and walked over. "Okay then, let's go." She forced a smile as Kai frowned at her as if she were planning something even worse than these, 'Angels.' Kai hoped that he would be able to get out of here without raising the alarm.

"I'm kicking this door down…" So Kai began to kick the door, they hadn't managed to get this far since they had been split up and this would have caused too much noise – then. When they had wanted to begin with leaving unnoticed. Apparently that wasn't going to happen and Kai wanted to escape, he didn't care how many doors he had to kick down or who he had to stab to leave this place.

The door rattled and then it came off its hinges, it appeared that most of the things in this place where old and crappy. Not like Kai or Lilita were complaining, Kai was the first to leave the room, he looked around and noticed that everything looked burnt. Where were they?

Talking might have caused those killers to come back and Kai decided that he would make sure Lilita got out. Anyway he wasn't going to be killed – he was going to kill himself which meant they wouldn't harm him… He turned round motioned towards the stairs, which were at the end of the hall. Lilita had passed them, but she had ended up going up another floor.

Kai and Lilita sprinted to the stairs and began to descent quickly down them, Lilita was just managing to keep up with Kai and no more. Kai's sense of direction wasn't great but he was sure that he would be able to get out of this place. He had to.

She thought her heart was going to burst through her chest and that she would suffocate as she gasped for breath. Crying and shouting in pain had certainly taken most of her energy from her, though with the thought of escaping only made her will herself to catch up with the boy in front. Kai turned and looked around wondering if they would be caught...surely he had picked the right way. Or else someone up there just really hated him.

Kai glanced over his shoulder, feeling relief that Lilita was still running behind him he continued to run. Their loud footsteps, their heavy breathing, were silenced when they both heard the deafening sound... _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

* * *

Author's Note: Why do I always do cliff-hangers? I'm an addict:( Ah well, it's fun. Heh heh, anyway please review to tell me if I should be nice enough to let them escape... (Not like I don't know if they're getting out of there! Whahahaha...) 


	17. Twisted Truths

Author's Note: Yah, I updated! That's one thing off my to-do list. Thanks to those who read this fic! And a special thanks to;

Ma.anda - I put that in because of some of the quotes from the early church fathers, I think they hated woman, one of them said, "A woman is like a temple built over a sewer." My RMPS class laughed at that. Anyway, frighteningly enough that hand-contraption came to me while watching a cartoon. You'll be happy with this chapter. I know you will. Thanks for reviewing!

glitterdvixen06 - It still doesn't, hrm, wonder why? That's quite annoying. -cries- Ah well, evil cliffies are my style, hopefully everyone isn't getting to bored with the cliffy after cliffy thing. Thanks for reviewing!

Blade - I've already hurt Kai, I mean he was shot. Then again Kai is super-human and a measly bullet wouldn't kill him... Or would it? Sorry if I was slow on the updating front but school was being cruel and my social life was at a peak - it's all gone now so more updates, hopefully. Thanks for reviewing!

d1bontemp - My ideas? I get my ideas from... I actually don't know. Plot bunnies seem to come and attack me at random points in the day. Mostly schoo. Which is fine since I get ideas like this. Glad you loved the chapter it was one of my favourites to write. Well thank you for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 17

* * *

Kai stopped as he heard the horrifying scream of pain coming from behind him and the three short snaps that had suddenly broken the deafening ticking. He turned around to see Lilita on the ground, stumbling to her feet. She had frozen in fear as she had heard the final tick go off, and had ended up on the floor, cradling the cage that concealed her arm and wept.

He watched as she ran towards him, but suddenly his attention came to the thundering noise that came from up above. The noise moved away, his eyes widened, that was footsteps. Someone was running. "Lita, move!"

With that Kai watched as Lilita past him: knowing that she was in front he turn around and ran, looking back over his shoulder only to see the feet of _him_ coming down the stairs. He was happy that he was running with Lilita that way if one of them got caught: it was possible for the other to run free.But he didn't know what had happened. Why was fate dealing them both a horrid hand?

There was an electrical noise in front of them. Before they knew it, a metal wire fence began closing. The teenagers were exhausted and their bodies could barely cope with the strain that their muscles were being put under.They were only a few metres away. Lilita started lagging behind. Kai didn't notice.The clash of metal hit the stone step, and Kai finally realised what had happened. He turned around and looked at the gate. Lilita looked back through the gate.

They stared at one another for a moment, until...

* * *

"Where are they?" Selene hissed, she had told them that Rei had been hurt, did they have more important things to do? Or were they just being slow? She sighed and wondered if there was any point in her staying here, she was tired, but still she didn't really want to leave. Mariah had been annoying her, and there was something else that was irritating about her. 

The very way that she spoke to her was degrading, the way she spoke of her to Rei sounded as if she was trying to get Rei to agree that this was all her fault. It was, sort of, but still she didn't want someone whom she didn't know accusing her of almost killing someone. It was his fault for putting himself in that position. "

They aren't here yet... You think..." Selene trailed off hoping that she was just feeling so awful simply because of the night's events and because something bad was going to happen. Rei smiled empathically, he seemed to have been acting as if nothing had happened – as if he hadn't been stabbed. As if he hadn't saved anyone, talk about modest.

"I'm sure their okay." He nodded to himself, but Selene wasn't convinced she was sure that they would have stayed at Grangers, yet when she had called they were just coming. Now five hours on they were still missing. She had phoned Lilita's mobile numerous of times, as well as Kai's both of them told her that they were out of service. She didn't want to think about it.

"What if he got them...?" Selene said miserably, this time Mariah and Lee decided to stay quiet. They didn't really know how Rei ended up being stabbed they just knew that it had happened as he was trying to protect Selene.

"I'm sure they'll both be okay. I'm sure that they were more careful that we were." Rei didn't want to say anything but he was worried. He was nervous about what tomorrow would bring, what would be on the news? The usual boring, overly-exposed fables or would he wake up to strangers talking about a dead friend as if they knew him?

"Rei...I'm sorry." Selene apologised again, but Rei merely shook his head – he didn't want to hear that she was sorry, he just wanted to wake up and hope that this would never happen in reality. Mariah on the other hand had been filled with a sort of jealousy: Rei had never saved her life. Now that he had saved Selene, he appeared to be trying to comfort her more than care about his own wounds, and ignoring her attempts at trying to comfort him.

"You should be! You got him hurt! It's your fault if anything happens to the others –" Selene's eye's widened a fraction as she listened to the pink-haired girl rant, "-if you hadn't wandered away then they would have still been at home! They wouldn't be missing now would they?" Selene tried multiple times to defend herself, though she only imitated a mime as she opened and closed her mouth as she tried to form words.

"Mariah." Rei turned and looked at the girl who weakly smiled beside him however his facial expression was not one of gratitude. He was frowning, no, glaring at her.

"Don't ever blame the death of someone – especially my friends on another again." Mariah blinked in shock, wondering what she had done to upset Rei so badly. Lee just shook his head at his little sister's antics. He turned to see if Selene had taken Mariah's words to heart, the fact remained she no longer was in the room.

Rei sighed, not only was she now feeling guilty over him but everyone else. If Kai and Lilita ended up with so much as a scratch on them, well he'd have to yell at Mariah for putting Selene under that kind of pressure.

* * *

She was on the floor , trembling as she heard the calm walking from behind her. "Run." She whispered and looked up at the boy who still hadn't moved an inch. He shook his head slowly, trying to move something. He was frozen – time stood still, but the echo of _his _steps made his mind come back to the real world. 

"I can't leave you here." He muttered, he couldn't just leave, he would not only be killing her, but he needed her to stay alive. Or else it would another girl dead: because of him. Lilita looked around and saw that the man wasn't running anymore. He appeared happy he was _walking, _calmly towards her.

"Go to the police." She begged him. At least that way the others could be protected, at least then everyone else would be okay, and there could be no more deaths. She was filled with hope only a few seconds ago, and now. Now she wanted to curl up into a ball and not dare wake.

"I can't...leave you here to die." Kai frowned and looked away from the teenager and watched as the man came a little closer – thankfully he still had a slow pace and a long way to go. He was grateful that the man was so pleased with himself.

"Please. Run. He's coming." She whispered and hoped that Kai would turn around and flee, but he only tried pulling the gate up. "What are you doing?" She muttered, if he didn't run soon they would both be caught. They would both be back in those rooms.

"Saving you." He grunted as the weight of the door only caused his wound to burn painfully, he winced but continued to pull the fence. The man behind Lilita seemed alarmed and began running. "You don't have time! Run! You idiot!" She yelled, though she blinked as Kai lifted the gate up a little further, she looked behind her and noticed that the man was now in a sprint.

Lilita didn't need to be told and quickly squeezed out, only to have Kai drop the gate with haste and grab her free arm only to start running again. She believed that the man was more than furious, but there was something strange... He was smiling. He wasn't bashing on the fence or yelling obscurities at their escape.

After a few moments of running, they slowed down and caught their breath wondering if the killer would be after them. He didn't appear but Kai wasn't going to let his guard down so soon and once again started running.

They were filled with an unbelievable sensation – they had managed to live. They had got out. There was only one problem. Lilita sighed and forced herself to look at her hand, she began crying. It was so abnormal, it looked disgusting. She could see that her thumb was the only one left. Yet she looked at where her thumb lay, there was no wire surrounding it. Not like the others. She was confused for a moment, until the counter started ticking again.

"Kai..." She looked at him hoping that they could stop running, she was struggling to keep up even at this pace. "Please, can we stop...?" She muttered, she felt her legs buckle beneath her, Kai immediately turned around and crouched down.

"I'm...so...tired...I..." She trailed off, her head jolting this way and that as if trying to keep herself awake. "...I don't...feel that good." Kai nodded, though had a concern that she had lost too much blood. The wounds hadn't really closed up, so it was possible. Kai sighed, and wondered where the nearest hospital – or chainsaw was, anything to get this thing off of her hand.

"Come, on. I'll carry you." Lilita shook her head, she hadn't forgotten about his wound, it wouldn't be fair. However, he didn't care and tried to pick her up, but hissed out in pain and put her back down. What were they meant to do?

* * *

Tyson and the others were back at the Dojo, waiting for a phone call or seeing if Lilita or Kai would come in. They had disappeared, and everyone was getting worried – especially because of what had happened to Rei. Speaking of Rei, he was still in hospital and now being questioned by police. 

"So, you didn't see him?" The investigator scribbled something down and looked at the boy would was frowning at him. He didn't like the way this investigator was speaking to him, it was as if he had done something wrong.

"I told you, it was dark." Rei said with clenched teeth, he had been saying the same things for the past half hour. Why didn't these guys leave and try to find his friends? They had been called up to find the person who did this and in the process find Kai and Lilita.

"So your friend, Kai, where is he?" Rei frowned and looked over at Selene how had recently come back from sulking in the cafeteria and since the police were present she had no intention on leaving. Rei didn't like the looks this inspector and the other police were looking at one another.

"Why are you asking about him all of a sudden?" Rei had only mentioned Kai once, and when he had done so, everything seemed to change. They went from asking simple questions and almost leaving to going over his story again and again.

"He was the last to see Emily, and then you were stabbed...And the girl he was with has disappeared as well then suddenly no one can reach him." Surely this wasn't what it sounded like? Selene believed that the law-enforcement would have helped a little but now she had lost all faith in them. They thought Kai was doing this?

"What are you saying?" Rei glanced between them all and then finally stopped when he reached the inspector again. He should have known better than to jump to conclusions, he was older and in a superior position.

"If you're friend comes, please tell him to hand himself in for questioning." With that the notepad was shut and the two other police officers stood outside. Rei couldn't believe his ears, they thought that...

"You think Kai's doing this! Are you insane!" Rei hissed he hated that his friend could be in danger and he was being made into a suspect. Kai could get angry so could everyone, but he wasn't capable of killing anyone.

"Usually these sorts of crimes are hate-crimes... So we cannot rule out anything." With that the man left leaving Rei livid and Selene depressed. What was to become of Kai and Lilita? Were they okay or were they already the new victim of the serial killer.

* * *

He was sure that he would have bumped into someone, but the streets were quiet, most likely because it was so early in the morning and the alcohol and excitement was wearing off and the real situation was finally setting in. Lilita was currently being carried by piggy-back. In other words, Kai was in little pain, but was finding it increasingly difficult to walk as his legs ached. She was unconscious at the moment. 

The metal cage on his shoulder, he had heard it start tickling a while ago, and even the sound of her thumb snapping, but she had remained asleep. Or at least he hoped she was in a deep sleep. He was aware that if anyone had seen them then they would have helped. Hell if he had seen a pair like them walking around _he_ would have asked or done something. He felt her head move to the side – which had been resting on his wounded and bloody shoulder.

"Kai..." Lilita mumbled, waking up, though still unaware that she was being carried. She blinked in surprised as she noticed that she was moving, and blushed when she realised she was being carried. She froze as she knew that if she moved around it would only make Kai's task harder.

Kai stayed quiet, he didn't want her to start walking on her own, if she had lost blood then she would probably stumble about the place. He heard her sniffing and mumbling something but made no attempt to try to figure out what she was saying.

"When you get all better..." Her voice sounded oddly relaxed as if she had to say something but didn't quite know how to say it. The lack of blood defiantly was affecting her. "...I'll give you a hug..." She yawned lightly meanwhile Kai was trying to ignore the sudden chill up his back. "...and...Maybe a kiss... Depending...on whether you want one or not..."

Kai blinked, wondering if she was just kidding or whether she was being completely serious. He cleared his throat wondering if she even knew what she was saying. "...Lita, just..." He trailed off not really knowing what to say. He wasn't exactly the greatest person when speaking to the female species. "...Shut up?" The girl interjected a small smile on her face.

"No, just...remember you said that." Lilita grinned and nodded knowing that Kai was probably blushing so much he resembled a tomato – an incredibly cute tomato at that. She felt her eyelids going heavy again and ended up once again sleeping.

"About time." Kai hissed as he looked up and saw a familiar sign, he was sure that the town wouldn't be that far away. He was going to go and batter down someone's door but he hadn't seen a place which looked as if it would help. Everyone looked suspicious after that ordeal.

* * *

The media the next day had a field day. The television ended up smashed by Kai as the stories were fabricated and twisted to make it more interesting to the public. 

"Good morning, and with this I'm afraid we have some shocking news to report. Kai Hiwatari and Rei Kon out of the BladeBreakers were terribly hurt after last nights events..."

"Supposedly Kai Hiwatari and Rei Kon were out having fun in the street party but it ended in disaster as Rei Kon and Kai Hiwatari were distracted by some girls partying near-by." The stupid reports continued throughout the day...

"The Angel killer was lurking and he found that his next target would be these girls! Being courageous Rei Kon defended them however was stabbed and the killer ran away, terrified! The girl was not harmed too badly. Rei was in hospital almost all night! But has been released and the police are questioning him on the attack."

"Kai Hiwatari however was separated from the group as another girl enticed him away, and apparently another man shot him, believing that she was his girlfriend. The man also broke the teenager's fingers and Kai rescued her by taking her to hospital, demanding that she be given more medical attention."

"On another note, Mariah Wong told us that the girl that Rei Kon was protecting was at fault and that it was her fault that he was hurt so badly. However her brother Lee seemed to deny anything that went on and gave no comment."

"Also, the female's that were lucky enough to be saved by the two BladeBreakers are apparently friends even though the incident happened in different places and at different times. These girls seem to want this story to die down quickly, to be honest I believe there is more to this story."

"There is also a very strange coincidence that Kai Hiwatari went missing during the disappearance of Emily York and now, he has been hurt himself. Is the Angel killer after him or is... he the killer?"

* * *

Author's Note: Well now that everyone's name has been discredited (well okay just Kai's) and Lilita is going to live (that's what you think) and that Kai is going to tell the police everything, again that's what you think. Later! And please leave a review! 


	18. Killer Sweet Home

Author's Note: Well, I'm back – please don't throw any large – in fact any objects at me, since I did deliver this chapter, just a little behind schedule. Anyway a very big thanks to:

isthatnecessary - Oh well I'll forgive you! If you forget me for being so slow in updating this little fic...Heh heh -.-'' Yes people...really do need to start, "falling like flies" since well... I want to kill off a few people. This chapter will most likely give people a sore head... :D Thanks for reviewing!

Mefia - Ah it's okay, I barely update anymore --Boo me! I really want to finish this fiction as well! Darn my timetable of homework + study. Don't worry too much about Mariah she'll only be making a few more appearances. Ah yes I won't forget about that - in fact it's all planned. Thanks for reviewing!

glitteredvixen06 - Ah so you read it. Yeah I updated that as well. I'm on an updating frenzy! Whahaha...-cough- anyway, glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing.

Ma.anda - I read the first few words of your review and went "Aww," then ended up grinning :D Thank you. Yes, I agree silly reporters and police. They will get what's coming to them...some day. -cackles- Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus - Yep. Although to be honest writing that amount of rubbish (from those reporters) point of view was amusing. No wonder people do it for a living. Thanks for reviewing!

Blade - Glad you like the pairing, I was kind of unsure of it to be honest but neh it's grown on me...again. O.o at one point in time I really disliked my own OC's. Hmm... Odd - anyway thanks for reviewing, and sorry if I freaked you out too much with the bones :P

Chapter 18

"What is this about?" Kai narrowed his, he had just been let out of the hospital and now, he was being harassed by the police and quite frankly he had had enough of the letters of "support". He did not, and could not comprehend that fact that the media had started such a thing - that he was the reason, the very cause of all this - that he was the killer.

Of course not too many people believed it, especially, those of the beyblading empire. Kai may have been a cold bastard at times, and maybe a little quick to anger if he was having a bad day. Yet, he was not capable of doing what the newspapers, reporters, and anyone else was coming up with. Now, supposedly, Selene was meant to be receiving a large quantity of money. Why? Simply because the newspapers believed that the attack on Rei was planned by Kai to make it look like it wasn't him.

Michael had been tracked down (somehow it had leaked out that he had been "assaulted" by the other,) yet even Michael denied that Kai could have done anything. Kai was relieved to see that he hadn't taken the threat to heart, and maybe realised that he was being a complete moron at the time.

"Please, just come with us. We wish to ask you some questions." Then there was the constant annoyance that was the police. For some reason Selene had been worrying whenever they were meant to come an see him - likewise with Rei. Speaking of Rei, he was currently missing and had been for a few hours.

Of course refusing to go to the police would be a bad move for Kai's public appearance, and he may as well get everything over and done with now. It wasn't like the police believed this propaganda that the news was leaking? Still, there was a small voice of reasoning in his head, a thought that if he got placed into the backseat of that police car then he would never be able to prove his innocence.

"Can't it wait?" Kai hissed and kept a close eye on the investigator that didn't seem like the rest of them. His eyes looked calculating as if they were trying to figure everything out with just a glance. Kai knew that the very look reminded him of the Abbey and of Boris and his Grandfather. He disliked this man already.

"You can leave after we've asked you some questions. It may be in your best interest if you come with as little resistance as possible." Kai glanced around, he had a funny feeling that someone with a camera would jump out of the bushes and start taking pictures of him going inside the police car.

"Whatever."

Throughout the entire journey, Kai glared at the investigator's head, he did not like this man, he did not like being accused of murder. However, there was something strange about the whole thing. He wasn't angry that he was having mass-slander against his name. Not even the fact that people were now sending letters of threats, with some horrific ideas that were simply too graphic to read. Yet, even with this. Kai didn't feel... Anything, he was neutral - he wasn't enjoying the attention but he certainly believed that he had killed someone. He had let people die, he was as guilty as those Angels. The only thing that was, annoying, enraging was that his friends were now his partners in crime.

Once emerging from the police car, and swiftly going inside the station only to be hauled into a cramped room to sit probably for the next few hours going over everything thoroughly. Kai sat with a blank expression and waited for the questions to begin.

"As you are probably aware, we've already questioned the young girl you were with."

"Her name's Lilita." Kai narrowed his eyes slightly, this guy probably didn't even care - just one of those 'I need to solve this case for a promotion,' types. The investigator inclined his head, maybe as some form of apology, Kai didn't really care.

"Well, we have it up to when you were split up. The thing is...You claim you are not involved in any of these crimes?" Kai did not like were this was going. Still the older man pressed forward with his allegation. He pulled out a large plastic pocket, which had a bloody knife inside it. "Yet, you continued to carry a knife, a knife which now has your fingerprints..." Kai really did not like were this was heading, what could he say?

"And it's covered in someone's blood."

Kai couldn't really do anything but shake his head slowly and rub the bridge of his nose. How much had these killers planned, no wonder they had given him a knife. He'd been so stupid - stupid enough to walk right into the trap. "Who did it kill?"

"Who said anything about killing?" The investigator raised an eyebrow and watched the teenager scoff in annoyance, "This is the weapon that stabbed Rei Kon." Kai blinked it couldn't have been a coincidence. It fit. That other guy... Lilita had muttered to him about. The first one could have stabbed Rei, and then the next one, that was when he and Lilita had been caught.

"So there is two of them..." Kai muttered under his breath but it appeared that it was not quiet enough. The investigator slammed something down on the table, which only caused Kai to glance at it and turn his face away, denying the chance for him to catch another glimpse of the large photo.

"Emily York, after she'd been bitten over a hundred times - enough poison flowing in her veins to kill a small village." He yelled, obviously trying to make Kai emotional and cause a reaction. He must have had very little knowledge about Kai.

"Julie Snow - found massacred - everything chopped up - can you image the pain her family had to go through? Only find out she was dead?" Without a thought of what he was saying Kai opened his mouth and words seemed to spill out at their own accord.

"At least they didn't watch her die." After he realised what he had said he scolded himself, that was not going to look good for him.

"So you seen her getting killed?" The investigator was not shouting but talking loudly, as if he was trying to project his voice so someone else could hear.

"No, I have no idea who she is...What was her name again?" since Kai had no emotional link to this random body then he picked up the photo. Grotesque as it was, Kai didn't really mind as long as it wasn't Emily he was looking at. As long as it wasn't someone he had helped kill.

"Julie Snow." The name didn't sound familiar, Kai frowned. That wasn't on the list. Kai wondered if maybe it was just a mistake that this stupid policeman was making (since in his experience they were never geniuses) and had mixed up the name with another case.

"Julie Snow?" Kai muttered to himself still looking at the photo. Whoever it had been, this Julie, he felt sympathy for her and hoped that she had been killed before she had been sliced and diced and thrown away like rubbish. He'd never seen so much blood in the one place, the ground and surrounding area - wherever it was - was red. Not the clean, crimson red, the dirty red which clumped together and became ever so foul.

"Does it ring a bell?" Kai shook his head and sighed, if this girl had been killed by the same people then... Then what was the hit list all about? Maybe he was wrong after all. Maybe it was all just a stupid coincidence.

"No...This doesn't make sense." Another sigh and Kai continued to think of the name, maybe there was something else. Was there someone else that could have been on the list? Then again, was this the cause of the blood in the first place? No, he remembered that report. It wasn't, so what was the link? Not unless... There was another way to make this name up?

But there wasn't anymore names on that monument...

"I suggest you start making sense." The investigator snapped. Kai glanced up at him, noticing that he was receiving a glare from the older man. Kai let go of the picture so it fell onto the table, unaware that he was looking fairly distressed. Then again he felt as if the only clue they had to keep themselves alive was...gone.

"I need to talk to my friend first. I'll come back and explain then." All Kai wanted was to phone the Dojo, and talk to either Lilita or Selene, whichever one – as long as he could find out if any of them actually knew this Julie Snow.

"So what, you can make sure you have the same story?" This investigator really did not trust anyone. Though it was probably better that way, considering he had probably met some really – manipulating people.

"I don't need a story." Kai said calmly, there was a small moment of silence. Then the investigator continued with what he was saying, he spoke slowly, patronising the blader.

"Actually you do - you're fingerprints remember are on the weapon that stabbed your friend." Kai didn't say anything, he knew it looked bad on his behalf but for some reason he really didn't care what this guy thought of him.

"You appear pretty sure of yourself. So why don't you just tell us what happened from start to finish and what exactly did you mean by your earlier statement of watching her die?"

Kai cursed himself, why did this guy have to have remembered that out of everything he had said. "We both went for a taxi because Selene phoned and then we ended up getting into the one which he was driving." Before Kai could continue, the investigator interrupted.

"We do understand what happened up to the point, until you were separated." Kai's eyebrow twitched, he hated being interrupted by people... Still Kai just shrugged trying to finish this interrogation.

"Whatever. Lita got taken away, I was told to stay there and kill myself - which is when he gave me that." Again the investigator gazed at Kai suspiciously, wondering if this boy was really telling the truth.

"The killer? Gave you a weapon?" The investigator didn't know many killers that would actually hand over a weapon to the person he was planning to kill.

"He had a gun – that was a crappy knife - or is that not noticeable?" Anyone that noticed him would also notice the large sling in which his arm was resting it. The doctors had demanded that it goes on even though Kai could move it without any pain.

"Anyway. I heard Lita screaming and then we ended up in the same room again –" Kai noticed the same curious expression on the man's face and knew that he was going to interrupt again, but decided to just beat him to it. "We smashed the hell out of the ceiling, floor - whatever." Kai didn't really know what to call it... It was the ceiling for him but the floor for Lita – he hated being asked such pointless questions.

"And the Killer was no where to be seen during all of this?" Kai nodded. He knew it sounded weird, hell they would have had to have been deaf not to hear them. Although Kai suddenly remembered another thing that that killer had done which had caused him more worry.

"No...Though when me and Lita managed to get out, he smiled after running to try and catch us." The investigator nodded, he knew that this boy was somewhat braver than the average boy, then again he was just naive.

However, the questions were not done, and the investigator wondered what the affect of bringing this topic up again. He believed he knew what it meant but he did want to see if anything could cause a reaction out of this boy. "What did you mean why 'at least they didn't watch her die?'"

Kai didn't miss a beat and said it plainly as if it didn't annoy him in the slightest. On the inside his stomach had twisted and his heart suddenly felt as if it was on fire."I watched my father kill my mother."

"I'm aware of that case. You were in the room apparently unable to do anything." He continued, there had been no change of expression. Either this boy was truly cold or... simply an expert at hiding emotions. "How did you feel about being so helpless?"

Again, Kai left no time for this policeman to add in anything else to his question. Why was he getting asked about this anyway? "I wasn't helpless." Kai knew that there must have been a reason – were they connected? Yes...he'd managed to kill someone by doing _nothing_.

"You obviously were or else you certainly would have saved your mother." That statement seemed to send volts of revelation throughout him. Kai didn't seem to be able to mask his complete shock as the older man nodded to himself and began to ask about other aspects of the case. Kai hadn't really looked at himself being...helpless – it was his mother that was helpless. Right?

"Do you know about the anagrams?" Kai took a moment to register that he had been asked another question, he asked abruptly hoping that his day-dreaming wouldn't be called up into question.

"Yes. I figured that out sometime ago." He wasn't planning to brag but he was pleased that he had figured it out entirely, without anyone's help.

Though it appeared that the inspector didn't really care. "So did we."

Kai watched the investigator as he began to explain what was happening, and would be happening.

"After Emily York died, the media has pressured us - if we come out and say we knew before she was killed well. You think the public would be forgiving? The people that it is concerning have all been told, well the ones that were unaware."

The blader nodded, it made sense. The media were vultures and would probably rip the entire station apart with their headlines and over-exaggerated laziness. "So no one else should die?" Kai said calmly, was this it? Was this all over...?

"Yes, we have people undercover, in case and we're going to arrest you and you're friends." Kai opened his mouth to say something and shut it again, he was to say the least shocked and very confused about the current situation.

"What!" Finally came the answer of the usual cold, and silent captain. On the hand the investigator gave a fairly quick explanation on the logic behind this move.

"It may sound excessive, but it is extremely dangerous for any of you to be somewhere public. Emily was in a crowded stadium and she ended up being a victim. Also it'll help us make sure no one else gets hurt." Kai frowned, of course no one would be hurt they'd just be in jail!

"After it is over we will explain what happened." Again, Kai had wondered throughout this entire meeting about what would to him, and the whole media and their lies. Surely they would disappear now?

"They said I'm going to kill myself. So I won't exactly be that safe." He scoffed at the whole thing, he would actually kill himself – well he was maybe ninety-nine percent sure that he wouldn't.

However, the investigator seemed more alarmed than amused. "They?" There was a sudden tension which developed, there had been something that they both had missed but had suddenly realised.

"Yeah, there's two. You didn't know that did you?" Kai said slowly, as the investigator sat back in his chair sighing again.

"... You're going to be taken in the police van, and we will gather the others." With that the investigator stood up and made sure that everything would go to plan, now he had to go and tell some officers to go collect some more of this teenagers.

"Why are we being targeting?" Another question came, though one which the investigator easily answered. Since Kai was now an actual victim then he believed that it was safe to explain why certain people were in danger.

"Well so far we have only one connection and that is all of you are connected to beyblading." Kai nodded, it appeared that the beyblading world had brought him more harm than good. Although with blading he probably would have never found friends which he could actually call, 'friends.'

"Phone your friends, tell them we're coming to pick them up." Kai nodded and was led to a long line of telephones, most of them appeared occupied. He quickly dialled the number for the dojo. "Hey, Granger, pick up." He muttered down the phone as the phone suddenly went into messaging services.

Then again, the annoying mono-toned-computer-voice was silenced as someone picked up the receiver at the other end. "Ah, there you are." Kai froze, his eyes widened as he recognised that voice.

"Y-you?" Kai muttered, not wanting to even think about why and how that 'taxi driver' also known as 'the madman'/ 'angel killer' was talking to him from Tyson's...house phone.

Suddenly there was a commotion, as if someone was fighting for the phone, and that was when he heard Tyson's voice yelling, 'Don't come back he--' Then...The line went dead.

* * *

Author's Note: That was evil to end there. But anyway, please review, tell me what you thought and I'll continue trying to update as much throughout this week.


	19. Depressing Document

Author's Note: So I didn't do that well in my exams, kind of didn't want to do anything much less write about killers and this evil twisted plot. Although I'm good now and I'm very much determined to completing this fiction! So hopefully the usual readers haven't disappeared for waiting, still thanks to those who took time to review:

Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus- - Kai will eventually get better, there would be no point in keeping him so depressed. It's fun to annoy Kai but still the plot must go on... Thanks for reviewing!

glitteredvixen06 - Usually it takes me three hours to write a chapter and that is if I don't bother to read over it again and again. Thanks for reviewing and hopefully you haven't abandoned this fic since I've hardly done any updating.

isthatnecessary - Unlike most of my stories, the police are actually going to do something about what's going on. Then again if they didn't I'd be worried since there's two killers on the loose. Thanks a lot for reviewing!

Meifa - I usually can make an OC annoying since well, I know a lot of annoying people, so the traits of writing such characters are fairly easy. Trust me you'll be waiting a while for that kiss. X) Thanks for reviewing!

Ma.anda - Not all police are horrible, or dumb like some of the ones that I choose to write about. Still lots of twists and turns to come, thanks very much for reading and reviewing!

Blade - Me Evil? Aww well, I like gore. Plus I think this has to be the most... evilest plot I've written to date. Glad you're enjoying the fiction and hope you contiue to, thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 19

* * *

Tyson's home had been raided – and of course Selene, Tyson and Max had been hurt. The papers had tried to pin it on Kai...but the police had said he had been in for questioning. So the papers had, so easily, brushed the fact that the World Champion and two other close friends had been hurt.

No the front page was all about Kai being taking in for 'intense questioning.' Kai didn't know whether to cry or actually go on a killing spree of his own, though just after some of the morons in the media.

He should have been happy that his friends were still breathing – even if they were in pretty bad shape he should have been grateful. Though he wasn't... He had began to wonder what would happen if these killers got what they wanted – would they simply stop or would they create another list somewhere else.

However the interesting thing was that no one seemed to know where Kai was, it was as if he had simply disappeared. The investigators were hounded by reporters wondering where he could have gone.

Still the main investigator on the case had been told by Lilita that he might have been thinking about doing something stupid since he had came to see her in hospital. She didn't discuss what had happened but she had bluntly put it that Kai was very close to going over the edge. Whatever that meant.

* * *

Ambulances were on stand-by, patiently hoping that they weren't needed and the police had already swarmed around the area. The reporters were dotted around, trying to ask the nearest police officer any possible question that their minds conjured up in the few seconds they had their attention for.

Kai wasn't there for the main reason that he had been forced to stay inside the police station in case that it all was just a way to get Kai to come to the dojo. Even though Kai stated to the investigator that he wouldn't be killed because of what one of the killers had said, none of them dared to let Kai come just in case something went wrong.

Still he was kept up-to-date as police tried to calm him down. He didn't know why but he felt angrier at the fact he wasn't allowed to go, even though it was possible that Tyson and the others could die. He was sitting in one of the 'interview' rooms and he was beginning to lose patience as no one had came to 'check' on him in around half an hour. Either everything was fine and they had forgotten about him or it was going very, very badly.

Kai stood up and slipped out of the room, looking around he could see that inside the station people were walking around normally. _Great, means I can get out of here... _Once again he checked that no one had noticed him and simply walked out of the police station. It wouldn't be good if the media knew that he had been left unattended and it had been so easy to escape but he hadn't done anything to be there in the first place.

Running past multiple people only generated some suspicion and he forced himself to slow down when he neared the dojo. He could hear the sirens of the emergency services, and he slowly made himself round to the garden hoping that he could sneak inside and find everyone alive and well.

Although his plan did not go as well as it should have as he had to stay hiding – the police had decided it was time to move and they charged inside. There was some relief that they had finally made a move but when there had been gun-fire, Kai had no idea what to have thought.

He wondered if it had been one of the killers that had been shot, then one came running out of the door, holding his side painfully. Against his better judgement Kai decided to follow him, hell he wasn't going to let someone that could have killed his friends go so easily, and it appeared that no police had begun to follow after the maniac.

Inside, unknown to Kai was that Tyson had been knocked unconscious, Max had terrible injuries resulting in him having to be taken to the accident and emergency section of the hospital, an Selene was trembling and basically hysterical

Kai had ran after the 'angel' only to see him duck inside a section of flats. The area was rough, graffiti everywhere – including the very doors, the windows were boarded up or smashed. Kai didn't know that Tyson was near such a place.

And that was how he was here... It was a small workshop which appeared to have been shut down for the weekend. Probably now used as a youth's hideout for some sort of gang culture, still Kai had wandered inside not really believing that they would stay so close – weren't they going to run miles away?

Kai edged in, part of him telling him he was going to die, and the other half of him feeling nothing whatsoever. He wasn't scared of these killers, sure he'd been scared a little while ago but they had said they weren't going to kill him personally.

"There you are, boy." The workshop door slammed behind him and Kai turned around quickly not really wanting to have his back to someone who thought they were doing God a favour. Kai started yelling, small things like, 'Why are you killing everyone,' or 'You're sick,' still the killer just stood in front of him. Meanwhile the one hidden in the back of the room stayed quiet.

Eventually once Kai had finished yelling about how they were and how he might phone the police to come and take them away – they threw him a small folder. He looked up mystified at what exactly was going on.

After reading the few pieces of paper in side Kai wasn't sure whether to believe them or to _thank_ them. Both of the killers were looking pleased with themselves at letting the secret out. "How did you...?" Kai trailed off, still staring at the small, thin document which he had been given. This could not be happening...

"You should end your life." The sound of sympathy came from the blonde haired killer, the one that had been silent, hiding at the back of the room. Kai blinked – he was standing there, with two madmen and wasn't even scared. There was something wrong with not feeling slight panic now, when he had been with Lita he had worried about her, panicked about her...but now, why should he care about either of them now?

"Everyone thinks you're the killer... Some of your fans hate you – even people you've beybladed with believe so..." The blonde trailed on.

"Even you're friends are scared of you – and I believe with this file... you know fine well that you should have never actually had any friends to begin with..." Kai swallowed a lump in his throat. Everything around him was just going down the drain, he had began to question himself, why was he living still? Apparently he didn't have the strength to save his mother nor did he have the social skills to befriend a certain two people. It was pathetic.

"Shut up." Kai hissed and stared down at the opened document he had. Everything was there, including the signatures, he knew that curly handwriting too. How he loathed his mother at this point, what the hell had she been doing? He suddenly felt guilty, what was he thinking: his mother was dead, he couldn't just start hating her now.

"No, you know it's true...In fact..." The blonde smirked and knew that this was a risk, he and his brother would need to 'disappear' for a while since they were sure that a few of the police had seen him. Still he wasn't nervous this so-called cold beyblader was pretty weak mentally.

It was prefect that his mother had died, a great opportunity to take advantage of. "Why don't you go _ask_ them?" The blonde inquired, if the boy had any confident in his friends then it would surely shatter if he confronted the two girls.

"What?" Kai snapped knowing that he'd been caught in a trap and now he just had to play along. They wanted him to see this, they were wanting him to feel worthless. Kai glanced around the room there wasn't any apparent

"Ask them, see their react, and hear their excuses. If we're wrong – we'll stop punishing those filthy, sinful children." Kai blinked, looking down at the thin documents, there was a lot of information which couldn't just be picked up, and how were these guys getting information? How did they know where everyone was? Why were they bothering to kill people in such a complicated manner?

"No, please, take the file. Show it to them...See their reaction." As the blonde spoke and his brother came closer to the Hiwatari sibling, he added in, "Or is that why you don't want to take these back to them? Hmm...? Scared of what you'll find?" Kai shook his head, this couldn't be real – maybe all of this was counterfeit? It didn't need to be real, although how did they know stupid facts about him? Did they just guess?

"Shut up." Kai hissed and threw the file away not wanting the two men to know that the information inside affected him so much. The two men didn't move they just stood there looking pleased with themselves, of course finding such information was rather difficult it was worth it. Especially if it made the boy even more anti-social, it would work well against him. Here he was, alone, with them and they doubted that he'd told anyone where he was.

"Now, now – it all makes sense doesn't it? It fits on why... why they both knew you...they both knew one another...they knew _her_." Kai took a step away from them, trying to get the mental image of his mother and the other two girls signing and laughing over the whole matter. Why had they done this? Surely if it wasn't that important Enya would have told him about it that is before she was killed?

Kai was livid at the fact that these strangers, these horrible, cruel people knew something so personal and he had been completely unaware at what had been happening for several years. "You think I'm going to go end my life because of this? Don't be so pathetic--" Before Kai could end his statement – which was being said to try to comfort himself rather than anything else – the killer at the side of him decided to interrupt.

"—you won't? Even with the death of your mother you hate anyone mentioning it – so how do you feel about her now?" The very mention of his mother made Kai unusually tense, and now, because of the sudden light that had been shed about certain people he had to admit it. Kai hated her. What else was she hiding from him, even after her death?

"Shut up!" Kai raged, he knew he hates her – he knew he shouldn't have felt this way about his loving mother but he did and he didn't need someone else pointing out that he shouldn't be feeling such resentment towards someone who was dead.

"It would be very shameful for you to _hate_ your mother after all she did for you..." Kai couldn't believe he had actually come here by his own free-will what had he been thinking, to gain revenge? How could he even do something like that? Kill a killer? He probably would be able to overpower one of them but both of them were here. He was a sitting duck. "...She didn't trust you to begin with." They hissed, they were ganging up on him, even his own thoughts were siding with them.

"That's probably why she left you." A cold laugh came from the blonde, and the two killers left quickly knowing that there was probably going to be a police search nearby. They couldn't be caught now, not after they had located more of those sinful people.

"I don't need to hear this..." Kai waited until they had both left before sinking to his knees, what was going on? Why was everything in his life a lie or some deal that ended up going wrong simply because he happened to be involved in it? He couldn't help it but he slowly made it over to where the files had fluttered to and slowly picked them up.

"Why...?" Kai muttered to himself as he looked back over the documents, wondering just what would happened when he went back to greet them. How could he care about them when they were being _paid_ to like him? "Why did my mother do this?" Kai didn't know about the deal that Enya had made with Selene and Lilita, now he did, but he had not been told of the true reason of why it had happened.

Enya had been forced to go into hiding, the only way to even talk another set of parents into letting their daughter go near someone that they had no idea about was to offer them money – and of course her word that they would be perfectly safe.

Kai didn't know how long he sat on that floor and looked blankly at the file that held little trivial details about him: his favourite food, his pet peeves. Everything was listed and some things had been added by hand and other scored out...

He felt his phone ringing and ended up ignoring it believing that it would be the police and him being told to go back to the police station. However the phone rang again and again and Kai got so furious with it he answered with a blunt statement. "What."

_Where are you? Everyone's worried._ Kai blinked, he knew who that was without having to think, one of his so called friends. Lilita, he ended up scolding himself for answering the phone, he hated her now. He couldn't like someone who had been forced to be friends with him it was just too insulting.

"I doubt that highly." Kai hissed back and thought for a moment that he could always chuck the phone away and disappear, it wasn't as if he didn't have the money to do so. Lilita knew something was very wrong, Kai sounded enraged and supposedly he didn't know about his friends being hurt either... This wouldn't be good.

_Kai? What's wrong? _Kai glared at the paper, he could see her signature agreeing to the so-called conditions, he could see his mothers signature for some cheque receipt he could see he'd been an idiot for the past few years.

"Stay away from me." Kai said back, his voice void of any emotion and Lilita grasped the phone tightly hoping that Kai was going to at least tell her where he was. She didn't understand why Kai was so angry: maybe he did know about his friends and he was just taking his anger out on her?

_Kai? What is it? What's wrong?_ Lilita tired to ask, Kai was very tempted to hang up but then he thought about what he could do. He could make Lilita and Selene admit that they weren't really his friends, they would then leave him alone, and all he had to do was show them the file they wouldn't be able to deny it either. He didn't need to worry about either of them he shouldn't feel guilty about what he did to Selene anymore since she wasn't a friend...

"I'll...speak to you at the hospital, just don't bother telling anyone I'm coming," Kai was surprised that he felt angrier at the fact that Lilita had also been apart of this, he had wondered exactly why Selene had stayed friends with him even though he had attacked her and whatnot... "I suggest you stay awake, I'll be there in a few minutes..." Lilita blinked and absent mined she looked around her room, it was past visiting hours, how on earth did Kai expect to get in?

_Sure, but why_ --. Kai ended the call cutting the worried girl off. All Kai could think about was the feeling of betrayal he was going through. What if everyone he had ever spoke to had been planned out by one of the older family members? What if his entire life was lie? Maybe he should just disappear the media hated him, his friends were all hurt – or lying to him. His sister and brother probably would be better at taking care of the Hiwatari business than he would ever be... Although, he now needed to get to the hospital while avoiding the police, and getting half way across town.

* * *

Author's Note: So, I just re-wrote my plot summary up and what'll happen in each chapter so... Just so not to confuse anyone next chapter while be technically a 'flashback' since it'll involve Kai talking to Lilita in the hospital. Well later! Review if you want to ;)


	20. The Truth & an Arguement

Author's Note: So I got this done, phew only fifteen more chapters to go. I have an obsession it seems with the number 35 on this account. Not like anyone's complaining but thanks to the people that are, amazingly still reading this and a major thanks to the people that reviewed;

Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus- - Glad you're enjoy this fiction as much as I like writing it. Thanks very much for reviewing!

glitteredvixen06 - It is weird, but you get alerts right? Since if you don't that's even weirder, but any hopefully it's not being completely evil... I love writing and I also hate knowing I've left something incomplete so I will definitely be finishing this off. Thanks a lot for reviewing!

d1bontemp - Heh heh. It's good to be back, and I do usually enjoy making Kai angry but then again it's amusing. Many thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 20

* * *

It was pretty late and so when Kai had actually reached the hospital he had been asked to leave several times by different people. He had agreed to leave, but just went in a different direction to get to Lilita's room. He didn't care if he was going to cause stress to the girl he just wanted some solid, truthful answers. Kai didn't bother to knock as he managed to slip inside without any of the nurses looking up from their paperwork.

"Kai?" Lilita was surprised that Kai had actually managed to get inside without causing such a fuss, however there was something about him that made her slightly anxious. He hadn't turned around to look at her, he was just standing near the door, looking out the near-by window as if he were looking for something else.

"Are you okay?" Kai had sounded so angry on the phone and then the sudden decision to come here... Lilita watched Kai as he slowly pulled the curtains over and grabbed a nearby by chair and shoved it at an angle – wedging the door closed. It wasn't something that she has ever happening and so was worried at why Kai needed the door locked and the windows obstructed.

"What's wrong...?" Kai couldn't help but wonder if he was over-reacting, maybe there was a good explanation for this? He doubted it, however he couldn't get over the way that Lilita was speaking to him - she was quite an actress – since they weren't really friends. With that thought in mind he glared at the door, hoping that no nurses or doctors wanted to check on her.

Kai didn't come anywhere near her, which was odd – usually he would at least acknowledge her with a slight nod or even a glance right now he was just standing there near the bottom of the bed. She caught a glimpse of something in his hand from what it looked like it was a few pieces of paper. He finally 

looked at her and Lilita regretted the thought of wanting him to: he wasn't glaring madly but the look on his face was definitely one of irritation.

"You're kind of scaring me, come here." She forced a smile and waved Kai over trying to get him a little closer so she could inspect his expressions and find out what really Kai was feeling instead of trying to block his emotions out, not as if that was something he never did.

Kai complied with what Lilita had asked, although he kept the same expression even though he felt a little...nervous about what would happen. Would Lilita just laugh and tell him it was just a private joke or would she point and him and accuse him of being an inconsiderate moron? "What's wrong?" She tilted her head trying to see Kai's face a little better it must have been raining outside since some strands of hair had stuck to his face.

"You both lied." Lilita blinked at the reply. What had she lied about? She mentally went through everything that had happened in the past few days and if she hadn't told the truth about it. She frowned when she couldn't think of what Kai was talking about.

"Who did?" Maybe it was someone else he was talking about? Surely he had just heard a fragment of something petty and had jumped to the wrong conclusion...still that didn't sound like Kai, he never really jumped at any conclusion until he was certain.

"You and Selene..." Kai saw Lilita frown for a minute until she too ended up blank of emotion before forcing yet another smile. Lilita had thought of something but she obviously had dismissed it believing that Kai couldn't know about whatever it was.

"What did we lie about?" She was still smiling at him and he couldn't help but release some anger at her as she kept looking at him as if she really cared: she didn't she got paid to care, she was just doing her job.

"Don't speak to me as if I'm a little kid!" He hadn't meant to raise his voice so much, so much that made Lilita flinch and stare up at him stunned. She had been in multiple arguments, even with Kai but it was the way he had so easily dismissed what she had said like it was somehow belittling.

"I'm sure it's just a big misunderstanding... And even if we did lie about whatever, I'm sure they'd be a good reason for it." She wasn't someone who would take the time to lie to everyone's face. She wasn't good at lying and so having to lie every day must have been hard for her, or so Kai thought.

"I'd like to believe that." He muttered under his breath, Lilita was a little concerned at the fact that Kai had locked the door. What was this all about, and what was in his hand? He was meant to have been at the police station so how could he get something like that?

Trying to ease the tension that had begun to build in the room, "How exactly did you get in here? It's not even visiting hours, if they find you in here they'll--." However Kai didn't want Lilita to agree to what was in his hand, in fact he hoped it was a joke so he didn't have to hate her – or Selene.

"--Shut up." Kai was now glaring fiercely at Lilita, the grip on the document got tighter and all Kai could keep thinking about was to leave quickly, he could always just through the damn files at her and storm off and not speak to her or Selene again.

"I don't even know why I'm so angry but..." Kai wanted to believe that he was just having a terrible dream, a nightmare that was going on and on never letting him wake up from its cruel grasp. "I hate you." He didn't catch the hurt that spread across Lilita's face before it turned into bewilderment.

Maybe her voice had decided to fail her as she managed to utter a confused reply."What?" She didn't know why Kai was so angry, so she and Selene had done or said something that wasn't exactly truthful? But even so, usually Kai could shake little things off, but he looked really, truly, livid at whatever she had meant to have done.

"When were you told to befriend me?" The words registered, Kai knew that Lilita knew what he was talking about as she opened her mouth to say something and her eyes widened. "Or rather how much did you get paid over the years?" Kai hissed, he felt so angry he wanted to hit something why had she agreed to do something so heartless, did she do this for a living?

They were both silent as Lilita looked away from Kai not too sure what she should say. She had thought that he wouldn't ever find out about the whole arrangement which was why she continued to speak to him even when she admitted to actually liking the boy.

He didn't want to believe it but he had no choice to – what he had read was true and accurate, how Lilita was acting was pretty much how he had expected her to react. He threw the file to her, it landed on the bed and she slowly picked it up dreading what was inside.

"Kai, this..." She saw her signature, she saw the agreement in which she had signed. Although how on earth did Kai get a hold of these? Only three people were supposed to know about it, even Enya made sure that Voltaire wouldn't be able to lay eyes on these.

"You're mother was worried, she just wanted us to...keep an eye on you." It wasn't as if Enya was forcing them both on him, they were to just mainly observe and make sure he at least had a friend in any kind of situation. Kai didn't think of it like that: all he had believed it was, was a joke, a humiliating joke to have two people be friends when really they weren't.

"Why should I believe you?" Kai hissed at the girl wondering if this was all what it was. Yet if his mother had done this to keep an eye on him why had he paid them? Couldn't she just ask someone or did everything that involved him and his safety involve money? "Apparently you got 'paid' to keep being my friend." How did he know she wasn't lying now? How did he know this wasn't part of some other arrangement that she had made?

"It was the only way...to convince our parents. Well my parents, for me to keep going to a country they had no idea about." It was something that her parents loved more than anything else, and she was sure that they liked not having to work as hard as she got more than several thousand through the mail every few weeks or so.

"You think that makes me feel any better?" Kai shook his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose trying to make himself calm down, this would be all okay if she had just told him personally instead of his _enemies_ the actual people that wanted him dead to tell him about something like this.

Kai began to mutter to himself he had wondered why Selene had bothered to even stay in the same household, "Anyone else, if I'd strangled them they wouldn't even speak to me - no wonder you and Selene stayed." Any girl should have been intimidated by such an act of violence, they should have turned their tail and fled as quickly as possible. No wonder they had stayed there was money in it for them.

"What would you have liked to have happened?" Lilita had at one point been worried about what would happen if Kai had found out. She had thought about speaking to him but when she had said she would Selene went mental and she decided to not speak of it again. Who would have known that Kai would have found this skeleton in the closet? "I couldn't just walk up to you and tell you that I was being paid to be in the same country or town as you."

"I'd have preferred having you tell me face to face than..." Kai stopped himself from saying where he had got the documents from. If anyone knew that he had actually spoke to those killers he would no doubt look even more guilty in the media's eyes.

"Kai? Where did you get this?" She had stopped looking over all the information, which she already knew, and had looked up again to watch Kai. Yet he did seem able to hear her question as he continued to glare and rant about how much he hated her. She sat there unable to speak for a while as Kai ended up losing some of his temper she managed to utter out a few words.

"Kai. Please, where did you get this?" She was worried about how Kai had gained this information, worried because it wasn't something that Enya or Selene would have discussed not unless someone had over heard them discussing it?

"Kai what's wrong with you?" She muttered to herself trying to think about what had happened to the boy, he was being cruel for the sheer sake of it. He was stressing her out and was also making himself more and more frustrated as he asked questions.

"You're different..." She had to admit that he was acting very strange since he would usually have a conversation if he needed to and would stay quiet if not. Now he had changed into some angry, diluted boy who just didn't know what to think. "You know if the police--" Kai silenced Lilita again.

"You think I care?" Kai snapped he wasn't sure what he would do after this little meeting was over since he had disappeared from the police station he'd probably have to answer even more questions and seeing as the dojo was probably a crime scene then he couldn't go back there.

"If you don't at least tell them then they'll think--." Kai didn't care about anything at this point in time, he was sure that this was a ploy by those killers to make him go and jump off a bridge or at least do some harm to himself but he in spite of that he really didn't care of his life ended.

"They can think what they want: they don't need to worry about me." Lilita hated anything related to death or even sadness, she didn't like being around people who were sad since she would be so easily affected herself. She couldn't handle Kai going on and on about he didn't care about himself or how other people didn't matter to him.

Her curiosity was growing too quickly and being ignored so obviously was infuriating. "Kai! Where the hell did you get this!" He must have got it from someone else, but who was there that knew about this – Selene wouldn't have told him and that only left someone who could have witnessed the signing.

"What right do you have to be angry?" The other teenager yelled back, silencing the girl once again. He didn't understand why this was tearing him apart so much. He'd had friends betray him before, he'd betrayed them too so why was this cutting so deeply? "I just found out that two 'friends' are being paid to even speak to me!"

"Stop it! It's not as if we did it to spite you!" What did he want her to say? He had found out and she had admitted it, "We didn't know you! For all we knew we could have been asked to befriend a complete bastard that was all the money was for!" Although Kai didn't seem to happy with her outburst and ended up yelling back.

"So what: if you didn't like me, you at least got money out of it?" Which made Kai think about whether of not she was still receiving money, surely if she was still getting hand-outs from his dead mother it meant that she didn't like being around him?

"Yes..." Lilita uttered and slowly nodded her head knowing that there was no way this conversation could end with Kai being calm and accepting what had been done behind his back. She couldn't really believe that this was happening, it was surreal.

Kai didn't bother to take the files back, he'd read them and both of them knew what they contained he just hoped that she wouldn't let anyone else read them. He walked away from the bed and back over to the door, he slowly opened the curtains again, peering out hoping that there wasn't anyone walking up and down the corridors.

"I'm sorry." Lilita wasn't sure what she could do, Kai was a person who distrusted everyone and didn't necessarily like knowing that someone else knew more things about him than another person did. Lilita still had a cast on for her arm: she never would have thought that Kai would be yelling at her about this after he had saved her. "Kai, please--." She didn't want him to leave, she needed him to stay in the room since she didn't quite know what he would do if he was alone...

"Kai. Where are you going?" Lilita asked desperately but Kai didn't seem to phased at the girl who was sobbing pretty loudly, he'd have to leave quickly if he didn't want to be caught by the night-staff. He 

looked over his shoulder and snarled an answer which only made Lilita feel even worse about the entire thing.

"No where that you'll be able to find me." Kai snapped and pulled the chair out of the way of the door and left the crushed Lilita where she was. He didn't even believe he could speak to Selene, he'd probably hit the girl – which was probably better than strangling her... He needed to escape, who did he know he could confide in?

He thought about it: there was no one, sure he trusted Sota but she was young and what kind of older brother would make a child carry his burdens. He couldn't call her just yet. He would go back to the police station just say he was worried about his friends and hopefully they wouldn't lie to him.

Everything was dull now that he looked at the world. He wasn't the best at beyblading, Tyson was, he wasn't the richest family in the world or even the most successful. Why was he even here? To be some amusement for two demented men that lied to think they were working for God? How pathetic Kai hissed at himself, he was in a foul mood and not one that could be calmed during one of his walks.

* * *

Author's Note: I think I hacked-and-slashed about half of this chapter away since it was just ramblings, so that's my excuse for it being shorter than average. Still thank you very much for spending some of your life reading over this fiction, means a lot so it does. Well drop a review if you think of anything to say, or rather type... Well Later!


	21. Cat Fight

Author's Note: Well my school had a scheduled strike for today. So I managed to find some time to do another chapter. It's much longer too. I'm actually **_so_** happy I still have people actually reading this: I thought everyone would have disappeared or ended up not bothering to read this. Lovely to hear I have some loyal readers. –jumps up and down- Yah! Thanks again everyone for reading/reviewing;

DancerInTheDark101 - It's okay, so long as you read the fiction I'm pretty much a happy bunny. I'm an ecstatic bunny if you review but as they say good things come in small doses. Ah, yes the Twisted Trilogy is pretty much got most of the sub-plots I had intended for other fictions within them which is why they're so weird… Thanks a bunch for reviewing!

Amanita Virso-Amaranthus- Aw, no need to worry about Kai - he's a big boy even if he's slightly... crazy. Well hope I updated quick enough so big thanks for reviewing!

d1bontemp - -snort with laughter- Very to the point and nice review! Made me smile thank you: also thanks for reviewing!

ShadowBlade7330 - Well I guess it's up to the reader: if you want to ship Lita and Kai together you can make it that she did end up friends with him. If you really hate Lita then you don't need to think about it too much. Heh heh, thanks for reviewing and don't worry no one needs to review every chapter so no feeling guilty yah hear!

Ma.anda - You'll be waiting a while for the kiss. A threat or promise -thinks- A promise. XP I might add in some fluff if I'm in good mood but with school. I doubt that I'll be in a good mood for a long time X) Still thanks for reviewing!

isthatnecessary - Sad to hear you aren't on much, but you did make me grin from ear to ear after hearing you'll still be reading. Good to read! Thanks very much for reviewing!

Meifa - Yes, I'm back and I plan to get this darn fiction finished! Glad you liked both chapters! Yes 15 chapters left each containing, evil twists and drama, drama, drama. Yes, and I finally updated: woop woop! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 21

* * *

Not too many people believed that Kai was innocent, some may have thought that he didn't necessarily kill Emily or that Julie girl. Although now that Kai had disappeared and another name had been added to the death list things weren't looking too great also since the police had rounded up a few bladers saying that they would be under strict surveillance gave the public a little hope knowing that they weren't truly the ones in danger.

However the papers continued to rant and rave about the 'slowing' investigation. They couldn't understand that just because one serial killer was being more public didn't stop any other crimes from being committed, plus the people that phoned in claiming to be the killer wasted more and more of the police's time. People that had no sympathy for the families of those that had been killed blamed it on them - if they hadn't been there at that time then they wouldn't have been caught. It was their fault they were dead, not the murderer.

Copy cat killings were a fear of the police, since there was no other connection between these the targeted except from beyblading it could get even more complicated if there so happened to be someone else killed in a similar manner. Although that fear was now a reality as Julie Snow: a name that had not been on the proclaimed 'list' had been killed, along with another, this time male: Thomas Clark.

He's been killed the exact same way as Julie and so police wondered if they were connected although he seemed to have nothing related to beyblading. He was just an average person, he wasn't as famous or as known as Julie how had been aspiring as some to-be-model. This made the police assume that these two may be perhaps linked to another killer. The fact that it had happened the same grotesque way, with the body being barely recognizable and apparently with the same type of blunt knife made the police more doubtful. There couldn't be two separate, murders going on at the same time?

"How long do we need to sit here?" Robert sighed and looked among the other bladers before his attention went back to the police officer who was standing by the door. There were a few people that Robert knew, a few he didn't - Tyson, Mariah and Tala. The other two girls in the room he hadn't a clue, although he was curious to why Kai wasn't here. He should have been: apparently he too was being targeted or so he had heard but surely he didn't think he would be safe in a time like this?

"Until the inspector arrives and questions you all." The officer replied before sighing, it was a boring job to wait on someone they didn't know personally. Robert muttered something incoherently under his breath meanwhile Tyson, Selene and Lilita spoke in hushed voices about Kai.

"So? Where do you think he's gone?" Tyson asked the two girls, he was a little annoyed that the rest of the BladeBreakers weren't allowed to be protected even though both Max and Rei had been hurt. Lilita had a cast over her damaged arm, and because of the attack at the dojo, Selene had a few black and yellow bruises over her face and shoulders.

Lilita had told Selene what had happened and eventually went and told the BladeBreakers that Kai had bolted because of some 'personal' matter. Even if she was lying to the BladeBreakers, Kai probably wouldn't have enjoyed the knowledge that his friends knew about such a shallow deal which involved him.

"Who knows...?" Selene muttered and sat back on her chair, she didn't really think that Kai would have stayed hidden for so long but apparently he still had that skill to vanish without a trace in a matter of moments. It must have been a family thing to be able to do such a thing. The police had chosen to frozen his bank account only to be questioned by the eldest sibling, Aton.

"So, Hiwatari's actually disappeared then?" The three other teenagers looked over to where a very unhappy looking Tala sat with his arms folded and glaring at every possible person in the room. Tyson nodded, he didn't know if Tala and Kai were friends or rather people with mutual respect for one another. Some times they would hiss offending remarks to one another although such remarks seemed to make them more determined to beat one another in any activity.

"I can't believe it, is he stupid or something?" Mariah jumped into the conversation, she would have sat next to Tyson but apparently she wanted to be closer to Tala than Selene. Seeing as she had never really spoken to Robert she avoided him as well. At least she knew of the redhead. Selene and Lilita exchanged looks knowing that they would probably have told the girl to shut up although seeing as they weren't in the physical state to back up any threats then they opted to stay quiet.

"Kai was meant to have gone crazy, or is that another lie from the newspapers?" Robert tilted his head as he watched Tala stand up and move away from the main cluster of people that were sitting near him. Robert wasn't too happy with having to be cooped up with people he didn't know. He was rich, he could hire bodyguards.

"Kai isn't crazy, he's not stupid either!" Tyson had raised his voice slightly hoping to gain the attention of everyone in the room. Kai may have been acting a little crazy now and again but it didn't mean that he 

was truly _insane_. Also he wasn't here for personal reasons, and Tyson knew that it wasn't because he had killed someone and needed time to think of a way of getting away with it.

"Then why isn't he here?" Robert decided to ask, he had been curious on why Kai hadn't been rounded up and told to sit in this smallish room with people he didn't like that much – maybe with the exception of Tyson but that was probably it…

"Something happened, so stop butting into things you know nothing about." The memory made Lilita snap, knowing that it was entirely her fault that Kai wasn't here, he should have been here. He shouldn't have as much faith in the killers – though could always be lying about how they planned to kill Kai. Selene glanced at Lilita thought decided to leave it as the room fell silent.

There came an aggravated sigh from Mariah as she stood up and stretched lazily wondering just what was the inspector going to talk about? "So, are we really being targeted? Maybe the police are wrong _again_."

Also what was taking him so long, it wasn't a huge police station after all. He was probably just stalling, that was it: he'd come into the room to apologize, say that they were wrong and they weren't the ones that were being targeted.

Selene tilted her head, why did everyone go straight into denial when their life was threatened, it would be much more productive if they actually believed it and did something to help prevent it. "Are you scared?" Selene asked simply and watched Mariah's reaction she didn't want to speak to the girl but she knew what she must have been feeling. It was the feel of going to the doctors and finding out something was very wrong, and then being told you had one chance to continue to live. Although it was much more terrifying to know that it was someone else that was going to be your downfall…

"No I'm just -- hey you're the girl that got Rei hurt!" Everyone turned to look at Mariah who had went to very calm to shrieking in disgust. She was watching Selene closely and all Selene could do was sigh why had she even opened her mouth? Was this girl still not over that?

Mariah walked a little closer, and continued to glare in the other girl's direction knowing that she was the cause of Rei having to go into the hospital for a serious wound. She had almost fainted when she had heard about Rei and then to see some other girl by his bedside, _argh_.

"If you don't get out of my face, I'll make you." Selene narrowed her eyes and slowly stood up so the height difference wasn't so great. The other girl, Mariah, placed her hand on her hips as she continued to yell in Selene's face.

"Really? Go for it. If you do I'll make you regret it!" Of course Tala and Robert weren't that annoyed by the amusing display at least the time was passing while they continued to yell at one another. However, Lilita looked between both girls and knew that they probably would turn on her if she dared to do anything and decided that it would be best to leave it alone for the time being.

"Come on, guys both of you just need to--." Tyson tried to calm them both down but failed miserably as they both turned to glare at Tyson. Mariah had let her anger get out of control and ended up snapping at the World Champion.

"Shut up, Tyson." The two girls continued there glaring match, "This is between us." Lilita sighed and decided that if things did get too much the police officer at the door would get involved but it didn't look as if they were going to do anything soon.

"How un-lady-like..." Robert muttered to himself not really understanding why both of the girls were already at each others throat. Still Mariah was now in a foul mood after seeing that Selene of all people was in the same room as her. Mariah turned to look in the direction of Robert and snapped at him as well.

"Want to say something?" Robert merely shrugged and left the two girls to fire comments back and forth between one another. "You got _my_ Rei hurt! He didn't do anything to deserve getting stabbed. It's your entire fault!" Selene rolled her eyes and hissed back, very close to losing her self-control and launching a full blown assault on the pink-haired girl in front of her.

"Rei got stabbed because he was protecting me - so shut up!" Why was she making this so personal? Selene wasn't too sure until she heard Mariah's reasoning, which of course only made Selene even more infuriated at the pink haired blader.

"He wouldn't have got stabbed if he hadn't met you." Mariah hissed, if only Rei hadn't been so nice to actually have tried to help this _stranger_ then he wouldn't have had to go to hospital with a stab wound. He could have died!

"She sounds like a fan-girl." Lilita muttered to Tyson who nodded in agreement. A similar display had happened numerous times outside the dojo since the location had been given to the media by Mr. Dickenson. Fans of different 'idols' argued which were better and who was cutest. The whole thing had ended up with police having to be called to shoo them all away.

"She? My name's Mariah." Apparently this girl had good hearing as Lilita had to sit back so Mariah didn't intrude in her personal space as she came closer and started to point between herself and hoe 'she', namely Selene, shouldn't have involved Rei.

"Sorry, _Mariah_." Lilita smiled sweetly though really wishing that her arm was better so she could have slapped the girl. Hard. Tala was getting slightly annoyed at the way Mariah was speaking about Rei, it was as if he wasn't allowed to speak to any other girl so long as Mariah lived. That had to be annoying even for someone as kind hearted as Rei.

"And I'm not a fan-girl I'm actually Rei's--." Although Selene had managed to piece together what was happening. Mariah was somewhat annoyed with her because of the stabbing, yes, but she was so protective – borderline possessive – that she was annoyed at the fact that Rei actually was friends with another female. Was she feeling threatened? Selene could have cringed at the idea.

"I don't care." Selene interrupted, she was grateful for Rei doing what he did but she wasn't even sure they were friends, just people who knew of one another and had a common friend which happened to be Kai. Although she was sure that Rei would have jumped in and took a stabbing for anyone that was just how he was.

Mariah seemed to deflate after she was interrupted and she slowly started to edge away from both Selene and Lilita knowing that they must have been friends by the quick glances they exchanged while she had been yelling. "Why are you both being targeted - are you even beybladers?" She huffed and sat down with her arms over her chest and her legs crossed over.

"Not anymore." Lilita smiled to answer her question hoping that things would cool down a little. She placed it down to the reality that there was a killer after them all and it was pretty boring being locked up in this damn room.

"Bet that's because you're both so bad." Selene rolled her eyes again and couldn't help but feel as if she could continue arguing. Lilita ended up giving up beyblading because she, well, wasn't too good at the sport. Selene on the other hand wasn't too bad but never liked the idea of being watched by hundreds of thousands if not millions of people on television and ended up quitting soon after Lilita.

"How old are you?" Selene tried to say it in the most demeaning way so Mariah would have to find something else to moan about. "Does she normally get this possessive over Rei?" Selene turned to look at Tyson who seemed surprised that he was being spoken to after he had been told to shut up only moments ago.

"She got really jealous of Salima a few years ago." Tyson tried to remember the redheaded girl, it had been when the BladeBreakers had been trapped on that island… Still Rei ended up only liking Salima as a friend as she ended up going out with Kane a few months later. Either that or his pride was too crushed to admit that he liked her but lost in the end.

"So? She was trying to--." Selene was still on her feet and continued to stay standing as the other girl looked away, as if Mariah was bored at what she had to say. Selene on the other hand couldn't help it and some of her anger out as she yelled.

"Shut up! Stop going on about Rei - when it's us that could be attacked next!" Mariah jumped to her feet and yelled back although doing so only provoked Selene further and the room was suddenly tense as Mariah continue to tell them that she wouldn't be attacked because of this and that.

"No - I won't be attacked because I--." The whole thing had annoyed Selene, she did not like the fact that she was being yelled at in front of people she didn't really know. It was humiliating in an infuriating, 'who-do-you-think-you-are' kind of manner.

"Shut up!" She couldn't help it as she raised her hand and slapped the girl in front of her. Mariah was stunned for a second but Selene didn't seem to be bothered about what she had done and continued to rant and rave about what was happening.

"You will end up having to face reality sooner or later. There's killers on the loose and they're coming for everyone in this room. Including _you_!" Mariah bowed her head and rubbed her cheek slowly, a small patch turning red and the surrounding area turning a light pink. Mariah hadn't really thought about what was happening.

"I can't...be...I haven't done anything...I haven't..." She mumbled though it was slowly sinking in that her life was in danger and that she could die. She could be murdered by someone she'd probably have never met and that thought petrified her so much that she began to cry.

Lilita watched as Selene backed away to the other end of the room, the very opposite of Tala and decided that it would be best to comfort the pink-haired blader first seeing as she seemed to be the most stressed. "Calm down, Mariah - we're in the police station. Nothing can go wrong. So stop crying, okay?" Lilita tried to sound up-beat but even Tyson wasn't being very helpful as he sat in silence not really wanting to comfort someone who had just yelled at him.

"It is very unlikely that the people after us would come into a police station." Robert said and sighed as the girl didn't stop crying. This would be a very long wait…

* * *

"What?" Kai grasped the phone in his hand, he had decided to use the phone boxes that he had spotted a few days ago, at least the police wouldn't be able to find out where he was if they were tracking his phone.

Kai had phoned home, wanting to know if they knew anything that would help him: Aton had welcomed the phone call simply to make sure that Kai really wasn't involved in any of the murderers. "They've frozen your bank account..." He repeated.

There was a pause as Kai swore under his breath and he looked over his shoulder as he heard a siren and hoped that it wasn't a police escort for him. He didn't think he could speak to that investigator again nor did he want to see his so-called friends again. Ever.

He quickly said his goodbye and slammed the phone down, he slowly made his way out of the phone box and looked around wondering if there was anything he could do. He'd went back to the dojo: filled with police but he'd managed to talk his way into gaining some new clothes – which would help disguise himself against any police that knew he was running. He'd quickly changed in a public restroom and so found it easy to blend in as his pullover had an adjustable hood.

"Everything is so screwed up..." He mumbled to himself wondering what he could do. He'd watched the television from one of the shop windows, the sound had been rather bad but he had went inside and pretended to be interested in the television and not what was being shown.

"Why are they killing people not on the list?" That Thomas guy was not on the list, he just wasn't. There had to be a reason why he was dead unless someone was messing with the police, "Unless. It's a decoy?" He sighed as he continued to walk down the street muttering to himself trying to figure what was happening out.

"A little too much to be a decoy..." Even if the police knew what was going on he highly doubted he'd be satisfied with their answer since they didn't seem to act until it was too late. "Then again most things are a little over-the-top nowadays."

He narrowed his eyes when he saw two boys that looked slightly younger than he was walking in his direction. Hopefully they wouldn't say anything or rather hopefully they wouldn't tell the police they had seen Kai Hiwatari on East Avenue. "Thomas...wonder if he knew that Julie girl?" If they did know one another then he had missed the news update about that. Or the police were once again lagging behind. Not as if he could blame them: this place was big and a lot of people were cramped into the limited space.

"He was meant to have worked somewhere at the industrial district...Might as well have a look unless there's cops around." If he saw a police car he'd just leave and maybe go find somewhere to sleep, he withdrawn as much as he could – half-expecting the police to freeze any resource he had. Kai frowned when the two boys slowly walked past him.

"Did you hear that Kai guy might actually be the killer?" Kai narrowed his eyes, it would be very troublesome if these boys were to realize that he was here. Kai had to stop at the lights and turned to look in the other direction hoping that the boys were too engrossed in their conversation to look at him.

"Yeah I mean he just disappears just as someone was killed? I think that's a little odd don't you think?" One of them looked towards Kai but didn't seem to be annoyed by his presence as they stopped at the end closest to the button. A few cars whizzed by causing Kai to get a little agitated, whenever he wanted to cross cars would suddenly appear out of nowhere – yet when he didn't, it was like a ghost town…

'_Sounds like I'd be arrested by the police if I went back..._' Kai thought to himself: if the public were so sure he was the killer then maybe the police had told everyone he was? They hadn't cleared him: they did find one of the murder weapons in his hands. Kai got too impatient and walked off, though could have hit himself as he looked at one of the boys directly in the eye.

The boy frowned when he saw the crimson eyes and turned to his friend to ask, "Hey, wasn't that..." The boy trailed off not wanting to believe the boy he and a friend had been standing near was the person they had been talking about. It wouldn't be good if Kai was really the killer, then again if he had been he'd probably have attacked them since they were pretty much alone. His friend turned to give him an odd look, not really wanting to hear about who he had thought it had been. It was about to rain, he was sure of it and didn't want to be late back home seeing as there was some whack killer on the lose. "Who?"

The boy frowned as he watched Kai's back before shaking his head dismissing the fact that it could have been Kai. "Never mind." They two teenagers walked across the room, and continued their discussion about how guilty the other teen was.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, so you'd never believe it but I like Mariah even though she is slightly annoying in this fiction. However she does have a part to play as she -- Oops. Haha, well hope you didn't find it too boring: a little filler chapter I guess. Killers are back next chapter. Oh the fun I shall have! Oh, if you have time, review, if not – thanks for reading anyway! Well later!


	22. Poor Kitty

Author's Note: This will probably be the hardest chapter I've ever had to write and probably will be the hardest to read. If you dislike the killers, you'll want to rip them limb from limp by the end of this chapter. If you like cats, don't read – just read the ending part. –cough- **Animal abuse**... just to warn you. Although thanks a lot for everyone that has reviewed or even read up to this point. (100+ reviews, thank you!);

Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus- - Glad you liked the previous chapter, and I agree poor Kai. Such a hard life. I'll make it up to him somehow...thanks a lot for reviewing!

Ma.anda - The Media are morons, haha, I agree, and the police are going to muck up majorly soon. Oddly enough I can wait till I get to that part. HAHA! Poor Mariah, nice furball comment though - thanks very much for reviewing!

DancerInTheDark101 - Re-reading it all: I'll admit I had to do that so I still knew where it was going after that long hiatus. I even forgot who I was going to kill and so on. Heh heh, I remember now obviously but yeah, very confusing plot this time... I know, well chuffed at reaching 100+ reviews! -grins- Awww, in all honesty I was in a bad mood before I started working on the chapter - after reading your fab comment made me so happy. X) Although being truthful I actually dislike my first story...heh heh, although it seems that everyone else likes it haha, how ironic. Thanks so much for reviewing!

ShadowBlade7330 - Heh, I'll agree that Mariah should have been slapped (maybe even a little harder) for her way of acting. Though I don't mind her as a character, oddly enough. I'll agree it was rather dull especially after what had happened but I didn't want to pace the story too fast. The list your referring to is the people that are being targeted right? If so, all the people in the previous room – were Mariah got slapped - are the targets - including Kai - the other people that are...being killed. Well, that's a part of the plot I'm not giving away till the end. –cackles- Thanks a bunch for reviewing! (Please don't set your cousin on me XD)

* * *

Chapter 22

* * *

"Stop it, that's cruel." The small boy muttered to his brother who was currently throwing what looked like rocks at a small cat. His brother ignored him for a moment until the cat started hissing in anger. James turned to his younger twin and tilted his head not understanding what was cruel about having fun.

"It's fun." David sighed, for some reason his brother had an abnormal like to hurting things, even in school he would pick fights just so he had an excuse to hurt someone. The whole thing didn't seem to faze anyone and so David had accepted it as being perfectly normal.

"So? It's still horrible..." He frowned when his brother continued to throw the stones at the cat: who was now distressed and meowing loudly, hissing and retracting its claws ready to hurt the boy who was causing it harm.

"Try it." The boy turned and gave a small stone to his brother who looked down blankly at what he had in his hand. Something didn't feel right when he thought about hitting a cat. It was just a stupid animal why should he hurt it?

"Here – just throw it." The brother nodded not really sure on why he should gain fun out of doing such a thing, he however thought that it would be a normal thing to do. There wasn't anyone about and even if there were, he doubted that anyone would stop them.

After a few minutes of the boys throwing things at the cat it collapsed to the ground after it being hit on the head multiple times. "Is it dead?" David asked worriedly as his brother poked the cat with a curious finger. Sighing in boredom the elder boy stood up and shrugged.

"Who cares...?" It was just an animal after all. Their father did say that humans were the top of the food-chain so he was allowed to do what he wanted, right? Not wanting to start an argument between him and his brother, David nodded.

"I don't like cats that much anyway..." They heard a faint call, from their father and they both decided to not speak about what they had done and went off to greet their loved parent. The boys walked quickly next to their father until James decided to ask for something.

"Dad, can I get a cat?" David blinked and gave James a worried look, why did he want a cat? Didn't he just _kill_ one? Not like David was innocent, he had thrown rocks and stones at the poor thing but still... James was now requesting for one, it just didn't seem right.

"We'll see." James knew that meant a no, it meant that his father hoped that he would forget about what he had asked for. James was a child but he wasn't stupid, not like those other children. He sighed and slowly walked away from his father who watched his closely.

"I know that mummy will buy me one..." The fact that they were both divorced and basically competing for their children's favour they would merely have to mention the other and they would easily get what they wanted.

"We'll go get a cat tomorrow, how does that sound?" James smiled and looked back at his brother who had a concerned look upon his face. James tilted his head as David refused to meet his gaze.

* * *

"I hated that cat." The eldest killer sat down and waited for his brother to close the door before talking about their business. It hadn't been that hard to escape the police. They had known what was going to happen, and that was why James had told David to keep a car running a few blocks away.

"Likewise," David didn't like cats but he hated the cat that his father had got them. The old thing scratched anything within reach and that of course their arms were clawed to shreds in less than a week.

He heard his brother sigh, "Thankfully we got rid of it." James wasn't too bothered about anything that had happened in his life – maybe except the whole incident with his mother and father but that was a different story. He paused for a moment and added on a quick statement which made David nod grimly. "Just like Joshua."

* * *

"Go away!" The small redheaded boy flailed his arms around in anger not wanting to be alone with the two twins. He had heard rumours that these children weren't like normal kids, they were meant to be horrible little beasts. The small town had labelled them the Devil's spawn.

"No, jump! Or are you a girl?" James, the one with blonde hair and dark eyes, his brother stood slightly behind him looking back and forth between the boy and the canal that they were trying to get the boy to jump in. It would be funny to watch him walk home in the cold, soaking wet.

"No – I just don't like water." The boy, Joshua, yelled back not wanting to go near the canal which looked to be deeper than the other boys thought. He didn't want to go near water after a bathing incident where he had almost been drowned by his drunken father.

"Chicken." The younger sibling took a small step forward so he was standing right by James side. He knew that the boy would end up going in, all they did was have to insult his pride a little and hopefully he would provide some amusement.

"I can't swim..." The boy muttered and looked down at the water trying to work out what he could do to get out of this. Maybe he could lie and say his mother needed him to run an errand? "My dad says that no ones meant to swim in there--" However his reasoning was cut short as James shook his head and laughed – insulting the boy and his father.

"Your dads an idiot now jump in, moron." Joshua burst into tears and ended up being thrown in by James who was much larger in size, his brother David stood back and watched with a small amount of worry when Joshua didn't resurface.

Snapping out of his thoughts about that horrible day, "Oh, yes: did you find him?" David asked wondering what had happened, his brother had phoned him telling him that he was going out to find the 'loser' that would 'pay dearly' and so he had thought that maybe it didn't go so well as James had spoke to him later on, without sounding cheerful.

"Do you ever watch the news, brother?" The taller yawned and put on the small television, his brother wasn't as well off financially as he was but it made it much easier that the place was small just in case he needed to _disappear_. The likeliness that they would be caught however was quite slim. Most of the time they had hit their face and even if they had put it on television – all they needed to do was dye there hair.

"So that's another one down..." David thought out loud wondering how long it would be until everyone that should pay was dead. "How's your wound?" He asked his brother, not too sure that he would be able to get away with his sore side. David had went and got some basic first aid kit and had patched his brother up quickly.

"Fine, it shouldn't be too hard... I'm just going to get the _girl_ that's all." He didn't care which ones he caught, however if he went in an order then at least that would put everyone on edge, knowing that their dear friend or even them, would be next in line for their punishment.

"Well remember to keep the lights off for more--." David wasn't too happy that the police had shot his brother, he hadn't believed that they would have figured it all out so quickly. Well all they needed to do was find _two_ females and at least half of what they wanted to accomplish would be done.

"—Don't worry, I've got it all planned out." The oldest snorted not at all concerned about the police or the fact that his side was still throbbing painfully. "We should thank the police." A sudden smile appeared on James, "They're all sitting ducks now." All they had to do was walk in, mess around with a few cables turn off the lights at the right time. Getting in was easy it was getting out that was a little tricky.

"I wonder sometimes..." David muttered, this wasn't normal to everyone else otherwise the whole thing wouldn't have been given as much television time as it had. His brother had been thrilled to know that they're _deeds_ were on television for so long. He on the other hand had a constant worry, what if he was outside and suddenly his face came on? The people around him would ultimately stop him from going anywhere if they found out.

"Why people want to protect pathetic things, like friends." When he had driven the taxi with that boy and girl in it, no matter what he had said they had both disagreed with him. They had told him that he was doing unjust things to people that didn't deserve it. They were probably just so scared of their own death that they clung to the idea of friendship.

"It has always been a mystery." James agreed, everything was a little odd when it came to the way the people acted – as if they truly did not know why they were being hunted down. Perhaps they had forgotten the reason which only infuriated the eldest greater. "It's strange what fear can do..." He trailed off knowing that without fear they would probably have been sent to some mental institution along with their father. Children were scared of them because of their bizarre antics and tricks, the adults gave sympathy instead of working out that they were just _different_ in a way that was not _right_.

* * *

"How could you do this?" The older woman's mouth was opened in shock she was terrified of her own boys. Her boys shouldn't have been capable of doing such a thing, they were children. Yet here they were holding the bloody cat after whatever torture they had put it through. "What are you...? Monsters?" She looked down at the two boys looking between their smiling faces. Had they no shame, no compassion in them?

"It's just a cat." Answered the usually timid David, he hadn't thought it would be a good idea at the time but after hearing some encouragement from his brother, James, he had decided to leave his sense at the door and continue mindlessly at what his brother wanted.

"Yeah: it was fun while it lasted." James grinned wanting to laugh loudly but it was strange to see his mother so upset over such a trivial matter. It was a cat, animals died everywhere – it just so happened that he and his brother had been the cause of killing this one.

"An animal's life is not a game!" She didn't know what to do, she couldn't call the police on her children, could she? She had protected them from so many things but now it made sense, they really were the spawn of the Devil. The endless fights, the fact that some things went missing...The looks they gave one another after some private joke was shared.

However a part of her wanted them both to break down crying, so she knew they felt something other than joy about this. However they didn't seem to be distressed at the site of blood or the fact that there was a dead animal near them. "You're not ever going to do this again understand? Never-" All she wanted was this to be a bad dream: her children wouldn't really do this.

"—Mother, stop it. You can't exactly yell at us – we're only kids." The eldest boy said calmly, there was something _wrong_ with how calm he was being, how happy he sounded. Their mother backed away from them unsure on how to react. There was no book on how to cope having your children become a sadist which killed innocent animals.

"Kids...don't do this to animals that they _wanted_." She muttered, had this been the reason why they had wanted this cat? To play sick games with it? "I want you out of this house!" She yelled, no longer caring about how young the boys were; she didn't want to look at her children anymore. They no longer looked like her innocent children... "You can go stay with that father of yours." It wasn't as if James and David were annoyed at being threatened to move in with their father. They preferred him after all.

"Actually we're staying here." David looked at James a little confused at how bold his brother was being. Didn't their mother just say they were leaving? Not unless James had a plan to be able to stay here. It wasn't a nice place but it was isolated and James and David had agreed that it would be much easier that things would be to _disappear_.

"We are?" Their mother was crying hysterically but neither of them went to see what was wrong. They knew that what they had done was wrong, but it had been fun. It was like eating sweets just before dinner and getting away with it. They were able to do this and it was a nice feeling – knowing that the once fierce cat had ended up trying to flee and was terrified.

"Yeah, or else we'll say mother hurt the cat." James turned to look at his brother and smiled, he knew what to do. He had seen it done in a movie – the child had been believed and the adult had been ignored, it was a good way to stay in the house and also get control over their very mother. Blackmail from such young children, for her own children only made their mother sick with rage and heart-rending fear.

"Don't you dare – don't you dare try to pin this on me. You, you heathen's! You devils!" She yelled, what had she done badly? Was she a terrible parent to have this happen? How could they have managed to do something like this? Was it really nature verses nurture? Were they just plain _evil_?

"It's our word against yours _mummy_." He said before dropping the cat, grabbing David's hand and headed for the stairs to go upstairs to their room while their mother sobbed loudly from down stairs.

* * *

"_They_ made him go mad. We must destroy them, it was what father wanted." James muttered under his breath, he knew what was responsible for his father sudden insanity which of course had only ended in tragedy.

"Yes, before he was taken away by the police, he hadn't even finished what he was looking for..." He had supposedly found out what he needed to do but at that time was much too unstable for such a large task. He had told James that he needed to find a certain list of people and make sure they suffered, since they were doing evil things.

"We are continuing his work." His brother nodded knowing that it was a sore spot for his brother. They both sat in silence for a moment before James looked up at the small basic clock that hung low on the wall.

"Is that the time: I'd best go, that boss of mine will be most displeased if I'm late again." The oldest replied knowing that he'd probably get fired if he kept coming in late – especially seeing as it was night swift he was late for. How he hated his boss but he was sure the feeling was mutual. His brother nodded and stood up too, believing that he should be getting back to his house seeing as it was around five o'clock.

"I'd best get back to that darling wife of mine." David sighed and went to call Olivia and tell her that he would be home soon and should cook him dinner.

* * *

Kai had tried to get into the building but there had been police hovering around and so he hid in an alleyway until he heard the police car drive away. He looked around wondering if there were any police officers on patrol but it seemed safe, for now.

He slipped into the building, and decided to ask the front desk where this Thomas Clark worked. "He was on the forth floor, may I ask why you--." The woman was interrupted by Kai as he quickly thought up an excuse.

"We were cousins, just came to see his friends and invite them to the funeral." He received a sympathetic smile and he couldn't help but feel slightly in the wrong at lying about such a thing: the feeling past quickly as he headed for the forth floor. He didn't really know who he could ask or if this Thomas guy had any friends in the office but he hoped he did.

"Did you know, Thomas Clark?" Kai asked around half a dozen people until he received a positive answer. Only he couldn't help but feel people were staring at him. Most likely because he still had his hood up and probably looked slightly out-of place in the working cubicles.

"Yes, we were close friends, why – who are you?" A woman frowned when she realised that the boy wasn't going to put down his hood anytime soon and it raised suspicion on whether or not he was a reporter or not. She'd been asked yesterday a lot of questions and didn't want to repeat herself.

"I'm a distant relative although I have a question..." It was a little sad that he kept using the same excuse over and over again. He knew he was lying, but he believed it was for the best that he didn't say that he was _the_ Kai Hiwatari... "Did Thomas ever speak about someone named Julie Snow?"

Kai could have winced when the woman frowned at him and replied with a sceptical voice. "Julie Snow – it sounds familiar but no I can't remember him ever bringing up a name like that." Kai mentally sighed, at least she didn't know where she had heard the name Julie Snow or else he would have been in trouble.

"Is there anyone he _did _talk a lot about?" The woman thought for a moment. The boy did say he was a distant relative and that would be the reason why Thomas had never really spoke about him – he never really spoke about his family anyway so she believed this boy for the moment.

"Hmm...Yes, another woman..." She frowned again trying to think of the name of her. Kai blinked, he just hoped it was someone on the list then maybe it could have made more sense however he frowned when the woman wasn't exactly sure at what the name was and she started rambling to herself.

"I can't remember the name..." She paused in thought, "Sounds a bit like Julie though... Ju...Judy I think it was." She nodded to herself, "Yes, Judy. Definitely, Judy." There was only one Judy that Kai knew of and he highly doubted that the killers would go after her...

* * *

Author's Note: I found this chapter very, eh, _disturbing_ to write seeing as I love cats. I wrote this for three reasons: one for you to get an idea at the killers "characters," two; for you to see the difference in the way both of them "acted" and act and lastly for you to hate them even more... Especially James, I'm away to go feed the stray cats to make sure I won't burn in hell for writing this. Karma and all. Also sorry if the line breaks - constant flashbacks - annoyed you! Well...Later!


	23. Another One Caught

Author's Note: Okay so I ended up losing my memory USB drive: found it so here's the next chapter. Hope you didn't get too fed up waiting!

Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus- Yes, poor cat, and kitten... but there will hopefully be no more evil animal abuse...Thanks a lot for reviewing!

glitteredvixe06 - James and David do have a form of punishment: if its one that you want for them...well that's another can of worms. Thanks so much for reviewing!

ShadowBlade7330 - Oh! So very, very close! However, you're missing a small but very much needed bit of information for you to be 100 right. XD I will tell you that it's not really the...people the father hated...if that helps, which I doubt it does. Well thank you very much for reviewing!

Ma.anda - Well I kind of wanted to have a natural 'evil' character and a sort of 'nurture' one. James is naturally evil, but David grew up with mainly James and so turned evil himself...Yes, I think I'll have to make multiple cat shrines... heh heh thanks for the long review!

* * *

Chapter 23

* * *

It wasn't as if Kai cared that his friends weren't really his friends – and how could he care that his mother had planned all of it. He had to figure this out and if he didn't he probably would be forced to trust another police officer and with what he had been through, was not going to be pleasant.

If it was Judy that was involved then she must have somehow knew why this was all going on. However she hadn't stepped forward, demanding like most people would, to be protected from the madmen that were running around the city have their form of revenge. So she probably didn't know she could be the next victim...

He didn't think that this could be happening again, someone else out to get him. Still whatever was happening would somehow work out and become clear. There was no way in hell that those two guys would get away with this whole thing, if there were a god as such then it should make sure that the two men pay – big time.

Kai sighed as he leaned against the wall, it wasn't as if he could prance around the city while half of its population thought that he was the one that was playing the sick games. He had managed to distract himself for a few hours but being allowed to roam the city, when people watched him suspiciously wasn't something he enjoyed.

Then again it had calmed him down: he tried to think of why he had stopped going outside, it was indeed soothing to walk around and forget for a while what was happening. That was until he heard sirens or people whispering and muttering about him.

"If Judy is being targeted then why isn't Max?" Surely if the killers had it in for the blonde they would go after Max as well, not unless some other factor was involved. Everything was so confusing and Kai suddenly felt compelled to, maybe, give the inspector some slack. He hadn't been completely idiotic he knew about some things... He had a plan which the other, rather, unprofessional officers hadn't.

Maybe he should go back to the station? No doubt they were looking for him – maybe even worrying. Kai smirked and thought about how tense everyone that had been taken inside would have been. It wasn't as if he wasn't on edge but at least if they came he would have somewhere to run... Now that Kai thought about it he could always try to find the hideout he and Lilita had been taken to.

* * *

Mariah had been taken away by the Investigator: most likely because Tala had told the girl to stop her whining only to result in yet another quarter of an hour of crying not only that but Lilita ended up blaming herself for Kai's disappearance and ended up snapping constantly. Tyson and Robert stayed quiet not quite sure what they could do in this situation... What was there to do except worry? Selene sat and kept looking around the room: she could probably list a large number of things in the place with her eyes closed now.

The time went by slowly and all they could do was think about _when_ and _where_ they would be taken and killed. It was not a comforting atmosphere when everyone knew what the other was thinking.

The door opened and there appeared the Investigator in which everyone had yet again been waiting patiently for. Still he didn't look too pleased when he noted that there was someone still missing: namely Kai.

However he continued on what he had to say, "We all know why we're here and so I would like to stress that you do not go outside after dark -" However being told to do something so simple wasn't going to stop someone from killing him, or so thought Tala.

"What's the point? Aren't you meant to have people watching us anyway?" Tala narrowed his eyes and wondered if this was prank – surely the guy wouldn't be letting them out of the damn building if they were top priority. "Or are you scared in case they don't do their job?" Tala tilted his head slightly, silently mocking the other man, he didn't like him. He was a cop...

"Mr Valkov. I may have men watching out for you but they cannot be everywhere, there are other crimes still on going, and so putting every single officer to keep you safe is rather counter-productive." Once he explained the situation of how each of them would only have two officers and a patrol car to stop the killer – only made them more irritable.

The feeling wasn't only by the victims but by the police as well, as panic had spread throughout the city then it meant people were beginning to lose patience with one another and so petty crimes had gone up. People were assaulting one another: not knowing if they were the real murderers or not and so the entire police department were strained with false tips, the badgering of the media and more than enough paper-work.

"Where's Mariah?" Tyson sighed and stood up, not enjoying the silence that had suddenly come over the room. At least when Mariah was there they would talk, or yell – at least they communicated now everyone was silent and everything was more awkward. Maybe it was because Mariah had broken down showing them all that it wasn't just them that had suddenly felt incredibly vulnerable.

"She is taking a walk to calm herself down." He knew when he had said those words that the redhead would say something, he seemed to glare or nit-pick whatever he had said or was saying. The impression the inspector got was that this kid, whoever he was, didn't take too kindly to him.

"And you let her go outside why?" Tala wasn't that surprised, he was curious to find out why he didn't just Mariah go into another room – not unless all the rooms in the small police station were being used?

"She has two police officers with her. You needn't worry." He said trying to stop the dark atmosphere that seemed to be looming over everyone like some dark cloud. He didn't want them to be like the 'Oh I'll be fine,' types at least now they were taking the matter seriously. Yet the sheer amount of pessimisms being shown was pretty much unbearable for even him.

A snort came from the aristocrat, Robert, "You make them sound invincible." He wasn't too worried: he had money, lots of it and money could buy some protection from things like this. All he needed to do was make a few phone calls and he was fine.

"I doubt that they would attack Mariah in broad day light, whom is accompanied by two officers." It wasn't as if he was trying to get the girl killed but there was something odd in the way he had said it which Tala seemed to pick up on. Was he now panicking too?

"It's unlikely but not impossible." Selene piped up not really wanting to make the whole group start to worry about Mariah: Selene felt guilty about slapping the poor girl a few hours ago. She had been mind-numbingly annoying but she didn't deserve this, none of them did.

"You did say that they've done things that you didn't think of – so maybe this is one of them?" Lilita muttered suddenly fearing for Mariah, she did have two officers with her but that somehow didn't comfort her in the least. Not when they had planned some things so flawlessly.

* * *

"Officer!" An older man came running out of an alley, arms flailing and pointing back indicating that something was very wrong. Mariah watched the two police officers look at one another, until the male asked the man what was wrong.

"I think I seen one of the Angels down there! He's holding a weapon! He looks suspiciously like the guy on channel four!" Mariah tensed, they weren't really so close to the police station, where they? Since a few people had been attacked, the police had managed to get a rough sketch of the two out but it was vague at best...

"Stay here." With that the distressed man walked back with the police who looked quite concerned. The other officer that had stayed with Mariah turned to the worried teenager and tried their best to put up a cheerful expression, pretending that there was nothing to worry about.

"We best get back to the precinct." However as soon as the words left the police officers mouth there was suddenly a loud, distressed call of pain, Mariah ended up being told to go, "Go, run." The other officer hissed before the police officer went to search for her partner of several years. However it only took a few moments until another loud noise – this one of gunshot – ring through the air.

Mariah blinked when she noticed someone coming back out from the alleyway, maybe the officers were okay, maybe it wasn't really the angels coming for her, just some random punk trying to act big. "...I..." Mariah was about to say she was worried however once noticing who was coming out of the alleyway she fell silent.

"Good day, Lust." Mariah's eyes widened and she suddenly looked around her, no one was here. No one was on the streets seeing as most people would be working, most people would be inside because they were afraid of being hurt by the killers...

Mariah's body had frozen, she wanted to run away. She should have ran as quickly as possible – yelling and screaming but all she did was freeze in shock and was unable to even utter a syllable. It wasn't everyday that a killer would come for you...he had just killed, possibly, two police officers. What chance did she have?

James grabbed the young woman's hair and began to pull her towards the car – which resembled a taxi more than anything – and attempted to through her inside without too much hassle. However Mariah's mouth seemed to spout words of comfort, "This can't be happening. This can't be happening..." She repeated over and over again. Once she had realised that, yes, it was really happening she had no way of stopping the killer.

It didn't take long to drive a few miles when the roads were pretty clear, also James didn't need to put up with too much noise as he forced the woman into the trunk. Everything was going to plan, well so far.

However, James hadn't thought that getting the girl out of the damn car would be too much hassle seeing as she didn't put up much of a fight. Perhaps it was the car fumes going to her head that made her lash out and start screaming bloody murder. James ended up having to hit her a few times so she would simply just cry and with that he chucked her into one of the small rooms.

"Do you want to know your punishment in hell?" James loomed at the door wanting to see if this one knew about what she had done. That other girl hadn't had a clue – as if she hadn't done anything wrong.

"My punishment?" Mariah sniffed, now confused, she knew she had been targeted: she knew that these supposedly horrible killers were after her but now that she thought about it. Why had they decided to go after her?

"You – Lust – will be smothered with the destructive force of fire and brimstone!" With that the door slammed and Mariah was left in a small room: dirty, with wooden flooring and the horrible stench of blood and damp came from...somewhere...

Being trapped inside the small room didn't stop Mariah from begging to be let go: when Lilita and Kai were taken away did anyone know where they were? Did anyone even know that she was missing? There was no way she was going to die...

Downstairs the two brothers greeted one another with a slight raise of the eyebrows and raising of the head. "She cries a lot." David sighed and shook his head when he could still hear the girls sobbing. The other one hadn't been so bad – only when the metal snapped her fingers did they truly hear any screams or sobbing but she quietened down eventually until the next break.

"Hm." James sat down and crossed his legs, a frown suddenly appearing on his face. David watched his brother carefully wanting to ask what was wrong but he decided against it as he put it down to the girl casing too much noise.

Although David was wrong in his theory as his brother decided to snap at him and his mistake. "That damn woman wasn't there today. You didn't write down the correct routine for her week." James ended up rolling his eyes at his brother knowing that the action would infuriate his brother to no end.

"I did." David said, knowing that he had definitely watched and took every last detail down, he wasn't that bright but he wasn't that stupid either. However David wasn't trying to start an argument he couldn't help but want to give his brother a right good yelling-at. Then the sobbing quietened from upstairs and the two brothers began slightly less irritable.

"What does it matter – it's one day?" David muttered but as soon as he had said it he knew that he should have kept his mouth closed knowing that James always needed the last word on things.

The fact that the walls were thin meant that Mariah could hear where the two killers were, even though she couldn't hear exactly what she was saying she still could hear some bits of raised dialogue. Where the two killers arguing?

"It does matter. We had a plan!" James slammed a fist onto the table and a glaring match ensued however David shrugged and looked away, but gave a reply and decided that he might as well get all of the stress out of his system.

His wife had been getting a little too suspicious when he had to leave home. Apparently work had phoned asking if everything was okay because he'd been late a few times last week... Olivia thought it was another woman... "No – that was the plan you made: I'm not perfect, and neither are you."

"Which is why we won't get into heaven--" James could always silence his brother by bringing up God or heaven. However today it seemed that he was taking a stand of some sort as he was oddly interrupted by his younger brother.

"_You_ won't." James snorted at the way his brother was acting, every now and again he would argue as if trying to make some point but end up letting it go... Like when they had been kids and James was doing some 'horrible'.

"And you think you will?" James narrowed his eyes as David watched him carefully, "We've been through this. We are mortals – mortals' sin – sin is punished in hell. We are going to hell." This argument wasn't something new to neither James nor David... they had slightly different beliefs, James being the more pessimistic out of the two.

"If we repent--" However James was getting slightly fed up with the way his brother kept speaking back to him, as if they were equal in everything.

"Father did that – where do you think he ended up?" He'd been taken away, but the two children didn't know why, that was until they ended up doing a little bit of research when they were slightly older: after what their father had told them that day... This was the only way to make sure no one else suffered like they did.

James was about to open his mouth and say something but James dismissed it, "shut up: where are we meant to get the key to the factory? Or any other place that has something _hot_ to use against that damn woman." It wasn't at all easy to locate large amounts of sulphur: usually only factories which did a lot of melting had such a supply...

"We'll just have to keep her here for a while that's all." He sighed when the sobbing started again, they couldn't leave here unless they wanted the large risk of the girl escaping. That wouldn't be good if she managed to escape.

"The longer we stay the more chance we have of being caught." David nodded and wondered what exactly would happen to them if they both got caught or rather if one of them got caught...

"I know that. I just don't get why we have to kill _them_ in order to get rid of the others," James wasn't surprised that David was feeling slightly 'remorseful' or rather feeling weak and not up to doing his job. When the whole plan had started he'd been completely against it, but had came round to the idea after spending countless hours with James and hearing his reasons.

"I told you – they've been given the damn _things_, if we kill them all then _they_ can't possibly do any other harm to anyone..." James explained again, for what felt like the one-millionth time.

David nodded and decided to just leave the discussion for another day, he had to go and find somewhere were they could dispose of Lust. "Whatever you say, James." He sighed and decided that it would be best to try to get the girl to shut up.

"Good." James hissed under his breath and started to think of where exactly they could destroy Lust...

* * *

Author's Note: Well I don't know when I'll be able to update next, got so much homework from school it's getting a little hectic. Still I will keep writing, although, I will try to update at the weekends... If time allows. Well if you've got enough time please review, if not: later!


	24. Hope and Death

* * *

Author's Note: Well the ending is somewhat of a surprise, just sitting, typing away and boom. I have to say sorry for the cliff hanger in advance... It's probably the biggest one yet. Anyway thanks to:

Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus- -giggles- You think...Kai will save the day...-evil cackle- Well read on, and thanks very much for reviewing!

Ma.anda - Now why is the 'hideout' singular. -hint- I'm pretty much indifferent when it comes to the female characters. The only ones I like are Hilary and Mariam and that's because they have attitude. Mariah, rescued...Well read on and find out. Glad you're enjoying the read, thanks for reviewing!

isthatnecessary - The father? Looking the wrong direction. -cough end author's note- Nope not step-brothers to Kai. Although that would be rather weird twist! Haha, you know me too well - thanks so much for reviewing!

ShadowBlade7330 - Well if I told you straight of the bat what you missed it wouldn't be much of a mystery, would it? Oh no, I will never be losing that USB again, especially since there's life hanging in the balance now! Thanks a lot for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 24

* * *

"Ouch." Mariah hissed as she tried to kick the door down but ended up hurting herself. She hissed as she heard someone laughing – how could someone do this to another human being? Were they laughing at her petty attempts to escape or was something else amusing them? Her face was still wet from the warm tears that had made her cheeks red and irritated: she wiped her face quickly not sure what else she could do.

Mariah blinked, she still had her phone! She quickly pulled it out and tried to phone someone however once she checked her phone more closely she realised there was no service in this room. She threw it away deeming it unworthy of her attention. She needed to get out of here.

Maybe she could try to convince them to let her go? Then again they were the same people that had thrown Emily York into a pit of snakes... It probably wouldn't work. "This isn't happening..." She had been with police only a few minutes ago, and now this had happened?

She just sat at the far corner and cried, there was nothing she could do unless the door opened and all of her previous attempts at opening said door had failed. Anytime she heard footsteps or a voice she would try to quieten down, knowing that she would probably enrage them into killing her quicker if she cried too loudly. But damn them for doing this to her, to Emily, to everyone damn them to hell. All Mariah had wanted to do was get some fresh air, would they know that she was missing yet?

Surely the death of two police officers wouldn't have gone unnoticed for so long. How long exactly had she been here anyway? It must have been a few hours seeing as her stomach was growling for food, her head was sore from all the tears she had shed and her captors seemed to have disappeared. Or at least stopped yelling.

_Be burned with fire and brimstone. _They would come and release her from this room, but only be to be walked to her death. Where ever they were she was content at knowing that she wasn't going to die just yet. It gave her some hope...even if it was just a little.

She looked around the room again and back at the phone she had thrown away in a fit of despair. Maybe she could use it some other way to get out of this room? It was locked but the door was wooden and didn't seem reinforced by anything.

Her hands were shaking uncontrollably as she started to take the phone apart wondering if there was anything strong, but thin enough to slide in between the door or even something to mess with the actual lock or the hinges of the door – anything.

She frowned and then picked up the small SIM card and looked at it wondering if she would be able to do anything with it. It was too small and therefore unimportant, she knew that the battery of the phone would be too bulky and in the end she sighed in defeat and threw the phone away, piece by piece.

She placed her hands on her head and wondered how on earth Kai and the others had managed to escape, there had been two of them – they had probably worked together to get out. Mariah blinked when she felt something in hair. A sudden smile came across her face. She had two small clasps in her hair which she hadn't really liked – her brother Lee had given her them some Christmas ago – but she had wore them to keep the pink hair out of her eyes. Unlike the bow she usually had which always let her fringe annoy her.

She took them out and immediately took the two thin strips of small metal and hoped that this would work. It worked in the movies, so it should work...she hoped. Five minutes or five hours she didn't really know how long she had fiddled with the lock but eventually she heard a small click. However it then took her a few moments to yank the metal back out of the door, she seemed to have jammed them both in too far.

Opening the door and expecting to see nothing but the hall, then actually opening it up to find the killer on the other side of the door was simply demoralising. "Planning on going somewhere?" David had heard her playing around with the lock and had decided to see if the girl could do something other than cry. He didn't blame her most of the girls in this situation had either done nothing but cry.

"Oh my god..." Mariah muttered and before David could push her back inside she darted out pushing the man out of the way before he had a chance of grabbing her. Mariah was very tempted to just turn around and scream at the man but she kept running until she noted that she had nowhere else to run. Must have taken a wrong turn somewhere, she heard the footsteps of the killer and she decided to lock herself back in another room. If they couldn't get to her then she could live for a little while...

David shook his head, out of all of the room's the girl could have picked from she had to have picked that one. No matter, she was still in the house and therefore he hadn't screwed up. Eventually James appeared from the top of the stairs wondering why David was guarding _the_ room.

"She's in there with the documents?" James frowned, how had the girl managed to get in there? Then again the locks on these doors weren't great she shouldn't have been kept alive for this long. Everything was made a little more inconvenient now.

"She won't do anything – she knows she's going to die." When someone knows they would die surely they wouldn't raid through the killers' things? Not unless she was doing it out of spite, David concluded that even if she did take something her entire body would be burned and so would the document.

"You'd better hope so..." James hissed and frowned, David watched his older brother go back down stairs until he sighed to himself. For some reason he'd been in a bad mood for the past few days, maybe his boss was annoying him at work again. That reminded him, he had to call Olivia.

The room was different from the one Mariah had been held in. This one actually had furniture, and books – even a television. Okay, so it wasn't a plasma screen but it was probably the most technical thing in the house.

Mariah wandered over to the window, could she climb out maybe? She tired to push the window open but it was stuck or rather glued shut. This house must have been escape proof... "What's this?" She frowned when she started to examine the documents on the table. There were photographs of people she'd never seen before – family maybe? She didn't really care what she was looking at: she just wanted to forget even for a second where she was and who was on the other side of that door.

Again she picked up another document, this one less official looking and words had been scrubbed out, messy handwriting all over it. "Judy Tate..." Mariah tilted her head to the side. _Tate_. She'd heard that name before. "Isn't that Max's mum?" She looked at the other name's none as familiar as the first. However she read over it again and managed to read what one of the scored out names was. "This was the guy killed a few days ago too." There were a few scrubbed off, something looked like Jul Snow or something similar. "This is a hit list?" Mariah blinked at it – pity she wouldn't be able to hand this to anyone.

She decided that she may as well take it, even if she did end up dead she didn't want all of these other people to suffer. Of course her thoughts where interrupted as there was banging on the door, as if someone where kicking it... Mariah quickly folded up the piece of paper and stuffed it in her pocket. James ended up kicking the door down and dragged the pink-haired girl by the hair who started kicking and screaming. Not to mention crying.

It didn't take as long as Mariah had hoped when they reached the so-called punishment area. From what she could tell it was a factory of some sort. "Please, please don't do this." She begged, David had been somewhat calmer and so Mariah believed that meant he at least had some compassion in him.

David was about to say something however James loud voice boomed over his own, "Give Lust her punishment. I'm away to make sure you didn't muck up cleaning." Mariah was sure that the grip David had on her arm just got ten times stronger and began to whimper in pain.

"Please – just let me go, just – tell him I'm dead, just tell him you killed me." James had gone off with the taxi-lookalike, and Mariah was hoping that this one would agree. Hopefully he did.

"I won't betray my brother." David watched as the girl burst again into hysterical and started once again kicking and screaming. He hated this part, why couldn't they just admit they were wrong and not scream – it wasn't his fault he'd been chosen to do this along with James?

He tried to push her into the open furnace, which was apparently used for melting metal to be turned into a liquid to be transformed into a more complex shape. Mariah would not go down without a fight and grabbed hold of David's arm, if she was going to fall so would he. David tried to shake the girl off but to no avail. However one thing that Mariah hadn't really thought of was that David was still able to get pretty close to the edge...and he did have a knife tucked away. On the other hand David didn't know that Mariah had dropped the little list as soon as she had got out the car.

* * *

A sigh came from Kai as he walked towards the place he'd been trapped in when he'd been abducted by the killers. He noticed that the shutter wasn't down and decided to walk slowly inside, not really knowing if one of the killers was dead or not.

The place seemed to have been cleaned, there was nothing, nothing whatsoever in this house. Kai looked around all of the first floor and decided to move on upstairs he shivered when he remembered that this was the floor Lita had been taken to, and had started screaming when that _thing_ broke her fingers.

He sighed and leaned against the wall for a moment, he didn't have much time until he had to leave. He didn't want to be found here of all places. That was when something caught his eye. He kneeled down and picked up a piece of paper, no it wasn't paper...

"A photograph? What's it doing here?" What would this room have been used as? The killers hang out room or maybe this had been one of the torture chambers in which a poor soul would be locked in and hurt. "Not unless one of the victims had it...or it's the--." It wasn't the fact that the photograph itself looked old and had multiple lines running down it from being folded too many times... It was the small holes, burned through the photo, and everyone in the photo's face was burned out except the mother.

There was a car engine struggling and then a slam of the door, it was just outside and Kai rushed to one of the windows. It wasn't the police, they shouldn't have been here that quickly... "Shit." Either way he had to get out of here. He cursed under his breath as the person made his way up the creaking stairs. As soon as James disappeared into another room Kai tried his best to get down he stairs without making to much noise however it seemed that James had heard and came back down stairs. Thankfully Kai had hidden behind one of the doors.

Kai moved as quietly as he could and listened to whoever was coming closer. Whoever it was was whistling a cheerful tune, Kai slowly side-stepped closer to the door and peeked around the corner. As soon as he saw the blonde hair he jerked his head back. He was in this place with the killer, fantastic. Kai was at a disadvantage seeing as he didn't know the layout of this place and dear James did...

Kai sneaked around to the main room, although froze when he heard the footsteps coming in the same direction as he was. If worst came to worst, he could always jump out of the window and seeing as it was the first floor it wouldn't do too much damage. Kai had to dart towards the other door although when James entered he saw the door move.

While James eyed the door suspiciously Kai had made his way out of the room and was now at the entrance to the main room, now at the James's back. Something made Kai feel angry, so furious that he couldn't help himself but to reveal his position.

"I'm here to stop you from hurting anyone else." Kai spoke quickly meanwhile James seemed to be unconcerned and looked at Kai as if he had told a very bad joke. Kai wasn't too sure what he was doing, but then again hadn't these guys said that they wouldn't kill him, just watch until he did it? Surely he'd be okay then.

"And how do you plan on that?" James was a little curious and somewhat annoyed at this boys presence, what if he'd found something, took it to the police? Everything might be ruining because of this boy interfering. Then again there was always an easy to make sure he didn't talk.

Kai lifted his phone up so it was in view of the blonde no more than a few moments past and sirens were heard, faint sirens it would still take them a few minutes to even get here. Kai had located the place but instead of rushing in he had phoned the police, anonymously, and told them they should check it out.

"You had better move." He was smarter and more cautious than what he looked James had to give the boy that. However now he had to get out of here, he just had to have faith that David hadn't made any silly mistakes that would come back to haunt them.

"Or what? You'll kill me." Kai taunted, he kept telling himself that he didn't care. If he died not that many people would be sad, everyone thought that it was he that was killing everyone. This way he got what he wanted and he also got his name cleared.

"You've been asking for this." In one swift movement Kai had darted back meanwhile James had withdrew what looked like a small blade. Kai blinked and before he could process what was going on his legs buckled underneath him as the pain in his abdomen grew worse. He felt something warm spread from underneath his top.

He was kneeling down holding the hilt of the small dagger trying to get his breath back. The air had been knocked out of lungs and now the shock that was running through his veins had made Kai take quick, shallow breaths. His pupils had contracted into small specks of black, and Kai tried to stand up but the pain was just too much and so he stayed where he was, kneeling.

"Pity, it would have been amusing to watch you suffer more. You look surprised." James blinked when he noticed the frown that was on Kai's face, not one of anger just the confused type: if you didn't understand what had just happened or been said kind.

"I thought you--." Kai couldn't believe it – he'd been stabbed and everything about him seemed to suddenly ache. What had he thought the killer, of who knows how many people, would do when cornered and the police were coming? Just stay there? How naive had he just been?

"Wouldn't kill you? Well, that whole thing was my brother's idea. I don't need to tell him that I was the one that stabbed you though." Kai grimaced in pain and by how untrustworthy this guy seemed to be. He was lying to his brother even though they were killer partners.

"I'm not-" Kai took a deep breath, it hurt when he breathed, and he continued with what he was saying: the police were closer he could hear the loud sirens. "-letting you get away..." If he had been stupid enough to find this place and also stand up to someone who was meant to kill him, he definitely wasn't going to let him go not since he was so close to being found.

"Open up, it's the police!" A loud knock on the door, both Kai and James knew that they didn't have long to go until the police would find them and it appeared that the blonde killer was beginning to panic. There was no way David would continue on without his expertise, he couldn't be caught.

"You stupid boy..." A smirk came from James which only made Kai grimace in expectation of pain. James kicked the boy's side and immediately Kai's hand shot away to protect his open wound which had now started to stain the floorboards.

"Damn it." Kai hissed to himself, why had he been so stupid – if he had stayed hidden then maybe the killer would have been caught but his own pride had been deflated by this sadistic murderer that he couldn't just sit still Kai wanted revenge.

"Is there anyone here?" A voice called from the hallway, the footsteps of someone running disappeared and Kai couldn't do anything but hit the floor in outrage. They'd only been a few seconds from catching him if he had just hid then maybe this nightmare could have ended.

"Call an ambulance! Some kid's been stabbed." Kai wasn't aware if anyone else spoke or was even nearby him. His eyes were slowly closing, and all he kept thinking about was how scared he actually felt. Wasn't he meant to be embracing the fact that he was dying? Had this been a few days ago he was sure he would have taken up the opportunity, so why did his body feel cold with fear? The pain wasn't fading away, but his senses were becoming duller by the second – he could just make out the flashing lights of the police car which was parked somewhere outside. He kept telling himself to keep his eyes open, keep breathing and don't die. Just don't die. He didn't want his life to end...Not yet. Not here.

Kai choked on his own saliva as he took deep breaths: no matter how hard he breathed he just felt so weak and tired. He felt as if he were slowly being smothered, he could still feel his sticky blood on his fingers, his hands, all over his arms. He looked up, the ceiling was getting blurry, and he remembered about the others. Were they okay? Did they catch the killer? Kai gasped out something, in which confused the officers which had started to relax when they heard the ambulance coming down the street. The strange thing what was happening to the boy was that he wasn't panicking, he wasn't asking for help – he was just smirking to himself.

"I think," Kai coughed and began to find it almost impossible to breath, "sorrow really is dead." Kai closed his eyes tightly as he hoped the pain would disappear or at least for his eyes to stop stinging and feeling so heavy, anything to make this pain go away.

As soon as the ambulance had arrived and the paramedics got Kai into the ambulance: they'd already started CPR.

* * *

Author's Note: Seeing as I left such a mean cliffhanger I decided I'd give you some help or rather some form of clue... The killers' father is not a canon character but their mother on the other hand is... Well Later! (Drop in a wee review if you have time!)


	25. Recovered

Author's Note: Ah only ten chapters to go and this is all done... So around 30,000 words I still have to write. Anyway, sorry for the late update but: sadly I'm kind of...using the sister site, FictionPress more than FanFiction. Not uploaded anything yet but, there are a few stories I've been working on which means this fiction has been getting neglected. But thanks to those who reviewed last chapter!

suzanne - Thanks for reviewing by the way! Rei isn't being targeted and so isn't really the main focus: which sadly means he doesn't get a lot of time in the story. (Sad, I know). Kai's the main character in this Trilogy so, expect to see him a lot of the time.

ShadowBlade7330 - Haha, sorry, I had a mean plot bunny that just needed to get into the story. Plus adds onto the tension, but, thanks for reviewing no matter how passive aggressive it was, haha!

Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus- Is Mariah dead or alive, you ask? Well gladly that shall be answered in this chapter so you don't have to wait that long for the answer. Thanks so much for reviewing!

Ma.anda - Well at least you gave kudos to Mariah by calling her smart. You really want Lita and Kai to share that kiss haha, no worries, it shall come...Or will it? Hmm, no the father is not in the manga (seeing as I've never read it) nor the anime. He's the figment of my imagination. However like I said, the mother on the other hand is in the anime. Thanks very much for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 25

* * *

What was this place? Kai couldn't make out anything. He put his hand closer to his face still he could not make out even the hand that was touching his own face. However, he couldn't feel anything either – was it warm or cold? Maybe he was dead? Maybe this was it; the end; his own judgement day had come. "Where is this place...?" He heard himself say, he squinted his eyes trying to make out where he was and how he had got here.

There was a reply from the darkness, a harsh and cold voice echoing around him. "You're dead. For the moment." Kai shook his head – if he was honestly dead, what was going to happen to everyone else? Still how had he been engulfed by this dark cloud, why was he here and not burning in Hell?

"How?" Kai's voice didn't carry the same way as the other had done, he heard himself... how weak and childish he sounded unlike the way he used to be. Again the voice came back, still cold but with a hint of disgust lining its' words as it answered.

"You got stabbed, remember." Yes, Kai remembered the burning sensation which only seemed to spread until he had felt so tired. Now that Kai thought about it – he was no longer in pain, no dizziness or shooting pains whenever he tried to breathe.

"About time." If he was dead a least that meant he would not have to put up with people accusing him of murdering Emily and he didn't need to be pitied anymore. It was over after all. However before Kai could celebrate about those small facts the voice came back, enraged.

"About time? Listen to you." It mocked, "don't try to be so pathetic." Kai realised that he was no longer fine he felt cold, freezing cold as if he'd just noticed the chills that were running from his feet to the back of his neck. His blood felt like constant pins-and-needles, not painful but not pleasant.

"I can do what I want." Kai spoke back, again he spoke like a feeble child and he heard the voice chuckle, one merely to him more uncomfortable. There was something about this voice that Kai found so memorable. He was sure he knew that voice...It was a little different but...he was certain he knew it.

"Correction you're dead, you can't do shit." The voice answered, again Kai didn't know whether to rejoice at his own death or cry in frustration. Hadn't he just told himself that he didn't seek death? Then again it wasn't as if he could be given a second chance: he'd had too many chances and screwed each and every one of them up like usual.

"So I'm going to end up in Hell then..." Kai took a deep breath waiting for the ground, the darkness to suddenly turn into raging fire and burn him for eternity. There was no immediate response from the other voice and so Kai believed that he would probably be right about going to Hell.

"If you want to go there be my guest." The voice seemed a little louder than the other times it had spoken, as if it was coming closer. Kai frowned, was this meant to put him into a false sense of security before the lovely event? How could he not go to Hell?

"I killed my mother, was deceived by my father and couldn't protect anyone, why shouldn't I?" He grimaced when his voice became distorted, his head suddenly ached and Kai tried to put his hands up to hold his head, but he couldn't. He couldn't move.

"Stop going on about it!" The voice had lost its mocking tone and had reverted back into the callous way in which Kai was so familiar. "Why don't you be grateful that you lived and your mother died?" There was suddenly the sound of someone sighing, loudly. Kai's pride stopped him from sounding so petty.

"Shut up!" He hissed back and couldn't help but sink down to his knees, an unknown force pushing him down. Was the darkness truly out to get him? However the voice started its mocking tone as quickly as it had stopped.

"You don't want to enjoy things because your dear mummy's not here." Kai shook his head, the pain becoming sharper and much more excruciating than what it had started out as. Still Kai couldn't remember why he had felt the need to die, but he was sure for whatever reason he had given himself. It was just and too accurate to ignore.

"That's not--." The darkness grew even colder and the beyblader shuddered and felt himself struggling to breathe once more. On the other hand, the voice was beginning to sound more compassionate, as if it were speaking to someone it cared for greatly or at least held in high regards.

"Then enjoy your life, moron." Kai strained his senses, he wanted to know who was speaking to him – it wasn't Dranzer. "What are you waiting for?" Another sigh came from the voice, "A second suicide attempt?"

Once Kai had heard this he didn't know what to really say, had he tried to attempt to kill himself? Not that he could see, "When was my first?" He hissed back but again his once cold voice seemed shaky, weak and truly pathetic.

"You aggravated a serial-killer." The voice hissed back – the tone in his voice made Kai frown, why did this thing, this person sound like him? "It's not even courageous it's just stupid." The voice grunted and ended up muttering a few things which Kai couldn't make out. There was silence for a few minutes: painfully quiet for Kai as his body tingled with a strange sensation. What was happening to him?

"You think you knew Enya the best?" The way in which the voice had asked this rhetorical question made Kai think, of course he knew Enya better...didn't he? "Sota and Aton lost a mother too. Apparently they're losing a brother too." The thought of his siblings' feelings, made Kai angry – why should they have to be brought up?

"Shut up!" Again Kai yelled back, however this time his voice sounded strong. Like he used to be.

"You really should think about dear Lilita too." There was a pause before Kai even thought of an answer. Why did this thing bring so many people into this?

"What has she to do with anything?" Kai waited for an answer, a detailed one, one which would let Kai know why this voice had brought her up.

"Ri-ight. If you didn't count her as a friend why are you so angry at her so-called betrayal?" The voice continued on, making its' point. "You argued about it, you found out why and when – can't you let go? Or are you still mimicking a hurt five-year old?"

It wasn't immature of him to be angry at her, it was however, a little silly to constantly blame her for telling him the information in which he had asked for. "I don't need to explain myself to you." Kai hissed back, surprisingly his voice held its own and sounded more like the person he was arguing with. Cold, annoyed and actually much stronger than what he felt. However, even at the newfound boldness of Kai, the voice didn't need much time to recover from the shock of it as a few seconds later it yelled back.

"You do: or else you'll die." Kai began coughing, over and over again until he had a frightening thought of not being able to breathe. Although the voice was harsh and whoever it was, was probably livid but that didn't mask the small plead. Why did they, did it, want to know why he wanted to die? Why he was sad? Why was this thing asking so many questions?

Within another few minutes Kai's body was in immense pain, aching from every muscle and joint. "I don't want to die." Kai pleaded back, not really sure if this pain would kill him or not – wasn't he already dead?

"Then live." A sudden burst of blinding light caused Kai to grimace and shield his face. He couldn't really piece together why he'd been arguing with himself: or something that had mimicked his voice but the experience had comforted him. He had always thought that emotions would make him weak, and now they had...He needed to get back into control of these emotions which seemed to be smothering him and even the people which surrounded him.

He felt something sting sharply, just below his last rib. The coldness had gone and was replaced by warm, semi-comfortable sheets. Kai groaned as he opened his eyes, not really enjoying the fact that he was back in hospital. The fake floral smell of some horrible bleach made him cough loudly. He blinked quickly when he noticed someone was sitting near the bed.

A twitch of his fingers made Kai realise that whoever it was, was holding his hand. He rubbed his eyes slowly with his other hand and looked down at a sleeping Lilita. She was hunched over, resting her head on the bed with her hands intertwined with Kai's. It couldn't have been to comfortable as she kept shifting her weight on the seat.

Kai slowly took his hand away, not really wanting to wake the sleeping girl but his plan failed as he hissed loudly at the shooting pain he caused when he had tensed his abdomen. Lilita yawned and stretched, she had yet to notice the pair of eyes on her, and continued to look around the room with one eye as she cleared the other of sleep.

"Oh, you're finally awake." Lilita blinked in surprised as she saw Kai was indeed awake, it took a few moments to register but Lilita ended up standing up abruptly and spoke as quickly as she could. She always had a habit of speaking almost in-humanly possible when she was happy or excited by something. "We've all been so worried – I'll go get the others." She was going to dart out the room until Kai hissed in pain again. She didn't know what to do, was Kai still angry with her?

Lilita gripped onto Kai's shoulders and pushed Kai back onto the bed. "Don't sit up so fast, you'll rip out your stitches." Ripping them wouldn't be pleasant especially since the knife had gone in pretty deep. He needed rest and some major healing time. "Kai?" Lilita watched as Kai refused to say anything or even look at her in her direction. The small frown on his face wasn't a good sign either, what was wrong...had he ripped out one of the stitches? Or was he still furious as ever with her? Lilita hoped it was the latter at least then he wouldn't be in too much pain.

On the other hand, Kai was going over in his mind what he had dreamt about. He had been arguing with himself, most likely. Was this the way his mind was trying to sort itself out? Kai sighed and decided that he didn't want to see everyone just after such a bizarre experience. He needed time to think, he wanted to explain to himself why he went to the old hideout, why he ran from those who wanted to help him...

Kai realised that Lilita was watching him, as if waiting for him to say something to her. Kai's frowned deepened when he remembered about the deal, but again the voice had told him that he should forgive her, but how could he?

"Why did you go there, Kai?" Lilita finally asked, she had heard that he was found at the place and that it was indeed Kai that had phoned the police so – did he know that the killer was going o be there? Lilita didn't want to think about it, surely Kai wasn't as depressed to do something so drastic?

"I thought I wanted to die..." The words just seemed to come out of his mouth against his will but he didn't really care who knew it. At least he didn't feel so hollow and empty any more, "...but I was wrong. I just noticed it at the worst possible moment." When Kai had finished he didn't mind the fact that Lilita ended up hugging him, she was probably wanting comfort for herself more than him anyway.

"I'm glad you don't get all the things you want." Kai frowned again when he could hear her sniffing, eventually she was crying – shocked that, Kai really was so sad that he didn't want to live. How could she have not tried to help him?

"Stop crying." He hated when Lita cried as her face would go unattractively red and puffy but worst of all he hated the noise that she made when she was upset it was something between a whine and something like a stifled whimper.

"I was really worried." Lilita whispered and tried to stop the tears from streaming down her face by wiping them away quickly. She hoped that Kai was telling the truth when he admitted he didn't want to die.

"I'm fi--" Kai was about to finish his usual sentence, the standard reply in which everyone was accustomed to. However Lilita didn't want to hear the usual 'I'm fine', she wanted to know how he was really feeling. She slackened her grip on Kai's neck to look at him in the eye.

"If you say that phrase one more time, I will hit you." Her voice lost it's stern tone as she ended up hugging Kai just as tightly as before, "you can never admit when something's wrong...Even if it is eating you up inside." Lilita was happy that Kai was well: she was ecstatic that he had said something to her – to someone other than keeping it bottle up.

"Stop crying, Lita..." Even if the girl was 'hiding' her tears by wiping them away as quickly as possible, Kai could still hear her sniffing and trying to hold back a few sobs every now and again. Kai slowly pushed Lilita off him and made sure, this time, she was looking at him.

"I am fine. Really." There was something in his voice that made Lilita pause from all action. It was as if really was okay... The frown which usually marred his expression wasn't there, it was the 'normal' blank stare in which the old Kai would deal with things. She didn't know if that was a good thing or not, but then again at least he had said something, and not sulked.

Lilita calmed down quickly and smiled, much more positive seeing as Kai had actually spoken to her. "You look a mess." Lilita blinked a little taken aback by the rude comment. She sniffed and hit Kai's leg.

"You're not exactly Prince Charming yourself." Kai shrugged, not really caring about how he looked.

"I've just woke up from being stabbed, what's your excuse?" Lilita couldn't help but chuckle, at least Kai seemed a lot better - if he was still all depressed he would have probably told her to disappear: even ran out of the hospital.

"I've been worrying...Your heart stopped...You just got taken off the ventilator yesterday." Kai stared blankly at Lilita who now seemed to be a little paranoid about how her hair was sitting as she had began to run her fingers through it. Her attempt to get out any tugs, in which she was failing miserably.

"I'm awake, so stop worrying," Kai rolled his eyes and couldn't help but feel a little annoyed at how close he had cut it. Damn, that killer almost had another victim...

"You're not just pretending to be okay – are you?" Lilita had quickly pondered over whether or not Kai was putting up an act in order to do some major damage to himself. There was an awkward silence as Kai had to seriously think about whether or not he was okay for now.

"I..." It was an odd feeling, he didn't feel happy or the foul feeling of emptiness, but he was content. Content with just managing to live. "If I have any problems, I'll tell you, now stop asking."

Lilita couldn't even wish for more and decided to stop asking about he was, "Thank you. Sorry for breaking down. I've just--." However she was interrupted by a very, weary looking Kai.

"I can't exactly say anything." He'd had a major mental breakdown where he'd blamed everyone, and anyone - how could he comment on some one else's well-being? There were a few moments of silence before Kai sat up, and as previously instructed, he sat up carefully. "The Investigator is quite annoyed with you, you know." Lilita smiled as she saw Kai shake his head, '_Who wouldn't be_,' Kai thought, he'd caused a lot of trouble for everyone.

"But I think he'll be lenient because he found a clue...Apparently one of the killers, or even Mariah dropped it." Kai watched as Lilita told the news of what had been happening over the past few days, "It's another hit list."

There was something that didn't quiet make sense to Kai. How could Mariah have found a hit list? "Mariah?" What had happened while he was in a coma struggling for his life? Had Mariah been kidnapped and saved? Or had something more sinister happened?

"Hmm...she was...killed... like four days ago." Lilita bowed her head trying to get the mental image of when the BladeBreakers had found out. Rei had taken it very badly...Selene ended up feeling guilty. Seeing as she slapped Mariah only moments before she had been found by the killers.

There was silence again, until Kai couldn't help but get a little concerned about how his team's moral was doing. Having an unstable captain, and having their friends killed? It wasn't looking good. "How's Rei?"

"Devastated, along with...her brother." Lilita had to think of who the other boy was - who was apart of the White Tigers. She had guessed right seeing as Kai hadn't corrected her. "They found bones and ashes." Kai narrowed his eyes, if she had been burned alive then all his sympathy went out to her... that must have been one painful death. "They only managed to find out it was Mariah through dental records." Rei had wanted to come with Lee to identify the body but the police had told them it was no use...

"I really should go tell everyone they have one thing to rejoice about." Lilita stood up and was about to walk out until Kai decided to say something. Lilita wasn't too sure on whether or not the others would be happy or not – as she had spent a large amount of time speaking to him, and they weren't even informed of him awaking.

"Don't." Lilita stopped and turned to look at Kai, and hoped that Kai had a good reason. She didn't want to leave Kai on his own, not after what she had just heard. "Just leave." Kai said not really wanting to go into great detail on why he wanted to be alone. "Leave. I need to think about something."

If he was just thinking then it couldn't do much harm, anyway Lilita was sure that Kai wasn't going to do something stupid... For once. "Sure, no running off though..." Lilita smiled, Kai never liked hospitals, and he had managed to 'escape' as it were, out of them on several occasions. The boy just didn't like to be contained into one small ward or even a room.

"Whatever." Lilita was sure she was happy to hear that standard answer, seeing as Kai seemed a little more...himself.

* * *

Author' s Note: I hate writing dialogue, but anyway it seems that Kai is finally...stable... Next chapter is when dear, Mrs Tate comes onto the scene. Oh yes, and you find out who the mother is of the evil twins is. Well, if you have time drop a review, if not later!


	26. Crazy Mothers

Author's Note: Yes, it is me... and yes this is an update. Shocking I know, but school shoved some major tests all close together so everything was put on hold while I swotted my little brain off. Another drop of... bad news (I think) which I will...say at the end of this chapter but enjoy the read. Thanks to:

- I know I don't actually have that much to pick from but it kind of made it easier to get the plot in place because of that. Dr. K I believe you mean -smiles- well you'll find out now, won't you! I've not actually read any Beyblade, which is a shame they are meant to be much better. Thanks a lot for reviewing!

isthatnecessary - I think the "Poor Mariah." Was about as much sympathy anyone had given the dear girl up until now. Step brothers to Max now that would one hell of a twist! I believe that's off even my own insane plots XD Thanks very much for reviewing!

Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus - Yeah, glad to see some people are cutting Mariah some slack she did just die horrifically. Yes, Kai is okay, well - alive but anyway he has some... issues that need to be taken care of so thanks again for reviewing!

ShadowBlade7330 - Glad you liked the idea of Kai arguing with his old dear self. It's always a good way to slap a character back to their old selves! Aw, thanks you hopefully I wasn't "too" (I know I am late but hopefully not too late) with this update. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 26

* * *

It hadn't taken long to find the well-known scientist Judy Tate, and so she had been quickly taken in and interviewed. Of course, the newspapers believed that she would be the next victim and so went about how _poor_ Max would end up like _Kai Hiwatari_.

"So, Mrs Judy Tate. Do you know any of these people?" Judy didn't exactly enjoy the fact she was sitting in a small room with someone who was looking at her like she had done something wrong.

"Hmm..." She frowned went a small piece of paper was passed over to her, "I remember the names vaguely." She added after looking down the list. She never really remembered names – she found it easier to remember a face or some detail about that person rather than what they were called.

"Where?" The investigator asked and Judy sighed and thought for a moment, she had been doing research for what seemed like most of her life she couldn't give an exact date or time.

"It was at least ten years ago." Judy shook her head trying to think if it was that long ago or if she were accidently fabricating the truth. Of course, the investigator wasn't too sure why Ms. Tate hadn't come in when she had seen the first killing and now giving somewhat false information.

"Try to remember. How did you all know each other?" Maybe asking more questions would help clear her head, no doubt that she was a little irritated to be woken up so early, but with killers on the loose time was of the essence.

"Well I'm not sure we all _knew_ each other just we were testing in the same area." Judy corrected and the investigator leaned back in his chair, he waited until the woman carried on, "It was a beyblading experiment."

He never did see why everyone was into that Beyblading sport: and it seemed to be more twisted and corrupted than some of the other major sports. "What exactly was the study of?" He wasn't too sure what all the fuss was about last year but damn, that had resulted in numerous casualties.

"It was about bitbeasts and whether or not they could be controlled by anyone or if the user needed _something_." It was one of the first experiments to be conduced, the first legally allowed to carried out on children. Then again, Judy didn't know about the Abbey...

"Juile Snow said to the paper that she has never once beybladed in her life. Why would she help test a theory out?" The girl in mention was actually an athlete of another sort, she however had told many people that she too didn't see why she should 'convert' her techniques into a beyblading one.

"Easy money. You signed up, got some experience in a well-known company. Why shouldn't she have signed up?" The investigator seemed to find that answer acceptable however he scribbled something down for a few moments before asking another set of questions.

"The results?" Judy frowned again, she hated giving out details on experiments – they were usually kept private and so she could be sued if she uttered a word. Seeing as it wasn't in her contract and all...

"Only a handful people could – out of the hundreds of children that took part all over the world. It was dependant – it seemed - on the mental capability of the individual and their will to beyblade." Judy had remembered a few disinterested teenagers had tried out, there to waste time no doubt, and they had failed miserably.

"Do you think someone would come after you for this?" Judy shook her head, most of the people who applied wanted to be there and didn't mind not fitting into the criteria needed. It wasn't a very important thing at the time.

"Well, a few parents were annoyed, even said the study was rigged all because their child wasn't able to control them. There are a few people that come to mind, but no one..." She trailed off and this sparked the investigators curiosity, it wasn't everyday that Judy thought about someone trying to kill her or her old colleagues...

"There was a pair of twins in particular whose parent got _really_ upset. They were around fourteen as well: they didn't even need their mother to be there..." Sure, some parents gave their child a pat on the back and sighed sadly before leaving. This woman had cried rivers, howled as if it were the worst thing on Earth.

"Upset how?" The investigator jotted another few points down, he doubted he would need most of them but they did help in the question-making department. Judy rubbed the bridge of her nose, she remembered that most: the night she went home she was a grumpy, having to calm such a woman down was not a fun nor easy task.

"The mother just started crying after we told the children that they wouldn't adequate for further studies. She wailed until she ran off. Never seen someone take their kids out of such a place fast enough." If was as if she had been embarrassed that her children were with her or rather she was embarrassed that those children _were_ her offspring.

"Further studies?"

"We took the children – to what is now the World Championship Beystadium in Japan – and let them beyblade one another. See who was the strongest, and how they managed it." The World Championships hadn't really taken off then, it was still a new game. People weren't interested in watching spinning tops that was until the bitbeasts started to appear.

"Did the winning child gain anything?" Even now ahead were the BBA was a multi-billion corporation, even now the winners never really received anything except from the right to call themselves the best.

"No, just a few cheap beyblading parts... usually parents were reluctant because it could result in their child being gone for months." There were even a few children that were good enough to go but because of their parents they had to drop out and the place went to someone else.

"What of these twins, were their results below average or not?"

"Well one of them showed some promise, however he seemed far too dependent on his brother. His brother in particular didn't seemed very interested unless he got to destroy the opponent's beyblade completely. He was the one that scared the other children, the bully. I remember him."

"How so?"

"I gave him into trouble once, although he just looked at me: as if he didn't even care what I thought. Children at that age usually are respectful with adults, or at least people they don't know." She remembered that mainly because she had been expecting. The sudden thought that her own child would be so ghastly was a horrifying thought.

"May I ask: how old were you when this happened?"

"I don't see what my age has to do with anything." Judy folded her arms and glared, it wasn't exactly a polite question and she couldn't see how it could link in with helping the police find the killer.

"The mother was she older or younger than you at this time?" Judy didn't stop glaring for a few moments until she decided to answer the question. Judy suddenly felt as the questions were going to go on forever, could they not just let her go see if her own son was alright?

"Around the same age: a little older, possibly." It appeared as if he'd touched a nerve although it would help get a good idea of what age of a woman they were looking for. Hopefully this Ms. Tate would not jump over the table and kill him if he asked the question again.

"So, I'll ask again, how old were you?" Judy pursed her lips together as if trying to stop herself from answering the question. What woman wouldn't want some random policeman knowing her exact age, the thought was unnerving – she looked younger than what she was, she didn't want the raised-eyebrows act.

"Around, twenty-six, I think."

"If you saw her again would you recognise her?" If she had done anything in the past then they would have a picture of her somewhere, even if it was a little out-dated, at least they could identify her.

"Well yes, I saw her a few years ago." He thought that maybe he should scold the woman for not saying that she had seen her a few years ago: it would have made things so much simpler not to mention quicker.

"So you know who it is? The mother?" He tried not to ask in such a harsh manner but he the sudden realisation that time had been wasted irked him too much. Well, at least now they were getting somewhere.

"Well I don't know where she is now, exactly." Judy shifted on her seat, she hadn't ever thought in a million years that she would be helping the police to track down two serial killers... had she spoken to their mother? Why else would he be so interested in this woman? Or was this a sister or some other elative to these murderers? The two little boys surely couldn't be the murderers...

"Well? Where did you see her?" This may be a way forward, the investigator would at least have another lead if this woman could remember the name of the mother. He could find her then ask about the sons: hopefully she would give the names up without too much hassle and they could finally search for these sadistic killers.

"In the city a few years ago, she came and caused some beybladers to cheat in the beyblading tournament," Who could forget that woman? "King and Queen were their names I believe." She had caused a lot of bother for everyone, another person hung up on trying to gain power on bitbeasts. "I can't remember why: then again the beyblading industry has some, greedy folk." There had been some major money-hungry morons in the last tournaments, Boris and Voltaire had come to her mind. "At first I didn't believe it, she seemed different. Cruel..."

"So, the name?" She could tell the investigator was getting annoyed but she couldn't help but snap back at him. She was trying to remember she didn't need added pressure: her son was hospitalised for those bruises and cuts those _bastards_ had given her son.

"Oh: she called herself Dr. K." Judy rolled her eyes, she was an odd woman: she had bumped into her before she had tried to get Queen and King to cheat, she had acted so _normal_. Then she had gone mental...

"Dr. K?" The investigator wondered if this Ms. Tate was forgetting the rest of the woman's surname but having asked and receiving a mere nod meant that it would be fairly easy to find her. Not a lot of people had a letter for a surname.

"I suggest you look for the beybladers King and Queen, they'll know more about her than I do." She may have spoken to her a couple of times but that didn't mean she knew where the woman was. Prison probably.

* * *

He would have thought finding the mother would have been a great discovery, though she was in a mental hospital and it had appeared that indeed she was insane. After an hour of trying to gain an answer out of Dr. K. The other policemen had given up.

"I don't have children." The woman snapped. The walls weren't padded like in some horror movie: it was just a plain room, a regular bed and a small window where she sat near, perched on a seat looking out.

"Sure you do, it was David and Jamie, wasn't it." The investigator had managed to get the two first names from the Hiwatari kid, apparently he knew a lot more about these killers than what he let on. Still he'd leave him alone for now: he'd been through enough already.

"James. James, idiot." The raven-haired woman turned around and glared, he hands had clenched into fists. However just as quickly as the anger had came, it disintegrated into sadness, "Such a horrible boy." She shook her head and shielded her eyes with her hands. "Such a horrible, cruel boy..."

"He's killing people, you know..." The investigator had heard that most of the police officers which had tried to speak with her ended up confused at what she was saying or didn't even get a reply from her. "You can stop help us stop him." He added, maybe he could emotional blackmail her into giving him the information he needed.

"No one can stop the Devil." He heard her muffle through her hands, no more than a few moments of silence and she was back to her old self – staring out of the window into the hospitals garden.

"What happened to their father?" There was no real record of the 'father' he had apparently just disappeared one day and not came back. Maybe this disappearance of this man was the reason why these boys were killing?

"Ran off...ran far, far away." She sung her words as if the very conversation was boring her, but the investigator could see that she was getting agitated again as he nails were digging slightly into her other arm.

Before he could ask another question the woman before him because to mutter and whisper harshly to herself. "I hate him. He said he'll help him..." Her voice trailed off and again the Investigator thought of something to say, but she ended up continuing her musings. "He never helped him....no one could help that man."

"Who would help your husband?" He made a quick guess, but it proved to gain some attention from the sick woman. She turned around to look at him before scrunching her nose up in disgust, she couldn't help it. She hated _that_ man.

"That Hiwatari," Somehow he was getting fed up of hearing that surname. Why did they always seem to tangle in everything? Of course the older, slightly more renowned Hiwatari was the Investigators first guess, yet his luck seemed to have run out.

"Voltaire?" She didn't even seem effected by the name. So it couldn't have been him she was talking about. Maybe she was just a good actress and this was just a play to her? The Investigator watched as she shook her head rapidly.

"No, no...That Devil son." She hissed out through clenched teeth, it seemed as though the Hiwatari's really did have a bad history.

"Adonis...what did he agree to do for your husband?" Or it could have been the other way round, the investigator pondered shortly after firing the question. It seemed it was another question that made the doctor weep.

"He drove him mad..." She turned back to the window, not wanting some stranger to see her upset but her emotions were easily read through her words. "Put ideas in his head..." A few sniffs interrupted her speech and the investigator made a few mental notes. "Make your own bitbeast," It appeared as if she were trying to imitate someone, her voice had went deeper – more masculine. "Make your own creatures, become a..." Yet the act broke when she finally uttered the last few words. "Become...a_ god_."

"Why are James and David hurting others?" Dr. K didn't appear to have heard him and went off on a tangent about nothing. The investigator really was beginning to lose his patience.

"David, poor David..." She had clasped her hands together and tightened them with each syllable until her fingers were red and her palms white. "Poor little lost soul..." She began to mumble the name _David_ under her breath.

After saying her youngest boy's name for a few minutes she nodded and began to speak as if nothing had happened. "James always liked hurting others, I thought it was a phase..." She hung her head as if ashamed to have thought that her little boy could be normal. "David was such a lovely boy."

Not gaining any new information that he needed or found relevant he decided to question her again. "James, Dr. K, what about _James_?" He couldn't really blame anyone who had tried to talk to her, and leaving earlier than they should have. She was unsettling in the way she would jump from on topic to another and back without so much as a bat of an eyelid.

"He was hurt when his father was taken from him..." She began to hum a children's nursery song, "He always hated those things..." Maybe it was because he couldn't actually _kill_ them?

"What things, Dr. K?" She looked up at the Investigator and for the first time since coming into the room, he saw her smile. Not a small smile but as if she'd just been given the greatest gift of all time.

"Bitbeasts..." The smile stayed in place, "James, he hates them..." The Investigator couldn't quite think up of a way to reply to that and so decided to leave that the hospital and inform his superiors that he'd need to annoy a certain family again.

* * *

Author's note: Okay here are two pieces of news, one good one kind of bad – don't know how you, as an individual will feel but anyway. Number one is that this story, will certainly, definitely, 100% get finished. No matter what, I promise you all that. Number Two this is probably the last fiction I'm writing.

Basically I am still writing but I'm writing my own stuff, so I'll probably be converted into a FictionPress freak by the end of the year – I do still have some ideas for FanFiction but nothing great that I feel I can write and actually get anywhere with. I do have a few... odd things that I was thinking uploading after this one (a Bryan/Mariam fic, yes you read right,) but I doubt it. So, review if you have time, see yah later if not!


	27. Siblings' Feud

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who had read up to this point! Also a really big thanks to the reviewers of last chapter:

isthatnecessary - Good to know this story is still pretty good in the readers' eyes seeing how as I've been abandoning it so much. Thanks, I'll need all the luck I can get! Thanks a lot for reviewing!

Manda - Haha, the difference... -tries to think up witty comeback- A consonant? Hehe, sorry couldn't help myself anyway there will be a kiss between Kai and who-know-who, so don't worry! Haha, I could claim first Bryan/Mariam? I might shove it up if I can stop cutting out parts of it. The plot is a little cliché. Anyway, fictionpress is basically the exact same as fanfiction - though you write your own story with your own plot and characters. Thanks for reviewing!

ShadowBlade7330 - 1) It is definitely good news, and two... -cough- I may post some one shots up on fanfiction, or that Bryan/Mar. fiction that's been lying around on my computer... If it makes it any better, I'm still writing fiction just not FANfiction haha please don't kill me! -runs away- Thanks for reviewing!

Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus - Hope I updated quickly enough, well I definitely updated quicker than last time. Again sorry about being so slow, but school's being evil yet again with tests. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 27

* * *

Robert was not in a good mood. His mother and father had sent him multiple bodyguards though the fact remained they were more than annoying. "You needn't guard me so closely." Robert spoke through gritted teeth as a few men had began searching every cupboard – just in case. "They will not dare come in here with the police outside."

"Mariah was with two police officers." Oh he knew that, the thing was they'd been split up and that was why she'd died. If the police didn't move from their positions and these guys did their job: he was perfectly safe.

"I do not wish to be reminded." Robert sighed as the check of the small room was completed. "However, I am in a confined place, they would not get very far if they burst into the room." Seeing as most of the guards were armed, it meant only a few people would dare to run inside, and those were the people from room-service. "Now, would they?"

The guards nodded though decided to give Robert some space and left him to his own devices. "I still do not see why I'm the one they want to kill..." Another sigh, "It makes no sense." Still after going to several conferences both beyblading and this killing nonsense, related he was more than exhausted.

He yawned suddenly knowing that he'd probably be able to get a quick nap before he would be needed anywhere else. Still he watched as the television became blurred... Robert was sure that he would have heard someone coming inside but of course when the room had started to fill with gas – he'd merely fell into a deeper sleep.

"You shouldn't be so easily led, Pride." David opened the sliding window from the fire escape. He'd need to move quickly, apparently this kid was pretty well off, and so he could afford some extra protection. He thanked the heavens that his brother had managed to get him a gas-mask.

He quickly threw the boy over his shoulder, but was suddenly attracted to what was being said on the television. It was a news report – about his mother. "Brother won't be too pleased." David mumbled as he heard about the police now almost knowing who the people were. They'd narrowed their suspects down to a few people...

* * *

Robert awoke with a mighty headache, he groaned and tried to place his hands on his forehead – it would have been an attempt to have calmed the awful feeling. Still he groaned when he realised his hands and also legs were immobile.

He was bound tightly what seemed to be a giant wheel, an old wooden wheel...did they even still make those? Did they even sell them? Robert looked around the small room and couldn't help but feel as if everything would be alright. This was dream.

He'd been surrounded by people wanting to protect him and had fallen asleep – he couldn't possibly be captured by those idiotic killers. His dreams were smashed as James came inside the room armed with a sledgehammer and repeatedly hit him on his arms and legs.

"Now should I give you a mercy killing?" James watched as the boy groaned in pain, still half-intoxicated by the gas his brother had thrown into the ventilation. "Or shall I rid you of your sin slowly?" James had been looking forward to this, he found it fascinating that he could such a large weapon and yet still keep the victim alive for hours. There was that mercy killing move – a mere swing to the head or heart and the boy would be dead. Although James wasn't feeling too merciful today and continued to drag the torture on.

"Do not shower me in pity, _old man_." Robert spat, he would not beg for death from this madman. No doubt that's probably what he was waiting for. He still had to admit he had been rather stupid for letting his bodyguards leave, but he had some doubt... Would they have smelt the gas and been able to do something about it?

"Your Pride will bring you more pain than not." James yelled and crashed the sledgehammer down on Robert's forearm a loud cracking noise was heard immediately followed by a distinct yell of agony. Robert pained himself more by looking at the wound, the bone was shattered – jutting out in all directions of his arm.

"You will die," James announced monotonously as if he were now bored of the sight, "slowly and painfully..." James then brought the sledgehammer over his head to bring it crashing back down onto the boy's leg but the sudden call of his name caused him to sigh and stop for a moment.

"What is it?" James watched as his brother glanced at the tied up boy and scowled – he was never a great fan of blood or bone for that matter. Still David forced himself to look at his brother, he wasn't too sure if it was the best time to tell him this but he'd probably be yelled at for not telling him sooner.

David motioned his head towards the door and both of the men left Robert. James and David had a quiet word outside, "What do you mean, they found out who we are?" James hissed, his eyes narrowed and the grip around the sledgehammer tightened.

"Apparently, Mrs Tate, remembered us." David knew that the news report had mentioned their mother but he had decided to ignore that fact: his brother would go on and on about his mother in the most degrading way. David couldn't be bothered at the moment to hear it.

"That... stupid woman! Go get her." It was obvious that James would blame whoever had told the police something. James had on occasion blamed him for leaving behind pieces of evidence, yet even though David knew if James was caught he would be too... Seeing James so annoyed was a very small win, but a win at least for David.

"Wouldn't it be better if we left?" David didn't want to be found out, he didn't ever want to admit to what he had done but oddly enough, he knew the day would come. Whether it be tomorrow, or in the next sixty years, David didn't care so long as a certain someone didn't find out.

"What?" James raised his nose in the air and watched his brother suspiciously he'd been the one that had told them to move here. If they were going to be caught then it was his fault. Seeing the look he was receiving David managed to mumble out an answer, a little irritated with how he was being treated. As if James didn't believe him.

"I mean, they might find us if they've spoken to our mother," James sighed before David could finished off his reasons to move. David couldn't help but hope that even if James was caught that he would be able to escape what he deserved, and go back to his normal life.

"And? Scared of dying?" David narrowed his eyes, it wasn't as if he was scared – he just didn't want to die just yet. His fiancée was about to have a child: how could he leave her when something like that was going to happen?

He didn't want to argue with his brother, he never did care too much for arguing with the idiot. Still he seemed to be in an extremely bad mood: he must have been panicking because they could be caught. "What if Olivia finds out..?" James rolled his eyes when David muttered it under his breath. His little brother's problem was he had no backbone.

"You think she cares about you? She's a leech, like our mother. Like all women." He snorted, he didn't ever like his mother...she was always so clingy and when he had given her a few good hits when he was younger she'd stayed away from him.

David didn't mind people yelling or moaning at him. However there was a particular person he held on a very high pedestal and that was his soon-to-be wife, Olivia. "Hey, shut up. She's expecting she doesn't need to--!" Hearing David raise his voice to him was somewhat surprising and amusing at the same time. Did David think he could change his mind? What a fool.

"_Shut up?_ Who do think you're speaking to?" James didn't think David would say anything back but then again James had forgotten that someone who had killed a few people and was possible sleep-deprived would certainly be more moody than normal.

"Who does it look like?" David didn't know why but his brother just smirked and leaned against the wall and laughed. That wasn't meant to happen. Still David kept an eye on that sledgehammer who knows, it could be going for his own head in a minute. He frowned at his own thoughts, James wouldn't kill him – they were brothers.

"Do I need to remind you who the elder brother is?" The small smirk didn't leave his face until David answered back yet again. Maybe this would be a good time to stop? David wasn't too sure what had made him lose control over himself, maybe it was the fact that James had forever been spiteful ever since he'd met Olivia. He'd hated her without even meeting her and that was what had made David so _infuriated_.

"We should finish this as soon as possible, James. We'll get caught otherwise." Still after a moment of glaring, James sighed and couldn't help the smirk that suddenly grew into a grin. What he said caused David's blood to turn as cold as a Russian blizzard.

"Do you not want to be famous? To have your face in every newspaper worldwide?" Everything seemed to stop until David saw that James was about to laugh. Was that a joke? Was he kidding? Why did he want people know he was capable of such horrifying violence?

"I thought you said you were doing this for God...not for glory." David had always known James was giving him the excuse of a lifetime, God had told him to do it. He hadn't believed it for a second, it was just like when he was a kid and would blame _him_ for doing something wrong. What had made him go along with it was that he seemed to have convinced himself and that was a much more disturbing thought.

"Does it really matter what _my_ motives are?" James chuckled when he saw David shake his head. On the other hand the younger brother was not answering the question, he was trying to dislodge the sudden thought of how James really was just a killing machine. His brother did have some form of compassion surely?

"You--" David's voice was cut off, James didn't like this new found backbone. He'd need to put a stop to this if he were to be able to order him about without any problems. Still David couldn't help but feel slightly nervous as James began to twirl the metal handle around in his hands.

"I'm not sacrificing innocents, you've seen what they're capable of... anyway: you didn't need to come along and do it. You're as bad as me. If not, worse." Being compared to his brother hand always made him feel somewhat happy, this however made him feel sick to his stomach.

"Kill him," He threw the hammer to David's feet, instinctively the younger brother took a few steps back. David was being to feel slightly worried about his brother – it wasn't as if he had ever been _normal_ but now that they both had started this little hunt. He'd gotten worse as if the more people he killed the greater his ego would become.

"I'll leave that one to you." David hadn't really thought about what he would do when he had helped his brother to kill the first one. He'd almost been sick on several occasions just glancing at the decapitated body. James had promised it would be the last one he would help with...

"You kill him or I'll have a heart to heart with Olivia." James noticed his brother suddenly tensed, and grimaced as if in pain. He'd do what he was told or else that wench he wanted to marry would know about his late-activities. It made a cheating husband look as innocent as a child compared to what David had been doing.

He grumbled a few curses out and picked up the sledgehammer, he glanced at the end: there was already blood staining the end. "You're a sick bastard sometimes you know that?" David glared at his brother before he opened the door, he would need to finish this kid off. He couldn't let Olivia find out about this, any of this.

"You're lucky you're blood or else you would have disappeared a long time ago," David blinked at the remark he hadn't thought about James ever killing him, "remember get rid of the kids body afterwards. I don't want this place stinking of blood." James had already began walking away, humming a hymn to himself.

David sighed, he might as well get this over and done with – he doubted that God would ever forgive him for this. Then again if he wasn't doing this for God, then why should he continue it? Why should he let these children suffer?

Olivia just couldn't know: and so he walked into where Robert was currently kept and decided he would finished this off. This would be the last time, he swore to himself but he half knew that even that was lie his brother had told him many years ago.

* * *

At least people had stopped looking at him as if he were a killer, at least he didn't feel as quite as useless as usual however Kai couldn't help but feel as if there was something he still needed to do. "Hello?" An answer, about time, Kai sighed, he'd been rather cruel to rest of his family...

"Hey." Kai mumbled and looked around, he didn't want to have anyone overhear anything he was saying or was about to say. Aton was a little relieved to hear his brother's voice, at least he hadn't done anything stupid.

"I'll put Sota on..." Aton mumbled after a few seconds of silence, the strange thing was that Kai hadn't phoned to speak to his little sister. He didn't want to speak to someone who didn't understand the world around her.

"Don't." The sudden request made Aton stop moving and decided against calling is little sister to the phone. Still if Kai didn't want to speak to his sister then what did he want to speak about? It wasn't as if they were close.

There were another few moments of silence. "So? What is it?" Aton was more than curious to why Kai had phoned him at this hour. It wasn't exactly normal to phone at seven in the morning.

"Did the police ask about Adonis?" He didn't know why but the fact that Kai was speaking to him about their father made him slightly annoyed. Was this the only thing they could talk about? How they were both betrayed and lost someone to the greedy scientist.

"Yeah they wanted to ask if he ever donated money or facilities to some family." He'd been pestered only once, and it wasn't the usual type of police that Kai had suddenly become accustomed to either. This one asked her questions nicely and didn't mind if he took his time about it.

"Hn." Aton didn't really know what to say after that. Where had Kai been anyway? It was lucky he had called today and not a few weeks ago – there had been a power shortage in the town and nothing had worked.

"You sound like your usual self..." Kai sighed, he really didn't want his siblings to worry but he did feel as if they should know. It wasn't something that should be kept under wraps from the rest of the family.

"I'm just out of hospital." Aton frowned when he heard what Kai had said, seeing as every one of the Hiwatari siblings hated hospital – he doubted he was there because he had a cold or a bad headache.

"What happened?" He didn't know how to tell his older brother what had happened without it coming out as some form of worried-statement or a strange-void-of-all-emotion report.

"I got stabbed." The matter-of-factly voice made Aton blink and then suddenly ask, 'what', just in case Kai was either playing a joke or he'd heard wrong, the latter being most likely.

"I nearly died..." Kai mumbled not sure why the words were so hard to speak. He'd never have thought he would be in hospital and _fighting_ for his life, sure he'd been badly hurt a few times. By to almost _die_ it was a surreal thought. Aton happened to be blinking rapidly, not to sure what to say, his brother had almost died and he hadn't even a clue about it? "You know, if anything happened to me, you'll take care of Sota, right?"

The sudden question made Aton frown in confusion, "Well, yeah but what--?" He was cut off as Kai ended the call. The blue-haired teenager sighed, he wouldn't be away to confront those men again but he couldn't help but feel as if he needed to go and check the place where he'd almost died again.

A strange thought suddenly occurred to him: would his own blood still be staining the floor? Or had it been wiped up? Which reminded him, was there any other clues that that investigator had found... He'd need to ask him.

* * *

Author's Note: That was amusing to write oddly enough, so anyway thanks for reading - if you have time, review, if not see you when I next update! (Is it just me or is formatting a little... weird?) Well later! ^_^


	28. Framed Little Boy

Author's Note: Well I'm on exam leave for a week. So, I've had this chapter typed up for a while. Why I didn't put it up is mainly because I was trying to finish ever chapter so I didn't need to worry about it again. So yes, if you're seeing this chapter no doubt this story will be marked as complete. Thanks to the people who reviewed:

Ma. anda - Sorry, but I have to say that you were a little too optimistic with Robert's fate. Sota in Finnish means war? Cool: funny how in different countries mean completely different things. Well, hopefully you'll enjoy the updates! Thanks so much for reviewing!

Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus- James will...kind of get what's coming to him. Kind of... well we'll see, and I guess I'm rather evil but - well you can see what's happened to dear Robert. Thanks a lot for reviewing by the way!

* * *

Chapter 29

* * *

It wasn't everyday Olivia ended up hobbling downstairs to answer the door – in the middle of the afternoon as well! No one usually came to the door: she wasn't exactly the most socailble person in the neighbourhood. She peered out to see that two men, police officers, were at her door. She hadn't heard a thing, so why where they here? Maybe those boys from next door had been found doing something they shouldn't have? "Miss Kenzy-"

The shorter policeman was cut off, "Soon to be Mrs actually. I'm engaged you know." She frowned when the two men exchanged glances, she did not like the feeling that was rising within her. A mixture of confusion and sheer dread. Police were never a good sign: even when one was in danger, it would hit home that there was actually something wrong in the first place.

"_Ms_ Kenzy: where's your husband?" Olivia frowned slightly at that, where else would he be? He was at work! Why where they even here? She opened the door a little wider letting them inside. She didn't want to see that nosey Ann from across the street seeing police at her door. Who knows what that old woman would think up and spread around.

"Working." So maybe it wasn't the most detailed answer but truth be told David never did speak of his work. Then again, Olivia never asked about it – it never did seem that necessary to know. He left at around seven in the morning and came back around sixish, it wasn't abnormal.

"Has he been doing anything odd in the past few months?" The shorter policeman stood near the window as if he were expecting to see someone run by, or pull up in the driveway.

"Well, define odd?" Olivia scoffed: here she was, minding her own business, carrying twins – and these people think they could waltz in here and ask such strange questions, without one explanation? Police or not, they certainly were not on Olivia's good side.

"Has his mood changed in any way, coming back later – maybe not for a few days?" Olivia smiled for a moment, in actual fact he had been coming home a little earlier than usual which was always a plesent surprise. Although with the somewhat sneer being directed at her she couldn't help but snap back.

"Well, he's not cheating on me if that's what you're implying." He'd never do something that, never ever. David was a good man – he wouldn't hurt a fly. Olivia sat slowly, sighing in relief as she sat down. Her back was killing her.

"We believe he has some information on the murders which are occuring." Again the shorter one didn't move a step from the window, did he think there was someone hiding in their garden? It had better not have been those foul boys, or else their mothers' would hear about their little escapades.

"David wouldn't withhold information from the police, I assure you." She forced a smile on her lips. Those murders were truly disgusting and God would no doubt make sure the bastards that did such a thing would be caught.

"Do you know his brother?" Olivia sighed, now that was not a question she had been expecting however this made a littler more sense. James was a nasty piece of work, what had he done to get the police invovled? Stolen something, probably?

"I don't really like him – okay so I don't actually know him but he seems like a nasty piece of work." Olivia frowned and thought about the first time he had met him. She had tried to break the ice but it seemed no matter what she did or said, he'd just glare.

"A few years ago, he made David so angry." She'd never seen the 'bad' or rather the 'angry' side of david before – then all of a sudden he just exploded into a fit of rage: yelling at his brother and his brother doing the exact same. She had to excuse herself shortly afterwards, the yelling was deafening...and extremely upsetting.

"Angry? How so?" She hadn't noticed that the other man was jotting something down. It must have only been a few words seeing as he stopped merely seconds later.

"Oh," Her lips pursed together, as if trying to stop herself from utter anything bad about David's brother. "He was saying that I wasn't good enough and so forth. David got quite angry: said he should have been, well, more supportive of our relationship."

"Has your husband been coming home later than normal?" It wasn't that the questions were coming one after the other, it was that they were rather random, as if the police were trying to trip her up in a sense. Why would she lie?

"Well, his moods have taken a turn for the worse I guess." She knew if she had said that and not followed it up with anything someone would most likely assume that David hit her. Like she'd let herself be hit! Like David would do something as horrible as that! "Some times I try to look at him and he'll not be _there_."

"Not there?" Olivia shifted her weight on the couch, now she knew why she shouldn't have sat down. It'd take her a good few minutes to get back on her feet again.

"Like he'll just look through me, he'll be, cold and distant until the next morning." By cold she meant wouldn't hug her like he normally would or ask how her day had been. It wasn't that bothersome it did mean she had time to curl up and read a nice book before she had to rush to the bathroom.

"When does your husband come back from work, Ms Kenzy?" Olivia frowned slightly, she couldn't remember the exact time but she was sure he would be wandering in at any time, "Around -" She smiled. "-Well now." At least when David came home he would at least answer some questions and that would be the end of all of this.

"Would you mind if we waited?" Olivia shook her head and slowly got back off the couch. Something had been bothering about this, she couldn't quite help but feel as if these men were here to... To take her husaband away.

She herself was feeling a little intimidated by these two men: they came in and asked her questions. However they didn't need to glare or narrow their eyes as if she were spouting lies to them. They must have believed that David was hidding something. He wouldn't do that.

"I'll go make a cup of tea, want some?" She waddled to the kitchen door and looked between the two men who both declined her offer of a hot-cuppa. She was grateful that they had manners and quietly unhooked the phone and dialed David's mobile phone number.

It rang for what seemed like an endless amount of time, surely it shouldn't take him this long to answer. "Hello?" She whispered when the phone finally was recieved. Her eyes widened when she heard the reply.

"James?" She bit her lip when she heard the voice, "Could you tell David not to well come home, just yet?" She stalled in silence for a few seconds when he asked her why he should do such a thing. Should she really tell him? They never had been on good terms. David and James were brothers though, so even if he did hate her – surely he would help his brother?

"There's police here..." Oddly enough he seemed rather enthusastic about the idea of police being in her home. "...They are just asking about, well, the murders and whatnot." She sighed and peered over her shoulder, she better not be caught by those police. She'd be in major trouble but not only that but it wouldn't look good for David either.

"I'd appreciate it if you kept him away for a while. I want to talk to him before they do." She wanted to make sure that David really didn't know anything about the murders, the police seemed rather confident in their allegation.

"Sure..." She didn't know why but that voice always seemed to make her think about one thing, and it was never a good thing. To her James was like the spawn of Satan himself.

* * *

David came into the kitchen to see a smirking James, he was gazing down at the phone. "James," He really didn't want to hurt anymore people. Maybe 'parenthood' was making him weaker? To think that his own child could be slaughtered in such a way made his blood turn to ice. Which reminded him, he would be a father in a few weeks time. Oh, how he wished James would never be able to lay eyes on his kid.

"What is it?" David tilted his head, what was with that smirk of his? He usually only had that when something really good happened which meant something majorly _bad _had occured.

"Olivia just called." James shoved the phone back into David's dirty jacket. "You've to go home – quick." He sighed, maybe his brother would be dumb enough to keep his mouth closed.

"What's happened?" The thought of Olivia even falling down the stairs was enough to make David want to be home _now_. Just to make sure she was alright. Just to make sure the kid was alright.

"Baby's coming apparently." James smirked when he suddenly saw the worried and excitement in David's eyes. This really would be as easy as taking candy from a baby. "I'll start the car: I suggest you go clean yourself up."

Wow, now there was something strange. Since when did James even tolerate Olivia? Maybe he was being nice, for once, just to make his life a litter easier? Who knows but David wasn't going to curse a good thing. "Thanks, James."

He rushed past, he scrubbed his hands making sure that no blood could be seen visibly. Still James got off his seat just as quickly when his brother had darted into the bathroom.

"No, _thank _you, brother." James smirked to himself, it would take David only around ten minutes to finally be home with his... woman. Still, James needed to clean this place out – that is if he planned to get away with this.

David wasn't important to him. It was the three other targets for tonight that concerned him. Perhaps he was getting a little ahead of himself? No, of course not – he did not need his brother to kill a woman, and two little _boys_. One of which would probably be happy to die, if memory served him right.

Still he carried the limp body towards his brother's car. He threw it inside, not caring about the noise as Robert's head bashed loudly against the metal back. Now, it wasn't customary for police to check cars unless...

James merely smeered a small amount of blood on the front-headlight. If anyone saw that they'd certainly want to know what had caused it. David appeared and James threw the keys at him and even gave him a 'good luck' as he departed.

David should have known, miricales don't happen to the brother of the Devil.

* * *

Olivia's smiled dropped when she heard a car pull up in the driveway. It couldn't be...James hadn't told him? David rushed inside. Obviously he'd been told that a baby was going to be delievered and seeing Olivia sitting down drinking a cup of tea – wasn't exactly the image he had thought of.

"What's going on?" He glanced at the police who seemed rather relieved that they didn't need to sit and wait any longer. "Olivia are you alright?" Olivia blinked at the question: what exactly had that bastard brother told him?

"James didn't give you the message?" Olivia blurted it out, although everyone else in the small room was rather confused at the statement. One of the officers decided to question the pregnant woman on what she meant. It wasn't the first thing one would say when seeing their husband.

"What message?" Olivia sighed and stalled as she stood up and walked over to David. She looked at him in the eye, wondering and hoping that everything would be okay. David was worried about something. She didn't know what but whenever his eyebrow twitched – he was worrying.

"I wanted you to pick things up from the grocers..." She smiled, a little amused at how she had managed to cover up the truth with. They would no doubt ask her to repeat it – just like they had for the past hour or so.

"Blood, Mr Kenzy?" The short police officer had been looking out the window for a long time: and when he had seen the car pull up he had thought nothing of it. "Hit something on your way here?" He had spotted something, a dull red on one of the lights. Could it be from a victim?

"No, I didn't..." David frowned at the question but followed suite when the two police officers decided it would be best to go and check what exactly was stained on his car.

Olivia couldn't believe this, what would the neighbours say? "Mind if we have a look in your car?" Olivia frowned, what exactly where they looking for? Surely they should be asking David if he had any information on the murders. Not to check his car.

"Sure, I have nothing to hide." David handed over the keys, he was a little confused on why James would pull such an odd prank on him. Maybe he was just trying to stress him out more than usual? No doubt about it, James enjoyed stressing him out to no end. No wonder he was being so _nice_. He should have known that there would have been another...motive.

David handed over the keys in which the taller officer snatched from him. Checking inside the car and going around to inspect the bloody patch on the car the policeman sighed. Maybe there wasn't really anything wrong with this family, still he had to check the trunk. If he missed anything the Inspector wouldn't be too pleased.

However as soon as the keys were inserted and the trunks' contents were revealed David was thrown against the car as the smaller officer handcuffed him. It wasn't everyday that there would be a dead aristrocat in a mans trunk.

The other however had to take care of the pregnant woman who had shreiked in horror and watched as her to-be husband was dragged away. Away from her car which had a dead boy in it...

_This can't be happening._ Olivia couldn't breathe, this was just a nightmare. David... David had killed someone.

That was when Olivia fainted.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay as you probably have noticed this is rather...short compared to the others. However my inner-editor came out and cut everything because I waffled. Waffled like there was no tomorrow in fact, so sorry if the length annoys you, but I am updating three times... :) See how it levels out haha. Later.


	29. Three's a Crowd

Author's Note: Well, happy reading: if you reviewed the last chapter, thanks! Hope you enjoy this chapter too! (Those who reviewed will be sent a review reply).

* * *

Chapter 29

* * *

There was always such hassle when the beyblading tournaments drawed nearer. Sure Judy didn't mind the pay rise but the hours were long and her work usually was composed of watching some old beyblading videos and trying to think of a new type of beyblade.

It was pretty late and so most of her co-workers were away home. She however didn't want to go home, no doubt she'd have some policeman at her door every few minutes just to make sure she was safe. She was a grown woman she could take care of herself.

A few clanks and squeaks came from the door behind her. "Could you please leave me be," She sighed as she wrote a few pointers down, it appeared that some bitbeasts responded well with heavy metals. "I'm trying to figure this out before I need to go home." Her voice lowered and she was expecting that whoever it was to leave.

However there was something else that happened, she heard the door slam. "I'm afraid that you're coming with me." Judy frowned and she slowly turned around on her chair, what was this guy talking about? Maybe there was a meeting that she had forgotten about... at such a late hour? No, that couldn't be it.

"Excuse me?" Judy frowned at the man, she'd never seen him before. Then again most of the students worked here part time, perhaps he was one of them. Yet wasn't he a bit old to be a student? Judy stood up, about to yell at him. She was one of the leading scientists here she didn't need someone telling her to come with them.

"Like I said, woman, you're coming with me." It was then that Judy's attention turned to what he had in his hand. A gun. Judy gulped but contnued to frown in his direction. Perhaps this was someone out to get the information they had accumulated throughout the years? It wouldn't be the first time someone had tried to use dirty means to acquire such information.

Silence choked at her for a moment or two, she was hoping that this was all a bad dream, that she had fallen asleep at her workstation. Apparently not as she was grabbed roughly and dragged towards the door. Judy didn't know whether fighting would be a good idea. If he didn't have a gun then maybe she could have fought back and managed to escape but right now – that was pointless.

"You're one of those Angel killers aren't you?" She hissed as he grabbed her thin arm tighter, that would probably leave a bruise. "I thought it was just a joke that I was going to be next..." she mummbled to herself. Okay so maybe she had been rather dumb in not heeding the officers advice. Yet what could she have done? Hid in her home until the police caught him? Sure, it'd be fine – if only she didn't have bills to pay.

James was amused at how the woman reacted, she would lash out or even yell something insulting at him yet a mere reminder of the gun made her as quiet as a mute child. Leaving the facility undeteced was fairly easy seeing as there was barely anyone there to begin with. With the the thought of dying on her mind Judy started yelling in the car park hoping that someone else, was armed and, would come and help her.

Apparently not as James bashed the butt of the gun the woman's neck. She'd defiently feel that in the morning. Still James couldn't help but feel annoyed at his brother. He could be here afterall, helping him, but no...

He'd went away: thought that Olivia was more important, thought some kid was more important that finishing this job. Well, James thought with a cruel smile, he'll burn in Hell for that beytrayal.

* * *

It was an odd feeling: it was cold certainly but it was refreshing, he could feel each breath he took as the bitter wind entered his lungs, however he couldn't help but feel slightly irrated when he heard someone speak to him.

"Where the hell do you think you're going now?" Kai sighed to himself when he heard the voice. Great, he'd managed to get half way down the street and he was already being questioned. Why couldn't people just leave him alone? He wasn't going to go and get stabbed again.

"What do you want?" Kai asked back not bothering to stop walking. The redhead rolled his eyes, it wasn't his job to make sure Kai didn't die but he was sure that he'd no doubt be made out to be cruel or an idiot if he didn't stop Kai right now.

"Don't answer my question with one of your own." Tala continued to walk towards Kai and stopped in front of him, who seemed annoyed by the action. Kai was not in the mood to have some lecture, especially not one from a Demoltion Boy. What exactly was he doing wrong anyway? All he was doing was going on a walk, yeah a walk.

"I can do what I want." Kai hissed back, the reply that Tala recieved only made his eyebrow twitch. Oh, how Kai was lucky that he'd almost been killed a few days ago. Or else Tala wouldn't have been so leneinet.

"Get back to the hospital." Tala frowned as Kai didn't reply, well at least he wasn't moping about the place like he had been for the past – month or so. There was a sudden chill in the air which made Tala hiss under his breath. Kai on the other hand didn't even move a muscle. That was until he seemed to disregard what Tala had said and tried to walk around him.

So maybe Kai shouldn't have been surprised that he'd be unsuccessful in leaving the hospital unnoticed. He really did need to work on his disappearing skills, they seemed to be rusty after the phase of locking himself in a room for who knows how long. "Where are you going then?"

"Away from you." Kai hissed back, he didn't want anyone to come with him. He wanted to see it for himself, and himself only. He didn't understand why everyone was dotting around him still. He understood why they should be a little wary. However that was in the past – all Kai wanted to see was-

"How witty – you seriously are insane." Tala appeared angrier than what he had once been. The fact remained that Tala had seen how oddly Kai had acted and there was no doubt in his mind that the kid was still completely loopy. "Someone's trying to kill you and-" However it was Tala's turn to be interupted.

"Someone's trying to kill you too." It was with that statement that both teenagers seemed to be shocked into an uneasy silence. Neither of them would like to remember that there was someone out there trying to hurt them. Not once did it occur to Tala that he could be caught and killed. Sure he'd had the warning, the policeofficers following him around but really, now that he thought about it. Tala was in just as much danger as Kai was.

"Just get back to hospital Hiwatari. What are you planning on doing anyway?" Kai smirked apparently the redhead didn't need to be reminded that he too was also a victim – perhaps not a victim yet – but nonetheless he was a target that would be shot at soon.

Perhaps Kai could lie to the redhead, say he was away on his usual walk and that he'd be back in a few moments. Then again he doubted that no matter what he said to the other he wouldn't believe him. "I just wanted to see if it was true." Kai started walking again.

"If what were true?" Tala muttered and hoped that the blader would at least start making some sense. Sure he didn't understand the pain of death, with the guilt ontop of that but still... Kai had ben acting too illogical for Tala to even begin to comprehend.

"That criminals return to the scene of the crime." Kai smirked when he heard a snort: not of amusement but one between the line of disgust and disbelief. It wasn't everyday someone could visit their own crime scene. Not that many would want to.

"You need help." Tala caught back up with the briskly walking blader. Now that the _pleasent _chit-chat had disolved like snow in water, neither Kai nor Tala could say anything to one another without it coming back to the the idea of death.

There was silenceas the two teenager walked with one another. Kai was thinking about how he could get rid of the other. Meanwhile Tala couldn't jelp but ask a question. "What's your obsession with these killers?" Kai gave the redhead a glare, he wasn't obbsessed. He just wanted to see them locked up.

"I don't have an obbsession." Kai shooked his head, everday for the past month he'd been accussed of doing what they were. He wanted to at least know that he wasn't as cruel as he appeared to be – he wanted to at least know that the killers had some humanities. Although that idea was failing quickly.

"Yeah because trying to find them after you almost die is a normal pass time." Normally people would hide under the law: seeing as it would and is supposed to protect them if they happened to be targetted by such monsters. Why did Kai have to be the exception in most rules?

"Look – I don't need to listen to you: so get lost." Well, he could say that he appriecated the fact that Kai was being a little more blunt than normal. Tala however couldn't help but want to smack some sense into the boy.

"This is pathetic, Hiwatari." Tala continued to glared disapprovingly in Kai'd direction, still he knew that this was basically a lost battle. It was Kai afterall and he never did do anything anyone said, he still a stubborn ass. "Get back to hospital before I drag you," Tala frowned when Kai looked around for a moment before crossing the small road.

"You can't make me. I'm going and that's it." Kai hoped that Tala would drop it and leave him alone. In all honesty he didn't want anyone else seeing teh place he almost died, he didn't want his blood to have marred the already dirty floors. He just wanted to believe that it was all a crazy hallucination.

Thankfully he didn't hear any other cold or angry remarks, so hopefully Tala wasn't planning on coming along. Apparently not as Kai turned round to see Tala walking causually behind him. "What are you doing?" He should have known, Tala was probably the hardest person to get rid of. The nosey...

"Following you. We don't need you appearing up hacked and slashed in a few hours." No doubt everyone would blame him then. It wouldn't the greatest feeling knowing that half the country hated him for something he did. Or rather he didn't do.

"Whatever." Kai blantantly ignored Tala for most of the way: hoping that he would be enraged so much that he would leave. Okay, slightly over-enthusatic thought but he couldn't be blamed for hoping. It didn't take that long to aarive at the street, mainly because Kai kept trying to walk into random alleyways – which were no doubt mazes made to confuse every tenent nearby – to try to lose Tala.

Eventually Kai gave up, it was becoming dark and Kai was _tired_, he could always try tomorrow... On teh other hand Tala would probably inform someone of this and some guard would be glued to his side for the next few weeks. The house was still taped up, but there didn't seem to be any police around, for now.

"So this was where you almost got killed?" Tala gazed around the street for a moment. The place didn't look like a murderer could stay here, it was far too upper class than Tala had been expecting. Most of the neighbouring houses looked new.

The two teenagers quickly stepped inside, Kai went straight for the living room in which he had been stabbed in. "I thought the blood on the floor would tell you that." It hadn't been cleaned up, in fact there seemed to be blood along the hallway. He must have been bleeding rather heavily for that to have happened.

"Sorry if I didn't examine the floor." Tala rolled his eyes and began wandering around teh otehr rooms not exactly interesting in watching Kai remembering probably the scariest night of his life. Kai hadn't noticed the redhead leave until he heard him mutter some words uder his breath as he came back in. "This place gives me the creeps..." Tala frowned as he looked outside. It was becoming darker, quicker than he had thought.

Kai had stood there with a small frown on his face, "Nothing, let's just get outta here." Tala waved the silent question off and hoped that he would be able to leave this place as quickly as possible. The whole thing made the blader shiver. A quick nod and the two teenagers went towards the front door, that was until it opened.

"Neither of you will be going anywhere..." James smirked when he saw the two teenagers freeze – he could remember one of them, the one who he had the pleasure of stabbing in the gut. Ah, good times. However neither Kai nor Tala were going to be taken away by some madman so easily and so they both darted into the room to their right.

They hadn't seen James pull out the small pistol again.

"Come out now, or else I'll kill you when I find you." James yelled, he hoped that these two would have played the 'oh please don't hurt me' card but apparently that wasn't so. Even the kid that had wanted to die a few weeks ago seemed rather spirited. What was going on in the world?

Kai couldn't believe this. It was happening, _again_. He should have listened to Tala for once. On the other hand he didn't ever want Tala to know that – his ego might just grow a little too big. "That doesn't sound exactly fair..." Tala mumbled as he shoved an old wooden chair up against the door. Well at least he shouldn't be able to – two shots fired and holes were ripped in the door, breaking parts of the chair and letting the wooden fitting fall to the floor.

"Oh crap."

* * *

Sighing, he couldn't help but feel slightly bothered at the fact that Sota didn't seem to shut up when he said. No, but when Kai asked? Instant silence. It shouldn't have bothered him, but it did and so once again he couldn't help but snap at the youngest sibling. "Sota, stay still."

She pouted as she crossed her arms, "I want to see Kai." She whined, there was something odd going on – Aton never left the mansion and now they were on the other side of the country? Plus, why was he worrying about Kai? What was wrong with him?

After teh funeral she had seen the small changes, like him staying in his room – yelling at her if she dared to come in and have a chat with him. She was sad, she understood death: however she did not understand why her brother was acting so abnormally.

"You will, we just need to sort something out." Aton sighed and tried to shake off the dreaded feeling that he was too late. Too late for what exactly he didn't know however he had recieved a phonecall from the police. It seemed that Kai had offered to take the heat of the press away.

Again, the phonecall from Kai himself had unnerved him greatly. Since when did Kai not speak to his little sister, and since when did he say such odd things like 'take care of Sota if anythign happens'. What was the idiot planning on doing? He'd been stabbed already, surely he wasn't thinking about recieving another one.

"Is Kai okay?" Aton winced at the question, he hoped Kai was alright or else he truly would be the worst elder brother history. He smiled at the young girl and gave a small nod – that was all she needed to smile brightly afterall.

He'd thought against bringing Sota with him, but with what had been happening – what had happened to Robert was more than frightening: he wanted to be able to keep an eye on Sota himself. No doubt Kai would have done the same, which oddly made Aton feel a little better about his descision.

Still, the plan was to take the heat off the police: giving the main newspapers each large sums to shut off that story or write it off as nothing. At least to stop making out that the police were doing _nothing_, which was quite the opposite.

A pity that Sota and Aton would land from that private jet of theirs to find the Investigator with some rather disturbing and upsetting news.

* * *

Author's Note: Onto the next chapter! (oddly enough I've wrote chapter 33 but not chapter 32 or 31... hmmm, anyway I shall try to finish this fiction as soon as possible...) Onwards to the next chapter!


	30. David, help us? Please

Author's Note: I don't know if people mind me not updating in like months then suddenly updating three chapters. Plus I might be able to add another one later one, seeing as I'm currently working on Chapter 31. Oh well. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Again if you review I will reply!

* * *

Chapter 30  


* * *

It didn't take long for the papers to announce that 'one' killer had finally been caught. However after the visit from such an influential family, most papers said something positive and uplifting about the police.

Although that didn't stop crowds of people demanding to see said killer and start chanting about how he should be put to death. No questions asked. The whole thing was rather stressful for Aton and Sota seeing as they had been the centre of the news. The news being that Kai had disappeared again. Some people still made snide comments about him being one of the killers.

It was convenient for them because he was gone and only one killer had been found. The ideas some people came up with when they were scared were simply unbelievable. However there was something oddly assuring about the police investigation now... as if it were about to end, and come to a screeching halt. It was almost over for everyone. They only needed one more killer and they would be safe again.

David had been asked every question thinkable. Even the investigator who was in charge of the whole thing was becoming rather stuck with David's attitude. "Tell us – we can make a deal." The police officer frowned in David's direction. He'd just got in and already he was interrogating someone. This was one of those Angel Killers as well. In all honesty, he had thought David would have looked different.

More dangerous, crueler - a few scars or something to set him apart from being like everyone else. The fact was, the reason why both killers had managed to evade arrest for so long was because no one 'thought' they looked capable of such a thing. If they had been suspicious then they wouldn't have been serial killers - they would have been caught already. Being so normal made them both blend it...

"I'm not saying anything." David had tried to think about what he had done. He knew he had fallen into his brother's trap: he was probably going to pay the death penalty for this. The public would want him to die in such an inhumane way... being put down like some animal. David didn't want to die, but he also didn't want his brother to die along with him. That would be tragic, in his mind.

Still David couldn't hand over his brother after all: he was still blood, he was still the eldest brother who had been there for him in a sense. Even though James had smashed his self-esteem at such a young age, at least he taught him how to be thick-skinned, at least he had taught him something. Especially when father had been carted off, and then eventually with their mother leaving them... It was a little much.

The officer couldn't handle the blank stares he was receiving, it was as if this guy didn't hold any remorse on what he had done. He didn't even appear to be bothered about being caught. He just sat there, staring at the wall for some unknown contest. What was this guy thinking? Was he even listening to him?

The investigator hadn't seen anything quite like this before, usually a killer would boast about such a thing. Or wouldn't have utter a word, David appeared to be polite and civil whenever he was asked a question. Not exactly the personality he was thinking that a killer would possess. "He's not opening his mouth we've been here a good few hours."

The two law-enforcer nodded to one another before silence smothered them. "I have an idea." The Investigator muttered. He had told those two kids a few hours ago about their brother and the fact that he was missing along with a friend of his. The thought of the other killer - James - being able to catch both of these rather stubborn teenagers did bring a fear to the investigators mind. Perhaps the death penalty could be reserved for that killer first.

"Aton, Sota." He didn't want to let the Hiwatari siblings in to see the killer. No doubt Sota would cry and Aton would launch himself into a fit of rage. "You could try to help us find your brother." Sota jumped off the chair she had been curled up in, her face was slightly red and puffy due to the tears. If Kai was gone then something was terribly wrong. "David-"

"The killer?" Aton grumbled, he hated when people would try to humanise such horrible people, to him they weren't human... They were monsters that should just disappear off the face of the Earth. He would gladly try to get something out of the person who was responsible for so many deaths.

"We need to know where the hideout is, they move around a lot so no doubt it'll be some derelict house or cheaply rented area." Unfortunately there were far too many places that the brother could be.

"What can we do?" Aton stood up, standing next to his little sister hoping that she wouldn't start bawling again. Tears wouldn't help anyone. There was a pause in the Investigators idea. He didn't know if it would work, if it didn't he had no idea if they would be able to find Kai and the other boy, Tala, in time.

"I believe out of the two...killers – David would be more emotionally inclined to giving information if he knew certain things." From listening to the mother of the two boys, David wasn't meant to be the cold calculating one that was James. So perhaps there was still a human side in him, which would help them find where his brother was?

On the other hand he appeared to be incredibly loyal: even while the others insulted his brother, told him about the framing. He didn't utter a word about him. "You want us to try to get information out of him?" Aton frowned and hoped that the Investigator didn't want Sota to go into the room which held the killer of numerous people. "Worth a shot, I guess." Aton sighed and squatted down to speak to Sota on her level.

"Sota, you know that Kai's missing." She nodded numbly, last time Kai had been missing he had ended up hurt very badly. "Well the man in there knows where he is, so would you like to help me get an answer?" Aton sighed when she gave another small nod. So much for being hyperactive on the plane, of course that was before she had found out the disappearance of Kai.

The two Hiwatari siblings were told that they could say pretty much anything they wanted, however seeing as the killer still had human rights. Violence was out of the question. "This is Aton Hiwatari and Sota Hiwatari." David glanced up to see the two of them walking in, the small girl close by her brother's side. "Your brother has kidnapped their brother."

"How sad," David stated, he knew that the police were becoming more frantic in trying to find whoever James had kidnapped now. He found it amusing how he had blindly allowed himself to become a scapegoat for his brother. Sadly enough, he wouldn't get out of this alive either way: why not try to help his brother?

"Where's Kai?" Aton hissed as he sat down and gave David a glare, his hands were balled into fists. He had to stay calm. No matter what he couldn't hit this guy - no matter how much he wanted to.

"I don't know. I'm not my brother." David shrugged. He hoped that possibly Olivia would come to visit him, to at least acknowledge that he was alive and that the few years of their relationship hadn't been a complete waste. He would be dead in a few days.

"Aren't you?" Aton wasn't sure that he wanted Sota to be in the room, he wanted to shout such horrible things at this 'thing' and yet he couldn't because she sat innocently beside him. Her chin on the worktop of the table, she was just gazing at the man in front of her. "Just tell the police where your damn hiding place is,"

There was a pause of silence until Sota muttered a few things to herself, "He looks the same..." Aton frowned, who looked like whom? The little girl grabbed on her brother's shirt and pointed to David. "Look-" The action had caused David to become somewhat more aware of the little girl who seemed to be even more upset than before she had came in, "he has the same eyes as Kai when mother left us."

David blinked, what was this little girl talking about? "Did your mother leave you too?" She kept asking. She knew that this man knew where her brother was: she just didn't understand that the reason Kai was gone was because of this person. "Is that why you're sad?"

David frowned slightly at that. He had been told years ago, for years, that his mother was dead. Only recently did he find that was all a lie, another cover up from James. The only thing that troubled David was the reason behind it... there didn't seem to be any logical explanation.

Sota and Aton tried to question David as much as the could, Sota usually pointing out peculiar things that didn't exactly help, and Aton soon became too angry to speak. The plan had failed. The Investigator hadn't believed that the kids would have as much of an impact... "I want to talk to David." He was jerked out of his thoughts when he noticed that it was none other than Ms Kenzie that was speaking to him.

"I want to talk to him, I've given a statement. Now let me speak with him." Her voice sounded strained: she had spent a good few hours crying over the idea that David had murdered children - and had been living with her.

"Alright, but – we are in need of some information. Perhaps you can get it for us," She didn't care what she needed to do to have the chat with her 'to-be husband'. Still, Olivia couldn't help be feel terrified at the thought of seeing David again. Maybe his kindness was an act? If she went in there would he become a violent and horrible person?

* * *

The whole thing was a nightmare, Tala and Kai had ended up sleep deprived as they continued, aimlessly to escape the car. "If you don't let us out-" Kai yelled but was suddenly interrupted and the blader fell silent as it caused a somewhat odd atmosphere between the two kidnapped bladers.

"You'll what? Want stabbed again?" James mocked, all he did was need to kill these two morons and the woman in the trunk. That would be it over, his father's work would be done. Those bitbeasts wouldn't have any owners - those bitbeasts were the cause of all those problems years ago.

Tala glanced at Kai when he had heard the reply of the killer. He couldn't help but send a rather puzzled look his way: did Kai really demand to be stabbed? Surely not? He wouldn't have been so desperate, the redhead refused to believe that he would do such a thing.

The car halted and the killer got out, pistol in hand.

The passengers door was opened and at gun point the two boys slowly came out of the car. "Get out and open the trunk." James hissed and slowly moved round to the back of the car. Tala and Kai glanced at one another, they were too far away from him to try to attack him... He could shot them both here if he wanted.

The trunk opened after a low clicking noise, "Ms Tate?" Kai blinked when he saw the unconscious woman. James was going to try to kill all three of them? Then again where was the other one? Didn't they work in pairs?

"Carry her inside. Don't try any stunts." James waited until the woman was carefully taken out of the car by the two teenagers. He didn't mind that they were being as slow as possible: David was probably still being interrogated and by the time the sap actually said anything useful - he'd be long gone.

Tala put Judy down gently on the floor - seeing as there wasn't much else - and tried to see Kai wincing in pain and holding his side. Must have ripped a stitch or two, and that was not good news. "Shit." Tala hissed he kept an eye on the killer, at the moment he was locking the door. "What are we going to do?" He turned to look at Kai who was still holing onto his side.

"Hope that someone finds out where we are?" Kai shook his head, right now things did not look good. No one would really know where they were and not only that but James was probably the more dangerous of the two. Seeing as Kai had experienced first hand how much damage he could cause.

"Even then it'll take a while till they get here." Tala sighed and slowly he started to believe that this was the end. It wasn't as if he was giving up but logically there as no way out of here. Especially since that serial killer was holding a gun and had locked the door. "You think we'll die here." Kai blinked at the question.

It was a little too close to home, "I don't know...but it's not looking good for us." Both of the bladers knew that they needed to do something, even if it meant waking Judy and letting her escape to go find help.

James entered the room and made Tala stand the closest to the kitchen door, meanwhile he made sure that Kai was the furthest away from Judy. Judy was still completely out of it - Kai had a brief fear that she was already dead and that Max had lost his own mother. He was relieved when he noticed she was still breathing.

Shallow, and slow breaths, but breathing nonetheless.

James disappeared into the kitchen, "Stay where you are: or I'll shoot you when I come back." Kai and Tala glanced at one another, there had to be a way out of here. Not many people would have believe it, but from where Kai was standing - he could see James fill a pot with olive oil. That was weird... was this a punishment for one of them? It wouldn't be surprising, considering what the others had had done to their bodies.

Tala glanced behind him, he was near a small window - and there it was. A small glimmer of hope, shaped in the manner of a fire-escape. Or in this case it would be an escape route away from a serial killer.

"Pst," Tala made the slightest noise hoping to gain Kai's attention, not as if he was doing much but standing and watching James fill even more pots up with oil. Kai frowned when Tala mimed something and motioned towards the window.

The killer came back to the room and glanced at the woman on the floor. He snorted, "After I get rid of you three, my father's work will be completed." Kai frowned, he thought these guys were doing this because they thought God told them to? Or was that all a cover for a more sinister ploy?

"Work? To kill as many innocent people as possible?" Tala spat, hoping that the killer would continue the conversation. It bought them time and time was definitely a factor which they needed most.

"No of course not, to destroy as many bitbeasts as possible is what I plan." Kai frowned: he looked down at Judy. Judy didn't have any bitbeasts - well not of any that he knew of... unless she had Draciel with her? Which was highly doubtful. The entire thing was confusing, surely if he wanted to destroy bitbeasts he would just steal them and then destroy them... Not massacre people.

"Bitbeasts can't be destroyed." Kai snapped at James, who didn't to take the gesture all too seriously. He was holding the gun in this situation after all. Though the two boys had done something that had always been a highly annoying to James, and that was to doubt him.

"Rubbish of course they can." He had seen it on television, how some of those bladers bitbeasts would just disappear. They wouldn't come back either, not the ones James had seen.

They get reborn. Whether they appear again after a few days or if they end up on the other side of the world." Kai hissed, he should know: Dranzer had sacrificed itself so he wouldn't die after the tournament a few years ago. Even Rei had managed to get Drigger back after a battle.

"He's right, you can't destroy a bitbeast... Even if a bitbeast absorbs the other you can always get them back." Most bitbeasts wouldn't absorb the others. It wasn't meant to happen, which was probably why so many bladers had been driven insane when wielding a bitbeast that had absorbed too many.

Kai would know: he had to try to control Black Dranzer after all.

"Do not mock my father's work." James hissed and hoped that the oil would boil soon. He disliked talking to children, he disliked the fact that they sounded as if they knew what they were talking about. James was not about to be proved wrong when the end of this was so close.

* * *

Author's Note: This was actually a little different from what I had in mind, in fact after leaving the story for a few months my ending seems to have completely changed. Not as if that's a bad thing... I think. Anyway I am trying to get this whole thing over and done with... Hopefully I still have readers... O.o Seeing as its been a while since I've update!


	31. Four Shots

Author's Note: Relative died, and of course the content of this fiction was just impossible for me to write without, well I'm sure you can imagine. Still, all is now on its way to being complete and after this I'm hopefully going to upload a happier fiction to keep spirits high. Anyway to those who reviewed Chapter 30, 29 and 28:

Ma. anda- Clean the chimney? Poor Sota, haha. Anyway both James and David will... get what's coming to them in all due time though I have a funny feeling that everyone shall hate me for the outcome. Anyway you'll have to wait amd see what Tala and Kai and whatnot have in store for them. By the way thanks so much for reviewing each of the last chapters.

Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus- - Haha, yes well they should come up with something. Hopefully. I'm just teasing, you'll find out now. Thanks for reviewing!

ShadowBlade7330 - Well there'll be no more updates soon... mainly because the story will be done very soon! Woo, can't wait for this epic to end haha, well later. Thanks very much for reviewing!

isthatnecessary - Yeah, they have a father, but sadly he shall not be entering the story mainly because - oops. Well, thanks for reviewing this chapter!

* * *

The people had read that one of the killers were to be married, expecting a child on the way too. There were only two opinions of dear Olivia Kenzy, either she was stupid and didn't notice her evil husband or she was as disgusting as he was. "How could you?" Olivia had gathered her strength when she had requested that the officer let her in to speak to her... to that horrible man.

David wasn't sure if he could handle the woman yelling at him, he knew what he had done and he would pay for it in his afterlife. "You're a monster," Olivia choked back tears as she slowly sat down, a hand protectively held against the bump in her abdomen, "and to think you have we have a child on the way..."

Olivia shook her head, a few tears falling, however the woman quickly dried them away with the back of her hand. "To think I wanted to be married to you." She hissed, why hadn't she seen the signs before? Really, maybe she had been naive - to think this man wouldn't, no, couldn't hurt a fly.

"I'm sorry," David didn't dare look at her, she was stressed and adding to it probably wouldn't be good for the baby. He stared at the table hoping that she would leave soon. He could keep his mouth closed against most people, with the small exception of her.

"Sorry? You think that's going to bring back all those poor children?" Olivia continued to remember the details about the deaths, the horrible ways in which the people had been tortured. How could the man before her think that all he needed was to apologize? That wasn't going to ease the pain for anyone.

"It wasn't my fault..." He frowned at himself, he sounded like a scolded child, what was he becoming? All he could think about was where James was, what he was doing, what he was doing to those other kids. He shouldn't have got involved in the first place.

"Not your fault? It wasn't your fault that you had a dead body in my car?" Olivia wanted to tell David to look at her, to speak to her like he normally would but that was impossible. Not when she knew what he had done, not when she could imagine the same evil smirk which James held on David's face.

"James-" David opened his mouth to answer but Olivia merely slammed her hand on the table. Her sniffing made it clear to David that she was very nearly at breaking into hysterics. He glanced up at her but for a first she wouldn't dare look at him.

"Don't blame everything on him, please don't." Olivia didn't want to hear what had happened, she didn't need to hear David had been tricked into the whole thing by James. It would take all of her pride from her, her husband had no free-will. He liked to please too easily, James had probably preyed on that.

"James needed help – I only helped him drug the guy first time..." The words were coming out of his mouth before he could tell what was happening, he wanted to tell Olivia that this whole situation was just a mistake. "I got in too deep..." James was no doubt grinning to himself when he had driven away. That bastard had done this.

"Don't – don't you dare try to make excuses for yourself!" David winced when he heard the woman begin to cry, he would have stood up and embraced her. Yet his hand was handcuffed to the table, she wouldn't want a kill hug her would she? "You killed those children. You could have stopped at any time – but you didn't, did you?"

"I didn't want you to find out." David muttered, sure he knew that it sounded stupid. Although he knew if he had uttered a word to Olivia at the beginning she wouldn't have accepted the engagement ring and that's all that really matter to him.

"Mighty plan that was," Olivia snapped her voice coming back to her. She didn't believe what he had done, that poor child in the car. Why, how could someone do this to another living being? "Just please," Olivia slowly stood up hoping that she had managed to convince the man she had been in love with to tell the location of the last hideout. "If you know where those other boys could be – tell the police."

David was gazing awkwardly at the floor, he was trying to reason with himself. There was no point in letting James be killed also. Surely it would be best if one of them lived. On the other hand his chest burned with hate: why did he need to take the fall for that sick moron?

"If you have any, any kindness, any decency left in you...Tell them where they are." "Please, David." He closed his eyes, it was the first time anyone had used his first name in around two days, the thought of being labelled a serial killer made him almost sick. His child would be born, and his father would be dead - his father would be a killer in the publics eye. How could he do that to his own child?

Olivia pushed her chair in, she didn't want to see this monster again - this wasn't the same man she was about to marry. He'd been replaced by someone she didn't know nor did she care if he ended up on death row. "He'll be at the port-house." Olivia blinked, "It's a stupid little place, high up..." David never went to that hideout mainly because he hated heights, the idea of falling was unbearable.

"Just tell us the street." The Investigator had opened the door, he had been listening in and he was glad that Olivia had enough courage to speak to the man again. This way at least they could save the kidnapped victims.

"I can't, I don't know it." The Investigator was about to sigh in defeat, apparently all of these questions hadn't helped the fact that Judy, Kai and Tala were now missing and they still had no idea where they were. "I could take you there though." The Investigator frowned, perhaps this was trick - he would be reunited with his brother and turn into the serial killer again.

"You had best not be lying to us," Olivia watched David's face as he was speaking hoping to see an emotion that would explain this nightmare to her. His eyebrow twitched again, he was worried...

For the first time both of them looked at one another, although Olivia didn't dare smile or show tears this time, "He's not. Now please hurry." She pried her eyes away from the small frown on David's face. At least now, he was human again: Olivia couldn't help but cry once more as she noticed the little girl and young man across the hall. Where those the Hiwatari's?

* * *

James had fun watching the two teenagers shift uncomfortably as they hadn't a clue what was in store for them. He smirked when he grabbed a small egg-timer, and turned the top of it to five minutes. "When this goes off -" He turned to look at the redhead who was glaring back, fists clenched, "-you're going to get your punishment."

"Which is?" Tala hissed not daring to let the killer feel a moment of power, he had a gun but if he hadn't Tala would have launched himself at the maniac. He was just lucky that he had that damn weapon. There had to be a way to disarm him, there were two of them and of him.

"Boiled alive in oil." Tala frowned, everyone that had died so far: Emily even that Julie girl had died horribly. What was with the weird ways they murdered people? Tala grunted and folded his arms, trying to rid himself of the image of blistering skin.

"Lovely." Tala whispered, he had to admit it, he was scared. James exited the room again, going back to the kitchen. The egg-timer beginning to click the time away. "Kai, we need to get out of here quick." He didn't need to say it, they both knew that time was running out and they needed to escape from the area. Yet how could they do that when James had locked the door and was armed?

"From what it looks like, he's going to kill you very slowly. He's got one tiny pot – I doubt you'll be boiled alive in it." Tala's eyebrow twitched, that wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear, couldn't they talk about how to, say, get the fuck out of here?

Tala frowned as he looked at the floor, if he had a small pot then maybe he would life long enough for help to come. That was if they even knew they were missing. "How much oil does he have?" Kai tilted his head as he tried to look into the kitchen.

"I don't know." Kai sighed, this was bad. He could have stocked the entire cupboards with oil and they wouldn't be able to know. "Well, we need to wake her up first..." He looked down at Judy who appeared to be still alive as her eyes moved under the lids.

"What are you doing?" James had seen the redhead and the depressed boy darted over to the woman. He didn't know they all knew each other but nevertheless they would all be dead together.

Tala tensed once he realised that the timer had stopped, that would mean the oil had boiled, right? "Making sure she's alright." Tala muttered and shook Judy gently hoping that she would at least become conscious then they could try to escape without having any second thoughts.

"Looks like your punishment has come," Kai and Tala watched as the killer walked back into the room, a gun in one hand and a small pot in the other. Steam rose from the pot, a danger of being scolded by it made Tala wonder just how hot that oil was.

Kai and Tala quickly glanced at one another, they needed to stall. "Hey – what about Judy and I, how do you plan to kill us?" Kai blurted out not sure if the madman would even stop for a second to contemplate his question. For a few moments it looked as if Tala was going to be drenched in the burning all but James turned to face Kai.

"I'll make you kill yourself." Kai frowned, he thought that this guy would go into elaborate details, "she's almost dead anyway." he turned back to Tala. Kai couldn't do anything, the gun was pointing at him. "Round one, kid."

A mere twist of the wrist and the boiling contents of the pot landed on Tala's arms and hands as he tried to shield his neck and face."Ah!" He yelled out in pain, instantly trying to throw the zipper off, attempting to stop his skin from being burnt further. Kai went to move but James merely smirked and cocked the gun, "Bastard..." Kai muttered through clenched teeth.

The three of them were silent for a moment until they all heard sirens, a frown appeared on the older man's face. "Don't move." He walked off towards another room, to look out - to hope that those sirens were what he thought they meant. David had finally betrayed him.

Looks like he'd have to skip the torture and kill those three idiots as quickly as possible. If he wanted to get away with it that was. He grunted as a few police cars, and even S.W.A.T appeared from the main road. Looks like the chance to get away with it was long gone...

James grunted, at least that meant he could continue to kill in a slow, and very painful manner. They shouldn't have come here just yet, David shouldn't have betrayed him. Now those kids were going to go through as much pain as humanly possible.

* * *

James growled as yet again the police yelled, "Come out with your hands up. You're surrounded!" Like he was really going to listen to them, he had hostages which he would gladly use to get out of this mess.

"Damn it," He punched the wall suddenly filled with rage, his little brother had actually ratted on him. The man was always weak the police must have got the location from him in a few minutes. "He must have sent them here..." He gritted his teeth, he wouldn't be able to get out of here now. He'd have no chance with the amount of police and who-knows what else down there.

Inside the living room, Kai was glancing down the hall every now and then hoping that James wouldn't suddenly use his rage against them all this was the only chance they were going to get after all. Tala was trying to wake Judy up. "Ohh..." Her hand came to her head as she rubbed it gently, her head was killing her.

"Judy?" Tala hissed, as she began to frown as if realising there was something wrong, "Judy? You have to wake up, we have to get out of here." He shook her roughly hoping that the woman would hurry up and wake fully. James was down the hall at the minute and this was about as good as they were going to get in chances to escape.

"Tala?" She frowned at the redhead as if she weren't sure if she were correct but eventually she sat up, and looked around thinking back to how she could have got here.

"Kai?" She frowned when she noticed the beyblader hovering behind Tala. "He has you both?" Tala couldn't help it but he shut the woman up by placing a hand over her mouth and quickly putting a finger over his lips. Maybe she would stop talking now?

"Go out the fire escape, now." Tala muttered and glanced down the hallway, James was still looking out of them window. He sighed as Judy slowly got to her feet. If only they would hurry it up, they might be able to escape without him noticing.

Kai wasn't surprised that the woman almost ended up falling as soon as she stood up, see seemed to have a gash on her head. It wasn't good - Judy muttered a quick sorry as she leaned on Kai however both of the teens helped her over to the window.

His heart was about to burst with the adrenaline pumping through it, all it would take was a loud enough noise to make James turn back around and fire at them. Tala shook his head, he needed to open this window up and quietly.

There was small squeak as Tala lifted the window slowly, Kai was beginning to become paranoid as Tala ordered him to leave first, "You can help Judy out," he hissed as the boy quickly climbed out of the window. The three of them winced physically when the metal of the fire-escape shook generating another creaking noise.

Judy was grateful beyond words when she realised that both Tala and Kai were helping her get out of this terrible situation. She had been rather cruel to Kai at the start of the tournament, at least they were almost out of this terrible situation.

"You think you're going somewhere?" The voice rang through the hall, and the three of them panicked. Kai pulled Judy roughly to the side of the window hoping that Tala would have had enough time to escape.

A gunshot. "Ah!" Tala could feel a burning sensation in his back, he couldn't believe this. He stumbled towards the window and held onto it, hoping he had enough energy to pull himself through the hole in the wall. "Get out of here, morons." He muttered when he saw Kai and Judy at in horror, apparently they too knew what had happened.

Tala refused to let the killer take a shot at Judy or Kai and stood still at the window - at least this way they had a chance. On the other hand Judy was almost fainting again, and Kai ended up having to carrier her down half way - before the police noticed and the paramedics rushed over to them.

"She's the one that needs the help." He pushed Judy to them, hoping that he could speak to the police and have them storm the flat so at least Tala would live. Tala had told him not to play Hero - the damn hypocrite! Kai seethed with sadness, that stupid bastard.

"Tala got shot...You have to get in there." Kai held his side painfully, he'd definitely over done it by climbing out that window and carrying Judy. The investigator frowned, he knew that Tala's life was in grave danger but they couldn't just go inside now.

"He'll no doubt finish Tala out if we rush in." That was if Tala was still alive, the kid had been shot and he was no longer at the window. He'd either fallen to the ground or else James was continuing the torture on the poor boy.

"Can I go in?" The voice made Kai almost jump through his skin, why the hell was a killer here? Why was David here? The Investigator frowned at the request, there would be no way he would let this guy go so easily, it could be all part of their plan.

"I want this to stop," David frowned at the Inspector, he understood everyone's dread at having him here and even could understand the reluctance in forbidding him into the building. Yet he wanted this whole bloodshed to end, he wanted his brother to join him in prison and die just like he would.

"Why should we let you in there? For all we know, you'll just turn on Tala too." To let two sadistic killers into the building wouldn't go down well with anyone if it happened to backfire. On the other hand the Investigator had seen that even when they showed the photographs of the victims he wouldn't look at them, he looked sick. He appeared to have some form of conscience.

"Please, let me go in: I get the boy out, you can wait by the front door if you must." David was desperate to redeem himself, even if saving one life didn't necessary make him a saint, he would at least feel better.

* * *

A knock on the door was a surprise for James especially since the yelling voice belonged to none other than the betraying brother, David. "James, let me in." He frowned, there had to be a catch: were there armed police outside there? That would shot him to pieces as soon as he opened the door.

"David? How did you manage to get away from them?" James had no intention of letting his brother inside, not unless he started to make sense. Then again, David was always so naive and forgiving maybe he was still up for killing one last soul?

"I made a crappy deal - they think I'm actually going to do it, idiots, now let me in." James smirked, and opened the door slightly glancing at his brother. From the look of it there was no one else in sight.

"What deal is that exactly?" James opened the door to his little brother and allowed him to step inside. What was he doing up here anyway - if he so much as looked at the height he'd be sobbing like some mere woman.

"Give it up, James." David sighed as he walked down the hall, following his brother, "we've lost." James turned on his heel quickly, which caused David to freeze, he could see the gun in his hand.

"We have not – if only you had kept everyone occupied for a longer time." David nodded, he had thought about yelling at James but right now he needed that boy out of here. He couldn't risk putting him in danger when he was going to deliberately wind him up.

James was aiming the gun towards the boy, and David wouldn't let another child to be hurt by his brother. "Weren't you meant to kill him with oil?" He challenged his pride, maybe now was his chance to get Tala out of here.

His reply was a grunt and James disappeared into the kitchen again, probably filling another pot up with oil. David frowned as he looked at the redheaded boy slouched on the floor."Come on, kid." David didn't think he'd still be alive but a deal was a deal: he had to get this kid out of here.

He could feel himself being lifted up by someone, "Who the hell are you?" Tala mumbled not too sure whether he should make any noise and alert the killer in the kitchen or speak and satisfy his curiosity.

However David heard the boy and as he quickly carried the teenager to the front door he couldn't help but reply with his most honest answer. "A dead man walking." He took the to the door and opened it, a member of S.W.A.T pointing a gun in his face before grabbing hold of the redhead.

Instead of coming back down with them, David slammed the door in his face, he didn't really know what would happen by staying here but he wanted to - he needed to - tell James at what he had done. About how truly disgusting he was.

Of course by the time Tala, Judy and Kai were rushed to hospital, Olivia had demanded to be taken to the scene where David apparently was still inside with an armed James. It was then explained to her that they had been in the building along for the past ten minutes.

"He's still in there..." Olivia turned around to look at the building but suddenly a gunshot was heard. The Investigator ordered the sweep team to find out what had happened – but before he managed to finish the order another, final, gunshot was heard.


	32. What Happened?

Chapter 32

* * *

David sighed, perhaps he should just leave now: let the S.W.A.T come in and finish this whole disaster off. However, David knew that if he went back outside he would be handcuffed and placed into a police car to be driven off to a death sentence. Any second of freedom, of being able to breathe without worrying about when he was about to die - was a valuable one.

"Where is he?" James narrowed his eyes when he noticed that there was now no one else in the room except his younger brother. Had thee idiot let him go into another room? "Where did you put him?" James hissed he had seen his brother helping that redhead up... Had David helped him escape?

"Let's end this," David thought that he would have sounded weak: or even sounded like he was begging. However the tone he used made James a little worried. Since when was this kid so bold and cold? On the other hand, David had had enough. He wanted James to feel the guilt he had been carrying for the past few months.

"What?" James hissed, annoyed that the end was nearer than he thought. Only a few minutes ago he had been here with three targets and now, there were cops outside ready to burst inside. "End it? After all the years of planning and you help the boy?" David didn't flinch when he heard the anger in James' voice raise. "What have you done?" David hadn't expected it certainly, because what sibling would turn a gun on the other?

"We killed innocent people, James! We're going to get the death penalty." It was inevitable it was going to happen both of them were going to die very soon. Fate had been already decided when James had let David be caught.

"Like Hell I will..." James shook his head, he had no intention of being carted off to prison and definitely he did not want to wait in such a horrible place for an even worse punishment. "We have to finish this..." David was usually weak-willed, maybe there was still a way in order to talk him back into the idea of killing the other three?

"You used me as a scapegoat," David yelled, "I'm your brother, your younger brother. Why the hell did you drag me into this?" David was sure that everyone who had an elder brother, or even sister, meant that they would gain some protection from them. Not being dragged into numerous killings.

"Shut up: it wasn't as if you really tried to stop being apart of it," Was David blaming him? It wasn't as if James had physically held a gun to his head then. "You're always the same, you always come crawling back like some weakling." Even now, David had came to try to talk to him. What was wrong with him? He could have easily ran, so why hadn't he?

"We're brothers, I wouldn't let you get killed by someone who wanted your head." David eyed the gun carefully, James wasn't that evil? To kill his own sibling? "Then," David paused when James grip tightened around the trigger."Then you started all this..." He wasn't in any mood to pretend he was happy about what was happening. "You used that against me – against Olivia."

The very name made James frowned, "That woman was pathetic," He smirked after a thought, "she hates you now, right?" David tensed and nodded silently. "Good." James spat. The reason why David had been caught was because of that woman, if she hadn't been there then David would have been able to do anything. He was being held back by that wench.

"You ruined my life," David thought back to Olivia, she had came to see him. However she had came to see him out of sympathy of those other boys. No doubt now, she hated him...and another thought entered his mind. If he were to get the death-penalty, it would be too soon. He wouldn't see his child's face.

"You ruined mine." James narrowed his eyes, David was expecting him to say that he should be quiet or maybe to leave. However for James to say he ruined his life? That certainly was a smack in the face, and one that David couldn't see any logic in whatsoever. What was James talking about?

"I've not done anything to you." David wasn't going to start an argument: there would be no point seeing as the police would no doubt be sending others up to arrest them both. He didn't want strangers hearing about their lives.

"Bullshit, you made me clean up your messes since day one." David scoffed at the reason, that was definitely a lie. How could he say something so obviously a lie? James was selfish: he wouldn't, even if he could, help someone else if there was nothing in it for him.

"The messes I made?" David yelled back, he couldn't help it - he was the one with the job, the wife, the child - well, he had them... Still, what did James know about living? Other than end other peoples. "You were the one away torturing animals." David was never into doing something so horrible, well unless someone had blackmailed him to. "You were the reason mother went insane. I've been the one covering for you for years."

"Shut up." James couldn't see a way out and for once in a long time he was scared. He was going to die, wasn't he? "Now." He didn't need to hear how his little brother had accomplished more, he didn't need to hear about their mother. It wasn't his fault that he liked seeing things in pain, eyes widened and some shrill noise escaping them. He found it fascinating.

James held the gun tighter, "What you're going to shoot me?" David mocked not really believing that he would do such a thing. James could hear the police asking them to come out or else they would send a sweeper team inside. Not like that mattered now.

"See, I've always been stronger than you, mentally and physically." James smirked when he realised he could easily hurt and irk that younger brother of his, "You'd have been a terrible father." David blinked at the last comment and then it came to his realisation that James had raised his gun with both hands, taking aim.

He didn't want to be shot, and so David grabbed his brother's hand and tried to unarm the madman. The first gunshot of the night was heard. "Ah," David held onto his wound, just below his last rib. He was hoping that the throbbing pain would ease slightly, but it didn't and more blood continued to flow out of him. "Looks like you can get the death penalty yourself." David gasped as he stumbled back and eased himself onto the wall before falling to the floor, he tried to sit back up, however he could feel his head become lighter. Looks like that bullet had hit an organ. Blood was already escaping him at an alarming rate.

"I told you, that's not going to happen." Before David had a chance to gasp anything out his brother turned the gun on himself. The second gunshot of the night. David was sure that if he somehow did manage to escape the death-penalty, the image of his brother's brain flying to the wall would be forever engraved into his mind.

It was over, David couldn't help but want the police to come a little too late to help him. He didn't want to die by an innocents persons' hand after all. Right now, he didn't really care if he was going to live or die. "I hope you burn in Hell..." He hissed at his limp brother's body, "God forbid, I know I will..." With that David closed his eyes and a few moments later he heard what he presumed to be S.W.A.T storm through the door.

He didn't hear anything else, and finally he went to sleep - and one without nightmares of screaming kids, or James murdering someone.

* * *

"You alright?" Bryan asked, and Tala rolled his eyes, he had the media to thank for the rest of the world knowing he'd been shot. Still, if they hadn't told everyone he doubted his so-called team-mates would have known anything was wrong.

"I've just been shot: how the hell do you think I am?" Tala snapped, however Bryan was glad to see that the captain of the Demolition Boys still had a short fuse. Thankfully everything appeared to be getting better. Even Hiwatari seemed to be relieved as they heard that all these murders had been solved.

"Thankfully, those morons are dead." Bryan muttered, he hadn't been worried when he heard Tala had been targeted - he had thought he would have been fine. Then again he had been fine up until last night. "One of them's dead already," Bryan sighed, "just need to wait till that other one gets the death-penalty."

"In all honesty," Tala had thought he had been hallucinating when it happened, "if that guy hadn't helped the police, me and Hiwatari would have been dead." He wasn't saying that what that guy had done was erasable with a mere good deed...but it least it was easier to feel sorry for the guy. He wasn't pure evil as some people had thought.

"I don't care: he deserves what's coming to him." Spencer shook his head, no matter what he wasn't going to let some killer off the hook because he happened to make a deal with the police at the right moment.

"I heard he's to give a record of what happened, before he dies..." Ian muttered and folded his arms, he didn't like talking about these killers. They were worse than Boris - and that was certainly a feat. On the other hand Ian was slightly annoyed with how everyone had acted. Surely if someone was going to kill them, they would have been happy to hide.

"I heard he had wife and kid." Tala muttered, he wasn't sure if it was true or if it was just the media making a sob story but it was possible. They looked normal so, they probably did have a family. Knowing that, Tala's sympathy went to the kid and wife. It was going to be hard to the mother to explain why their father wasn't around.

"Seriously?" Bryan grimaced, why was it that people did horrible stuff like that? Why risk losing family? Bryan had certainly been there and he would never be able to understand what drove that man to kill, and risk his family. He was pure evil in Bryan's books.

* * *

"Kai, you alright?" Kai sighed, he hadn't really been wanting to speak to anyone just yet. He was reflecting over his actions over the past few months. Man, had he been annoying - even he was annoyed at himself for going a little too over the top at times. He wondered, would Selene ever really forgiven him for that.

"Much better actually." Kai turned to look at Tyson. He had been smart enough to stay in hospital, along with Rei and Max. It had been the investigators idea that they all stay put, looked like only one of them actually did what they were told.

"You can tell." Tyson grinned, he had to say that even though the death of everyone could be mourned... There certainly was a much more positive vibe in the air than when Emily's funeral had taken place. At least everything was over, at least people could get back to their lives and not have to worry about murderers. "You're speaking normally again."

"Speaking normally?" Kai blinked slowly, Tyson usually had expressions or phrases which would still manage to cause him to think about what on earth the boy was on about. That was probably why Kai was still friends with him: not to mention, he was a great beyblader to train with.

"Well when you were, ill," Tyson paused as if he about to say a different word however he continued a few seconds after and hoped that Kai wouldn't question him about it. "you kind of had this bored tone like nothing interested you." He knew why, he just didn't really understand how one thing could cause such a passionate blader to just stop.

"What is it?" Kai narrowed his eyes when Tyson looked over his shoulder and grinned. Kai glanced over to the door, as Tyson yelled for, whoever it was, to come inside. The youngest Hiwatari sibling plodded into the room, and let out a small squeal of happiness before running over to the bed.

"Kai!" She leapt up onto the bed hoping to give her brother a hug, however, Kai was a little confused and so continued to frown at both Sota and Tyson. On the other hand, Aton walked in - relief filled him, at least Kai was alive and didn't need any machines to breath for him.

"What are you...two doing here?" Kai blinked and looked back and forth between Sota and Aton. Tyson believed it was a good time to leave and so quickly departed as he noticed one of the wards breakfast carts went past.

"You mean we need a reason to come visit in hospital?" Aton attempted to sound offended but he couldn't seeing as he was a little too happy. He was glad that after hearing, once again, that Kai had been kidnapped by some madman...that he was alright.

"You usually do." Kai muttered as he turned to Sota who had now attached herself to him and didn't seem to be wanting to move anytime soon. Kai patted her head and slowly moved her off him. He couldn't tell her that it had hurt him, which would probably make the girl cry rivers.

"Well Sota wanted to see you," Aton smirked when she started bouncing on the bed. Kai sighed and rubbed his head, this had to be a downside to having a younger sister. She was far too energetic.

"Calm down." Kai slowly coaxed her into just standing on the bed, at least he wouldn't be given into trouble if she broke the bed... "You're bigger." Kai stated absentmindedly. She was a few inches taller, or else it was just a result from not seeing her for a while.

"Growing spurt," Aton nodded, she had been given an entire new wardrobe a few months back and now she had outgrew everything. Meaning another bad thing for the Hiwatari family, a shopping trip with Sota. She would buy anything...

"So, are you alright?" He wasn't thinking about physically: it had become obvious that Kai had become rather unstable over the course of this year. Not surprising with what had happened... Finding out his mother and father, and older brother was still alive was a shock. Having his father kill said mother was definitely another.

"I'm fine." Kai nodded as he attempted to make Sota sit. He didn't appreciate that a mere child was taller than him. Even if she was standing on the bed. Aton gave his brother a glare and he wondered how he was actually meant to find out for sure if he was alright.

"Kai's fine - he's all happy like us." Sota said in a sing song voice, she didn't mind that she was in hospital - she had been told that hospitals made people all better. Seeing Kai in such a good mood made sense, he was in hospital so he was fixed all better now.

"Sota you say some strange things..." He had noticed it after spending such a long time with her. It wasn't as if there was nothing to do in the house: but Sota would tag along and would say things about the pictures that hung on the wall.

"That's Sota for you..." Kai wasn't surprised that the girl could tell if he was okay or not. She seemed to know little quirks which he did when he was in a good or bad mood. Still he couldn't help but be thankful that they were both here. It reminded him that he still had family, he still had people linked by blood to him and that was an area of his life he always thought he could do without.

* * *

Author's Note: One more chapter... Woo! Anyway if you want to leave a comment: I'll certainly reply to it! Later.


	33. Finale

Author's Note: Now, before people starting throwing rotten vegetables at me, I actually have written a lot over the past few weeks. I just haven't been too happy with them to upload them. So I sat myself down and decided I would end this fiction once and for all! (Thank Heavens eh?)

Ma. anda - I did promise or rather Kai did the promising first - and don't worry! I wouldn't leave this fiction without a kiss between the two of them! Feel sorry for David because I do, he's actually a rather amusing character I think I'll use him for an original fiction sometime. Haha, yes James should have been put through some major pain but again I wanted to kind of make the message of this story that "not everything is what it should be." Thanks for all of the lovely reviews throughout all of this series/trilogy.

inu-yusukekaiba102 - Selene was an OC which was mainly used to introduce most of the plot in the second fiction of this trilogy, here she's just well a minor character in this one. The main character were after all Kai/David/James and a few others were minors. I hoped you enjoyed this fiction as much as I did writing it.

isthatnecessary - I did manage to update, surprisingly. Yup actually I really must thank the crazy James and David they inspired me for another fiction on another site. (Perhaps I could morph it into a fanf iction but ah well). Again I just want to thank you for reviewing for most of the chapters. Really thanks a bunch!

* * *

Last Chapter

* * *

"I should have been left to die," Olivia narrowed her eyes down at David who was currently glancing around the room with half-lidded eyes. No matter what the papers said, nor what the police accused David of, Olivia couldn't quite believe it – as if the words she had been told were false and one that she knew as a fact was a lie. But it wasn't. There was too much evidence apparently: but regardless of how many times Olivia argued with herself, told herself to stop being so naive – the thought of David's innocence came back.

Olivia glanced over to the police woman standing at the door, "I won't argue with you." She hissed, hoping that she was right to treat the man she had been so proud of like scum. David closed his eyes again, no doubt trying to think about why his life was suddenly upside down.

The police had been stuck to Olivia like she had been the one to kill those children... It took her by surprise that papers slated her, that people hated her even though she was just as clueless as them. Why were they all so sure that she was in on this?

The police woman nodded to her and left the room quickly probably not wishing to hear about how the "evil" killer had managed to escape justice for so long. Yet with the law-enforcer gone, Olivia couldn't help but be glad that there was no one to breathe down her neck as she spoke to David.

"Thank you, for doing the right thing. Those boys are okay." Just hearing that he had told the police where those boys were, and said that he'd gladly confess everything made Olivia's feelings conflict again. He wasn't as cruel as they were saying – he had saved lives, surely that could... Olivia clenched her hands nothing could balance out what he had done.

"Olivia?" David frowned when he saw Olivia bring out a recorder, small and sleek. No doubt been given to her by the police for an oral statement. It would have been impossible for David to write his own: the blood loss had caused him to become disorientated and weak.

It took a moment for David to speak, he enjoyed knowing that his fiancée was beside him. He knew that once he left this place that he'd be thrown away and disposed of. He didn't want that, if he took his time now maybe he could live a little longer.

"James owed some shifty guy some money," David hissed out his words as he remembered the phone call where his brother seemed almost scared. "He asked me to help him out – so I did." Maybe if he hadn't got out of bed that morning and answered the phone then he could still be looking forward to when Olivia gave birth to his kid. "I just didn't think he'd actually kill him."

"Anyway a few years after that..." Another pause in his words, he knew that Olivia would probably hate him after this. He just hoped that maybe she could stay here for a while – it wasn't like anyone else was making sure he had someone to speak with. "He started going on about how our father's work was incomplete. How bitbeasts were really devils and all that."

At first it hadn't bothered David in the slightest, he'd just nod and hope that James would stop going on about their father. "The first girl he... murdered. He told me to help him get rid of the body or else he'd tell you about the first one, Olivia."

"So I did it." A long sigh, as if he had just finished lecturing himself. "Eventually he got me to kill one of them. All I did was push her – but after a while he talked me into killing that aristocrat boy..." David constantly wanted to scream that none of this was his fault that it was all James, but when it came down to it. He was just like him, a killer the only difference was that he was regretting doing so.

"Why did you put the body in the car?" Olivia's car had been taken in by the police as evidence but in reality she would never want to see that vehicle for as long as she lived. Someone else could have it... She didn't want the reminder of what David had done and brought home that evening.

David suddenly felt a wave of panic, she didn't actually believe that he'd shove a child's dead body in her car? "I didn't, that was James." He answered quickly. "He said you had called and were in labour – told me to rush home... Then again when I got home, with the police there I knew I'd been betrayed." He needed to explain to her why, so then maybe she could understand how scared he really was.

"What about the girl? You put some metal contraption on her." When the police had searched the other hide outs, they had found more of the odd metal objects which were the same as the girl had apparently been put through torture with. Why had he made so many of them?

"I was glad that the two of them managed to get out alive. It upset James," A small smirk appeared on his face, he had forgotten how to smile since he had been caught. "It's why he made me kill that boy: he said he'd turn me in – make your life hell too." Shaking his head, David forgot to answer the actual question and so back-tracked. "I don't know what that thing was, again it was James..." He felt pathetic constantly saying his brother's name; it was as if James had been right. He did cover for him a lot.

"Don't dare, say you continued to brutally murder people out of love." Olivia hissed as she brought a tissue to her eyes, she didn't believe that this could be happening again. The police needed her to gain information for them – a statement and seeing as David wasn't in any condition to even lift a pen, the Dictaphone had been sent with her but she did not want him to admit anything. She wanted him to tell her everything would be better everything was just a mistake.

"I was just scared." David bowed his head not wanting to witness Olivia crying, he knew now that his life would be over. He wouldn't be able to see that little baby anymore, he wouldn't be able to marry the woman he wanted – his stupidity and fear had taken it all away. James had taken everything away from him. David hoped that the bastard rotted in Hell.

"Why did he kill those other people? The adults?" Olivia muttered, she didn't want to hear why or how, she just wanted to understand what had drove David to do such a thing. Seeing as he had told her, all she did was want to run, possibly to wherever James was and force him to give their lives back.

"He used to tell me bitbeasts were evil spirits, possessing people at random." He sighed, "I was a fool to believe him." He shouldn't have been so gullible, he wouldn't never understand why he trusted James no matter what. They were brothers, his excuse to most things: to why he let James do what he wanted. David knew the real reason he was just scared to go against James.

They both stood still and silent once the officer had dragged him out of his small cell. Olivia had pleaded with the investigator to speak with David once more, before she would regret not being able to say goodbye to him.

David wasn't happy with the news he had heard a mere two hours ago. James had died in hospital, no doubt on morphine. The bastard had managed to escape his punishment again. "I guess this is goodbye," She whispered hoping that some miracle would occur and show everyone that David was innocent, he had just said those things, just admitted those cruel deeds to save someone else.

Olivia hadn't slept well knowing that the love of her life was going to die, and the rest of the public wanted it to happen. She couldn't even go to the shops without some vulgar message being shouted at her, 'Wife of a sicko' or about how she should abort the child so not to carry on its father's legacy. The people made her sick with rage, how could they be so cruel?

David believed that because his brother wouldn't die the same way, he had managed to flee successfully just like he said he would. He'd run away from this, David thought over and over hoping that it would overshadow the bitter thoughts that were running in his mind. At least this would be the last time he would need to cover up for his brother. There would be no more suffering or pain after this.

"I'm going to name the child after you or your mother...depending." Olivia muttered as she brushed aside a few locks of messy hair: she couldn't handle the thought of going to the hospital alone – she didn't want her child growing up not remembering their father. David wasn't even going to alive when the birth occurred, why couldn't the execution wait just a few months?

Chained hands gripped onto the younger woman's, "I'm so sorry..." David muttered, gazing at Olivia who suddenly couldn't bare the thought of him leaving her alone with such an exhausting task of raising a child on her own. "You'll be a great mother, I know you will." With that David kissed Olivia's forehead and was dragged off towards the last room he would ever see, his fiancée watched his retreating back and Olivia began to weep unable to believe what was happening to her once happy life.

She couldn't help it – she was in love with such a kind man, who apparently was a wicked and unforgiving killer. There was no way, no matter how hard she tried, to place the gentle man he had been in the position of killing those kids. It just couldn't be...

Olivia denied David's guilt, his wrong-doing, until the crowd outside started yelling in victory. David was dead.

* * *

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to intrude." Lilita froze when she saw Sota on the bed and Aton standing by the door, maybe this was a bad time? She smiled apologetically and turned to leave however Aton stopped her. In his mind, Sota would no doubt need to be going home for a rather long nap – he was surprised she hadn't fallen asleep in the waiting room.

"It's okay, we were just leaving, right, Sota?" Aton rolled his eyes when he heard a whine of disappointment come from the youngest sibling, but with a quick glare from Kai Sota mumbled a goodbye to Kai and jumped off the bed.

"We'll be back later." Aton took a hold of Sota's hand, knowing fine well that she would probably grab onto something just so she could stay for a little longer. Kai was safe, she however needed to go home and rest before she got ill.

"Hey, how are you?" Lilita moved over to the bottom of the bed hoping that everything that had happened was over for good. She wouldn't be forgetting about the pain she experienced and never again would she use a taxi – that was for sure.

"I'll live." Kai glanced up at her from where he sat and nodded in approval, he wondered what would happen if Lilita had been killed that day, or rather what would have happened to everyone if he had died that day. He felt needed, necessary for once.

"Good to hear." There was a moment of awkward silence which was filled with both teenagers avoiding eye contact and shifting uncomfortably. Lilita was right, definitely a bad time to come, what exactly could she say now that this is all over? "How's your arm?" Lilita blinked at the question surprised that Kai was continuing on the conversation.

"Senseless." Lilita sat on the bottom of the bed, "I have severe nerve damage – I was lucky I managed to keep my arm to be honest." Sighing sadly she prodded her hand. "Although my pinkie is really deformed, look..." Lilita suddenly found herself embarrassed, showing off a deformed limb was not the way to get Kai interested.

Another wave of guilt washed over her was that people had died, and here she was moaning about some nerve damage. Really she did need to sort out her priorities more... Kai sighed and slowly got out of bed, he wondered where the rest of the BladeBreakers were.

"Hiwatari!" The hospital door slammed open once again, and a very annoyed redhead stood at the doorway. Lilita and Kai glanced at one another before the Hiwatari sibling frowned in confusion. What was he yelling about now? Kai had thought that once Kai and Tala were in the hospital then that would be as close as they were getting, they weren't exactly friends. So why on earth was he here?

"What?" Kai glared at him thinking all he was going to get into was a yelling match but was promptly struck on the jaw by Tala's fist. Lilita blinked in confusion and quickly jumped off the bed, meanwhile Kai rubbed his jaw looking back at Tala with still a perplexed look upon his face.

"Told you I'd get you back." Kai frowned at the statement and at the smug smirk, what did Tala mean by that? Kai remembered... Once he had hit Michael he had struck Tala – but for him to remember, that was irritating and most of all painful. That would probably leave a bruise. Tala snorted in amusement when Kai muttered a few curses and the redhead disappeared again as quickly as he came barging inside.

Lilita however was now squinting her eyes at the door with a somewhat confused look upon her face. "What?" Kai tilted his head wondering if the girl was trying to work out why the Russian had came into the room and struck him. Kai didn't want to have to actually tell the girl that would be slightly humiliating.

"Nothing, I just remembered something." Lilita chuckled, she had remembered that it was Kai who had carried her to the hospital and it was Kai who had made a certain promise and it appeared that they had both survived – and it was the end. So...where was this promised kiss?

"Stop acting weird." Kai hissed and shook his head a little annoyed at how people were acting around him. First Sota and Aton appear then Tala punches him, and now Lilita was looking at him as if she suddenly had al plan which wouldn't turn out good for him.

"Thanks for the piggy-back ride." Lilita chuckled as Kai immediately straightened up and frowned at her before she quickly turned on her heel and left the room. _She actually remembered?_ Kai blinked a little embarrassed, now she could always remember being carried but not what he had said. That was probably it...

A blonde mass of hair suddenly appeared at the door before Max's face popped around the corner with it, "Kai, my mum wants to see you." Kai sighed and nodded he'd need to find that darn girl later on then. Still he wished he had gone to look for Lilita after the half an hour of hearing Judy talk.

"I guess I should go thank Tala now: where is he?" Judy glanced around the small cafe located outside the hospital – she had dragged Kai outside to give a small, no doubt rehearsed, speech and gratitude for saving her.

"No doubt he managed to escape..." Kai muttered to himself after rubbing his head for the hundredth time. Why did he have to agree to this whole thing? He got that Judy was grateful pity she wasn't grateful enough to just let him leave.

* * *

At least he found her, standing with Selene of all people – who happened to be laughing to herself and embarrassing Lilita without a care in the world. Kai frowned at the two girls when he approached noting the way Selene's laughter appeared to intensify.

Rolling his eyes Kai decided to drag Lilita away to talk about that promise, maybe she didn't really mean all of it. Maybe they'd been laughing about him? Was that it? It would explain why Lilita looked embarrassed...

Kai sighed once he was in the garden of the hospital, it appeared no patients were wandering the area yet. Good he didn't exactly want anyone overhearing just in case he completely embarrassed himself.

"So?" Lilita pondered slowly, maybe she should just go ahead and make the first major move, then again it would mean it was either an accepted request or it was utter rejection. "Are you going to keep your promise?" She smiled weakly, her heartbeat increasing, _'Please don't say no...'_

"I..." Kai paused off, if this was what Selene had been joking about just a few seconds ago he could really make himself out to be an idiot. Maybe it was best to play it safe. "Come on, we were both losing a lot of blood...and..." He trailed off when he saw Lilita flinch.

"Oh so you don't..." Lilita laughed nervously hoping that she hadn't ended up appearing too desperate. Kai frowned when she spun around now completely avoiding eye contact, "I feel rather stupid now," Still the fake laugh continued but Kai managed to figure out his error in time before she walked away. If she felt stupid that meant she was being serious previously. "Still, see you later-"

"I really hate it when people don't let me finish speaking." Kai grabbed onto the girl's arm and held on until she turned around with a somewhat confused look on her face. '_Didn't I just get rejected? What's going on? What am I meant to do?_'

"Kai?" Lilita frowned surely when Kai gave an excuse to why he made the promise meant that he was trying to cover it up and therefore didn't want to keep it. Or was she reading everything wrong? Kai sighed, so it was clear now that she _did_ like him as such, this was probably the only _chance_ he was going to get.

"I always keep my word," Kai muttered as he leaned closer to Lilita and gently coaxed her to step forward with his hand which was slowly winding round her waist. Lilita swallowed thickly, 'is he really going to?'

Kai lowered his head lightly touching her lips with his own in a fleeting moment hoping that she wouldn't suddenly reject him. He felt her arms slowly wrap around him, fingers at the nape of his neck. Both teenagers looked at one another for a few seconds wondering if the other was feeling the same quicken heart rate and nerves that seemed to fill their heads till they felt giddy.

He leaned in again, he let her arm go and touched her face gently as another kiss ensued. Lilita was more than happy that Kai had made this move, at least now the feelings were out in the open. She smiled as Kai held her closer, 'He's actually not tensing against me.' The very thought made her hug him tighter.

Both of them pulled away from one another so they could take a quick breath, but still remained close. "About time." Lilita giggled and placed their foreheads together. She was certainly happy about today, most things appeared to be looking up. Okay, _everything _was fabulous now, there was nothing that could spoil this day.

Kai frowned at her not knowing about all of the other attempts of Lilita trying to gain his attention due to his oblivious nature. (After being flirted with by so many fans such affections usually went over his head). "Excuse me?" Kai raised an eyebrow, "You're going to be thrown in that swimming pool next time you come round for that cheek." Lilita grinned, well she'd gladly make space in her life to go around to Kai's house. Well, so long as there weren't any insane bitbeasts in the basement.

* * *

The whole team had been realised from the hospital and Kai swore to himself that even if so much as a hint of anyone coming after him or anyone else: he'd pay a hit man to sort everything out. He wouldn't be a victim anymore.

"Kai, what is it?" Tyson frowned as the BladeBreakers captain suddenly stopped in his tracks. Kai sighed, what had happened over the past few years had been so emotionally draining and most of all confusing he was surprised he still had friends at the end.

"I didn't mean to bring you all down with me." Kai muttered and started walking again, a little worried that when they all re-arrived at the dojo, threats and grudges would start. He hoped that everything could just be like the other more, innocent years...Where beyblading was just beyblading – and there was no evil bitbeast to destroy or person to rescue.

"You're fine now, right?" Everyone smiled when they had heard Kai say such a thing. Kai had actually in some form of human communication said he was sorry. At least all of the drama and pain hadn't been for nothing.

"Wait a darn minute!" Tyson yelled the rest of the BladeBreakers paused wondering why Tyson of all people would be holding a grudge of some sort.

"You just apologized! Someone call the papers!" Most people knew that they'd had enough of newspapers and reporters for their lifetime, never again would they mock anyone on television. Who knew what was really going on?

"Whatever." Kai shook his head as the BladeBreakers burst into a fit of laugher. Same old Kai, with a little more bruises and no doubt with more people to keep him preoccupied from any self-induced misery ever again.

Most people wouldn't have believed that Kai ended up letting most of the BladeBreakers stay at the mansion, mainly because as the captain said, "Living with two siblings is troublesome." However, Tyson was glad that the cold blader was now opening up more than ever and he was sure that he heard the girl's were invited too... Tyson grumbled, did that mean Hilary was invited along with Selene and Lilita?

But the amusing adventure of a bunch of teenagers staying in Hiwatari's mansion is not one which can be too interesting. Or so they said to the newspaper after the Hiwatari's mansion turned into a pile of rubble... Apparently Tyson and Selene are banned from using electrical equipment for the duration of the "holiday".

* * *

Author's Note: Just wanted to end on a random note. Basically, any character can end up how you see fit. It's an open-ended story this one. Anyway just want to quickly go over some points:

One: It was my intention for people to feel sorry for David and hate James. It was a little experiment I was working on, and also it was a challenge from a friend.

Two: The reason why I had Lilita seem rather... Selfish about her own "hand" other than the people who died is because I was reading an interesting book. At a particular point: a character is faced with - either I cut your finger off and this man lives or he dies and you get to keep your finger. Now most people will say the "right" choice is to lose the finger. But as it turns out the man dies. I just thought about this situation realistically as possible. I mean I'm sure you'd weep over the dead strangers, but you'd be gutted if you could never feel anything again in your hand. So, it might not be the most moral or right thing to do - but I think it fits. I hope.

Three: Kai got some sense knocked into him because there was both an internal and external change, that being not only was it his own life that was in danger but people he did care about was in danger because of his "way of thinking" as it were.

Four: I just want to thank everyone - who has read, reviewed, favorite-d, added to alerts, sent PM's - really thank you. I probably would have stopped writing long ago if I didn't get such wonderful encouragement from you lot. Really - adore you all :)

Five: I am going to upload a Bryan/Mariam fiction. Just need to make up a good title and a summary and I'll shove up a chapter. Yes it's a strange pairing but never and the "style" of this particular fiction is very.... different.... sarcastic and a few swear words in every chapter. Just a heads up.

Thanks again everyone! Hope you enjoyed this fiction as much as I was creeped out by some of the mental images I had while writing it. (Never again will I write such a thing about cats).


End file.
